A Veela and his mate
by HPSSflufflover
Summary: During the start of his Fifth Year, Harry finds himself to be mated to the most hated professor at Hogwarts, who...doesn't hate him anymore?. HP/SS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone :) So i've decided to go and post this on fanfiction, instead of just reading it for my own guilty pleasure. I hope you all love Snarry fluff as much as i do :). ****I'm sorry for the rough start i had on this, but i always have had trouble on starting a blank page. Hopefully my future chapters wont appear so rocky.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry potter series and I am making no profit.**

Chapter 1:

Forming the First Bond

Harry knew that changes would come. He new that Fifth year would bring several challenges. He even knew that he would probably end up ending the year on a different note than he started. He, however, didn't know that he would find himself as the submissive mate of the most hated professor at Hogwarts.

Which was how he ended up in this situation.

"If you would just give me a chance-" Snape said soothingly, his normally cold voice now a soft baritone.

"So you can torment me some more?" Harry whirled to face Snape and glared at him, his expression a mix between anger and confusion.

"I do not wish to torment you. You are my mate." Severus explained patiently, taking a step towards Harry and feeling gratified when he didn't shy from his advancement. "Whether you wish to accept it or not, you are my mate and you will allow me to show you my love without interference from others. I will not allow anyone to take my place in caring for you," Snape took another step forward and slowly brought his hands to Harry's lower back, ignoring the shy response he got in return. "I will give you as much time as you need, Harry, but know that you are mine."

Harry growled in frustration but couldn't seem to find it in him to step away from Snape. "I don't…"

"Hush." Snape commanded gently, and before Harry could properly react, Snape drew him closer and settled his lips on his neck. After a quick second he pulled away, clearly satisfied, then kissed Harry's forehead before taking a step back. Harry stared blankly at Snape for a few seconds then turned and fled from room.

Snape watched him run away with a frown and a soft growl of frustration. Why couldn't his Harry simply accept that he was his mate? He was this close to just grabbing Harry and not letting him out of his arms. It would do his submissive good; Harry needed him as much as he needed Harry, and sooner or later Harry was going to realize that too.

It had been nearly a week since that first discussion between them, and Harry had grown to hate an observant Snape. All during class he could feel his gaze, and while walking in the hallways he felt his presence behind him, far enough behind to remain unseen, but close enough that Harry could feel his presence. By the end of week, Harry's nerves were frayed.

Harry sighed as he walked out the doors into the clear air, quickly turning his attention to finding a nice tree to sit near as he tried to sort out his thoughts. Could it be possible that he really was Severus's mate? "But…"

"Let me help you." Harry looked up to find Severus standing beside the tree and looking down at him.

Harry turned his graze from Severus's and marginally shook his head. "I don't need help, I need time alone."

"If you join me for lunch, then I will give you your desired time alone." Severus spoke softly, trying to keep his voice calm less he scared his mate.

"I want to be alone." Harry argued softly, meeting Severus's gaze, quickly looking away again when he saw that the usually cold eyes contained nothing but affection. He didn't want that...right?

"You want answers." Snape corrected gently, reaching down to help Harry up.

Harry stubbornly pushed Snape's hand away. "I don't need your help." He stood up and avoided looking at Snape, instead focusing on the shiny reflection of the lake. "Where are we going?"

"My quarters," Snape moved closer and carefully wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder.

"Don't..." Harry let out a small whine in the back of his throat then quickly snapped his mouth shut, surprised, and a little disgruntled, at the instinctual noise. The instinctual _submissive_ noise.

"This way," Snape said gently, trying not the grin at the cute noise Harry had just made. It was more than clear from that sound that Harry had begun to feel the effects of the mating as well. They finally reached the dungeons and Snape whispered a quite password then pulled Harry inside his quarters.

Harry tentatively stepped inside, disliking the feeling of vulnerability while in Snape's quarters. Snape frowned slightly and motioned for Harry to take a seat on the couch before moving to sit next to him. "I believe you and I need to have a conversation about what this all means."

Harry looked at Snape thoughtfully then nodded, his face expressionless while his mind was filled with turmoil.

"Do you really believe that you are not my mate?"

"It doesn't make any sense." Harry replied with a frown.

"Harry, Veela's mate for life. There is only one person in the world who they will ever be able to love. All previous feelings are destroyed when they sense their mate." Snape explained. "I would like very much to start over with you Harry. I have hurt you in the past, and I am more sorry than you will ever be able to comprehend, but I wish for you to understand that you are my life now and I will never inflict pain on you - mentally or physically."

Harry looked a bit panicked. "Well it's a little too late for that." he snapped back, feeling defenseless against Snape's probing gaze. "Don't you hate me?"

"Have you not heard a word I just said?" Snape asked. "You are my mate Harry, and my feelings contain nothing but affection for you."

"But you hated me for all these years!"

Snape closed his eyes. "I regret those years more than anything Harry."

Harry narrowed his eyes at the older wizard. "Fine." he said.

Snape growled in frustration. "Why are you so opposed to being my mate?"

Harry bristled. "Because I have absolutely no reason to trust you! You've tormented me for years, and I'm suddenly supposed to believe that all of your hatred has vanished and you now have a bond with me?"

Snape frowned. "I have not bonded with you yet, to do that you will first have to accept me as your mate," he informed Harry.

Harry glared at him. "And what if I decide that I don't want to accept you?"

"You don't have a choice. As the submissive in the relationship, you recognize me as your dominant, and despite your rejection, you will be unable to love another. My pull on you will eventually effect you in such a way that you feel compelled to be near me," he explained.

Harry's eyes filled with tears. "So I have absolutely no choice in this? I'm supposed to just give all my control to you and hope that you don't abuse it? How do I know that you won't simply hurt me more!" Harry trembled. What the bloody hell was wrong with him? He would usually be furious at this information, not...not crying!

Snape tried to soften his face as to not frighten Harry more. He wanted to stand up and embrace the silly Gryffindor, but he didn't know how Harry would react. "I know this is startling for you Harry, and it was a shock to me as well, but believe me when I say I will never hurt you."

Harry scoffed and sniffed through tears but Snape pressed onwards. "No, listen to me. I will not hurt you, nor will I stand for anyone else doing so. I will not accept anyone threatening my mate."

"No," Harry shook his head in denial.

Snape frowned in concern but made no move to comfort the boy. Silly over-sensitive Gryffindors, always trying to make his life harder. And the fact that this particular Gryffindor was his submissive didn't exactly help his problem. "Maybe you should go talk with Sirius and Remus, I am sure they would be more than willing to explain everything to you."

A frown crossed Harry's face. "You called them Sirius and Remus," he observed and Snape nodded. "They mean something to you, and I will not do anything to upset you."

"This is upsetting me." Harry pointed out, looking away from Severus's probing gaze.

"If you feel distressed by my presence, then you may go, so long as you remember that I will never force you into anything or hurt you." Snape said firmly and he led Harry out the door.

It was only two days later that Snape sought Harry out again, this time to invite him on a date, and after a half-hour of coaxing the stubborn Gryffindor, Snape and Harry were on a train to London.

Just outside the windows, dark, oppressive clouds coated the sky's, and every so often a flash of lightning would light up the compartment. "So what would happen if you were to hurt me at any point." Harry asked suddenly, turning to Snape with a serious expression. "Would we still be...bonded?"

"I will never harm you, and you will understand that soon enough, my love." was Snape's only answer.

His love. The two words echoed in Harry mind until they finally arrived at their stop.

"Come along, love." Snape smirked, clearly enjoying the new nickname. "These streets become crowded, and I do not wish for you to get lost."

Harry narrowed his eyes as the two words repeated. His love. "I won't get lost." he scoffed.

"Of course not." Snape said dryly, "Don't know how I could've possibly made that mistake." Snape carefully evaluated Harry then reached out and wrapped a sturdy arm around Harry's waist. Harry tensed beneath Snape's touch, and hesitantly, Snape brought him closer to him. Finally, they stopped at a small restaurant and Severus led the way inside.

"Excuse me, how many?" A young waitress stepped forward and smiled at them, her gaze lingering a little longer on Harry.

"Two." Snape narrowed his eyes, instantly stepping in front of Harry when he noticed the flirtatious look sent towards his mate.

The waitress nodded, grabbed two menus, and led them to their table. "I'll be back in a moment." she nodded at them and smiled again at Harry before quickly bouncing off to greet another customer.

Harry slid in the booth and squeaked when Snape slid in beside him and once again wrapped his arm around Harry's waist, this time nestling Harry firmly into his side.

"Is there something wrong?" Snape turned his head and looked at Harry, his expression clearly asking Harry if he wanted him to move his arm. And for the strangest reason, Harry found that he didn't really mind as much as he thought he would. "What would you like to drink?" asked the waitress who had returned.

"Two diet cokes." Snape ordered, knowing it was Harry's favorite muggle drink.

Harry's head shot up and looked at Snape. How did he know that was what he liked?

"I'll be right back with those." the waitress left after passing Harry another furtive glance at the exact moment Harry looked up at her. Harry blushed at the more than suggestive look and turned his face into Snape, not noticing his actions until Snape had already pulled him closer.

Snape narrowed his eyes, Harry was his, and that waitress had better stop flirting with his mate soon, or he was going to lose control. He barely restrained a growl and tugged Harry even closer to his body, surprised and more than happy that his Harry hadn't pulled away yet.

It was barely two minutes later when the waitress handed them their drinks, making sure to bump her hand with Harry's as she handed him his. "I don't think I've ever seen you before," she smiled. "Are you from around here?"

"No." Harry mumbled shyly as he tried looking everywhere but the girl. Feeling uncomfortable with the flirting, Harry subconsciously moved a bit closer to Snape. Harry immediately caught himself though, and scooted a little further away than he had been before. He could almost feel Snape's eyes burning on his flesh and it made him want to curl up beside the older man.

Wait, where was this coming from? Harry gaped, completely surprised. Did he just catch himself wanting to submit to Snape?

The waitress returned a few minutes later, much to Snape's irritation. "Are you ready to order?"

Snape quickly ordered for them both and glared so venomously at the girl that she scurried away without so much as another glance in Harry's direction. Satisfied that she would no longer bother his mate, Snape tightened his arm around Harry's waist then soothing ran his hand through Harry's hair.

Harry instinctively closed his eyes and purred deep in his throat. The reaction was instantaneous. Harry's eyes flew open and he would have fallen out his seat had a smirking Snape not been holding onto him.

"Relax, that was only to be expected." Snape soothed. His tone was reassuring, although it was clear that he was barely restraining laughter.

Harry spluttered. "What was to be expected! What the hell was that?" he swallowed, not sure whether to be more mortified or angry at his reaction to the simple touch.

"You purring. It is natural for the submissive mates of Veela to express their contentment verbally. I just wasn't expecting you to do it so early in our relationship, it means that you are beginning to accept me."

"Wha-" Harry gaped. "I didn't...I mean…that's not-"

Snape raised a hand. "Relax Harry, I know that you still are not comfortable with me, and despite the fact that you just purred-" here Snape looked faintly amused. "- I realize that this is a big commitment for you, and I will give you as much time as you need."

Harry huffed and looked away, not quite managing to hide his blush.

Snape snorted but his reply was cut short by the waitress returning with their food. Before she could throw any more furtive glances at Harry, Snape glared at her coldly. "Thank you." he said icily, making the dismissal clear.

"You should be nicer." Harry reproved. "She wasn't doing anything."

"Harry, you know very well what she was doing. I will not allow flirting with anybody but me."

"I was not flirting!"

Snape turned to look at Harry dead in the eyes, "No, you seemed more frightened of her than you were attracted, which is another reason why I should simply kill her now. I will not have anyone making advances towards you."

Harry huffed. "Well I can't exactly control that now, can I?"

"No, which is why you have me. Don't worry my love, I am fully capable of defending you." Snape smirked as he carefully observed Harry's reactions to him. It was obvious that Harry was slowly warming up to him and the idea of being his mate.

The rest of dinner passed uneventfully, with Snape glaring so much that no one in surrounding tables dared to even look at Harry, much to Harry's embarrassment.

"Thank you." Harry said shyly once they were seated in their train compartment and on their way back home.

Snape sat up and curled his finger, beckoning Harry forward. Once he was satisfied that Harry was close enough, he pulled him onto his lap, ignoring his nervous squeak. "I love you, my mate." he murmured softly, not thinking about how Harry would take that information so soon.

At seeing Harry's distressed face, Snape immediately frowned and tried to shush him. Harry, for his part, didn't know what to do about his conflicting emotions. He wanted to cuddle with Severus and push him away at the same time, why did this have to be so confusing!

"I am sorry if I upset you, it wasn't my intention to startle you." Snape said strongly.

Harry hesitated before resting his head on Snape's shoulders. "I...it's alright," he mumbled quietly before shifting off Snape's lap and taking a seat beside him. "But please understand that I still do not fully accept this."

"Oh, you don't have to accept it just yet, sweetheart, but eventually you will. The bond won't allow anything else." Snape chuckled at Harry's offended look, but before he could get too angry with him, he pulled Harry closer and soothingly ran his hands through Harry's hair, calming his submissive down and eliciting a soft purr from the student.

Snape's low chuckle brought Harry back to awareness and Harry flinched back and glared at him angrily. "Stop doing that!" he accused, trying to hide his embarrassed face.

/

Christmas break found Harry and Snape in great spirit. They had come a long way, and Harry had gradually accepted the mating, and now all that was left to do was complete the first bond before it was official.

Snape reached down and softly carded his hands through Harry's hair, smiling at the image Harry made, fast asleep with his head on his lap. Loud knocking interrupted his musings and he snarled under his breath, ready to curse whoever was at the door for waking his Harry up.

Harry groggily opened his eyes and sat up, tiredly leaning against Snape for support as Dumbledore stepped through the door. "Good morning, Severus, Harry." Dumbledore twinkled his eyes at Severus who simply snarled something unintelligible under his breath. "How are you doing, my boy?"

"He is mine." Severus narrowed his eyes at Dumbledore and straightened in his seat.

Harry blushed brightly and was about to comment when Dumbledore held up a frail hand. "Yes, yes of course," the headmaster's eyes shone a little brighter. "I just came here to ask if you would join me for some fun, however, I didn't realize you were busy." Dumbledore's smile widened as he looked at their positions; Severus supporting Harry, who looked like he had just been woken up.

"Perhaps later this evening, headmaster?" Snape proposed.

"Perhaps," Dumbledore smiled and nodded.

"What time is it, Professor?" Harry asked quietly.

"About five in the evening." Dumbledore answered immediately.

"Oh...I was asking Professor Snape," Harry specified.

Snape looked down at him and raised a brow. "Severus, you have not allowed Harry to address you by your given name?"

"I have, he simply has trouble remembering." Severus smiled wryly. "Give it a bit more time, Albus. After all, he did take to this better than I expected."

Harry looked up sheepishly and rubbed his cheek against Severus's in apology. "I'm sorry, Severus. I'll try to remember."

Snape's eyes softened at the instinctive submissive gesture then he nudged his nose against Harry's cheek affectionately. "There's nothing to apologize for Harry. I do not wish to make you uncomfortable; whenever you are ready is acceptable."

Harry looked down shyly but didn't protest Severus's actions. Dumbledore's eyes were sparkling again as he looked at the two. "Severus, you are Harry's mate, are you not?"

Snape bristled slightly at that comment. "Of course I am Harry's mate." he growled quietly in warning but Dumbledore merely waved off his low threat.

"Then I believe that it's about time you show Harry that." Harry made a mental note to get back at him later. It was hard enough trying to deal with all these new emotions without Dumbledore's constant interference. "You need to make him realize that you are both connected intangibly now, and that you aren't going anywhere."

Severus narrowed his eyes, not sure whether or not to take Dumbledore's suggestions offensively. After all, Harry was his mate, and Dumbledore had no business telling him how to take care of his submissive. Then again, it was about time that he took a firmer stance. Harry needed to understand that he belonged to him now.

Finally deciding that Dumbledore was at least partially right, Severus pulled Harry onto his lap and wrapped his arms securely around Harry's waist. Harry let out a soft whine in the back of his throat but was quickly quickly calmed by Severus. "Hush. As adorable as those noises are, we both know that I will not hurt you."

Smiling knowingly, Dumbledore rose from the couch and nodded at the couple. "I must go then, have a pleasant day you two," and with that, he was gone, leaving Harry and Snape alone.

Severus cautiously tugged Harry until he was resting against his chest then nuzzled his neck. "We should drink some tea before it gets cold," he suggested, removing his hands from Harry waist and delighting in the soft mewl he got as a response. Harry hadn't the slightest inkling of what those submissive noises did to him.

Harry groaned silently and bit down on his tongue. Merlin, that was embarrassing! Why did he have to keep on making those noises like...like a submissive.

"There are a few things I need to say, sweetheart." Severus chuckled quietly as he observed Harry's rapidly changing emotions, his expression going from perfectly content, to extremely frustrated.

Instead of answering Severus's statement, Harry merely nodded, resolved not to make a single noise until he was sure nothing embarrassing would come out of his mouth.

Snape smirked, correctly guessing Harry's reasons for silence, and placed another chaste kiss on Harry's cheek. "Adorable." he murmured softly before continuing. "Now that you have accepted the bond, there are a few things that we must discuss." He waited for Harry's nod before continuing on. "For starters, I want you to understand that being submissive is not a bad thing, it simply means that I am the dominant in the relationship. It is my job to protect you, Harry, and I will not allow you to try and reverse those roles."

Harry lifted his head and looked at Severus with a wary expression. "Does being a submissive mean that I'm...different?"

Severus frowned. "Yes and no," he answered. "Your actions around me will probably reflect your submissive emotions, but with others you will act as if nothing has changed. It is only your instincts, Harry, and while you may feel a bit anxious without me, I assure you that you are the same person." He smiled comfortingly and kissed Harry's forehead. "Which brings us to the next topic. I want to know if anyone so much as touches you. I don't trust anyone, and I most certainly don't trust anyone with you," he said firmly then his expression softened. "If anyone hurts or upsets you in any way, you are to inform me immediately, and rest assured, I will find out who has distressed you, even if I have to personally hunt down and interrogate anyone who has so much as looked at you. I will not take kindly to you trying to act as the dominant, understand? All I require is your trust, Harry. I shall never abuse it."

Harry nodded silently, his expression being one of happiness and wonder. Who knew that he would ever end up being Snape's mate, and willingly for that matter.

/

Christmas day found Severus and Harry enjoyed a cup of tea by the fire, both enjoying the romantic atmosphere the warm flames provided. Severus smiled slightly and looked down at Harry, his expression warming when he observed how closely Harry was cuddled up to him. They had come a long ways, but he knew it had been well worth the wait.

"I need to ask you something, love." Severus rumbled softly, one of his hands drifting up to lie on Harry's stomach, a gesture he knew soothed Harry.

"Hmmn?" Harry mumbled tiredly, his head resting comfortably on Severus's chest.

"With you and your guardians permission, I would like to complete the first bond with you." Severus said clearly, tightening his arms around Harry's waist as if he believed Harry would vanish into thin air if he let go.

Harry sat up slightly and twisted his neck so he could look at Severus. "First...bond?" he asked, his forehead creased in confusion. "Severus, what-"

"The first bond is the official acceptance of our mating. All you have to do is accept that I am your mate, then I will begin the courting ritual." Severus explained, his soft baritone voice betraying none of the anxiety he felt.

Harry blushed lightly and smiled up at Severus, turning so he was straddling his lap. "I accept," he answered shyly, wrapping his arms around Severus's neck and cuddling closer. Long past were the times when he hesitated before initiating any contact.

Severus's smile widened and he nudged Harry's cheek affectionately with his nose. "Good." he rumbled, the deep sound vibrating his chest and relaxing Harry even further. He chuckled under his breath and settled back against the chair with a content sigh. Harry had been acting adorable lately, and he found himself dreading when the initial acceptance of the mating wore off. No doubt the stubborn Gryffindor would snap out his cute and cuddly faze and start to realize how utterly submissive he had been acting for the past few weeks. Well, Harry was just going to have to understand that Severus wouldn't accept any form of independence. Harry was his, and he would not allow his submissive to be too distant.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, until their snuggling was interrupted by the clearing of throats behind them. Severus immediately tensed and growled lowly and turned towards the unknown people, only to find himself face to face with Harry's guardians, with Harry still straddling him in a suggestive position.

Harry blushed brightly and leaped backwards, Severus's grip on his waist the only thing stopping him from falling. He quickly righted himself and avoided looking in either pair of eyes, a low noise sounding like a cross between and whimper and a whine breaking past his lips.

Remus and Sirius raised their eyebrows at the submissive cry and looked towards Severus, who nodded with a smug and prideful expression. "Hey, kiddo!" Sirius greeted, stepping forward to hug Harry, the shocked expression still not completely gone from his face. He never would have expected for Harry to accept the bond this early.

"Hey." Harry squeaked out, his face still flushed. "Er...Merry Christmas."

"Back at you pup." Sirius smiled and released Harry before turning and glaring coldly at Severus.

"Harry, may I talk to you for a second?" Remus asked quietly.

"About what?" Harry asked as he followed Remus away from the glaring contest going on between the old childhood enemies.

"Harry, I know that Severus is know your mate, but I must ask. Are you happy with him?"

Harry tilted his head to the side then nodded once. "I am."

Remus nodded as well and smiled at Harry. "So long as he treats you well."

Harry blushed slightly and nodded shyly, "He does."

Remus carefully evaluated Harry's reactions then smiled to himself. It was clear that Severus would be good for Harry, and likewise. There was just one last thing he had to address, and he was sure Harry wouldn't be very happy with it. "I know you like to be independent Harry, but keep in mind that Veela are very possessive and protective of their submissives. Severus will not like you being away from him for too long, nor will he tolerate anyone else showing their love for you, not romantically at least. If he deems it necessary, he will hurt those who he thinks of as threat to you or your relationship."

Harry swallowed. "What if it is just harmless flirting?" he asked. He knew that several people had a 'crush' on him.

Remus shook his head. "You are going to have to explain that to Severus Harry. If he ever catches someone advancing on you, especially if you do not want it, he will do anything to defend you."

Harry raised an eyebrow and Remus looked Harry seriously in the eye. "I have one last warning Harry. If anyone ever threatens you, you must go to Severus. That way, Severus won't act as rashly. If he ever finds someone hurting you, he will kill them. He will know when you are frightened, and if you do not seek his help, he will become even more possessive and protective of you. If that ever happens Harry, I promise you that he won't even let you out of his sight. A dominant Veela is not someone who you want to challenge. If he believes you are doubting his ability by not allowing him to protect you, then he will do everything in his power to show you that he can - including destroying anyone who so much as annoys you."

Harry swallowed. "So in other words, I should tell Severus whenever I am afraid or hurt, or else he will go on a complete rampage and kill everyone he deems a threat to me, even if they have not so much as said a word to me," he said flatly, not sure whether to be irritated or nervous.

Remus nodded and clapped Harry on the back. "Relax Harry, just accept his position as the dominant and everything will be fine." Remus looked over and saw that Severus and Sirius were very close to hexing each other. "Now would probably be a good time to get back to them."

"Sev, be nice." Harry scolded lightly, pausing once he realized what he called called Severus. He stopped and looked anxiously at Severus, hoping he hadn't noticed and that he wasn't mad.

Severus immediately paused and turned to Harry when he heard what his little mate had called him. A soft smile broke out and he quickly strode up to Harry and pulled him in his arms, wrapping his arms protectively around his waist.

Harry squeaked in alarm at the sudden move but Severus merely made the same rumbling sound as before, instantly soothing Harry. He nudged Harry's neck with his nose and affectionately kissed his cheek. "I love you," he murmured softly, his eyes filled with warmth that only Harry was granted to see.

Remus and Sirius stayed silent and watched the couple, Remus with a patient smile and Sirius an angry frown. Although he didn't like the idea of his cub with Severus, Remus also new that Harry would be taken care of and loved, so long as Severus never hurt him.

"I love you too." Harry returned, shyly burrowing into Severus's hold before pulling away again and turning to Sirius and Remus with his face still pink. "I have christmas presents for you both, but they're in my common room. I'll go get them."

"It's okay, Harry," said Remus.

"It'll only take a second, I'll be right back," Harry smiled at the occupants then wriggled his hips, seeking to get out of the arms that were holding him. Severus growled softly, not liking the idea of Harry away from him, but finally released him. "Hurry back, sweetheart."

Harry was almost at his common room when he heard the thudding of footsteps behind him. He frowned and turned around, instantly coming face to face with three Ravenclaws. "Was there something you needed?"

The two boys exchanged looks, then one said, "Wouldn't have thought that Potter, of all people, would turn out to be someone's mate. And a submissive one at that!" they jeered.

"Shut up!" Harry hissed furiously, his hands wiring into fists. "Or I'll-"

"Aww, he's going to run to Snape." The taller boy cooed mockingly, his face twisted maliciously.

Harry narrowed his eyes but straightened and turned his back on the boys, deciding to ignore them. He had only taken a single step when he heard one of the Ravenclaws mutter an incantation under his breath. Harry tensed but didn't have enough time, barely tuning around in time to see the purple curse stop in front of him then seemingly deteriorate.

Deciding to ask questions later, Harry quickly strode down the hallway and turned the corner, the password the the Gryffindor tower already on his tongue. He quickly collected the two gifts then rushed back to Severus's rooms, not trusting his godfather and mate in the same room together for that long.

"Where's Severus?" Harry asked in confusion, his brow furrowed, as he stepped into the living room and saw his mate was no where to be found.

"He and Sirius got into an argument, and he decided to stay in the kitchen." Remus immediately answered, a slight frown gracing his face as his nose twitched "Now you tell us what happened, why do you smell like three unfamiliar boys?"

Harry blushed and Remus shot him a look that clearly demanded Harry go and tell Severus. "He will be able to smell them on you Harry." Remus reproved quietly.

Harry sighed and reached into his bag, giving his two guardians the gifts. Sirius grinned as he opened his then quickly hugged Harry. Once Sirius had stepped away, Remus quickly took his place. "If you don't tell him Harry, I will."

Harry scowled. "I thought you didn't even approve of our relationship."

Remus frowned. "I don't Harry. He is much older than you, and if he isn't careful he can seriously hurt you, which is why I plan on having a talk with him once Sirius calms down and has awhile to get used to the idea. It would end up a homicide if I let those two in the same room anytime soon."

Harry scowled but didn't say anything. Taking this as an acceptance, Remus nodded once then stepped away. "Have a good christmas, Harry." he smiled as he walked to the fireplace and threw it in, shouting his destination.

Sirius gave Harry a warm hug and give kissed Harry on his forehead, "Take care, will you? Promise that you will tell me if he ever tries to force you into anything, or heaven forbid, hurt you."

"I'm perfectly fine, Sirius. He would never hurt me." Harry reassured.

"Remember, if Snape tries-"

Harry rolled his eyes and pushed Sirius to the fire. He was about to wave to Sirius, but his godfather had already flooed away.

"Good." Harry immediately turned around, starting at the sound of a growl right behind him. Severus quickly drew Harry in his arms and nudged Harry's neck with his nose. "I do not like him kissing you."

Harry blushed brightly. "Sev, it's not like that." he hissed, the nickname coming immediately to his tongue.

Severus hummed and tightened his arms around Harry's frame "Regardless. Now, I believe that Remus wanted you to tell me something?"

Harry swallowed and Severus quickly caught on to his nervousness. "Come." Snape instructed and led Harry to the couch. He sat down and pulled Harry close to him. "What is it, sweetheart?" Snape murmured.

Harry swallowed and leaned against Severus. "Remus told me that, if anyone ever threatened or hurt me, that I would have to tell you."

Severus nodded. "Yes, Harry. You are mine to protect, and I will not tolerate anyone hurting my submissive."

Harry blushed and closed his eyes. "When I was getting the presents, a group of boys tried to curse me. But there's really nothing to w-"

Severus picked up Harry and sat him on the couch then quickly stalked to the door. Harry jumped up after him and placed himself between his mate and the door. "Please don't do anything rash, Severus." Harry begged.

Severus shook his head and placed his hands on Harry's waist then bodily picked him up and set him down on the side. Harry growled in frustration then did the one thing he knew would get Severus to stop and pay attention to him. He started crying.

"Hush, calm down, sweetheart. I promise I won't let them hurt you." Severus shushed Harry and he turned and embraced the boy. Harry threw his arms around Severus's neck and clung on tightly.

Snape softly stroked Harry's back for a few more moments till he noticed that Harry's tears were gone. He tried releasing Harry but the boy stubbornly held on. "You can't hurt them Severus; besides, they didn't really do anything. Some sort of barrier stopped the curse."

"A shield I cast awhile back." Severus answered, his voice sounding rough and furious. "Now please let go of me, love. I need to go take care of those….miscreants." He said, clearly holding back a much worse word. Harry sighed and rested his cheek against Severus's shoulder.

"No." he said stubbornly.

Severus snarled and carried Harry back to the couch and sat down him on his lap. "Why will you not let me fulfill my duties as your dominant? Is it because you believe I am not capable of doing so?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I know that you are fully able to protect me. I just don't want to be responsible for someone's death."

Severus sighed. "Harry, they deserve death for hurting you. No submissive should ever be afraid, not if they have been claimed by a dominant."

Harry sighed and curled closer to Severus, letting out a deep purr. "I'm not afraid of anything nor anyone. Now please settle down and stop trying to prove your dominance. No one is doubting your ability to protect me."

Severus sighed and pulled Harry closer. "You will not walk anywhere alone." He said definitively.

Harry was about to argue, but then he remembered Remus's advice. "Okay." Harry agreed and softly pecked Severus's cheek before trying to stand up. "It's late, Sev. I really need some sleep." Harry sighed when the hands still didn't release him.

"Come." Severus said softly after a seconds pause. He stood up and grabbed Harry's hand, pulling him towards a door he had never noticed before.

"Severus?" Harry tilted his head, clearly confused.

"You will not be leaving my arms, and certainly not after I just discovered you were assaulted in the hallways." Severus said firmly, leading Harry into a simple room. "This is my bedroom, Harry."

Severus murmured a quiet spell that transformed their cloths into nightwear then folded the sheets back then instructed Harry to climb in. Harry felt the bed dip next to him and he instinctively cuddled into the warmth Severus provided.

Severus chuckled quietly and wrapped his arms tightly around Harry's waist, reveling in the close contact. "I love you," he murmured adoringly.

"I love you too." Harry smiled as he said the words for only the second time then relaxed against Severus's body, allowing the older man to pull him closer. Harry purred in pleasure and laid his head on Severus's chest and threw an arm over his stomach. "Goodnight sweetheart." Harry heard a rough voice whisper and he smiled to himself as fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter, and I'll have the other one up soon. Hope you all enjoy it**

**quaff- Thanks for the comment, and for being my first reviewer :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Harry Potter or make nay profit off of these stories.**

Chapter 2:

Unexpected Events

"Ah, Severus do come in." Dumbledore smiled benignly from his huge purple arm chair situated behind his oak desk.

"Headmaster." Severus nodded and took a seat across from the elderly wizard.

"I wish to talk with you about your spying duties." Dumbledore grinned and looked at Severus over his half-moon glasses. "Not that you are mated to Harry, and have progressed to the courting stage, I believe that it is time for you to retire. Spying has simply become too dangerous, not only does it put you in danger, but also Harry."

Severus was about to protest but Dumbledore cut him off with a fatherly look. "Do you really want to put Harry in harms way?"

Severus sat up straighter in his chair. "Of course I do not!" You senile old fool!

Dumbledore nodded happily and popped a lemon drop in his mouth. "Well then I believe this matter is resolved. Good day to you, Severus."

Severus sighed and stalked out of Dumbledore's office. Now what was he to do with his time? Harry was still in class, no potions needed brewing, and he just finished his potions journal.

Harry sighed as he traced a pattern on his piece of parchment. He was in History of magic, and if the bell didn't ring soon, he would die of boredom and join Binns in the afterlife. Finally the bell signaled the end of class and Harry shot out of the door before Ron or Hermione could shout out to him.

Harry raced down the halls and into the dungeon until he got to Snape's private quarters. "Locomotive!" he shouted.

Snape looked up and arched an eyebrow at Harry's loud entrance. "Hello." he said dryly as Harry curled up on his lap and nuzzled his nose on Severus's cheek.

Harry grinned and Severus chuckled and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him closer to himself. "How was your day?"

Harry made a face. "Horrible."

Severus chuckled and nuzzled his nose on Harry's cheek. "How about I make it better with some good news." he whispered. Harry hummed in agreement and stared at Severus's lips. "I am no longer a spy." He whispered, his breath tickling Harry's lips.

Harry grinned widely and tightened his arms around Severus's neck. "That's great!" he shouted, obviously overjoyed.

Severus nodded and leaned forward so his lips were almost touching Harry's. His eyes met with Harry's, and Severus refused to go any further until Harry gave his permission. This was their first kiss, and the Veela courting laws demanded that Harry give permission first. Thankfully, he didn't have to wait long. Harry gave Severus a breathtaking smile and nodded shyly.

Harry gasped into the kiss then let out a whimper and melted into their embrace, willingly giving himself up to Snape. Severus gave a soft growl and flipped them them pressed Harry into the couch. He knew that he probably shouldn't take it so far on their first kiss, but when Harry made that noise, his control snapped. He gently nibbled on Harry's bottom lip, asking for entrance, and the boy more than willingly obliged.

Severus's tongue forced Harry's into submission then explored every nook and cranny of Harry's mouth. Harry moaned into the kiss and spread his legs further so Severus could easily slide between them. Finally, after Severus thoroughly claimed Harry's mouth, he let the younger wizard toy with his tongue.

Harry's innocence left Severus feeling more smug than he probably should have. Every hesitant caress made by his mate made Severus feel happier and happier that he was Harry's first. His first everything. Severus chuckled when he felt a curious tongue start to probe his mouth. He tightened his arms around his waist and allowed Harry to explore his mouth.

Severus grinned to himself and took Harry's tongue between his lips then sucked on it, eliciting a surprised gasp then a heated moan. His hands softly trailed down Harry's body until he found what he was looking for. He cupped Harry's bum in his hand and gently massaged it, enjoying the delectable sounds coming from his submissive's mouth. Severus let out a soothing growl and harshly bit Harry's bottom lip.

Harry yelped in pain them mewled when Severus took the red lip and gently sucked on it. He pulled away to admire Harry's bruised lips only to heard two very angry growls coming from the fireplace.

Harry squeaked in embarrassment and tried to jump up, only to find that Severus still had his body pinned.

"Get of my godson right now, or I swear to Merlin I will rip you apart." Sirius threatened darkly.

Severus was about to give a sharp retort himself, but then he remembered that in order to complete the final mating, Harry's 'parents' would first have to accept him. He wasn't doing a great job so far.

He gracefully got off of Harry and the younger boy quickly scrambled up and turned to face Sirius and Remus with his face bright red. "Hello."

Severus smirked at how adorable Harry looked all flushed. Catching the glance, Remus narrowed his eyes at Severus. "As Harry's guardians, we need to have a little discussion with you about how you had better be treating Harry."

Harry's eyes widened then he winced. That was not exactly a good position to be caught in when they wanted to be talking about his treatment. "Sirius-" he tried to say but his two guardians just sent him reassuring smiles.

"Don't worry Harry, we'll be right back with your mate. If your worried that someone may come in, then why don't you just go up to the bedroom." Remus encouraged.

Harry scowled. "I'm not worried about that, I'm worried that I'm going to be left without a mate once you two are done."

As if they could. Severus thought snidely.

Remus and Sirius led him into the kitchen then they both whirled on his with equal looks of fury. "Let me get this right," Sirius began. "You need our approval to complete the bond?"

Snape nodded and gritted his teeth to stop any comments from spewing out his mouth.

"Fine then, listen to me because I will only warn you once. If you ever hurt Harry, then we will kill you." Sirius said seriously. "You will treat him with the respect he deserves. When you two have sex, you will not be rough. I don't think I need to remind you that he is much younger than you, and therefore more fragile. If you aren't careful you will tear him apart."

Snape's impassive face fell away to reveal fury. "I would never hurt Harry. He is my mate, and my submissive. As for sex, I will do everything in my power not to hurt him. You are mistaken if you believe I have not prepared for this, do not dare presume that I would ever harm him!" he snarled angrily.

Sirius and Remus's faces relaxed and they nodded. "We believe you, and as of now, we accept you as Harry's mate, but if you have lied…" Remus trailed off threateningly and they both stalked back into the living room where they immediately placed happy smiles on their faces.

Sirius swopped Harry in a huge hug then said his goodbyes and left. Remus quickly copied him. "If you have any problems…" he whispered then followed Sirius back to their house.

Harry turned to look and Severus then he wrapped his arms solidly around his neck. "Is everything okay?" Harry mumbled and Severus gave him a loving smile and nodded. "Of course, my love."

Harry grinned. "Great, because I am definitely in the mood for some more kissing."

Severus snorted. "I think I've just created a nympho." despite his words though, he pushed Harry's back against the wall and continued right where had left off. Starting with bitting those delectable looking lips.

It was Tuesday morning, and Harry was already having a horrible day. His roommates had woken him up by tossing a bucket of water at him, he was felt up by a stranger while walking to Transfiguration, and now, at lunch, half of the school was giving him looks that sent shudders down his back.

"What's going on?" Harry whispered to Hermione, trying to avoid the stares of Seamus, who was practically salivating from across the table.

Hermione avoided his questioning gaze and even Ron seemed like he was trying to avoid him. "Guys?"

"Well," Hermione said hesitantly. "Oh Harry, everyone's staring because everyone. Well, everyone wants you."

Harry blushed brightly and choked on his pumpkin juice. Ron sympathetically patted him on the back. "Sorry mate, but Hermione's right. Now that you have been recognized as a…..well as a submissive, all the potential dominants that have come into an inheritance are seeking you out."

Harry made sure to stay away from the juice, so this time he didn't choke. Instead he fell of his seat.

"Harry!" Hermione said alarmed as she helped Harry up before anyone could take advantage of his vulnerable position.

"But-but I've already been mated to Severus!" Harry hissed to his two best friends. "How is this possible?"

Hermione winced. "You really didn't read up on this much, did you?"

Harry dumbly shook his head and Hermione sighed. "Oh Harry, you are Professor Snape's mate, but the other dominants won't accept this. Technically you are still obtainable until someone actual completes all the mating rituals with you." Hermione said knowledgeably.

Harry paled. "But what about Severus? I mean, he's my mate. Veela only mate once so how could all of them...want me?"

Hermione sighed. "Not all of them are Veela, and it doesn't matter if you already have a mate. To them you haven't been claimed yet."

"Bloody hell." Harry groaned as he slammed his head against the table.

"S'not so bad. Snape will be able to keep the majority off of you." Ron said as he took a bite of bacon.

Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust then primly turned back to Harry. "After all Harry, Snape isn't spying anymore so there's no reason why you should need to keep your relationship a secret."

Harry immediately brightened at that. "You're right! I'll go and talk to him right now." he rose out of his seat and immediately 20 pairs of eye's swiveled towards him. "Or maybe I'll wait till later." he finished lamely as he sat back down.

"Harry! Professor Dumbledore told me to give this to you!" a beaming Colin said as he pranced up to Harry and handed over the note.

"Thanks Colin, I appreciate it." Harry said, smiling at the always over-enthusiastic boy.

"What's it say, mate?" Ron asked with his mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Hermione scolded.

"It says that I should immediately go to Dumbledore's office." Harry whispered, not wanting anyone to overhear.

"Do you want us to walk you there?" Ron swallowed.

"Nah, I'll manage, thanks anyways. I'll see you guys tonight." Harry said as he got up from the Gryffindor table and made his way to the entrance, trying to ignore all the lustful stares sent his way. He was barely out the doors when he felt a heavy arm drape itself across his shoulders.

Harry nearly jumped a foot in the air. "Relax. It's just me Harry." Severus soothed as he pulled Harry into his side.

"A little more of a warning would have been nice." Harry said acerbically. "I've already been groped numerous times; one actually had the audacity to get into my pants!"

This was obviously not the best thing to say the Snape. His eyes narrowed into small slits and he growled warningly. "Don't worry my Harry, we're going to get this all sorted out. I am sorry I didn't warn you sooner."

Harry shrugged and nestled into Severus's side as they walked to Dumbledore's office in silence.

"Cockroach Cluster." Severus said firmly to the guardians standing watch outside Dumbledore's office.

"Ahh, Severus and Harry. Come in, come in, my dear boys. Please have a seat." Dumbledore smiled benignly and his blue eye's twinkled from behind his half-moon glasses. "It seems we have quite the predicament."

"You don't say." Severus drawled out sarcastically. He moved over to the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk and beckoned Harry forward with a finger. He didn't want his mate to be father away from him than strictly necessary.

Harry obediently padded forward and took a seat on Severus's lap, relaxing when strong arms immediately wove around his waist.

"Now Severus, if you would explain to Harry what is going on." Dumbledore requested.

"I already know." Harry interrupted. "Hermione and Ron told me. What I don't get is how they are able to feel…attracted to me when I already have a mate?"

Severus sighed and pinched his nose agitatedly. "I have not yet claimed you as mine. Legally, you are still available for courtship."

Harry growled. "Then how do you claim me?"

Dumbledore's eyes shined through his glasses but Severus shot him a venomous look, warning the elder wizard not to say anything.

"Severus." Harry said warningly. "You know I don't like being kept in the dark. What is it?"

Severus sighed once again and tightened his arms. "To fully bond with you, we will have to participate in sexual intercourse."

Harry tensed in his arms and a blush quickly overtook his features. "Seve-" he tried to say but Severus put a single finger to his lips.

"Shush Harry, I will not force you into anything, nor will I allow you to follow through simply because you are afraid. I will not allow anyone to harass you, we're going to discuss our plan right now." Severus soothed.

"So," Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Our young Harry here is being courted by several young lads. Now that your position of a spy is no longer, I see no reason why you two shouldn't become public." Dumbledore beamed at the both of them.

Harry smiled brightly at that and even Severus had to share his own smile. "Yes, I believe I would like that very much." He said dryly as he tightened his arms around Harry's form.

Dumbledore clapped his hands. "Wonderful, wonderful. We still have the issue of Harry being sought out however. I'm sure that announcing his mating to you will throw a few of them off, but those who are determined to find a submissive will not be so easily swayed." Here Dumbledore peered at Severus seriously. "Severus, you are going to have to put up with all of their advances. You may give them detention, take points, and reprimand them, however you cannot attack them as a dominant would protecting his submissive."

Severus looked pained at this but he nodded. "I understand."

Harry looked equally upset. "So I have to deal with their groping, and I can't even defend myself!"

Dumbledore's face was once again amused. "No Harry. You are fully within your rights to do whatever you wish to them. It will be hard in the beginning, but after Severus has successfully proven that you are his mate and he won't accept anyone else trying to destroy that, the majority will move on."

Harry made a face. "And the rest?"

"I'm sorry my dear boy, but you and Severus will simply have to deal with them." Dumbledore chuckled. "As for now, why don't you move into Severus's quarters Harry, and tomorrow we will announce that Severus has claimed you."

Harry blushed at the prospect of living with Severus and snuggled closer to the older man. Severus however, was not finished. "So you expect me to simply stand by and watch those insufferable brats try to take what's mine?" A low growl reverberated around the room. "Furthermore, I am supposed to sit back and watch Harry get groped by strangers while not being able to defend him like I properly should," he demanded.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled ever brighter. "Calm down my dear boy, Harry knows he belongs to you-" here Dumbledore's eyes flashed to where Harry had his face nestled into Severus's neck, "-And I know that you certainly aren't one to back down from a challenge. Besides, I think that this will be good for you."

Severus narrowed his eyes at the headmaster and stood Harry from his lap then rose as well. He placed a possessive arm around Harry's shoulders and stalked out the door. "You had better see to Harry being moved into my rooms, Dumbledore." He growled as the door slammed shut.

Harry pouted as trudged alongside Severus. "I don't want anyone else touching me, I only want you."

Severus sighed and gently pulled Harry closer to his chest and kissed his cheek. "I know, my love, and I will try my best to keep you away from them all, but this is something that was bound to happen."

"Well, if they think that I'm just going to let them feel up my arse, then they're wrong." Harry said defiantly, his expression showing the irritation and slight fear he felt.

Severus smirked. "You have no idea how reassuring that is sweetheart." He murmured. They made it to Severus's quarters and they both collapsed on the couch. Harry then lethargically scooted over so he was resting against Severus's warm body.

Severus chuckled and pulled Harry close then kissed his forehead. "Come love, let us not fall asleep on the couch." He carried Harry up the stairs and into his bedroom. Harry smiled sleepily and allowed Severus to tug off his shirt.

"Severus." Harry teased suggestively, his eyes twinkling in amusement, but Severus merely smirked and transfigured Harry's cloths into nightwear.

Snape chuckled quietly at Harry blush then transfigured his own cloths and climbed into bed. He crooked a single finger at Harry who quickly laid beside Severus. The next moment Harry heard rustling then he felt a strong body pressed up against him from behind. Harry squeaked but Severus gently stroked his stomach to calm him down.

Harry relaxed and melted into Severus's embrace. He felt Severus tightening his arms around his waist and he purred in content. "I like snuggling like this." Harry commented after a few minutes of silence.

Severus smirked. "I do not snuggle." He said superiorly. Harry snorted and pressed more firmly into Severus's chest, blushing when he felt Severus's semi-hard member pressing into his back. "Then what do you call this?"

Severus chuckled. "Why, this is just holding my submissive for reassurance, not snuggling as you has so grievously put it before."

Harry snorted and cushioned his head on the pillow. "It's snuggling, and I like it." he said stubbornly then closed his eyes when he felt Severus situate himself more and rest his head atop Harry's. "Go to sleep, my love. I shall wake you when it's time for dinner."

Harry hummed in consent and quickly fell into a blissful sleep, comforted by Severus's protective arms wrapped around him and his strong body pressed close.

**Sorry that it's a bit shorter than the last, but i promise you the following chapters are much longer. Reviews make the world go round! If there's anything you would like me to change, then just message me and i'll see if i can do it for you :), just please no flames.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter is here, and the next will be coming soon! Hope you all enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry potter Universe, and i am not making any profit off of this. **

Talking is quoted directly from book. I do not own the book.

Chapter 3:

New complications

"Harry!" a rough voice demanded. "Harry, come on sweetheart, it's time for dinner and I am not allowing you to skip another meal."

Harry shifted and his face creased. "Fine," he eventually grumbled and roused himself enough to sit up. Severus smirked at Harry's disheveled appearance and summoned Harry's uniform. "Hurry up," he instructed.

Harry made a face at Severus and mechanically dressed himself in his shirt. "I don't care what Dumbledore says, I'm sleeping with you tonight." Harry said stubbornly as he stood up and worked on pulling up his dress pants.

"He wouldn't dare try to stop you." Severus smirked as he summoned his usual black robe and fastened it on. Harry chuckled in agreement and followed Severus out of their quarters.

The minutes Harry was in the hallway he scooted closer to Severus and looked around apprehensibly. Severus remained relaxed but put a possessive arm around Harry's shoulders and pulled him closer. "Don't worry Harry, as long as I am near, they won't touch you."

When they made it to the Great Hall, Harry was immediately swarmed by Hermione and Ron. Hermione gave a wave to the usually snarky professor then she and Ron dragged Harry back to the Gryffindor table.

"What did Dumbledore need?" Hermione whispered urgently. Harry let himself be pushed down on the bench by Hermione.

"He just wanted to talk about my...er… predicament." Harry whispered back, just as quietly.

"Well, what'd he say?" Ron asked impatiently as he loaded his plate with food.

"Nothing much, but he's going to announce to the entire school that I've already been chosen as a mate by Severus."

Harry looked so excited that Hermione and Ron just had to be happy for their friend. "Oh that's fantastic Harry!" Hermione said happily and she hugged Harry tightly.

Harry nodded exuberantly. "I'm even going to move into his quarters tonight!"

Ron choked on his bit of bread. "Isn't it'a little 'oou 'oon to be 'oving in?" Ron mumbled with his mouth full.

Harry shook his head while Hermione made an exclamation of disgust. "No, why would it be?"

"Well Harry, it is kind of a big deal." Hermione said gently. "Moving in is a big commitment. I mean, you guys haven't….you know...yet, have you?"

Harry looked at her confused. 'What do you mean Hermione?" he asked.

Hermione's face lit up with embarrassment. "I mean sex Harry." she elaborated.

Harry's face lit up like one of Fred and Gorge's fireworks. Merlin no! He was no going to have this conversation with his two best friends. He would have rather had this conversation with Snape back a few years ago when he was as snarky as ever. "No. For God's sakes, no Hermione!" he practically shouted.

"Shh!" Ron snarled from next to Harry. "It's bad enough that we're talking about this in the Great Hall, but do you really have to go shouting it about?"

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Well, it's good that Snape isn't forcing you Harry." Hermione said properly. "I can't even imagine what Sirius or Remus would do if he were."

Harry grimaced. Dear God, he said mentally Please create some small miracle so that Sirius and Remus never barge in on us during sex. I mean, it wasn't that big a request. It would only save Severus's life. No biggie. He shuddered to think of what his two 'guardians' would say if they ever caught them. After all, both over-protective mutts had instilled in Severus that if he ever touched him before he asked for it, that they would chop him up into little bits and pieces.

Harry felt a tingling on the back of his neck and instinctively knew Severus was looking at him. Harry offered up a bright smile that Severus quickly mirrored.

Severus shook his head as he watched Harry chatting with his two friends: know-it-all Granger and their idiot of a sidekick. I really need to get new nicknames, he though with a smirk. But then again, no one but him would hear them, after all, he didn't want his Harry to get angry or even sad at his name calling. Merlin he loved his mate, but sometimes it was hard to hide his vindictive side. Like insulting for instance, he had barely spewed one word of venom to anyone for a week. An entire week! It had to be some sort of record.

Snape shot another look down at the Gryffindor table and tried to swallow his fury when he saw yet another boy staring a Harry lower than he should be. He was tempted to pull the boy's tongue out so he couldn't drool then he thought better of it. Surely Dumbledore wouldn't condone torturing his students, no matter how much they deserve it.

"- be an excellent idea, wouldn't you say, Severus?" Dumbledore asked jovially.

"Of course." Severus drawled out, not taking his eyes off Harry for a second.

"Good, Good!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "I'm sure Remus and Sirius will be gratified that they can move in on such short notice."

Severus nearly spit out the pumpkin juice he was delicately sipping on. "Move in where." He demanded sharply.

"Why, into connecting quarters with you." Dumbledore's blue eye's twinkled brightly.

Snape took a beep breath before he strangled Dumbledore. The nerve of that man! "And what makes you think I'll agree to this?" he asked archly.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Why dear boy, you already have."

"I have done no such-" Severus trailed off when he remembered his careless agreement not two minutes ago. "Oh bloody-"

The next few hours were torturous for Severus. Not only did he not have his Harry there with him, but he also had to help Dumbledore create a housing area for the mutt and wolf. Then, just to add insult to the injury, Dumbledore ordered him to create the door that would allow the two meddlesome idiots into his drawing room whenever they so chose. Of course Snape wouldn't allow them to much freedom. No, Snape would never make it that easy. Instead, he installed a password to the door, so that he and Harry wouldn't be barged in on too many times.

Finally, around eight, the impudent brat had the grace to show up. "Hey Severus!" he chirped happily.

Severus smirked and drew the boy in. "Finally you grace me with your presence, you rotten little imp."

Harry chuckled. What used to be a very offensive insult was now Severus's way of showing affection, and Severus always made sure that Harry knew that. "Missed me?"

Severus's eyes traveled down Harry's body languidly, observing every part for a least a few seconds before moving on. "More than you can imagine."

Harry blushed brightly and wormed his way closer. "Unless you want Sirius and Remus to see us in a very compromising position, I suggest you stop looking at me like that."

Severus snickered. It would serve those two right, walking in on them like that. Then again, he was sure that Harry wouldn't be too happy with him when his godfather and the wolf died of heart palpations. He felt Harry snuggle closer in his arms and he smiled fondly down at the boy. Things had definitely changed.

As if sensing his train of thoughts, Harry looked up and gave an impish smile. "You know Severus, I don't really mind your snarkyness, as long as it's not aimed at me."

Severus chuckled and kissed Harry's cheek sweetly. "So, you like my sarcasm do you?"

Harry bit his lip and looked down. "I don't want you to be anyone but you."

Severus raised a thin eyebrow and led Harry to the couch where he promptly sat down and had the boy straddle him. "Harry, I appreciate what your trying to say, but I do not wish to hurt you."

"You don't get what I'm trying to say, do you? Severus, I liked your sarcasm and gruffness. I love Sirius and Remus, but I'm not going to hate you forever if you insult them!" Harry said exasperatedly. "Stop treating me as if I'm glass and am going to break at one angry word."

"Thanks Harry, never knew we meant so much to you." Remus said wryly as he walked over to the couch and gave them a pointed look.

Harry stubbornly stuck his chin out and stayed in the position he was in. He was trying to make a point to Severus that he didn't care what people thought about their relationship, and here Remus was trying to make him move.

Remus scowled heavily in Severus's direction, but the man was helpless. If Harry didn't get off soon Remus was likely to dismember him, but he would not remove Harry for fear of hurting the boy's feelings. And Merlin help him if Black enters and finds them in this position also.

"Harry, I think you had better get off before you mutt of a godfather enters and dismembers me." Severus said wryly. How's that for being blunt.

Harry scowled and curled closer. "He wouldn't dare." He mumbled.

"But Lupin might." Severus said scathingly.

Harry sighed and rearranged himself so he had he back against Severus's chest. "Happy?" he asked Remus dully.

Remus's scowl elevated slightly, although he was still shooting dark looks at the potions master. "Incredibly." Remus said dryly.

Harry sighed and snuggled into Severus's warm embrace. "So, why are you and Sirius coming to live here all of a sudden?" Harry asked curiously.

At that moment Sirius stepped through the floo. "Well, nice to see that I have a warm welcome."

Harry blushed. "I am happy you're staying here, I'm just wondering why," he elaborated.

"Because Dumbledore told us what happened, and we're here to provide you with extra support. And, of course, as your bodyguards." Sirius explained. "Don't you worry, Harry. No one is going to feel up your arse unless they have our explicit permission."

Harry coughed. "Err…." he stuttered. "Thanks."

Sirius beamed and pulled Harry off Severus's lap to give him a huge huge. "I've missed you kiddo." While he was busy hugging Harry, Sirius sent a death glare over the scrawny shoulder at Severus. 'keep your hands off him, I mean it Snape' he mouthed.

Severus rolled his eyes. 'I assure you, Harry's virtue is safe in my hands. If anything, your godson is the one pushing to be more intimate.' he mouthed back, smirking when Sirius's face turned outraged.

Sirius pulled Harry back to look at his face. "So, how have things been going? Snape had better be treating you well," he said cheerfully, although Remus and Snape caught the dangerous undertone. Harry apparently did not.

"They're alright. And Severus is treating me fine, a little too fine." Harry looked back at Severus and pulled a face.

Severus snorted. "Relax Wolf, he's just irked that I treat him like he's glass." he said, repeating Harry's words from earlier.

Harry huffed. "And you are! Merlin, I get how you're being cautious, but I'm not exactly that breakable."

Severus merely arched an eyebrow. "I beg to differ," he said blandly.

Sirius and Remus watched their spat with half-amused, half-protective gazes. The completely agreed with Severus on this one however. Harry was entirely to fragile. They said so too, causing Harry to fly of the handle.

"I am not fragile." he growled sharply, pulling away from Sirius's arms to glare at them all. "Severus, I appreciate that you love me, but I will not break at every touch. Sirius, for Merlin's sake I am 15, and I bloody well know how to stand up for myself. As for you Remus, I do not need you to constantly monitor mine and Severus's actions. I assure you the moment you leave we will not go and shag like bunnies. Is that clear to everybody?"

Severus stared at Harry for a long moment and smirked. Oh how he loved his naive, adorable, absolutely Gryffindor in every way, and completely furious mate. "Harry, calm down." he soothed.

Harry whipped towards Severus and the boy looked so self-righteous that Severus smirk turned into a full-blown smile. Sirius looked like he had never seen anything in his life, and would've probably fainted if Remus wasn't right there besides him. Severus found this a little unsettling and extremely amusing. Was Harry really the only person that had ever seen him smile?

Speaking of Harry….said boy wasn't looking to happy at him right now. "Come here love," Severus said softly, trying to coax his lover closer so he could pull him on his lap.

Sirius and Remus both scowled at the nickname, but neither protested. They were enjoying the argument way too much.

Finally Harry let out a long suffering sigh and trudged over to Severus. "I hope you know how irritating you can be sometimes." He grumbled as he let himself be pulled into the warm embrace. Severus smirked and kissed Harry's cheek. "Oh I know, I just enjoy torturing you idiotic Gryffindors too much to stop."

Harry let out a reluctant smile and cuddled closer. "Fine, I forgive you. But please try and control you over-protective side."

Severus smirked once again. "I will make no promises." he whispered. Harry narrowed his eyes but finally decided that he would fight one battle at a time.

Sirius cleared his throat and crossed his arms and Severus growled. "Fine!" he finally exclaimed as he moved Harry from his perch and stood up. "Do not complain when it is not to your satisfaction." He grumbled as he stalked towards to connecting doors. Before he crossed he looked at Harry and gave him a faint smile. "I'll be back in a bit, love, I'm merely assisting them with their rooms."

Harry sighed and nodded. "Alright." he agreed. Remus and Sirius beamed at Harry then followed Snape into their quarters.

Harry looked around Snape's rooms, pondering on what he could do. There was always the option of curling up on the bed, he was sure Severus would love that.

Harry got off the couch and walked to the door and frowned, his hand hesitating before it twisted the knob. He could go visit Ron and Hermione, but he was worried about who would be out in the hallways.

Finally Harry made his decision. He twisted the handle and stalked through the door in a very Snape-ish fashion. He wasn't going to let everyone rule over his life just because he was afraid of getting mobbed in the corridors. This was what Harry told himself at least. When he came upon a group of Ravenclaws his thoughts on that matter definitely changed. "Hello," he squeaked when all four pairs of eyes swiveled towards him. "I'm just going to…...go the other way." Harry said, edging away from one of the seventh year's hungry eyes.

Nathan Philip; that was the boy's name. The one who was slowly walking forward and eyeing him in a very suggestive manner. Harry swallowed. Dear God, Why on earth did I ever decide to leave Snape's quarters?

"Hello there." Nathan said. His voice wasn't anything but friendly, but Harry still didn't like it. "I've been watching you for awhile now, Harry." he said amicably.

Harry grimaced. You don't say. "Well, thats nice to know and all, but I've….really got to go and see my godfather. You know, to check how he's doing." Harry said quickly, hoping that the idea of his godfather being near would worry the man.

No such luck. Then again, Harry really didn't expect much. The Fates just had a way of screwing him over like that. "Well, I'm sure that he would be thrilled to find that his godson has found someone suitable. After all, it isn't safe for a submissive to be unclaimed." Nathan purred, stepping closer until Harry was pinned against the wall.

Harry's mouth opened. How the bloody hell had he moved so quickly? Nathan lowered his head until his lips were less than an inch away from Harry's. "May I?" he said courteously.

Hell no! Harry wanted to scream. Who do you think you are? Instead, all that came out of his mouth was an undignified squeak. Obviously taking this as a 'yes', Nathan leaned forward and pressed Harry harder against the wall and let his lips barely graze Harry's.

Harry froze, not knowing what to do. He could try and push the Ravenclaw away, but that would doubtlessly end in failure. Or, he could begin crying. That always worked on Severus after all. Just as he was about to start the waterworks (which would only be half-faked), he felt Nathan pulled away from him and he looked up in relief to see Remus and Sirius standing there with angry expressions.

Sirius yanked Nathan to face him then narrowed his eyes dangerously. "I suggest that you get out of here quickly, before you find yourself missing several pieces of your anatomy," he threatened darkly.

Nathan quickly fled down the hall with his friends barely catching up. Harry let out a sigh of relief and turned back to Remus and Sirius. "Thank you." Harry said raggedly. Remus sighed and hugged Harry tightly, letting the boy cling to his robes for several seconds before pulling back.

"Merlin, Harry. I didn't think that it would be so bad that they would actually just harass you in the corridors. Now I see why Severus was so upset at this." Sirius shook his head as he took Remus's place and hugged him.

Harry pouted. "No kidding."

"So, where where you trying to get to?" Sirius asked as he pulled away.

"Gryffindor common room." Harry answered and Sirius slung an arm over his shoulder.

"We'll walk you there." he said cheerfully. Remus nodded and moved so he was on Harry's other side, efficiently blocking off that side.

Harry looked embarrassed. "No, that's okay guys. Really," he said, shrugging Sirius's heavy arm off. "I'm fine, the common room is right up here."

Sirius and Remus shook their heads. "Don't be ridiculous Harry." Remus said firmly. "It's no problem at all. We were just heading up to Dumbledore's office to talk to him about the new defense professor."

Harry immediately perked up. "Who is it?" he asked eagerly. "Is it either of you?"

Remus and Sirius both shook their heads. "No Harry, you'll find out tomorrow morning, along with the rest of the school." They arrived at the portrait guarding the common room and Sirius patted Harry's shoulder. "Don't worry so much Kiddo, everything is perfectly fine."

Harry made a face at Sirius. Was it impossible for them to just tell him who was the new professor?

Remus chuckled, sensing his thoughts. "Sorry Harry, but you'll just have to wait. Have a good night."

Harry smirked. "Oh, I'm not going to sleep here. Didn't Severus tell you that we're sharing quarters now?" he said innocently.

"No, he didn't." Remus growled.

Sirius rushed over to Harry and grabbed him in a huge hug. "Oh Harry, it's okay. Me and Remus will go and have a word with Snape then you'll be free," he said concernedly. "In fact, why don't you sleep with Remus and I tonight, just to make sure he doesn't try to steal you away."

Remus nodded in agreement and Harry looked horrified. "No way!" he exclaimed. He poked Sirius's arm to try and detach him. "Besides, I'm sure he'll explain it in the morning," he smirked.

Remus and Sirius scowled. "Alright fine, we get it Harry. You want to know who the professor is."

Harry perked up and nodded enthusiastically but Remus shook his head. "Nope, sorry Harry. But if we have to wait till morning to get an explanation, then so do you."

Harry faltered. "But…"

Remus and Sirius laughed at his crestfallen look. "Sorry Pup, unless of course, you want to elaborate…?"

Harry mentally debated it for a few seconds then decided to just tell them. After all, it would be much more painless than having them yell at Severus. "Dumbledore thought it would be a good idea seeing as there are a few people in the Gryffindor tower that are….er…infatuated with me." he explained awkwardly. "It's not like we've done anything yet, and he told me that even if I did want to now, that he wouldn't accept because he didn't want me to agree out of fear."

Remus relaxed and nodded. "Good, you'll tell me if he ever does try to force himself on you though, right?" he asked gently.

Harry blushed and nodded. "He won't. If anything I'm the one who usually starts everything. You know, we've only actually kissed a few times." He pointed out. "When you caught us was our first time."

Instead of assuaging their fears like Harry had hoped, his words only made them angrier. "That was your first time kissing!" Sirius shouted outraged. "He was way to forward for that. Harry, a first kiss is supposed to be chaste..and, and…sweet!" he burst out.

Harry was looking a little afraid of his godfather right now. Merlin, who knew that man could rant like that? "Well, it started out that way. Then it kinda...escalated?" he finished lamely. "But don't worry Sirius, I liked it." He said, trying to distract both his guardians.

Remus's eyes were yellow and he was growling softly. "Be that as it may, that was not acceptable for your first kiss. It was rough, forward, and definitely not chaste or sweet."

Harry shrugged, "Sorry, but before that he kissed me on the cheek and forehead. That's sweet and chaste." he offered up.

Remus and Sirius just shook their heads. "Let us all be thankful for small miracles." Remus drawled out wryly.

Harry beamed and nodded. "Thats how I see it too!" he chirped and waved goodbye as he stepped inside the portrait hole after whispering "Blue crown." to the Fat Lady.

His eyes immediately sought out Ron and Hermione. He found Hermione sitting down at a small table near the fire, surrounded by a dozen open books and scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment. Ron, on the other hand, was sitting down on the floor with Seamus and Dean, playing a game of Exploding Snap. Harry took a seat next to Ron. "Hey, mate." he whispered.

Ron scooted over to make more room and grinned. "Hey, want to join?" he asked, holding up a smoking card.

Harry looked at it warily and shook his head. "I think I'll pass. Hey, have you heard about our new defense professor?"

Ron lost his concentration and immediately his stack of cars blew in his face. He quickly wiped the soot off his face and turned eagerly to Harry. "Who? Does that mean that Dumbledore won't be teaching any longer?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know who it is, but Sirius and Remus are going up to talk with Dumbledore about it."

"Do you think it's one of them?"

Harry shook his head. "Can't be. I asked and they said no."

Ron frowned. "Maybe Hermione will know." he offered and Harry shrugged again then rose along with Ron to go and ask her.

It turned out that Hermione didn't know either, and Harry promised them that he would ask Severus tonight.

"If it doesn't work you have to influence him with your body." Hermione instructed. "Sway your hips or something." She said knowledgeably.

Harry gaped. "I am not going to….seduce Severus!"

Ron looked faintly sick. "Alright, as soon as we start talking about seducing Snape, I'm out. Goodnight." Ron practically ran up the stairs and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Just try and persuade him to tell you Harry, I'm sure it will work." she said confidently. With that being said, she wished him goodnight then walked up the stairs to the girl dorms.

Harry shook his head and quickly exited the portrait. Just in case, he had brought the marauders map, but it looked as if all the corridors were empty. Weird. Harry hurried down to the dungeons, shivering when the air noticeably got cooler. Finally he reached Snape's room and walked inside.

Severus was sitting in his favorite black leather loveseat by the fire. In his hands he held a small potions journal that Harry knew he had read dozens of times. "So Severus," Harry said shyly as he walked over and curled up on the older man's lap. "Do you, by any chance, know who the new Defense professor is?"

Severus snorted and wrapped his arms tightly around Harry's waist. "I do, but I'm not going to tell you."

Harry turned to straddle Severus with an indignant expression. "Come on, please?" he begged.

Severus smirked and leaned down to gently kiss his cheek. "You will find out with the rest of your class. Just as a warning however, She is not someone who can be trusted."

Harry looked confused at that. "Why? Does she work for Voldemort?"

Severus sighed and shook his head. "No, the ministry. Now, that's enough information. I just wanted you to be aware of it Harry, but there is no reason to fret. She is...harmless. Annoying - to the extreme, but she cannot do anything."

Harry relaxed slightly and nuzzled Severus back with his nose. Severus smirked and tipped Harry's head up with a finger. He held his lips mere inches away from Harry's own and stared at the boy with questioning eyes.

Harry chuckled. "Isn't it a bit late to ask for permission? I mean, we basically made out the first time we kissed."

Severus frowned and pulled away. "I know Harry, and I'm sorry for that." he said regretfully.

"Well I'm sure not." Harry said defiantly. Severus smirked, although his heart wasn't in it. "That was our first kiss, and I lost control. I shouldn't have...molested you like that."

Harry choked and Severus had to pat his back to get him to calm down. "Severus, molesting me would have been having your prick halfway up my arse, and I can't say that that wouldn't have been welcome." he finally managed.

Severus looked horrified. "Harry, I would never do such a thing without your absolute consent!" He seemed almost angry at Harry.

Harry sighed. "I know that Severus, what I'm trying to say it you weren't molesting me."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Your first kiss was supposed to be innocent, and chaste, not a make out session. I don't know what else to call what I did to you. I had you pinned underneath me, my tongue in your mouth, my knees between your thighs, and my hand was feeling up your arse."

Harry blushed. "Well, it sure wasn't innocent, but it was great. And it was also as much my fault as yours. I liked your tongue in my mouth, your weight on top of me feels amazing, I encouraged you to feel up my arse, and I like sitting like this, it feels natural." Harry explained, feeling embarrassed at his whole admission.

Severus snorted. "I wonder what your dear godfather and wolf would think if they ever heard you say it felt natural for you to have your legs spread for me." he said with amusement. Now there was an idea.

Harry blushed. "I - I didn't mean it that way!" he squeaked, his blush becoming even more pronounced.

Severus snorted in amusement and pulled Harry's tighter against his chest. "As much as I appreciate your defense, it really was not appropriate for me to take our first kiss that far. You far underestimate the effect you have one me, my little Harry." Severus smirked and kissed the black mop of hair. Now it was time to have some fun embarrassing the shy Gryffindor. "Merlin, I couldn't take it anymore when you moaned my name, hearing you so wanton and eager…"

"Okay! Thats enough." Harry exclaimed, blushing brightly and quickly sitting up.

Severus drew in a ragged breath when Harry accidently rubbed against his member. Being this close was definitely dangerous when they were having a conversation about how simply arousing his little mate could be when he whimpers.

Harry blushed when he felt Severus's member twitch. "Sorry." he mumbled embarrassed. He froze, not sure what to do, but Severus merely chuckled and drew Harry, once again, to his chest. "My shy little Gryffindor."

Harry blushed and laid his head on Severus's shoulder, content with the peaceful silence.

After a few more minutes, Severus reluctantly sat Harry next to him and stood up. "I must go and stabilize one of my potions, will you wait for me up in bed?"

Harry smiled softly and nodded, then quickly padded upstairs. Severus turned to watch Harry wiggle up the stairs then mentally shook his head out. He couldn't afford such thoughts when he was going up to lie with the boy later. Harry just didn't know how tempting he was, especially with Severus's pajamas on and a sleepy smile.

After Severus stabilized all of his potions brewing, he hurried upstairs and smiled at the sight that awaited him. Harry was curled up, fast asleep, wearing one of his old shirts.

Severus chuckled and quickly changed into his nightwear and climbed into best. Harry blearily raised his head when he felt Severus climb in behind him and spoon him. "Sev'rus?" he asked foggily.

"Shh, I'm right here." Severus whispered as he wrapped his arms around his waist and tugged his back against his chest. Harry sleepily purred and nestled in deeper, letting out a relaxed sigh.

"You have no idea what you do to me, you little minx." Severus rumbled quietly, softly stroking Harry's stomach, loving the sweet sounds that were coming from the submissive's mouth. "Goodnight sweetheart." he whispered. "I love you."

Harry began purring again as he closed his eyes. "Love you too."

Severus made Harry so late to breakfast that he nearly missed Dumbledore's announcement.

"Hurry Harry!" Hermione hissed as she pushed a plate full of food in front of him. Harry gave her a smile in thanks and sat down next to Ron who was in the middle of eating a huge pancake.

"Severus wouldn't tell me more than the fact that she can't be trusted, she works at the ministry, and that she's completely harmless." Harry informed his two best friends as Dumbledore stepped up to the podium that was rarely ever used save for the beginning of the year speech.

"Good morning everyone, I hope you had a great night of sleep." Dumbledore said jovially, instantly catching everyone's attention as their heads swiveled forward to face him.

"I would like to make an announcement. For all of you who don't know her, this is Delores Umbridge, and she will take over teaching teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts." As soon as Dumbledore mentioned her name, a very plump, toad-like lady stood up to address the crowd.

Harry first impression of her was repulsion, and that was just form her appearance. The second impression was extreme dislike, and that particular feeling was matched by almost everyone after she finished her speech on how she would like to make our school a better place.

"I can't believe her!" Hermione hissed furiously. "How could she try to undermine Dumbledore's authority like that!"

Ron shrugged. "I dunno, what I do know, is that if we don't hurry we're going to be late for her class."

Hermione stormed away furiously and Harry and Ron exchanged shrugs and ran after her. When they arrived in the defense room, Harry felt like puking, cursing Umbridge, puking again, then running to Severus's rooms to hide way from the world. Unfortunately, this class was necessary.

"Good morning class." Professor Umbridge simpered as she walked in and took a seat at the table in front of the classroom.

A few people mumbled "good morning" in reply.

"Tut, tut," said Professor Umbridge. "That won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good morning, Professor Umbridge'. One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good morning, Professor Umbridge," they chanted back at her.

"There, now," said Professor Umbridge sweetly. "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please."

Many of the class exchanged gloomy looks; the order "wands away" had never yet been followed by a lesson they had found interesting. Harry shoved his wand back inside his bag and pulled out quill, ink and parchment. Professor Umbridge opened her handbag, extracted her own wand, which was an unusually short one, and tapped the blackboard sharply with it; words appeared on the board at once:

Defense Against the Dark Arts: A Return to Basic Principles

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" stated Professor Umbridge, turning to face the class with her hands clasped neatly in front of her.

"The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your OWL year.

"You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centerd, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please."

She rapped the blackboard again; the first message vanished and was replaced by: Course Aims:

1. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic.

2. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used.

3. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use.

For a couple of minutes the room was full of the sound of scratching quills on parchment. When everyone had copied down Professor Umbridge's three course aims she asked, "Has everybody got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

There was a dull murmur of assent throughout the class.

"I think we'll try that again," said Professor Umbridge. "When I ask you a question, I should like you to reply, 'Yes, Professor Umbridge', or 'No, Professor Umbridge'. So: has everyone got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge," rang through the room.

"Good," said Professor Umbridge. "I should like you to turn to page five and read 'Chapter One, Basics for Beginners'. There will be no need to talk."

Professor Umbridge left the blackboard and settled herself in the chair behind the teacher's desk, observing them all closely with those pouchy toad's eyes. Harry turned to page five of his copy of Defensive Magical Theory and started to read.

It was desperately dull, quite as bad as listening to Professor Binns. He felt his concentration sliding away from him; he had soon read the same line half a dozen times without taking in more than the first few words. Several silent minutes passed. Next to him, Ron was absentmindedly turning his quill over and over in his fingers, staring at the same spot on the page. Harry looked right and received a surprise to shake him out of his torpor.

Hermione had not even opened her copy of Defensive Magical Theory. She was staring fixedly at Professor Umbridge with her hand in the air.

Harry could not remember Hermione ever neglecting to read when instructed to, or indeed resisting the temptation to open any book that came under her nose.

He looked at her enquiringly, but she merely shook her head slightly to indicate that she was not about to answer questions, and continued to stare at Professor Umbridge, who was looking just as resolutely in another direction.

After several more minutes had passed, however, Harry was not the only one watching Hermione. The chapter they had been instructed to read was so tedious that more and more people were choosing to watch Hermione's mute attempt to catch Professor Umbridge's eye rather than struggle on with 'Basics for Beginners'.

When more than half the class were staring at Hermione rather than at their books, Professor Umbridge seemed to decide that she could ignore the situation no longer.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" she asked Hermione, as though she had only just noticed her.

"Not about the chapter, no," said Hermione.

"Well, we're reading just now," said Professor Umbridge, showing her small pointed teeth. "If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class."

"I've got a query about your course aims," said Hermione.

Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows.

"And your name is?"

"Hermione Granger," said Hermione.

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully," said Professor Umbridge in a voice of determined sweetness.

"Well, I don't," said Hermione bluntly. "There's nothing written up there about using defensive spells."

There was a short silence in which many members of the class turned their heads to frown at the three course aims still written on the blackboard.

"Using defensive spells?" Professor Umbridge repeated with a little laugh. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron exclaimed loudly.

"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr. -?"

"Weasley," said Ron, thrusting his hand into the air.

Professor Umbridge, smiling still more widely, turned her back on him. Harry and Hermione immediately raised their hands too. Professor Umbridge's pouchy eyes lingered on Harry for a moment before she addressed Hermione.

"Yes, Miss Granger? You wanted to ask something else?"

"Yes," said Hermione. "Surely the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?"

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?" asked Professor Umbridge, in her falsely sweet voice.

"No, but -"

"Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new program of study.

You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way -"

"What use is that?" said Harry loudly. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be in a -"

"Hand, Mr. Potter!" sang Professor Umbridge.

Harry thrust his fist in the air. Again, Professor Umbridge promptly turned away from him, but now several other people had their hands up, too.

"And your name is?" Professor Umbridge said to Dean.

"Dean Thomas."

"Well, Mr. Thomas?"

"Well, it's like Harry said, isn't it?" said Dean. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk free."

"I repeat," said Professor Umbridge, smiling in a very irritating fashion at Dean, "do you expect to be attacked during my classes?"

"No, but -"

Professor Umbridge talked over him. "I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school," she said, an unconvincing smile stretching her wide mouth, "but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed - not to mention," she gave a nasty little laugh, "extremely dangerous half-breeds."

"If you mean Professor Lupin," piped up Dean angrily, "he was the best we ever -"

"Hand, Mr. Thomas! As I was saying - you have been introduced to spells that have been complex, inappropriate to your age group and potentially lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attacks every other day -"

"No we haven't," Hermione said, "we just -"

"Your hand is not up, Miss Granger!"

Hermione put up her hand. Professor Umbridge turned away from her.

"It is my understanding that my predecessor not only performed illegal curses in front of you, he actually performed them on you."

"Well, he turned out to be a maniac, didn't he?" said Dean hotly. "Mind you, we still learned loads."

"Your hand is not up, Mr. Thomas!" trilled Professor Umbridge. "Now, it is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be more than sufficient to get you through your examination, which, after all, is what school is all about. And your name is?" she added, staring at Parvati, whose hand had just shot up.

"Parvati Patil, and isn't there a practical bit in our Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL? Aren't we supposed to show that we can actually do the counter-curses and things?"

"As long as you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions," said Professor Umbridge dismissively.

"Without ever practicing them beforehand?" said Parvati incredulously. "Are you telling us that the first time we'll get to do the spells will be during our exam?"

"I repeat, as long as you have studied the theory hard enough -"

"And what good's theory going to be in the real world?" said Harry loudly, his fist in the air again.

Professor Umbridge looked up.

"This is school, Mr. Potter, not the real world," she said softly.

"So we're not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting for us out there?"

"There is nothing waiting out there, Mr. Potter."

"Oh, yeah?" said Harry.

"Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?" enquired Professor Umbridge in a horribly honeyed voice.

"Hmm, let's think…" said Harry in a mock thoughtful voice. "Maybe… Lord Voldemort!"

Ron gasped; Lavender Brown uttered a little scream; Neville slipped sideways off his stool.

Professor Umbridge, however, did not flinch. She was staring at Harry with a grimly satisfied expression on her face.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter."

The classroom was silent and still. Everyone was staring at either Umbridge or Harry.

"Now, let me make a few things quite plain."

Professor Umbridge stood up and leaned towards them, her stubby-fingered hands splayed on her desk.

"You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead-"

"He wasn't dead," said Harry angrily, "but yeah, he's returned!"

'"Mr-Potter-you-have-already-lost-your-house-ten-points-do-not-make-matters-worse-for yourself," said Professor Umbridge in one breath without looking at him. "As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie."

"It is NOT a lie!" said Harry. "I saw him, I fought him!"

"Detention, Mr. Potter!" said Professor Umbridge triumphantly. "Tomorrow evening. Five o'clock. My office. I repeat, this is a lie. The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any Dark wizard. If you are still worried, by all means come and see me outside class hours. If someone is alarming you with fibs about reborn Dark wizards, I would like to hear about it. I am here to help. I am your friend. And now, you will kindly continue your reading. Page five, 'Basics for Beginners'."

Professor Umbridge sat down behind her desk. Harry, however, stood up. 

"Harry, no!" Hermione whispered in a warning voice, tugging at his sleeve, but Harry jerked his arm out of her reach. "Come on, Snape won't be happy if you get yourself into trouble."

"So, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he?" Harry asked, his voice shaking. Cedric was a sore point for him, and he wouldn't stand for anyone insulting his honor.

There was a collective intake of breath from the class, for none of them, apart from Ron and Hermione, had ever heard Harry talk about what had happened on the night Cedric had died.

They stared avidly from Harry to Professor Umbridge, who had raised her eyes and was staring at him without a trace of a fake smile on her face.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident," she said coldly.

"It was murder," said Harry. He could feel himself shaking. He had hardly spoken to anyone about this, least of all thirty eagerly listening classmates. "Voldemort killed him and you know it."

Professor Umbridge's face was quite blank. For a moment, Harry thought she was going to scream at him. Then she said, in her softest, most sweetly girlish voice, "Come here, Mr. Potter, dear."

Harry mechanically walked forward toward her desk. Professor Umbridge gave him a sickly smile and handed him a rolled up parchment. "If you could please deliver this to Headmaster Dumbledore?" she requested.

Harry gave her a cold look and stalked towards the door, wishing that his robes billowed like Severus's so he could make more of an impression. "Oh, and Mr. Potter, don't forget about your detention."

Harry huffed and slammed the door closed. Harmless, Severus had said. Yea well, not for his heart-rate. It was only the first day of class and Harry already felt like shoving her frilly pink cardigan down her throat. "Cockroach Cluster." he grumbled to the guardians outside the headmaster's office.

Harry hesitantly opened the door to Dumbledore's office and grinned sheepishly once he realized that Dumbledore and Severus were having tea together.

"Come in, come in, my dear boy." Dumbledore said cheerily as he gestured for Harry to sit down in a chair. "Now, if I'm not mistaken, shouldn't you be in your Defense class?"

Harry coughed a little then handed Dumbledore the scroll. "Professor Umbridge requested that I give this to you."

Dumbledore quickly read through the missive. By the time he was done, his eyebrows had risen at least an inch and his eyes were twinkling with good humor.

"What did you do, Harry?" Severus sighed as he took the scroll. He read through it twice the speed of Dumbledore then raised one elegant eyebrow and glared pointedly.

Harry looked pleadingly towards Severus and the man sighed. "Come here you incorrigible brat, Merlin knows those idiots you call your guardians would murder me if I didn't show you comfort."

Harry beamed happily and scampered over to Severus, quickly cuddling on his lap.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and Harry looked up with a sheepish expression. "Sorry, Professor," he said, the exact picture of innocence, except for the fact that he was sitting on a man's lap who had done far less than innocent things to him.

"Harry, please be careful around Professor Umbridge. Severus was right in telling you that she isn't dangerous, but she isn't someone who you want to irritate either. She has direct correspondence with the Ministry, and everything you say can act against you in the future." Dumbledore said seriously. "It's nothing to worry about now Harry, and I am almost certain that Severus will be able to protect you if she does get the ministry involved, but be careful."

Harry nodded and tried his best to look ashamed. "I understand Professor, if I may ask a question though, if she isn't dangerous, then why must I be so careful around her?"

Dumbledore crossed his fingers and gently rested his head on them. "For one, she is still a professor at this school, and as such she retains a certain amount of power over you-" Here Severus growled rather loudly, but both the other two occupants ignored him. "-and two, being a professor at this school, she has the right to give you detention whenever she so wishes, unless Minerva or I find a suitable reason why it isn't acceptable."

Harry sighed and nodded. "Okay." he said simply. Severus silently shook his head then bent down to kiss the mop of inky black hair. "Please don't give her a reason to make you stay late during your detention, I would like to get to sleep at a reasonable hour, and I'm sure you would too." he murmured. "After all, we wouldn't want Lupin and Black to think we're both tired for completely different reasons."

Harry blushed and Dumbledore chuckled. "I do believe it's time I see you off Harry, don't want to be late for charms." he said cheerfully and Harry nodded then slipped of Severus's lap and gave him once last smile before following Dumbledore out into the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the great reviews :) I promise the new chapter will be up today, and if not, tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter**

****Talking - quoted from book.

Chapter 4:

Detention with Dolores

Dinner that night went by so slow that Harry swore the clocks were mocking him. Every few seconds he would look up at the Head Table and see Severus staring down at him. Whenever Severus met Harry's gaze they would lock eyes and Severus would offer us a quick smile that Harry returned immediately.

Despite that small reprieve, Harry was going to go insane from all the lustful glances shot his way. Ron and Hermione did their best to block him from view, but that didn't mean he couldn't sense their looks. Severus, too, looked like he was suffering from a complex when he looked at at the lustful expression's shot towards his mate. He wondered if Dumbledore would mind if he cursed a few students...

Remus and Sirius were torn between watching Severus's reaction to Harry's attention with amusement, or helping him beat them all off. Sure they didn't want Harry to to be so disrespectfully grabbed and groped, but staring at Snape's murderous expression was just so entertaining.

Finally Severus had had enough when he noticed a sly Ravenclaw approach Harry then walk by and playfully squeezed Harry's bum. Harry practically shot a foot in the air and yelped rather loudly, drawing everyone at the Gryffindor and Head table's attention to him. Harry blushed and looked down. Severus growled to himself and stormed out of the Great Hall, hoping Harry would catch the hint.

Sure enough, not two seconds later Harry rushed away from all the students eating and threw his arms around Severus's neck. "I can't take it!" he burst, looking completely upset and frazzled.

Severus sighed and wrapped his arm around Harry's waist. "I know, my love. I'm sorry you have to go through this, but I will try my best to protect you."

Harry sighed. "I know you will Severus, but you can't stop all of it."

Severus frowned and tightened his arms. "I know I cannot, that is why your godfather and his tag-a-long are here to help."

Harry grimaced and Severus placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Now hurry along love, you don't want to be late for your detention."

Harry groaned then reached up to peck Severus's nose. "Alright, I promise not to give her a reason to make me stay late."

"That would be appreciated." Severus said dryly and shook his head when he watched Harry sprint to Umbridge's room as to not be late.

When Harry knocked on the door Professor Umbridge called, "Come in," in a sugary voice. He entered cautiously, looking around.

He had known this office under three of its previous occupants.

In the days when Gilderoy Lockhart had lived here it had been plastered in beaming portraits of himself. When Lupin had occupied it, it was likely you would meet some fascinating Dark creature in a cage or tank if you came to call. In the impostor Moody's days it had been packed with various instruments and artifacts for the detection of wrong doing and concealment.

Now, however, it looked totally unrecognizable. The surfaces had all been draped in lacy covers and cloths. There were several vases full of dried flowers, each one residing on its own doily, and on one of the walls was a collection of ornamental plates, each decorated with a large technicolor kitten wearing a different bow around its neck. Severus would have died of a heart attack if he saw the room.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter."

Harry started and looked around. He had not noticed her at first because she was wearing a luridly flowered set of robes that blended only too well with the tablecloth on the desk behind her.

"Evening, Professor Umbridge," Harry said stiffly.

"Well, sit down," she said, pointing towards a small table draped in lace beside which she had drawn up a straight-backed chair. A piece of blank parchment lay on the table, apparently waiting for him.

She was watching him with her head slightly to one side, still smiling widely, as though she knew exactly what he was thinking and was waiting to see whether he would start shouting again like he had done in class. With a massive effort, Harry looked away from her, dropped his schoolbag beside the straight-backed chair and sat down.

"There," said Umbridge sweetly, "we're getting better at controlling our temper already, aren't we? Now, you are going to be doing some lines for me, Mr. Potter. No, not with your quill," she added, as Harry bent down to open his bag. "You're going to be using a rather special one of mine. Here you are."

She handed him a long, thin black quill with an unusually sharp point.

"I want you to write, I must not tell lies," she told him softly.

"How many times?" Harry asked, with a creditable imitation of politeness.

"Oh, as long as it takes for the message to sink in," said Umbridge sweetly. "Off you go."

She moved over to her desk, sat down and bent over a stack of parchment that looked like essays for marking. Harry raised the sharp black quill, then realized what was missing.

"You haven't given me any ink," he said.

"Oh, you won't need ink," said Professor Umbridge, with the merest suggestion of a laugh in her voice.

Harry placed the point of the quill on the paper and wrote: I must not tell lies.

He let out a gasp of pain. The words had appeared on the parchment in what appeared to be shining red ink. At the same time, the words had appeared on the back of Harry's right hand, cut into his skin as though traced there by a scalpel - yet even as he stared at the shining cut, the skin healed over again, leaving the place where it had been slightly redder than before but quite smooth.

Harry looked round at Umbridge. She was watching him, her wide, toad-like mouth stretched in a smile.

"Yes?"

"Nothing," said Harry quietly.

He looked back at the parchment, placed the quill on it once more, wrote I must not tell lies, and felt the searing pain on the back of his hand for a second time; once again, the words had been cut into his skin; once again, they healed over seconds later.

And on it went. Again and again Harry wrote the words on the parchment in what he soon came to realize was not ink, but his own blood. And, again and again, the words were cut into the back of his hand, healed, and reappeared the next time he set quill to parchment.

Darkness fell outside Umbridge's window. Harry did not ask when he would be allowed to stop.

He did not even check his watch. He knew she was watching him for signs of weakness and he was not going to show any, not even if he had to sit there all night, cutting open his own hand with this quill…

"Come here," she said, after what seemed hours.

He stood up. His hand was stinging painfully. When he looked down at it he saw that the cut had healed, but that the skin there was red raw.

"Hand," she said.

He extended it. She took it in her own. Harry repressed a shudder as she touched him with her thick, stubby fingers on which she wore a number of ugly old rings.

"Tut, tut, I don't seem to have made much of an impression yet," she said, smiling. "Well, we'll just have to try again tomorrow evening, won't we? You may go."

Harry left her office without a word. The school was quite deserted; it was surely past midnight. 

He walked slowly up the corridor, then, when he had turned the corner and was sure she would not hear him, broke into a run. He wanted to go and see Severus now more than anything, but he was fearful of what his mate would do if he found out what Umbridge had done, so instead he ran up to the Gryffindor common room.

"How come you didn't do the essay last night?" Harry asked as he slumped down in the empty chair besides Ron during breakfast the next day. Ron stared wildly around the Great Hall for inspiration.

"That'll have to do," Ron sighed as he closed his journal, quickly stuffing it in his bag then standing from the table. Harry rose as well and they waved to Hermione before setting off to the North tower.

"How bad was the detention? What did she make you do?" Ron asked, breaking the easy silence.

Harry hesitated for a fraction of a second, then said, "Lines."

"Could've been worse." Ron shrugged.

Harry bit his lip then vaguely nodded.

The second detention was just as bad as the previous one. His right hand was now red and inflamed, and despite all the creative spells he had tried on it, the words refused to fade. Not only that, but Umbridge had also starting keeping him even later, sometimes only letting him out after midnight.

The effects of the detentions were obvious not only to him, however. Every night he barely had the energy to crawl back to the common room and collapse in bed, much less finish all his assigned homework.

Thursday passed in a haze of tiredness. Severus had sought Harry out and demanded an explanation for why he hadn't seen him anywhere. Harry had looked so exhausted that Severus hadn't even waited for an answer. Instead he dragged him to their room and forced Harry to lie down.

"What's going on Harry?" Severs demanded roughly. "Has someone been hurting you?"

Harry groaned and shook his head quickly. "No, it's nothing like that." Harry tried to explain.

Severus paced anxiously in front of the bed then pinched his nose, a sign that instantly gave away Severus's frustration. Harry sat up in bed and grabbed Severus wrist. "I'm fine Sev, please stop worrying."

Severus growled then forcibly calmed himself down. It would do him no good to scare his submissive, not if he was trying to get the truth of of him. "Please sweetheart, trust me."

Harry swallowed and looked at him with pleading eyes. "I do trust you." he swore and gave Severus a soft smile to try and relax him. "I'm tired and I have a little time before detention begins, can we please snuggle?"

Severus's face immediately softened and he climbed into the bed and pulled Harry close to his chest. "Of course, Harry." he murmured smoothly.

Harry sighed and relaxed further into his arms. "I like it when it's just you and me, and no ones trying to...feel me up or anything." Harry muttered. "You're nice and warm and safe."

Severus chuckled and Harry blushed when he realized what he had just said. Harry was tempted to tell Severus the truth, that he was forced to carve words into his own hands, and that everyone's lust towards him was only getting worse, and that all he wanted to do was stay with Severus forever. He was just about to slip the fatal words too, when he checked his watch and cursed.

"I'm going to be late for detention, Severus." Harry said as he tried to squirm out of Severus's arms. "Come on, let me go."

Severus chuckled and released his little mate. He sat up on his elbows and called out to Harry before he could run out the door. "Harry, I want you to come back to my rooms tonight. I don't care how late it is love, but I want to sleep knowing that you're safe in my arms."

Harry hesitated, but at Severus's serious face, he finally agreed then hurried to Professor Umbridge's classroom.

This detention was worse. With every word he wrote on the paper, the quill only dug deeper into his hand. Deeper than it ever had before. He bit back a wince of pain and stubbornly clenched his jaw shut, feeling slightly queazy as blood ran down his wrist. The pause in the pointed quill's scratching made Professor Umbridge look up.

She rose from her chair and slowly circled Harry before nodding once and placing a sweet smile on her face. "You may leave for tonight."

"Do I still have to come back tomorrow?" said Harry, hiding his gasp of pain as he picked up his schoolbag.

"Of course," said Professor Umbridge, smiling as widely as before. "Yes, I believe more work can be done here."

Harry slowly walked back to Severus's quarters. He had to find a way to heal his hand, or at least hide it so Severus didn't see it. He quickly scanned his brain, trying to remember if there was a healing spell that he knew. "Tergeo!" he whispered quickly, almost shouting in relief when he remembered the spell that Hermione had taught him last year. It was a fancy spell, and it was used to clean the blood of a wound and heal it. Harry looked upon the barely noticeable scar with satisfaction. Severus would have no idea.

"Locomotive." He whispered quietly to the portrait standing guard. Harry quickly scurried in, hoping that he hadn't woken Severus. His efforts at silence were pointless though. Severus was sitting in his favorite armchair by the fire, sipping a glass of brandy and reading a new potions journal.

Harry smiled and padded over to his mate. Severus looked up, set down the items in his hand and quickly pulled Harry onto his lap. "She kept you late," he observed, his voice was flat, angry.

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to wait up."

Severus's face only got angrier at that. "I'm not mad at you, sweetheart, I'm angry at her. She had no right to keep you in detention for that long."

Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around Severus's neck. "I don't want to talk about this tonight, please Severus," he begged. "I just want to sit here in your arms."

Severus quirked an eyebrow. "You would have done well in Slytherin." he chuckled. "Fine Harry, we'll forgo the topic for now. After all, we have an entire weekend coming up, and I'm not planning on letting you out of my arms once."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I don't think Sirius and Remus will be too fond of that idea."

Severus snorted and placed a kiss on top of Harry's inky hair. "Well, that's just too bad. You've been distant lately, and I'm not sure if it's because of your detentions, your admirers, or something else."

Harry scowled. "For the last time Severus, I'm not worried about my 'admirers.'"

"I'm glad to hear that." Severus said lightly. "Now, I haven't had you in my arms for two entire days, and I am definitely in the mood for kissing you."

Severus rearranged Harry so he was straddling him, then slowly lowered his head, staring into Harry's eyes. Harry looked back at him and Severus smirked then lowered his head even more. Harry stared back at him and smiled.

Taking this as a 'yes', Severus leaned forward all the way and pressed his lips firmly to Harry's. "I love you." he whispered against the soft skin and Harry beamed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Severus's neck. "I love you too." he gasped into the kiss and giggled when Severus's tongue peeked forward and rubbed his teeth. Of course, Harry would vehemently deny having ever giggled. No, Harry would insist that he let out a very manly laugh.

Severus pulled away and smiled at his mate lovingly. "Come on Harry, it's late. We should be getting to bed, you have classes tomorrow."

Harry made a face and followed Severus up to their room. Harry was tempted to just strip his cloths and lie in bed; Severus's reaction would be hilarious.

Severus sensed his thoughts and quickly slid behind him. "I suggest you don't do that." he whispered. "I wouldn't have enough control to resist you naked."

Harry shivered and blushed brightly. "You wouldn't do anything, not if I asked you not to." he said confidently.

Severus chuckled and lightly pushed Harry towards the bed after transforming their cloths. "Let's not test it." he said amused.

Harry climbed into the bed and smiled when he felt Severus press up against his back and wrap his arms around Harry's waist. "You wouldn't, I know."

Severus smirked. "No, I would never force you, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't imagine you squirming under me, your eyes closed, whimpering my name…"

Harry blushed brightly at Severus's words. "Severus!"

The older man merely chuckled and laid his head on top of Harry's. "Goodnight sweetheart."

Friday dawned sullen and sodden as the rest of the week. Two things sustained Harry that day. One was the thought that it was almost the weekend and he would be spending it entirely with Severus, Sirius, and Remus; the other was that, horrible as this detention as going to be, he knew he'd be able to come home to Severus.

At five o'clock that evening he knocked on Professor Umbridge's office door for what he sincerely hoped would be the final time, and was told to enter. The blank parchment lay ready for him on the lace-covered table, the pointed black quill beside it.

"You know what to do, Mr. Potter," said Umbridge, smiling sweetly at him.

Three hours into the detention Umbridge rose from her desk and observed Harry through narrowed eyes, smiling sickly the entire time. She took his hand and looked at it closely, her smile only growing in delight. "Yes, yes. I do believe you may leave for tonight."

Harry quickly healed his hand once he was out of sight then rushed down to the dungeons. When Harry opened the door, Severus was already waiting there with an annoyed expression. Harry crinkled his nose, obviously confused. Then he caught sight of Sirius and Remus standing behind him with big smiles.

"Hey Pup, you didn't get groped on the way here, did you?" Sirius exclaimed as he bounded forward and hugged Harry. "You know, when Remus and I moved here, we thought we'd be seeing more of you; I think it's the opposite." he joked.

Harry smiled ruefully and hugged his godfather back. "I'm sorry, Sirius. I've just been so busy. And no I didn't get groped, surprisingly things have died down lately. It must be because Dumbledore already announced I had a mate!" Harry said cheerfully.

Remus, Severus, and Sirius tried to look innocent. Severus mentally chuckled at his submissive's innocence, which was definitely a good thing. He didn't know how Harry would react if he told him that they had gone to every individual who had so much as stared at Harry, and had mildly cursed them along with a warning of what would happen if they continued ogling Harry. Suffice to say that their threats worked out rather well, considering that Harry hadn't been bothered once in the past two days.

"Actually Harry-" Remus began but Severus and Sirius threw him withering glares.

"Sirius, let him tell me." Harry scowled. Come to think of it, Severus was avoiding his glare right now too. "Come on guys, really. What is it?"

Severus sighed and put his arms around his lover. "Don't be angry Harry, but we may have used a bit of...persuasion...to assure that they wouldn't bother you."

Harry's eyes went flat. "You didn't!" he said. "Really, all three of you?" he exclaimed in disbelief. "Remus, I though you would have at least tried to talk some sense into them."

Sirius snorted. "Remus planned it all out. Snape wanted to poison them, but good Ol' Remus convinced him that it needed to be more forward."

Harry slapped his forehead and glared at Severus. "I can't believe you. You weren't even going to tell me either!"

Severus's lips twitched. "You should have seen them all, one of the Hufflepuffs almost wet himself." he sneered.

Harry groaned and slumped against his chest. "Severus, promise me you won't do this again. I can deal with their advances, there's no need to worry. I am perfectly capable of defending myself."

Severus frowned. "I promise I will not do that again," he swore, smirking when he found a loophole. Harry never mentioned doing anything else to them. He exchanged glanced with Harry's guardians. He wouldn't accept anyone's advances on his little Harry, and Harry was simply going to have to understand that. It was his duty as a dominant to protect him, and he would do so to the best of his ability.

Harry felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to see Remus with an expectant look. Harry rolled his eyes then turned around and gave Remus a brief hug. "Thank you for actually wanting to tell me." He said, shooting Sirius and Severus annoyed looks.

Remus chuckled and ruffled Harry's messy hair. "Of course I wanted to tell you. Unlike those two idiots, I know that you would have found out eventually and would have been even angrier."

Harry nodded sheepishly. "I don't like people going behind my back."

Severus frowned. "I'm sorry Harry, but you must understand that I can't just let those idiots fawn all over you. You're my mate, and they need to understand that."

Sirius looked at Severus appraisingly. "Wow, you really toned that down. You're insults were much more colorful earlier."

Severus turned to glare furiously at Sirius as Harry exclaimed loudly. "Severus! Really, you cursed at all of the younger years?" he said exasperatedly.

Severus bit his tongue to stop himself from shouting at the stupid mutt. All he had wanted to do was have Harry curl up in his lap while he read his new potions book. But no, the two meddlesome idiots just had to barge into his quarters.

"Sirius, I love you and Remus to death, but how much longer are you going to be here? I really just want to curl up with Severus." Harry finally interrupted Sirius and Severus's glaring contest.

"Well, in that case, I don't think were ever going to leave." Remus immediately interceded. "There is absolutely no reason why you and Severus's must be so physically close."

Severus's patience finally snapped. "If you think we're close when we cuddle, then I have no inkling of what you're going to think when I have my prick up his arse. Now I am exhausted and want nothing more to hold Harry, so I bid you goodnight!" he snarled as he pushed them to the connecting door.

Harry watched this all with amusement. This was what he got for insisting that Severus needn't hold back on the insults. Sirius and Remus looked like they were about to tackle Severus to the floor and beat him up, but before they could get that far Harry quickly jumped in front. "He was kidding!" Harry said quickly. "I'll talk to you both in the morning, okay?" he smiled as he closed the door on them then turned around to Severus and silently shook his head with a smile. "Nicely done," he commented.

Severus shrugged. "They deserved it for being so obnoxious." He reclined back against the armrest of the couch and stretched out his legs. Harry approached him, and as soon as he was close enough, Severus pulled him until Harry was reclined against his chest and sitting between his legs.

Harry purred in contents and relaxed. Severus chuckled quietly. "Do you mind if I read my potions journal?" he asked softly and Harry shook his head.

So for the next hour, Harry dozed against Severus while the older man combed through his hair and read. Finally, Severus shifted and he set his book down in favor of gently rubbing Harry's stomach. "Shall we go up to bed?" he said asked softly.

Harry mumbled something in agreement and Severus chuckled then lifted Harry in his arms and carried him to their room and set him on the bed. He wasted no time in transfiguring both their cloths, then he climbed in. Instead of lying behind Harry, Severus instead pulled Harry so that his head was resting on his chest and his arm was thrown over his stomach. Severus smirked and wrapped his arms tightly around Harry's waist, crushing the boy even tighter to his chest. "Sweet dreams," he whispered then roughly pressed his lips to Harry's forehead and fell asleep.

**Review's make me love you all more :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter will be up tomorrow!**

**Disclaimer: I think you've all gotten the point by now, but I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER. **

Chapter 5:

Old acquaintances

"I will not allow this Albus!" Harry was woken up by a loud shout.

"Severus?" he mumbled sleepily as he turned over to face his lover. "Severus?" he called out a little louder when he realized that he wasn't in bed with him. He frowned a little to himself; that shouting couldn't have possibly been his mate.

His thoughts were interrupted by low mumbling, then the same furious voice relying, "I do not care Dumbledore, what will Harry think if she comes here? No doubt she will fill him with lies!"

Harry sat up at that. Who were they talking about who would have such an effect on him? He slipped out of bed and waved his wand, transfiguring his pajamas into a simple pair of blue jeans and a green shirt. He paused at the door to listen for a few more seconds, but all he could hear was two voices talking quietly, although Harry could tell that Severus's voice was strained, a sure sign that told if he was livid.

Harry resolutely pushed the door opened and padded to the drawing room, where he suspected the voices were coming from. Sure enough, as soon as he turned the corner, he saw Severus and Dumbledore standing near the fireplace. Severus's face could only be described as murderous. He was shooting daggers at Dumbledore who merely patted his shoulder. "I'm sure that she will control herself Severus," he said kindly but Severus snarled angrily.

"She has never had an once of control! So help me Dumbledore, if she even looks at my Harry, then all bets are off."

Harry loudly cleared his throat and Severus immediately straightened and his face cleared into a soft smile. "Good morning, love."

Harry crossed his arms and glared at Severus. "What is happening, and why would it involve me?"

Dumbledore cleared his throat and nodded to Harry. "I believe I will take my leave now," he said simply and turned to the floo.

"This is not over, Dumbledore." Severus growled as the fire turned green and Dumbledore was whisked away. "Senile old fool," he muttered under his breath.

Harry was still glaring at Severus, who quickly walked forward and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. "It is nothing to worry about."

Harry frowned and stubbornly refused wrap his own arms around Severus's neck. "If it's nothing to worry about, why are you worrying that she will say something to me?" he challenged.

Severus sighed. "She plays like a Slytherin Harry, and I don't want you to be on the receiving end of her plans. You're going to have to listen to me Harry, I promise I will not hurt you or allow her to, but you are going have to give me your trust."

Harry growled under his breath. "I do trust you Severus, but I'm not going to just sit back and let you make all of my decisions. I am not going to be in the dark about this."

Severus had a pained expression of his face. "I know Harry, and I will tell you eventually, but please give me some time. It's going to take awhile for me to actually tell you."

Harry frowned. "Why?" he demanded.

"Mostly because it will take awhile for my dominant side to allow you to know, and secondly, because there is a lot of information from my past that is too dark. I don't want you to have to think about it sweetheart. You're too...pure." Severus ran a hand through his hair in agitation.

Harry had a strange look on his face that Severus couldn't help but chuckle at. "I'm not sure if I should be offended at that," he muttered. He cleared his throat and looked at Severus seriously. "Fine, you can take as long as you want, but please tell me. I understand why you wouldn't, but please understand that I don't want to just be someone who keeps your bed warm. I'm my own person, Severus."

Severus frowned sharply and pulled back so he could look at Harry easier. "Harry, I love you more than anything, and you will never just be my…"

"Bitch?" Harry supplied helpfully.

Severus closed his eyes and let out a short laugh. "My...bitch, as you put it. Although can't deny coming home with you curled up in my bed would be welcome, I also can't ever imagine you being less stubborn and willful than you are." Severus let out a wry smile. "If anyone else could hear me now they would probably die of shock, but I love your Gryffindor tendencies, so long as they don't put you in danger."

Harry grinned and threw his arms around Severus's neck. "Well, I love your Slytherin tendencies," he mumbled into his neck.

Severus chuckled and pulled Harry closer to him. "I love you, my silly Gryffindor."

"I love you too." Harry said back and grinned when Severus nuzzled his nose into his cheek. Severus backed Harry into the living room then gently pushed Harry onto his back on the floor. He lowered his body until it was hovering above Harry's and gently kissed his lips. Harry moaned and once again threw his arms around Severus's neck, deepening their kiss.

Severus pulled away a few minuted later and looked with satisfaction at Harry who was lying on the floor, panting, with his thighs spread and his lips bruised.

"Severus." he whined and the older man chuckled. "I think it's best we stop now Harry, before I do something that your guardians would disapprove of."

Harry blushed and Severus laughed again and helped Harry up, only to lie him down again on the couch. He gently trailed his lips down Harry's neck and nibbled on his collarbone, eliciting a soft mewl from Harry. "Besides," he whispered against Harry's sensitive skin, "I need to go to a meeting with Dumbledore and the woman."

Harry tried to get his breath back in control, then he glared a Severus. "You did this so you could get away easier." he accused.

Severus smirked. "I did this because you looked completely adorable while angry. Besides, you said you liked my Slytherin tendencies."

Harry huffed. "I do not look adorable, I am manly."

Severus snorted and kissed Harry's forehead. "You're adorable, deal with it," he said then rose out of his crouching position and smoothly walked to the drawing room. "Don't get any cuter while I'm away."

"I am not cute!" Harry shouted petulantly. All he could hear was Severus's laugh as he flooed away.

Severus's amusement immediately drained when he arrived in Dumbledore's office to talk with Florence.

"Sev!" Severus gritted his teeth when he heard that. Harry was the only person alive who was allowed to address him as that.

"Ms. Walker," Severus said coldly.

"Come one, Sev. We're adults now, can't we just get along?" Florence said with a forced smile.

"Why have you come here?" Severus demanded furiously. "I haven't so much as heard you name since that event. Why now?"

"Because I could." she shrugged. "And because I wanted to apologize. It was low what I did, but I've changed."

"I have a mate now, and I will not let you mess this up." Severus warned darkly. "You knew perfectly well what you were doing before. The entire time you…"

Florence let out a high-pitched laugh. "Oh, I know all about your mate Severus. Veela inheritance, huh?" she mused.

Severus stared at her coldly but she only sent him a smile. "We always did fit so well together…" she sighed.

Severus gritted his teeth and stood up. "Until you betrayed me. Touch on hair on my mate's head, and you will not live to see the next day." Severus turned and stalked out of the room, trembling with anger.

Severus quickly returned to his quarter, feeling the dire need to be around Harry. It was practically suffocating him. He rushed to their quarters and hurried inside, letting out a relieved breath when he found Harry curled up asleep on the couch. Mindful not to wake him, Severus sat down and gently rearranged Harry so his head was resting on Severus's lap. He pulled his potion's journal towards him and quietly began reading, softly stroking Harry's hair for comfort.

He was completely lost in his book, until a loud knock sounded. He looked up with an incensed face. What was needed of him now?

"Come in," he said sharply, stilling one of his hands on Harry's stomach.

"Please, just let me talk with you." Florence said coyly as she stepped in the room.

Severus sat up straighter and growled lowly. "Get out." he demanded, but it was too late. Harry woken up with a start and quickly sat up. "Severus?" he mumbled tiredly and Severus quickly pulled him on his lap and shot a venomous glare at Florence.

Harry followed Severus's gaze and immediately froze when he caught sight of the woman. "Sev-"

"Shh, why don't you go visit your mutts, I'm sure they would love to see you," he whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry looked suspiciously at Severus then shifted his gaze to Florence. Finally he huffed and kissed Severus on the lips and scurried to the floo.

Severus nearly laughed at Harry's antics. So his little mate could be possessive, who would've thought?

Florence sent a glare to Harry's repeating back but Severus growled quietly as a warning. She quickly returned her attention to Severus and smiled lightly. "If we could talk somewhere….more private?"

"We are in my _private_ quarters." Severus sneered.

Florence's smile became forced. "Don't be like this, Sev. We could catch up, have some fun. I'm sure you little toy wouldn't mind too much." she simpered, her face twisting into a wicked smirk. "Or perhaps I could just have some fun with him instead…"

Severus froze and snarled angrily, the dark sound reverberating around the room. "Stay away from him," he threatened darkly. "If I find that you've been harassing him, and believe me I will, then not even Dumbledore can save you from your fate."

Florence dropped all pretenses and glared at Severus. "You can't avoid this forever." Severus gritted his teeth and watched her leave. This was going to be harder than he had originally thought.

He mentally shook his head out. He couldn't seem ruffled. Harry was trusting him to stay strong, and he wouldn't let that trust waver. He knew could handle her and all her advances, but Harry doubted him, and that just couldn't continue. Florence wouldn't be a problem. Both he and Dumbledore knew this, now all he had to do was assure Harry.

It was around an hour before Harry finally came back, and during that hour Severus nearly went insane waiting for his little mate. The minutes Harry stepped out of the fire, Severus engulfed him in his arms then carried him to their room.

"Sev-" Harry tried to say but he was immediately shushed by Severus pulling him against his chest. "I missed you," he said roughly.

Harry hummed in agreement and threw one of his arms around Severus's stomach. The two simply lied there for two hours, with Harry cuddled in Severus's arms, and Severus switching between massaging Harry's neck and stroking his hair.

Harry led there in a state of complete content, happily letting Severus hold him. Eventually he dozed off. It wasn't until much later when Harry was woken up by a series of knocking.

Severus growled angrily and stalking towards the door. Harry groaned at the feeling of loss when Severus's warm arms left his body. He sat up and yawned tiredly, he hadn't been getting nearly as much sleep as he wanted, despite all of his cat naps during the daytime.

"There you are, my dear boy!" an amused voice sounded. Harry scowled and mentally cursed Dumbledore to the seventh circle of hell. He had been comfy.

(Now, now, dear boy. What have I possibly done to make you think such a thing?)

Harry's head immediately shot up and he stared at a twinkly-eyed Dumbledore. The elder wizard sensed his gaze and he gave a beaming smile.

"Did you need something Albus?" Severus said rudely, tempted to just shut the door in the headmaster's face.

"Yes, Yes of course. I must request a meeting with you and Harry in my office, if that would be agreeable?" Dumbledore smiled benignly.

Harry slid out of the bed and stood by Severus's side. Sensing that his lover was going to lose his temper soon Harry answered for him. "Of course," he said happily and Dumbledore flashed Harry a secretive wink and closed the door.

Severus growled and threw his thick cloak over his cloths. "Meddlesome old fool," he muttered angrily. He quickly pulled Harry to his side and draped an arm across his shoulders. "You won't be leaving my arms once we get back," he promised and Harry gave him a bright grin.

"I like the sound of that." he said. "You're a good pillow."

Severus shook his head in amusement and kissed Harry's forehead. "I'm glad," he snorted. The walk to Dumbledore's office was silent, although every few seconds Severus would reach over with his free hand and lightly touch Harry's face, or hair, or neck. Finally they reached Dumbledore's office, and with a resigned sigh, they both entered.

Dumbledore and Florence were already chatting amicably when they arrived. Severus stiffly walked in then sat down and pulled Harry onto him lap. For Merlin's sake, he had just seen the woman!

"Good!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "Now that everyone's here…"

The minutes seemed to crawl by as Harry tried not to cuddle into Severus's side as he usually did when sitting together. And the entire time, Harry could feel Walker's gaze burning into him.

It was only when Dumbledore became engrossed in a conversation with Severus, pulling his attention away and forcing Harry to leave his lap, that she made her move. Florence leaned over to whisper in Harry's ear. Harry saw Severus tense at the movement and completely disregard Dumbledore in favor of watching them. "Tell me, Harry," Florence whispered nonchalantly, "Do you really believe that all of this is real?"

"What-?"

Florence's smile twisted into a slight sneer. "Oh, Harry. You're so innocent, so naive to have believed that. He always was good at mind games." She shook her head sympathetically and patted Harry's knee, but Harry flinched away. From across the room Severus narrowed his eyes angrily and was about to go stop Florence when Dumbledore stopped him. "I known Severus extremely well, better than anyone really. Do you really believe that you are his mate?"

"You're wrong," Harry said, his voice wavering slightly.

"Oh Harry," Florence repeated shaking her head. "Surely…" She broke off and clicked her tongue. "Why would he ever choose you to be his mate."

"You're lying. He doesn't choose who he want. He said-" Harry whispered unsurely, swallowing back the dryness in his throat. Florence gave him another sad look and he unsteadily rose from his chair. He took one last look at Severus then abruptly made for the door.

In less than a second Severus was standing over Florence and glaring down at her. "You have five second to tell me what you said before I make it so you can never talk again," he said dangerously. "Dumbledore is the only thing stopping me form ripping out your throat." he snarled angrily. "The moment after I reassuring myself that my mate is fine, I will come for you."

"Threaten me all you want, Sev, but all the pain in the world won't take away Harry's doubts." She smiled at him then rose from her chair.

Severus took a step closer to him and leaned over her, staring fiercely into her eyes until he had all the information he needed. "Stay away from my mate; this is your final warning. I will be keeping an eye on you, and an even closer one on my submissive. If I find that you have so much as looked at him…let's just say that this time my court hearing will have been justified."

Severus gave her one last glare then stalked back to his rooms, completely ignoring Dumbledore's twinkling eyes. Severus found Harry in their rooms, and for that Severus was thankful. So Florence hadn't frightened Harry too much.

As soon as he was close enough, Harry looked up and flung himself in Severus's arms. "It wasn't true," he mumbled as Severus solidly wrapped his arms around Harry's small frame. "I know that she's lying."

Severus quickly sat down and pulled Harry into his lap. "I know what she said to you Harry, and none of it is true. You are correct in saying that she was lying."

Severus cleared and throat, and sensing that he was about to talk about something difficult, Harry moved so he was straddling the older man.

"Several years ago, Florence and I were in a relationship. I had just began my spying duties and was currently in charge of...overseeing and spying on Hogwarts." He began. "Everything was going well, until a year later when the Dark Lord requested that I join him for some...fun."

Severus sighed and Harry let out a quiet purr, hoping to relax Severus. It worked, and Severus softly stroked Harry's hair, smiling despite the topic.

"We raided a village. I will not go into any detail, but several aurors were killed that night. The ministry was in an uproar, and death eaters were being tried by the dozens as they were caught. Knowing that only a select few knew about my spying duties, I was not too worried. As it turns out, Florence had...sold my name to the ministry. I was tried, but Dumbledore stepped in and explained my job as a spy."

"I'm sorry." Harry said sadly, his expression holding all of the sorrow that Severus felt years ago.

Severus frowned and pulled Harry tighter against his chest. "I told you this so you would know not to believe her. I love you Harry, and every single word she has spoken is false. You're my mate, and nothing can ever change that."

Harry smiled slightly and nodded, "I know."

Severus smirked and kissed Harry's forehead. "Besides, even if I did choose my mate, I would have picked you a million times over. Sooner or later I would have realized how cute and cuddly you are."

"Severus! I am not cute or cuddly," Harry huffed, his previous sorrow forgotten as he tried to defend his manliness.

Severus grinned evilly. "Yes you are. You're cute, cuddly, absolutely endearing, sweet, enchanting, beautiful, lovable, charming, and completely adorable."

"I think I'm going to be sick," a flat voice demanded.

Severus growled under his breath and turned to face a disgusted Sirius and a conflicted Remus. Harry blushed brightly at the thought of his guardians hearing that.

"What do you need." Severus said slowly.

"We just wanted to check up on my godson, and I'm currently regretting that decision." Sirius said.

Harry let out a groan of embarrassment. "Sirius, me and Severus have barely gotten any peace all day. Please can you bother us some other time," he pleaded.

Sirius and Remus shared looks then nodded and quickly fled the scene. Severus rolled his eyes and turned his attention back on Harry. "Back to where we left off-"

"No!" Harry quickly rushed to say. "Please, I'll stop protesting as long as you don't go on another long tangent about how…"

"Adorable." Severus supplied.

Harry shot him a dirty look. "Adorable I am." he finished.

Severus smirked. "So, let me get this straight. As long as I don't sprout out a long list of you're wonderful qualities, I can call you cute, adorable, and other such endearments, and you won't protests. Correct?"

Harry made a face. "Correct." he finally said.

Severus grinned and kissed Harry's temple. "Good."

**AN: Don't worry, I have a nice plan to tie her and Umbridge together (smirks evilly).**


	6. Chapter 6

Neptis:This is the first that I have ever written but likewise this is the  
first vela story that I have ever read. All that I can sa for this story is  
summed up in one simple word, amazing. I can't wait to read the rest of the  
story. As I'm a newbie fanfiction authoress, could you please take pitty on me  
and explain to me how to upload my stories.

**Neptis: Thanks for the review, and its the exact same for me :) This is the first story i've ever written. Is there anyway you could send me an email so i could answer your question? Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: If i owned Harry Potter, the entire book would be a cuddle fest :D**

Chapter 6:

Old and New Problems

Monday dawned bright and early, and detention with Umbridge lasted until very late. Despite the intense burning in his hand, and the newly engraved words, Harry couldn't have been happier. His detentions were finally over, he had his homework for the week finished, his detentions were over, almost all of the lustful gazes had stopped (except for a key few), his detentions were over, Dumbledore had announced that Harry was free to completely move in with Severus, and in case he hadn't mentioned it, his detentions were over.

So that was why Harry was practically skipping down the hallway to Severus's rooms. The only thing left to worry about was Severus finding out about the detentions, and that wouldn't happen unless Harry told him.

In fact, Harry was so happy that he didn't even notice the figure steadily following him until he was yanked into a dark alcove.

Harry was about to shout in surprise when a big hand covered his mouth. "Mhhmph." Harry struggled against the thick arm holding his waist. Tears of frustration and fear filled his eyes and he slumped against his attacker.

When the stranger felt Harry stop struggling he took his hand off the mouth and turned to face him. "Shh, it's alright. I'm sorry, please down cry, little one," the voice soothed.

Harry shook his head and let out another cry when he realized who had grabbed him. It was Nathan Philip, the one who had stopped him in the hallway what felt like ages ago. "It's okay darling, I won't hurt you." he whispered softly.

Harry stared back at him with wide eyes. "Why did you pull me in here? I'll tell Severus!"

Nathan frowned. "He doesn't deserve you." he said angrily. "I could take much better care of you. I can protect you better than a Death Eater, and I'm kinder-"

"No, your not! Severus would have never pulled me into a room and coerced me!"

Nathan sighed. "I'm sorry, but you would never have talked to me otherwise."

Harry growled. "I still don't want to talk!"

Nathan smirked. "How about we do something else?" he suggested coyly and bent down to gently capture Harry's lips. Nathan increased the pressure and quickly backed Harry against the wall and his hands traveled down Harry's sides to cup his bum. Harry felt tears well up in his eyes and he didn't have the strength to fight them anymore.

He stood there limply with tears running down his face for what seemed like an eternity, until all of a sudden Nathan's uncomfortable weight was gone.

Harry looked up and almost melted with relief. Severus was standing there with absolute fury on his face, but that didn't deter Harry at all. He tumbled through the air and wrapped his arms around Severus's neck, allowing the older wizard to gently caress his face and sides.

"Severus," he whimpered and a soft hand gently rubbed his back.

"Take Mr. Philip to Dumbledore, make sure that he is never in my presence again. I will not be able to control myself once Harry is away." Severus ordered and Harry looked over Severus's shoulder to see a furious Remus and Sirius dragging an unconscious Nathan away.

"Let's get you back to our rooms, huh?" Severus gently as he lifted the whimpering Harry up bridal-style and steadily walked back.

Once they arrived Severus took a seat on the couch and pulled Harry so his mate was straddling his lap. "No one will hurt you again." Severus promised. "I'm sorry I could not get there sooner."

Harry pulled back and gave him a watery smile. "It's okay."

Severus bent down to kiss away Harry's tears then abruptly froze and pulled away. No doubt Harry wouldn't want to have any intimate contact for awhile.

Harry sensed his though process and frowned sharply then surprised Severus by reaching up fiercely kissing him. "Severus, I'm not afraid." Harry said softly.

Severus frowned. "You're crying Harry," he said firmly then gently pulled away. "I'm not going to kiss you while your in such a vulnerable state."

Harry growled. "I was crying, but now I'm not Severus. And I'm not afraid either."

Severus shook his head. "And it's a miracle you aren't." he said dryly. "Alright then, come here you silly Gryffindor." he said lovingly and pulled Harry into a gentle kiss.

Harry beamed and nestled himself into Severus's neck after the kiss. "So what were you doing before you came?" he asked curiously.

Severus smirked and pointed to the table when a glass of wine and his potions journal were lying. Harry hummed and kissed Severus's neck. "Well don't mind me then. I'm just gonna lie here while you read." Harry said happily.

Severus snorted and rubbed Harry's hair as he picked up the wine and handed it to Harry. "I think you're going into shock." He said amused, although Harry could see the plain fury hidden behind his eyes when he thought of why Harry was in shock. "Don't worry about Mr. Philips, Dumbledore is expelling him as we speak." He said smoothly.

Harry snorted. "I'm surprised you didn't demand your retribution."

Severus's eyes went cold. "Oh, believe me, I wanted to. But I couldn't, if I had killed him I would have been sent to Azkaban, regardless if I was defending you or not." He cleared his thoughts and refocused on Harry. "Drink, it will help relax you." he said, motioning for Harry to take the wine.

Harry accepted it and chuckled. "I wonder what McGonagall would think if she saw you giving me alcohol."

Severus let out his own chuckle. "Let's not find out." he replied. Throughout the next hour Harry cuddled into Severus's side and sipped the wine while the potions professor continued reading.

About an hour later Severus let out a heavy sigh and lightly stroked down Harry's stomach, smiling slightly when Harry let out a soft purr and cuddled closer. "Come, love. Let us go to bed." he whispered, taking the wine glass out of Harry's hand and placing it on the table.

Harry gave him a brief smile then stood from his lap and stretched, blushing at Severus's stare. Severus chuckled and slowly stood as well before leading the way into their bedroom. He drew back the covers and quickly transformed both their cloths before climbing in.

Harry curled into his side and laid his head on Severus's chest, eliciting a loving smile from Severus. "Goodnight, Harry."

While Harry and Severus busy cuddling in bed, someone else was planning.

Florence wasn't a woman who easily gave up. She wasn't someone who could easily be pushed down, and she most certainly wasn't someone who was going to allow a little kid to take Severus away from her. She admitted it, she made a horrible mistake when she sold Severus out, but that was years ago. Surely she deserved a second chance, and she was going to get it, even if she had to get Potter out of the way first.

She hummed a soft tune to herself as she walked down the streets of Hogsmeade. Her plan was in action, and now all she had to do was convince that idiot of a Headmaster to let her back inside Hogwarts.

Severus groggily awoke and turned over only to find someone in his arms. He looked down and immediately smiled when he saw Harry curled up next to him, his eyes closed and his nose twitching every so often. Severus snorted and tightened his arms around Harry's waist. "Too cute for his own good." he muttered under his breath.

Harry woke up to these softly spoken words and stared around in confusion. "Sev?" he asked hoarsely and in response he felt himself being pulled tighter against a strong chest.

"I'm here, love." Severus answered, tightening his arms around Harry's frame. Harry sighed and buried his face into Severus neck, breathing in his relaxing scent before half-hazardly throwing one of his legs between Severus's.

Severus smiled and stroked Harry's back, delighting in Harry's slight shiver. He pulled Harry even closer, smirking in satisfaction when Harry gasped when his thigh brushed across his member. "Severus..." Harry mewled.

"Yes love?" Severus grinned and gently bucked his hips, letting his thigh graze over Harry's appendix again. Harry whimpered quietly and clenched his eyes shut. Severus's control snapped and in an instant Harry was pinned beneath his warm body.

Harry's eyes flew open and he threw his arms around the older man's neck as Severus placed his knee between Harry's legs, clearly hinting at what he wanted. Harry unresistingly spread his legs then moaned when Severus lightly nibbled on his temple. Severus continued to torture Harry by trailing kisses down Harry's face and neck, ever so often biting the sensitive skin and leaving marks. Finally he pulled away to admire his work. "You look beautiful, beautiful and completely mine," Severus whispered.

Harry blushed and lightly touched one the marks on his neck. He whined a little when Severus rolled over to lie next to him, but the older wizard merely chuckled.

Harry smiled and closed his eyes. "Can we just lie in bed all day?" He pleaded.

Severus smirked and kissed Harry's head. "What, the slimy dungeon master let you laze about all day? I think half the school would have heart attacks."

Harry snorted. "Probably, but then again, you have always disliked most of them, so truly it wouldn't be a great loss."

Severus smirked. "You can stay with snuggled with me for as long as you want, I think we've deserved a day of rest after everything."

Instead of answering, Harry curled up his legs and turned sideways so he could nestle his head on Severus's chest. "Good, because I'm not leaving this spot."

Severus's arms instantly wrapped around Harry's frame and pulled him closer. "And no one would dare try to move you."

Harry smirked and closed his eyes. "I'll give it ten minutes until someone barges in," he commented.

Severus snorted. "Ten? I wouldn't give it five."

Harry hummed in agreement and closed his eyes. Sure enough, not even five minuted later a loud knock sounded on the door. Severus frowned and gently moved the once again asleep Harry off his lap and quickly stalked to the door.

"Yes?" he drawled irritatingly as he opened the door, only to immediately slam it shut once again. "So help me, if I ever see your face again I will curse it off of you." Severus hissed.

Harry, who had woken up the minute Severus left his side, softly crept beside Severus and tilted his head in a questioning way. "Who is it?" he whispered. Instead of a reply form Severus, the door was once again forced open and there stood Florence, looking smug and cynical in Harry's direction. "How are you doing sweetheart?" she cooed mockingly towards the now nervous Harry.

Severus bristled and reached for his wand. "I suggest you leave before I Crucio you," he growled warningly.

Florence just smirked. "And take the risk that the stray spell may hurt your little Harry?" she asked mockingly.

Severus immediately put down his ward. "I may not be able to curse you, but I am fully capable of physically forcing you out," he said as he shoved her out and slammed the door.

As soon as they were alone again Harry frantically turned to Severus, "What is she doing here!"

Severus placed a calming hand on Harry's back and lightly pushed him in the direction of the couch. "Rest assured that she will not be here for long. I won't let her hurt you Harry." Severus said firmly. "And I don't want you to worry about this any longer. She will be taken care of."

Harry sighed and let Severus pull him onto his lap. "She had better be; I don't like that fact that you two used to be in a relationship."

Severus's lips twitched upwards. "Are you jealous, Harry?" he asked amused.

Harry huffed and squirmed deeper into Severus's embrace. "She's probably gotten closer to you than I have."

Severus's smirk turned into a full blown laugh. "Oh my dear Harry, we never got very far in that department." Severus gently kissed Harry's head. "Who I've had sex with should be no concern of yours. You are the only person to ever capture my heart, and there is no reason to feel jealous of any old relationship."

Harry relaxed slightly then shot a look at Severus. "Well, you don't exactly have any reason to feel jealous of anyone I've been in a relationship with."

"You haven't." Severus immediately said. "You told me-"

"I told you that Cho and I never went far, and that I've never done anything else with any girls. I said nothing about dating other boys," Harry smirked.

Severus immediately froze and the smug look vanished from his face. "Who was it. I swear I'll kill them. They'll never touch you again if they know what's good for them. They had better not even look at you!" Severus ranted loudly.

Harry winced at Severus's shouting and nestled firmly into Severus's chest. "Calm down!"

"You want me to calm down when you've just told me that someone, a man nonetheless, has most likely already seen you naked and had sex with you!" Severus snarled sharply.

"If you want, you can see me naked too." Harry supplied helpfully.

Severus growled in frustration. "That's not what I meant. Harry, your body is special, and letting someone into it is a big deal. Merlin, was he even careful! Were you in much pain afterwards, or did he just tear you apart in the beginning?"

Harry choked. "Wait, I never said that we had sex, I said you had no cause to be jealous of my old relationships!"

Severus felt like pulling his hair out. "Have you have sex?"

Harry blushed. "No, and just what did you mean by did it hurt much afterwards. Will it hurt a lot?" he asked, suddenly afraid.

Severus sighed and pulled Harry closer. "I will be gentle and will prepare you well." he reassured, his irritation instantly vanishing when he heard his submissive's fears.

"That didn't answer my question. How much will it hurt, and what did you mean by split me open?" Harry pestered.

"It will hurt a bit Harry, but I will go slow, and you won't be entered unprepared. I will stretch you first, and if it hurts too much, we'll stop." Severus soothed as he stroked Harry's hair. "Please don't worry about this sweetheart. I will take care of you, I am not a bad lover, and as long as you trust me, your body should let me in without much resistance."

Harry sighed and melted into Severus's arms. "But what about the splitting me open?" he mumbled.

Severus sighed deeply and kissed Harry's cheek. "If you are not careful enough with your submissive, you can seriously hurt him. We stretch you out for a reason Harry, so you can adjust easier to the new intrusion. If a submissive is not properly taken care of, their insides may rip to make way for the entrance."

Harry whimpered slightly and shuddered. Just the mere thought of having someone hurt you who is so completely in control of your body frightened him to no end.

Severus caught his shudder and forced Harry to straddle his lap. "I will not abuse you're trust Harry," he said firmly. "I love you sweetheart, and I will try my hardest to make the experience pleasurable for you."

Harry swallowed and gave Severus a nervous smile. "I trust you, and I know you'll try not to make it hurt much, but I've heard other people talking, and they said that it never really stops hurting."

Severus sighed and kissed Harry's forehead. "There will always be a little discomfort while I'm stretching you, even pain sometimes, but I promise that you will adjust. Your body will become accustomed to to the feeling of it."

Harry slumped down into Severus's embrace and nuzzled his head into the pale neck. "Let's not talk about this anymore," he sighed and looked up at the older man pleadingly. "Just hold me Sev, please."

Severus's heart warmed at the request and he tightened his arms around his little mate and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Always." he promised and Harry smiled shyly.

Severus couldn't believe how much had changed since last year. Before he had been cold and alone, and now none of that pain remained. All that mattered in the world now was his submissive, his other part, his little Harry. In the beginning he was so nervous that Harry would deny him, but other than a few protests about being the submissive, Harry had been very accepting. Even those small dominance fights were always quickly resolved. After all, Harry was now comfortably cuddled in his lap and looking to all the world a properly cared for submissive.

His parents would be so proud, here they thought he would never find a mate.

Speaking of his parents, Severus needed to tell them about Harry before they found out on their own. The last thing he needed was angry relatives cursing him for not informing them of the new family member.

"Harry?" Severus spoke softly and was amused to see Harry blearily open his eyes and look around confusedly.

"Mhhm?" he mumbled tiredly.

"Would you like to meet my parents soon?" Severus asked lovingly as he kissed Harry's forehead and stroked the unruly mop of inky hair.

Harry blushed at Severus's adoring touches and unconsciously leaned closer to his Veela mate. "Do you think they'll like me?" he asked worriedly after a moment of silence.

All he got in reply was the soft shaking of Severus's chest which Harry instantly knew was laughter.

"This isn't funny Severus! What if they hate me? What if they make you leave me!" Harry was worrying himself into a state of panic and, noticing this, Severus quickly pulled Harry into a sweet kiss.

"Relax sweetheart, they will love you just as I do. As for your other concern, I will never leave you. You belong to me Harry, and I won't let you go for the world." Severus took Harry's chin into his hand and once again softly kissed Harry on his lips.

Harry relaxed slightly and leaned into the kiss, closing his eyes and allowing Severus to take control. "I love you too." Harry smiled as they pulled away.

"And we would love it if you would stop sitting with my godson in a very suggestive position!" Sirius interrupted dryly.

Harry blushed but stubbornly stayed straddling Severus's lap. "Hey." he greeted cheerily.

Remus chuckled at Harry's response and looked appraisingly towards Severus. "Dumbledore wishes to talk to Harry."

Harry raised an eyebrow at the fact the Remus had addressed Severus instead of him, but ignored it in favor of kissing the now tense Severus on the cheek. "Relax Severus, it's only Dumbledore." he comforted.

Severus didn't reply and instead glared at Remus. "Harry will not be going alone," he said firmly.

Harry narrowed his eyes and stiffened in Severus's arms. "I can protect myself Severus, you don't need to constantly guard me. I'm not your possession."

Severus growled softly and sent venomous glares towards Harry's guardians. "Tell Dumbledore that we will be there shortly."

Sirius and Remus glared at Severus but did as he said and left the two mates in peace.

As soon as they left, Severus pressed his lips firmly against Harry's and rearranged them until Harry was pressed into the couch cushions with Severus lying on top of him. Although he was careful to hold himself so he didn't crush Harry, Severus still let Harry feel his weight. "You may not be my possession, but you most certainly belong to me."

Harry moaned and let his body relax as he closed his eyes and nuzzled his face into Severus's neck. "Fine, but I am not yours to order about." he panted, his breath hitching when Severus bent down and lightly nipped Harry's neck before soothing the red skin with his tongue.

"I will never treat you as such." Severus vowed. He bit Harry's neck one last time then righted them and once again sat Harry on his lap. "I know you do not like being submissive, but I cannot and will not let you to be completely independent. I simply won't allow it Harry, you are mine to protect. Lately I haven't been doing such a good job of that, but I will make that up to you."

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. "Fine, I will accept that you are always going to be the possessive, over-protective dominant that you are, but you also have to accept that I'm not going to let you act that way without a fight."

Severus smirked and kissed Harry's forehead. "I welcome the challenge." he said smoothly then his expression changed into a surly one as he helped Harry off his lap then stood up. "Now, I'll walk you to Dumbledore's and wait for you."

Harry rolled his eyes but didn't protest - he knew he would lose anyways. "Alright." he agreed and gave Severus a smile and grabbed his hand.

Severus chuckled and gripped the fingers more tightly as he led Harry out the door. "Now, if anything upsets you, I want you to leave immediately. If Dumbledore even tries to lay a finger on you, shout for me and if you can, stun him."

Harry raised an eyebrow but simply nodded, deciding that no matter what he said Severus wouldn't relax. Finally they reached Dumbledore's office, but before Harry could ascend the stairs, Severus pulled him into a long kiss. "Please don't be long." he whispered against Harry's lips, and the boy could only nod in agreement.

Before he knew it, Harry was standing outside Dumbledore's office. He raised his fists and knocked twice on the huge oak door. "Come in!" Dumbledore said clearly from the other side.

Harry opened the door and immediately froze at the sight that met him. Sitting across from Dumbledore was a very familiar person.

"Hello Harry, I just wanted to have a few words with you, and Headmaster Dumbledore agreed to let me use his office." Florence said sweetly, her smile turning into an ugly smirk once Dumbledore turned away.

Harry swallowed and opened his mouth, tempted to just shout for Severus. Dumbledore sensed what he was thinking and quietly raised a wrinkled hand. "Please Harry, listen to her. Do you really believe I would place you in harms way?"

Harry looked into Dumbledore's face and truly believed the old man thought Florence was harmless. Well pity on him, because when Severus found out he would be furious. Dumbledore shot Harry a benign smile then walked of into a door behind his desk, leaving Harry alone with Florence.

"Look Harry, we both want something, and we both have something that we don't want others to know about." She said bluntly. Harry narrowed his eyes, what could Florence possible know about him that would be a cause for worry?

Seeing his look, Florence gave a shark-like smile. "You see dear Harry, you don't want Severus to find out about your detentions with Professor Umbridge, and I want you out of the picture."

Harry paled and looked at her, completely stunned. How could she have possibly known about that? "What do you mean 'out of the picture? I'm not going anywhere!" Harry swallowed.

"So how about we make a deal Harry, you be a good little boy and just disappear for a day, just a single day, and Severus never finds out about your...scars." Florence smiled sickly sweet and Harry shuddered. Without even realizing it, Harry's eyes had filled with tears. With one simple sentence, Florence could tell everyone his secret. Could tell Severus his secret.

Florence smirked at him cruelly, "So you're sensitive, I bet Severus loves that. He always did like the smaller ones, the boys that he could exert dominance over. Tell me Harry, when are you going to meet his parents?"

Harry swallowed. "I'm meeting them soon," he said defiantly.

Florence smiled in a sympathetic way. "That's too bad." she sighed.

Harry froze and looked at her, anxiety now crossing his face. "Why?" he demanded.

"Severus's parents never liked anyone. In fact, as soon as they met me they forced Severus to break up with me." She shook her head sadly. "It's going to happen to you too. Why do you think he want's you to see them? He's getting tired of you, Harry."

Harry swallowed against the bile rising in his throat. "You're wrong, Severus loves me."

Florence sighed regretfully. "He's going to get rid of you Harry, he doesn't love you, not really. This has all been some sick game to him Harry, all of the promises, the affectionate touches. You were so naive to believe him."

Harry clenched his eyes shut, but a traitorous tear ran down his face. Florence saw this and went in for the killing blow. "It's better to stop getting so attached Harry, he's going to leave soon. Ignore his hugs, don't let him hold you. It will help you in the long run."

Harry swallowed deeply and ran to the door, his head screaming denials at him. As soon as he made it out into the hallway protective arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him into a warm embrace. "What's wrong, love?" a voice urgently asked.

Harry felt more than heard a sob burst out of his throat and he fought against the arms holding him. Severus was so startled that for a moment his arms weakened, and in that single second, Harry had wrenched out of his arms and shot down the corridor.

Severus immediately sprung into action. Not wanting his submissive to get far away from him, but also wanting to give him space, Severus steadily followed at a distance. When he saw his little mate tumble into an empty room and collapse though, he couldn't ignore it any longer.

"Shh, what's wrong Harry." Severus mumbled quietly. "Tell me, love, so I can make it better."

Instead of calming down Harry, Severus's words only made him sob harder. He struggled weakly against the arms holding him against his chest, but he didn't get very far until he was cocooned in blissful darkness.

Harry immediately relaxed and all his feelings of hurt and fear vanished. He could still feel Severus's arms holding him, but everything else had been washed away by the feeling of being completely protected. With a limp hand, Harry cautiously reached out to touch the blackness surrounding him, and was surprised to find that the black was actually feathers.

Harry calmed his breathing and relaxed into the embrace, but Florence's words resurfaced in his mind. Harry put up a halfhearted struggle to get free, but in response the arms merely tightened. Harry slumped down, completely exhausted, and gave up all pretenses of fighting. He wanted Severus, he didn't care what Florence had said as long he had his mate.

Above him he heard a quiet cooing sound and Harry smiled lethargically. So this was Severus's Veela form? There was no mistaking that the soft cooes clearly belonged to the older man, and the black feathers would certainly match.

As if sensing his reflective thoughts, the black wings parted slightly so Harry could see that it was indeed Severus who was holding him. "Sev…" Harry said softly and the older man merely shook his head and closed his wings tightly, once again surrounding Harry with the calming darkness.

"Sev." Harry said more insistently. In response the wings encasing him flapped slightly. Harry curled into the embrace, nearly growling in frustration when new tears sprang up in his eyes.

Once again Severus began to coo softly and much to his irritation, Harry felt all his emotions leave him. Despite his new mood, Harry felt completely safe with Severus now. After a few more minutes of Harry lying docile in Severus's arms, the wings once again parted, and this time Harry could completely see Severus staring at him with a protective gaze.

"Sev…" Harry whined and in response the older man bent down and kissed his cheek.

"I'm going to take us back home, and you're going to let me hold you with no protest, understood?" Severus asked gruffly, his voice hoarse from trying to hold back most his veela side. His wings were the only things he allowed to emerge. He instinctively knew that they would calm Harry down, the only hard part was trying to force himself to retract his wings and therefore withdraw another form of protection. No one could get past a Veela's wings, not when they were protecting the submissive.

Harry stared at Severus and instantly nodded, having no problem with the thought of Severus cuddling with him. Florence be damned, Harry wanted his dominant to hold and protect him. "Hold on." Severus advised, and after making sure Harry was held securely in his arms, he appearated into his rooms using his Veela magic.

Severus instantly laid Harry down on the bed then climbed up and relaxed against the headboard, pulling Harry onto his lap and once again encasing him in his wings.

"Severus, I -"

"Harry, my Veela side is very much in control of my actions right now. So unless you want me to force you asleep so I can check you over easier, I suggest you hush now, and let me take care of you. I will not allow you to be independent right now, and that includes you leaving my arms." Severus said calmly.

Harry swallowed and closed his mouth. Deciding that Severus was telling the truth, Harry settled down and slumped against Severus's chest. After a few seconds his back and neck began to hurt at the uncomfortable position and Harry found himself in quite the predicament. He couldn't move without Severus seeing it as an act of independence, but he couldn't stay in this position for much longer without being in serious pain.

"Sev…"

"Hush Harry, relax and let me take care of you. Unless you are doubting my abilities to protect you..." Severus's black wings fluttered in agitation at the thought of that and Harry shook his head and cuddled closer despite the pain, hoping it would relax the dominant.

"But Severus, I need to move -"

Severus growled sharply and his wings once again surrounded Harry. "You will not stray from my arms."

Harry growled back at Severus. "I need to move so I can lie down better! My position is hurting my back and neck."

Severus immediately fanned out his wings and allowed Harry to stretch out and lay his head on his lap. Harry sighed in relief and closed his eyes, purring with content when one of Severus's wings cradled him softly while the other blocked his view from his other side.

Severus relaxed when he heard Harry's purr. He needed his submissive calm so he could check him over. Just the mere thought of Harry wanting independence right now nearly made his Veela heritage completely break out. Then again, Harry might not have minded if Severus's hands turned to claws, after all, he didn't seem to have minded his wings.

Then again, Harry surely would have minded if Severus suddenly began to sniff him over and lick him. Of course that would still be happening, but at least Harry would be more relaxed for it.

After 30 more minutes of Severus guarding over Harry, his little submissive was starting to get anxious. "Severus, can we please talk about this? I can't just stay in your arms….er wings...forever." Harry growled.

In response Severus shook his head. "You will stay here until I deem you calm enough. I will not have you running away again in a state of near panic. Do you even know what that did to me? I nearly had a panic attack, and the fact that you wouldn't let me hold you made things much worse."

Harry sighed and squirmed slightly, scowling when Severus's wings kept restraining him from moving. "I am perfectly calm, and I won't run away again," Harry huffed.

"Will you tell me what made you so upset?" Severus asked calmly.

Harry hesitated and Severus nodded. "Just like I thought. No Harry, you will not leave my arms. Besides, I still need to check you over for injuries."

Harry sighed. "I have no injuries, and can't you just run a quick diagnostic?"

Severus frowned sharply. "No, those are not nearly reliable enough. If you promise to stay still and allow me to heal you, then I will let you get up and roam around, so long as you are in the same room and let me get everything for you."

Harry scowled. "That makes me sound like I'm your pet," he muttered then he cleared his throat and looked up. "Fine." he agreed.

Severus smiled briefly then gently tugged off Harry's shirt. Upon realizing what Severus had done, Harry jumped up in shock and yelped. "What are you doing Severus?"

Severus merely gave him a look. "I am checking you over and healing you. Now hush up or our deal is off."

Harry made a face and allowed Severus too feel down his chest, occasionally sniffing him when he wanted a closer look. Once Severus got down to his hips though, he noticed a large bruise that not even Harry knew how it got there.

Severus narrowed his eyes and hissed in vexation. Someone had hurt his mate, someone had left a bruise, and furthermore, Harry had not told him about it. "Where did you get this?" he demanded.

Harry tilted his head and studied the mark curiously. "I don't know." he said simply. Severus looked irritated at the answer but he didn't push it. "Stay still," he commanded.

Harry was confused at the request, but he understood it a second later when Severus solidly held him down and nuzzled the wound. "Severus!" Harry yelped.

Severus smirked at his reaction then gently dipped his tongue out and lightly licked the bruise. Harry blushed brightly and went limp under Severus's ministrations. After a few minutes of more licking and prodding, Harry's bruise was now miraculously healed, and Severus announced that he was done with Harry's top.

Instead of being let up like Harry had expected, Severus instead vanished Harry's pants. Harry swallowed and squirmed, feeling bashful under Severus's gaze. Thankfully there were no cuts or bruises on Harry's legs, so he escaped without anymore licking, although Severus did insist on holding Harry for another twenty minutes afterwards until he allowed Harry to roam around their room.

After 5 minutes of freedom, Harry decided that it wasn't worth it, so he returned to a smirking Severus who already guessed Harry's feelings. Harry looked at him expectantly, waiting for Severus to hold him, but was disappointed when Severus merely stared back at him. Harry wrinkled his nose but he knew what Severus was waiting for.

"Please hold me Severus." Harry whispered. "I'm sorry I protested so much, and I'm sorry I wouldn't let you comfort me. And even though I argue, I know you're my dominant, and I know I'm your submissive and I like being your submissive." Harry blurted out. "I love you Severus, and I trust you more than anyone in the world, and I know I belong to you so please hold me. I just want you to hold me." Harry finished. Severus looked extremely pleased by his words and quickly pulled Harry in his.

Severus's arms enfolded Harry and he gently pushed Harry's head in the crook of his neck. "I love you so much, Harry, so much. I apologize if this has been difficult for you, but please understand that I need to protect you. Your safety means everything, sweetheart."

Harry gave a watery smile and closed his eyes, relaxing into Severus's embrace. "Please don't ever leave me."

Severus sighed deeply and cuddled Harry closer. "What happened in Dumbledore's office Harry?" Severus cooed softly.

Harry swallowed and looked around. He wanted to tell Severus, he really did, but he was afraid his mate would be furious. Severus followed his train of thoughts and frowned sharply.

"Harry, I won't be angry with you. I can never be angry, you're my submissive." Severus soothed. Harry bit his bottom lip then crushed his body closer to Severus's. "Can I show you what happened in my mind?" He asked softly and Severus immediately nodded.

"I'm going to go in, okay Harry?" Severus asked and Harry nodded. In his mind he could see the events flashing by. Severus examined everything from the moment he let go of Harry outside Dumbledore's office to the moment he took them back home.

When Severus had finished looking through the events he was furious. Harry bit his lip and looked anxiously at Severus. "Please don't do anything rash." he begged and Severus closed his eyes and sat still for ten minutes, simply breathing in and out slowly.

During that time, Harry squirmed restlessly on Severus's lap, worrying about how Severus was going to react.

"Harry, I want you to do something for me." Severus said calmly, opening his eyes to see his mate's adorable green eyes staring into his onyx ones.

Harry cocked his head to the side and scrunched up his eyebrows cutely. "What?" he asked cautiously.

Desperately trying to hold back his absolute rage, Severus stood Harry from his lap and walked him over to their bedroom. "I want you to curl up in bed while I go take care of a few things. You will be perfectly safe in here, and I will be back shortly, but please stay here."

Harry looked back at Severus indignantly. "I'm not just going to wait here while you go on a killing rampage!" Harry protested.

Severus smirked. "Don't worry my little Harry, I won't kill them yet. First they need to pay for what they did to you."

Harry swallowed and grabbed Severus's hand, using the only thing that he knew would make Severus stop. "Please don't leave Severus, please stay with me." Harry begged. He had been planning on faking tears but he quickly found that he didn't need fake ones, just the thought of Severus leaving him alone right now left him devastated.

Severus immediately stopped when he saw Harry's tears and heard his pleas. "Harry, listen sweetheart, I have to leave right now." he said softly, leading Harry to their bed and softly lifting him on it. "I have to protect you Harry, the Veela in me demands it, I can feel him fighting to break out right now."

Harry huffed through his tears and looked heartbrokenly towards Severus. "Then let him out, you said that Veela are kind to their mates, or are you afraid that you would hurt me?"

Severus glared at Harry. As if he could ever even think about hurting his mate! Severus felt the deep urge to show Harry his full Veela form and hold the boy. How could he even think that Severus could harm him? "Harry, I would never hurt you, and even in my Veela form I am still in complete control of my body, it is merely simpler to refer to the urge to hunt down everyone as the 'Veela in me.'" Severus explained.

Harry huffed clung even tighter to Severus's neck. "Then you have no reason to leave." Harry smirked, knowing full well that his next point would please his dominant. "Besides, I like the feel of your wings around me, I feel safe and protected."

Severus's face immediately molded into a smile and he lovingly pulled Harry closer. "I will stay with you for now my love, however my rage cannot be held back for long."

Harry made a face then tugged Severus's hand, making it clear he wanted the older man on the bed. Severus smirked and brought out his wings, chuckling silently when Harry instantly closed his eyes and curled into his side.

Severus wrapped his ebony wings around Harry's vulnerable body and closed his eyes as well, feeling all of his murderous thoughts flow away as he reveled in the feeling of Harry wrapped safely in his arms. "From now on Harry, you don't leave my sight. I don't care if you are with Sirius, Remus, or bloody Merlin himself, you will never leave my eyes."

Harry blearily opened his eyes and yawned. "As long as you hold me, Severus."

Severus smirked at his reply. "You're getting more submissive." he approved with a grin.

"I am not!" Harry said offended, "I am not getting more submissive, I just want you to hold me!"

"I'm not complaining, Merlin knows silly Gryffindors such as yourself need all the submissiveness they can possibly achieve. The poor dominants of Gryffindors, always having to deal with stubborn submissives…" Severus sighed dramatically.

Harry huffed and stuck his tongue out. "Poor Gryffindors, having to deal with such over-protective and possessive dominants."

Severus snorted and placed a kiss to Harry's hair. "I thought my wings were supposed to relax you. Go to sleep Harry, so I can go and brag to everyone about how cuddly my submissive is."

"You cannot tell anyone that I'm cuddly, I mean it Severus!" Harry whined submissively. "I swear to Merlin if you tell anyone I won't let you hold me ever again! And nothing will be able to calm me down enough to allow you to, not even your wings."

Severus smirked and kissed Harry's cheek. "Fine, now hush love, and let me hold you. You don't know how incredibly hard it is not to go and kill that vile woman this instant." Severus growled. "Telling my submissive such lies…..knows how insecure and vulnerable he is…" Severus muttered under his breath.

Harry made a face and burrowed into Severus's side. "I love you Sev." he murmured. "But I am not as…vulnerable and insecure as you think."

Severus hummed in disagreement and kissed Harry's forehead. "Goodnight, love. We need to have a talk in the morning, so you may as well get as much rest as you can."

Harry frowned. "A talk about what?" he asked curiously but Severus merely smirked and cocooned Harry in his dark wings. Harry mumbled in protest but couldn't rouse himself to do anything more. He was really hating the effect the wings had on him. How was he supposed to win any arguments when Severus could just cover him and he instantly got calm!

Not wanting to fully submit to Severus, Harry stubbornly stayed awake, although his mood couldn't be described as anything other than a vague stupor. Eventually Severus sighed and parted his wings slightly so Harry could see him. "Come on love, why won't you sleep. Is it because you're afraid you'll have nightmares?"

Harry looked up with nebulous eyes and hummed in disagreement. "Don't wanna sleep." Harry managed to mutter tiredly.

Severus shook his head in amusement. His submissive was way to stubborn for his own good. "You're tired love, and you've had an eventful day. All this stress isn't good for your body." Severus tightened his wings around Harry's limp form and solidly wrapped his arms around Harry's waist then pulled Harry firmly into his chest. "Go to sleep now sweetheart." he whispered.

Harry instinctively followed Severus's instructions and closed his eyes. After a few seconds Harry snapped out of his daze and lightly struggled against Severus. "I don't trust you not to go kill her while I'm asleep." he argued.

Severus narrowed his eyes at that. So his little mate didn't trust him as much as Severus thought he did. Well that was going to have to change, his Harry would just have to learn that Severus was trustworthy. "Hush Harry, stop fighting. I swear on my magic that I will not leave you tonight. We will talk about this, but it can wait till morning."

Harry growled in frustration but let Severus pull his now limp body on his lap and kiss his cheek. He relaxed at the familiar motion and closed his eyes as Severus ruffled his wings and gently cooed to Harry.

Harry breathed in deeply and mentally scowled. His future arguments were hopeless if Severus could calm him down this easily. He had a right to be angry and not trusting right now! Severus couldn't just….just calm him down and make Harry trust and rely of him again, it just wasn't fair!

With the help of Severus's calming presence as well as his new Veela attributes, Harry quickly fell asleep, still musing on the unfairness of Severus's ability to simply calm him down and make him dependent on his mate.

**AN: Sorry if this chapter seemed a little rocky, i had a bit of trouble writing it. So be nice in your reviews :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, forgot to post this one this morning :) My apologies, and i'll have next one up tomorrow...or would it just be later today if it's after midnight? Hmmm...**

**Disclaimer: Do i still have to do these? Yes? Well fine, no i don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 7:

Due Discussions

When Harry awoke the next morning he found that, in their sleep, Severus had sat up in bed and Harry had climbed into his lap. Severus was awake by the time Harry had roused himself enough to slide out of his mate's arms, and the older man was none-too-pleased with his actions.

"Where are you going, love?" Severus growled softly as he tightened his arms around Harry and forced him into stillness.

Harry stilled at the dominant growl and let out a soft whine in reply, shocking himself as much as Severus by the instinctual response. "Good," Severus smiled smugly before pulled Harry closer and nudging Harry's cheek with his nose. "You feel our bond strengthening," he observed.

Harry blushed brightly and squirmed. Taking this as a positive response, Severus's smile grew. "Don't be so embarrassed, love." Severus chastised lightly, staring down at Harry affectionately. "I'm surprised it's taken this long for you to make such noises. As far as I can remember, this is only the second time you've reacted as such, your first being when your guardians walked in on us in the first stages of out relationship." Here he paused and tilted his head consideringly. "And, of course, the occasional submissive mewl or whimper."

Harry groaned and buried his face in Severus's neck. "What do they even mean?" he practically whined.

"Oh trust me, my little Harry." Severus chuckled. "To me, your cute little submissive noises can mean as much as an entire speech. Now, if you would please enlighten me on where you were heading when you left my arms?"

"I was going to go get dressed for the day." Harry answered, his face still a light pink. "And don't look so smug, or I'll try my damn hardest not to make any...submissive noises," he huffed.

"Don't bother getting dressed love, we still need to have a talk about what happened yesterday. I also want to ask you about something else." Severus said, letting Harry squirm out of his arms. "And I welcome you to try, I very much doubt you'll be able to suppress those little adorable whines for very long."

Harry slid off the bed then turned to look at Severus questionably. "What else do we need to talk about?" he asked, choosing to ignore the later statement.

Severus climbed out of bed and walked over to Harry then gently kissed Harry's lips. "Nothing bad sweetheart, I just want to ask you something."

Harry still looked confused but he didn't pursue it, he was too caught up with thoughts of their upcoming discussion. He had a pretty good idea of what it would be about.

Severus lead him to the living room and called in a house elf to order food. Not even five minutes later a large place with an assortment of breakfast pastries, fruit, and toast and jam appeared and Severus quickly served Harry a large plate full. "Sev, I can't eat all of this." Harry pointed out but Severus just shook his head.

"You're too tiny my love, I'm worried about you. I know submissives are supposed to be small, but just to be on the safe side, you should probably eat more," Severus cooed softly.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the soft tone he used, but cast it aside, thinking that it was probably still the after effects of what happened yesterday. "So, what did you need to talk about?" Harry asked nervously.

Severus silently filled his plate for a few seconds then turned to face Harry. "As you know, I saw the events happen in your mind." Harry nodded in agreement and Severus continued. "Harry, Florence threatened you with telling me something."

Harry grimaced slightly, this was going to be a blood bath.

"What don't you want me to know, something about detentions?" Severus asked softly, instantly keying in to his little mate's nervousness.

Harry closed his eyes and pushed his plate away, he didn't want to eat any longer. It would make him sick. Severus frowned at his movements and pushed the plate back towards him. "Harry, you can tell me anything, you know this right?"

Harry swallowed then decided it would be better to just tell Severus, else the man might learn of it form a different source. "Do you remember when I had my detentions with Professor Umbridge?" Harry asked softly, looking speculatively to Severus's lap and debating just cuddling up to him.

Severus smirked when he read Harry's thoughts and invitingly patted his thigh. "Come love."

Harry let out a short smile and quickly scurried over to Severus's lap, instantly plopping down. Severus wrapped his arms tightly around Harry's waist and gave his mate a chaste kiss on the lips then he pulled back and his expression once again got serious. "Yes, I remember those times very well, you were constantly exhausted and very distant towards me," he growled. If that woman did anything to his mate he would torture her slowly until she was begging for death!

Harry bit his lower lip and cuddled closer to Severus, "I know, and I'm sorry, but I just- I couldn't…"

"Shh love, it's alright. I'm not angry. Yes, I was worried, but it was not your fault that you were so upset," Severus soothed.

Harry swallowed and nodded. "Well, I was like that because…" Harry trailed off, not knowing what to say. Unwillingly to actually say the words out loud, Harry decided on simply showing Severus his hand.

Severus looked confused but he took Harry's hand in his own. "Harry?" he asked softly. Harry shifted and in a barely audible voice, whispered, "Look at it."

Severus frowned, obviously concerned, and peered at Harry's hand. What he saw made him see red. "Harry," he whispered dangerously. "What is this?"

"It's a scar," Harry cringed away from the plain fury on the older man's face. Noticing the older man's look, he quickly elaborated. "When I got detention for telling her Voldemort was back, she gave me a funny quill and said it didn't need ink and I started writing and...and it cut into my skin."

Severus took a deep breath and worked to control his fury. "She used an illegal blood quill on you Harry. Why didn't you tell me? Could you not trust me, do you not think me able of protecting you?" Severus demanded, irritation and anger evident in his voice.

Harry mirrored Severus and took a deep breath. "You would have hurt her Severus. Remus said that if I told you that anyone hurt me that you would hurt them!"

Severus gritted his teeth. That wolf had no business in how he defended his mate. "Harry, I know you don't want to hear this, but it is a dominant's job to protect their submissive. If anything hurts you then I will protect you from it. Umbridge hurt you Harry, and you should have gone to me immediately."

"You would have been furious!" Harry defended.

"Of course I would have, she hurt you!" Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and stared firmly at Harry. "You will tell me next time someone hurts you, understand? I will not be very happy with you should you disobey this."

Harry narrowed his eyes at Severus and stubbornly crossed his arms. "I had a valid reason for not informing you, and I stand by that."

Severus growled deeply and buried his head in Harry's neck, lightly nipping at the skin and making Harry whine and whimper. "No submissive, you will tell me if someone hurts you from now on," he said firmly.

Harry paused and looked at Severus with wide eyes, immediately cuddling closer to Severus and whining again when he noticed Severus's unyielding expression. "Sev…"

"Hush," Severus said gently, rubbing Harry's stomach comfortingly with one hand as the other remained firmly holding on to him. "You should have told me, Harry. Do you believe that I am incapable of protecting you?"

Harry sighed then finally relaxed against Severus. He knew he should have told him, but it wasn't what the elder wizard was thinking. He did trust Severus, more than anyone, and he knew that Severus was more than capable of protecting him. But that was exactly the problem, Harry didn't want anyone to get hurt because of him, even if that person had hurt him first. "I know Sev, but I don't want you to hurt anybody."

Severus had to resist the urge to growl. So that was Harry's issue, it wasn't trust related, but rather conscious related. "How about we make a deal, If you promise to go to me if someone even upsets you in the slightest, I promise that I will not kill the guilty party. I will threaten them, yes, but afterwards I will hand them to Dumbledore to be expelled from your presence."

Harry looked extremely relieved at the compromise. "Do you promise?" he asked anxiously and Severus nodded.

"As long as you tell me everything, every time, then yes Harry, I will not kill them." A few curses here and there, but Harry didn't have to know that. After all, he did know so very good glamours, along with a few unnoticeable hex's that would be useful. They would never know, so long as they couldn't see them.

Harry beamed happily and threw his arms around Severus's neck. "But Harry, if you fail to inform me of something that had upset you, I will do everything in my power to hurt them," Severus warned.

Harry didn't even flinch at that. Now that he knew Severus wouldn't go on a killing spree, he didn't feel as hesitant about telling him if he was hurt.

Severus chuckled at Harry's jubilant expression. He wasn't completely satisfied with the arrangement. After all, he wanted nothing more than to kill Florence and Umbridge, but as long as Harry promised to go to him with his problems, he would accept it. Besides, Harry said no killing. Torture was not mentioned in the agreement. There was still one issue plaguing his mind, however, and Harry either had to agree with it or their deal was off.

"Harry, I want one exception to our arrangement." Severus said firmly.

Harry looked up at Severus, confused as to what else there could be.

"Harry, if anyone tried to sexually assault you, all bets are off. I will not have anyone forcing themselves on you." Severus said seriously.

Harry paused, but he could understand Severus's reasoning. "As long as you don't kill them," he said stubbornly.

Severus froze and his eyes narrowed. "Harry, I love how kind-hearted you are, but in this one case, you must let me take control. Listen to me sweetheart, I will be unable to control my rage if I ever see someone trying to rape you. I will kill them regardless of if you agree or not. However, I would like your consent."

Harry looked helplessly at Severus. "But-" he started then he sighed and closed his eyes. "Fine, if anyone tried to...r-rape me, then you can...kill them. And I promise you that if anyone tries that I will tell you."

All the tension in Severus's face was immediately erased and he gratefully kissed Harry's cheek. "Thank you sweetheart." He then looked up with a smirk and pulled Harry closer. "Now that we've ended on a bright note, I want to have another discussion with you."

Harry immediately perked up and he looked at Severus with a confused expression. "What else could you possibly want to talk about?"

Severus chuckled then slid Harry off his lap, ignoring the offended sound coming out of Harry's mouth. He quickly stalked towards the tiny bookshelf in the corner of the room and pulled out a thin novel.

Harry, still looking baffled, let Severus pull him onto his lap with no protest. "Sev, what's t-"

"This, my little love, is a book on Veela's." Severus smirked. He flipped through the book until he found the page he was looking for. "Harry, I want to ask for your permission to complete the second bonding."

Harry froze, "What's the second-"

"Let me read this to you, it should explain everything, and you can always ask me questions afterwards." Severus soothed then he cleared his throat and began to read.

"From finding their mate to completing the mating ritual, The Veela and His or Her Chosen will perform three bonds. The first is when the submissive accepts the Veela as their mate and the third is the final act of bonding, when the two participating persons have intercourse.

The second bond is the least heard of, although most dominant Veela insist that it is the most important," Severus read in a baritone voice and Harry snuggled closer, curious as to what this was. The books he had read on Veela never went into the actual mating process.

"For this second bond, the dominant and submissive must pledge themselves to each other. Once both the submissive and dominant have pronounced their love, the dominant will mark the submissive anywhere he or the submissive wishes, and the mark will stay for the remainder of his or her life. The bond will take exactly one week to finalize, and during that time the submissive must not be separated from the dominant. In one case, the submissive was forced away by another man vying for her attention; in a fit of rage the dominant killed the man. In a different case, the submissive was separated from the dominant for a few minutes to get a drink, and the dominant woke up to find that his submissive was crying on the floor in a state of desolation."

Harry swallowed at that and curled closer to his elder mate. Severus gave a small smile and soothingly rubbed Harry's stomach.

"During this bond, if the submissive and dominant are separated both will fall into states of distress. The dominant will feel extremely protective during this week, and any act of independence by the submissive will result in their mate becoming more possessive. In several cases where the submissive tries for independence, the dominant will refuse to let them out of their arms, and will often wrap their wings around their mate as an extra protection, as well as comfort for their mate.

For the most part, however, submissives will not want to be apart from their dominants, and in the case that they do, once they do get away, they are unlikely to try again. If the submissive is separated from their dominant they will experience extreme fear and the urge to be with their mate."

Severus set down the book and looked at Harry. "Any questions or concerns?" he asked softly.

Harry pursed his lips obviously in deep thought. "It said the Submissives will experience extreme fear when away from their Dominants, but it also said that some Submissives try to be independent. But Sev, if they know they're going to want their mate then why would they want independence?"

Severus chuckled, why did he had a feeling that Harry would ask a question along those lines. "For the same exact reason you protest me protecting you, even though you need it," Severus said amused.

Harry smirked and cuddled closer. "So basically, this bond will last a week, and during that time I can't leave your arms or else you will get extremely possessive and I will get extremely dependent." Harry summed up and Severus nodded.

"So, are you okay with forming the emotional bond?" Severus asked softly.

Harry looked up with a bright smile and nodded. "Although I have a feeling I'm not going to like being confined for a week, yes. I want to...emotionally bond with you." Harry threw his arms around Severus's neck and blushed brightly when he felt Severus reach down to cup his bum. "I love you so much sweetheart." He whispered roughly.

Harry smiled shyly and nuzzled Severus's cheek with his nose. "I love you too. When are we going to do the bond?" he asked.

"In two days, if that is acceptable to you. I will need to get our bedroom ready so that we will be comfortable staying in there for a week. I must also go and take care of a few people," he said smoothly.

Harry sighed at the last part but nodded, he knew that there was no way Severus would relent on that issue. "Sounds good," he mumbled then shyly pecked Severus on the lips and wriggled off his lap. "I'm going to go see Sirius and Remus."

Severus nodded and stood up with Harry. He gently smiled at his mate then led him over to the connecting door and walked him into Sirius and Remus's quarters, despite his dislike of being near their home.

Harry rolled his eyes at Severus's over-protective attitude and tried to push him back to their quarters. "Sev, I'm fine. I highly doubt any murderers or...or rapists are waiting in the living room for me," he snorted.

Severus pursed his lips then relented with a sigh. "I'll be back soon my love, if you have any problems I want you to send me a patronus immediately, understood?"

Harry shook his head and gave Severus a pointed look. "Yes, now go."

Severus snorted and quickly exited. Quickly making up his mind, Severus decided he would pay a visit to Dumbledore first. Once he made it to the stone guardians outside Dumbledore's rooms he quickly gave the password and stormed up the stairs. All the rage he felt earlier when he learned that the old fool had left his little mate alone in a room with Florence returned with full force.

He hadn't had any time to deal with his own temper. When Harry had first ran out of the office Severus had been too concerned to do anything but chase after him, and in the following hours Harry was too insecure to even think about leaving him alone, not to mention his own instincts had been getting wildly out of control.

Now that Severus was finally able to properly defend his submissive, his anger has increased tenfold. The only thing stopping him from tearing down Dumbledore's walls was their history, and even that was wavering.

Not wanting to waste time, or show respect, Severus burst through the doors to Dumbledore's office and glared malevolently at the old man sitting in his chair.

"Ah, Severus. I was wondering when you would come to pay me a visit." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling brightly.

Severus snarled loudly. "I cannot believe you left my poor defenseless submissive in here all alone with that horrid wrench. What were you thinking, you senile old fool! Or were you planning that she would make Harry run out of here in tears!" Severus ranted.

Dumbledore froze in his seat and blinked at Severus. "I assure you my dear boy, Florence assured me her intentions were nothing but good. You must believe me Severus when I say that if I had known that she would hurt Harry, that I would have never let her get near him."

Severus's glare didn't falter in the least by the end of Dumbledore's speech. "Do you even have an inkling of what state Harry was in after I found him? No? He was inconsolable Dumbledore! He wouldn't even tell me what the woman said to him, I had to read it from his mind because he couldn't say the words. She threatened him Dumbledore, made him insecure, doubtful. Do you know how dangerous that is for an unbonded submissive?"

"I will not allow Florence anywhere near the school grounds. Her presence will be evicted from Hogsmeade immediately. She will not come near Harry again Severus." Dumbledore promised, his eyes steely. When Florence came into his office she swore that her intentions were nothing but good. Dumbledore would freely admit it; he made a grievous mistake.

Severus relaxed his stance and nodded coldly towards the headmaster. "See that it is done. Now, if you would excuse me, I have another offender to deal with."

Dumbledore nodded with twinkling eyes as Severus stalked out of his quarters angrily. Severus was exactly what Harry needed.

Although his anger at Dumbledore had been slightly abated, his complete fury towards Umbridge still burned brightly, and it wouldn't go out until the vile woman was dead. No one hurt his submissive. Just to think back and realize that Umbridge was the one who had made Harry so distant and fearful…

Severus slammed open the doors the Umbridge's office and stormed inside.

"Hem hem, Professor Snape, please knock before entering my office." Professor Umbridge sniffed.

"Listen to me, because I will only say this once." Severus hissed dangerously. "You will be out of this school by morning, else I will kill you."

Umbridge sat up primly in her chair and sneered at Snape. "Is that really any way to talk to a fellow colleague?" she said, clearly strained.

Severus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. If she didn't get out of his sight soon, he would tear her throat out and enjoy every moment of it. "Do Blood Quills ring any bells to you?" Seeing Umbridge's startled face, Severus knew that Umbridge had figured out that he knew. He stalked towards the desk then slammed his hands down on the table harshly, making Umbridge flinch. "You will be gone by 7 O'clock tomorrow morning, or I will torture you till the brink of insanity. You will beg for death before I give it. Do you understand?" he spat venomously.

Seeing Umbridge's jerky nod, Severus smiled cruelly and narrowed his eyes at her dangerously. "Good," he drew his wand from his sleeve and pointed it at her throat. "I assure you, you will pay dearly for what you did to my submissive," he promised silkily.

Umbridge's beady eyes widened and she squeaked nervously when Severus's wand disappeared from her throat only to be pointed at her hand. With a quick swish of Severus's wand, Umbridge's hand began to bleed heavily, words quickly appearing on her creamy skin.

I must not tell lies.

Umbridge gasped in outrage and took her own wand, quickly casting a healing spell. Severus allowed her to do so, it would not affect the purpose of his spell. Umbridge looked down at her hand and gaped wordlessly in outrage. The words were etched permanently in her skin, as a reminder of her mistake.

Severus nodded in cold satisfaction and turned to the door. "Oh, and before I forget, I expect 500 lines on my desk before your leave, else I will hunt you down and fulfill my promise." Severus said calmly as he walked out the door.

Professor Umbridge stared blankly at a tiny leaf of parchment with 7 words printed clearly on it: I will never harm a submissive again.

**Review or Sev will come and curse you. Mwahahaha. Oh, and sorry for the shorter chapter. I'm almost positive that the next one is longer :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the new chapter, on time like I promised ;) Hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 8:

Forming the Second bond

The next two days whirled by in a frenzy of social visits and several explanations. Finally, it was time for Harry and Severus to complete the second bond.

Severus gently pushed Harry to their bedroom and closed and locked the door behind him. No one would be allowed to enter unless Severus unlocked it himself.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Severus asked Harry gently.

"Yes, Severus, I am completely ready." Harry assured his mate for the 20th time.

"Alright, lay down on the bed and we'll start." Severus instructed. Once he made sure Harry was comfortable, he climbed in as well and delicately wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. "Now, from now on until exactly this time in seven day, you are not to leave my arms." Severus instructed firmly.

Harry hummed in agreement and snuggled closer, already tempted to just curl up around Severus and go to sleep.

"It's not nap time yet love." Severus chuckled. "Now, shall we begin our vows?" he asked and Harry shyly nodded

"I, Harry James Potter, vow to let Severus protect and provide for me. I accept that he is my dominant and I'm his submissive, and I will allow him to defend me in every way he can." Harry said softly, immediately noticing the change. He felt an urgent need to be held by Severus and was unable to hold back a small whimper.

Severus quickly pulled him closer until Harry was practically lying on top of him, letting out a relieved sigh when Harry's body untensed and his face smoothed out.

"I, Severus Snape, vow to protect and provide for Harry. He is my submissive, and I, his dominant. I will not allow him others to hurt my little mate, emotionally or physically. I will defend him with my life." Severus promised. Severus immediately noticed the change in him as well.

He could feel every protective urge that he had tried to suppress come out in full force. Before he had managed to hold back most of his protective urges so as to not irritate Harry. Now however, every single worry and fear about Harry's safety was brought to the forefront of his mind. His Veela was screaming at him to protect his mate, and Severus could barely restrain himself from bringing out his claws or wings.

"Sev." Harry whined softly and in response Severus tightened his arms.

"I'm here love, no one will hurt you." Severus cooed softly.

Harry hummed and and tried to shift but Severus's arms restrained him. "I still need to mark you sweetheart." Severus reminded.

Harry opened his eyes and slightly sat up. Severus mirrored his movements and leaned up against the headboard then pulled Harry onto his lap. "Where do you want the mark to be?" Severus asked.

Harry shrugged and smiled at Severus. "Don't care. Pick wherever."

Severus smirked and flipped them over so Harry was underneath him. "I know the perfect place."

Harry swallowed and blushed as Severus vanished his pants and kissed his side. He then gently pulled down Harry's boxers until the right side of his pelvis was showing. Harry blushed and groaned when he realized where Severus had in mind.

"You're cruel." he remarked and Severus harshly bit down on the skin.

Harry yelped but Severus soothed over the red mark with his tongue then lightly sucked on the abused skin. "Relax Harry." Severus murmured to his tense mate. He gently ran his fingers over the pale stomach and felt Harry's body loosen in response.

Severus returned to marking Harry's skin, and a few minutes later Harry had an oval mark right underneath his pelvis bone. "You're mine." Severus whispered to the exhausted Harry. He slowly rearranged himself so his head was cushioned by the pillow and he was lying right next to Harry with his arms still around his Harry.

"Mhhmn." Harry tiredly agreed as he laid he snuggled deeper into Severus's side. "I'm going to go to bed Severus." Harry mumbled.

Instead of taking a nap along with Harry, Severus stayed vigilantly watching over his submissive. Despite his fatigue, Severus was able to stay awake for two hours, until Harry woke up.

"Severus, didn't you sleep?" Harry questioned as he saw Severus's tired expression.

"Of course I didn't!" Severus seemed so offended by Harry's question that the boy could only lay there for a few minutes, wondering what could have possibly offended his dominant.

"Why didn't you?" he eventually asked.

"Why would I take the chance of something happening to you while I'm asleep?" Severus questioned angrily. "Harry, anything could have happened while I was asleep and unable to properly protect you!"

Harry raised an eyebrow at Severus's vehement explanation. The feelings that had assaulted him once he had said his vows were gone, but apparently Severus's had yet to dissipate. Deciding that any argument would by fruitless, Harry settled down and curled into Severus's arms, smiling happily when Severus immediately responded by tightening his arms and kissing his cheek.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" Severus asked.

"I though electricity doesn't work in Hogwarts?" Harry asked, confused, but Severus merely chuckled.

"Would you?" he pressed and Harry shrugged. "Sure." he agreed.

"Do you want to watch Paranormal Activity 3?" Severus asked with a slight smirk.

Harry nodded and settled down more firmly into Severus's embrace as the older wizard used his wand to summon everything and put it in its place. Finally, Severus got the movie started.

"What kind of movie is it?" Harry asked curiously as the credits began rolling.

Severus hid a chuckle and kissed Harry's forehead. "It's a horror movie."

"Severus, you know that I always get jumpy and paranoid after watching scary movies." Harry groaned.

Severus smirked. "Exactly, now I have an excuse to hold you even closer. Just remember, if you get frightened you have my permission to cuddle on my lap."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You already had a reason to hold me Severus." he pointed out.

Severus shrugged. "I know, now hush, it's starting."

Harry curled closer to Severus and suspiciously watched the first thirty minutes of the movie, gradually relaxing when nothing scary happened. Which was why, five minutes later, Harry was completely terrified when something leaped out of the closet.

Harry yelped in fear and buried his head in Severus's neck, curling closer to the man until he could feel his panic subside. "You're horrible." he muttered.

Severus chuckled and kissed Harry's head. "You need a good dose of fear in you. Merlin help you if you even think about doing anything reckless and dangerous this year. I swear Harry, one stunt and I'll tell everyone how cuddly you are."

Harry gaped at Severus incredulously then huffed and kissed Severus's neck. "Scout's honor. But if that information ever gets out, I will get my revenge."

Severus smirked and tightened his arms around Harry's waist, humming with pleasure when his little mate curled closer and rested his head on Severus's chest.

For the next hour Harry went through several stages of fright. There was the paranoid feeling with suspense, the creepy feeling when you see something disturbing, there was scared but still tolerable, then there was absolute terror, which was Harry felt most of the time.

Finally, he couldn't take it any longer. He simply closed his eyes and tried to mold into Severus's embrace, concentrating on the arms around him instead of thoughts on what kind of demonic spirit could be watching them.

Severus tightened his arms around Harry and softly cooed in his mate's ear. He was tempted to bring out his wings for extra reassurance, but then decided that he would save them for a later date. No doubt Harry would try for some form of independence later, and he wanted to be able to calm Harry down quickly, which he wouldn't be able to do if Harry was already used to his wings around him.

"It's alright my love, no one can hurt you. I won't let anybody close." Severus soothed his frightened mate.

"You can't protect me from demons." Harry pointed out with red eyes that suspiciously looked as if Harry had been crying.

Severus eyes darkened and he sat up then pulled Harry into his lap so the boy was straddling him. "I can protect you from anything that dares touch you. I am not an incapable wizard Harry. My fighting skill are ample enough to defend you." Severus said firmly, not allowing any doubt to form in Harry's mind.

Harry looked at Severus with water-rimmed eyes then nodded once and curled into him. "I trust you." he whispered.

Severus unclenched his tense muscles and lightly kissed Harry's cheek. "I'm glad, now tell me what has you so upset?" Severus cooed, quelling his rage in favor of relaxing his mate.

"I don't like scary movies, they made me feel like someone is watching me." Harry admitted with a blush and quiet sniff.

"Oh Harry, I love you my silly little Gryffindor. I would have never even suggested this movie if I knew it would make you cry." Severus said, clearly concerned. He, the man who swore he wouldn't let anyone hurt Harry, had terrified his submissive to the point of tears. "I'm so sorry love, I promise to never scare you again." He swore.

Harry curled up against Severus's chest and kissed his jaw. "It's alright, but if you really did want to make it up you could do something." Harry said innocently.

"And what's that?" Severus asked, a smiled touching his lips.

"I want you to hold me Sev." Harry whispered tiredly. "Please?" He looked up at Severus with bright green eyes.

Severus smiled lovingly and shifted until he was lying on his back with Harry half on top of him and one leg in between his. "I love you my little submissive." Severus murmured roughly as he pulled the blankets up till they covered Harry's relaxed body.

"Love you too." Harry whispered then he closed his eyes and wriggled closer. Severus chuckled and looked down at Harry adoringly, his little mate was perfect. Sweet, cute, cuddly, and stubborn as hell. Severus wouldn't have it any other way.

The rest of the first day, as well as the second passed much in this matter. Harry cuddled with Severus with little or no protest and Severus happily held Harry, only becoming disquieted when he decided Harry wasn't close enough to him.

Harry put up with Severus possessiveness and over-protective behavior with grace, and even though he often wished for some space, he had to admit that Severus holding him made him want to curl up and go to sleep all day.

It wasn't until the third day that anything happened. Severus was lying asleep, his exhaustion having finally taken over, with Harry locked inside his iron grip.

Harry sighed and shifted, making a face when he felt Severus's arms tighten in response to his actions. "Sev, come one, at least let me move a little." Harry groaned.

Severus didn't even stir. Harry groaned once again and looked longingly to the empty glass of water on the bedside table. So far Severus had been summoning all of their food, but Harry had drank the water ages ago and he was dying of thirst.

Not only were they out of water, but both Severus and Harry's wands were all the way across the room, and Harry was currently unable to run and get them.

Harry fruitlessly squirmed against Severus's arms again, finally giving up and sighing. He turned over and buried his face in Severus's shoulder blades, smiling briefly when he breathed in Severus's relaxing scent.

Harry lied there for 15 minutes, until he felt Severus's arms gradually relaxing. Harry raised an eyebrow then calculatingly narrowed his eyes. He shifted the tiniest bit and Severus's arms tightened to pull Harry back to his chest.

So Severus only responded when he tried to move. Harry processed this information then smirked. He had the perfect plan to get lose and go get his wand. He was sure the distance wouldn't bother him too much, it was only 20 feet away after all, and besides, he had the comfort of knowing Severus was still in the same room as him.

With that thought in mind, Harry slyly held a pillow in his hand, ready to replace himself with the object and hope that Severus didn't notice the change in weight and wake up.

He carefully wiggled in Severus's arms then quickly squirmed out of Severus's arms and pushed in the pillow instead. Severus's face creased for a moment, but thankfully he didn't awaken.

Harry sighed in relief and silently dropped from the bed and tiptoed to his wand. He only got halfway before he dropped to the ground as sudden waves of fear ambushed him.

Harry clenched his eyes shut and squirmed into a ball, letting out a small whimper. "Severus," he whimpered, hoping the older man would wake up and hold him in his arms.

Harry let out a shuddering sob and curled together tighter. If he was terrified watching that movie on the first day, then he didn't even know what to call this. He felt more vulnerable than he ever had before, and realizing that that was actually true, Harry let out another whimper and hurriedly snapped his eyes open, analyzing every shadow as if he believed any of them could be hiding someone.

"Severus." Harry swallowed and clenched his fists, drawing blood where his nails cut into his skin.

Severus bolted awake when he smelled his mate's blood. When he realized that his submissive wasn't in bed with him, Severus thoughts immediately turned to danger.

He felt his wings and claws come out as he agilely jumped from bed and scanned the room. "Harry!" he called out urgently when he found Harry curled up on the floor about ten feet away.

He quickly rushed over towards his submissive, taking a protective stance in front of him and quickly assessing for enemies. Once he made sure no one was lurking around he picked Harry up in his arms and carried him back to bed and sat him down on his lap, the Veela inside him purring when Harry cuddled closer to him. He tightly wrapped his black wings around Harry's prone form and cooed into his ear.

"Severus, I-"

"Hush. Please Harry, give me a few minutes until I am fully in control of my instincts. If I don't get control of myself now, the next person who looks at you will end up dead."

Harry instantly obliged to Severus's wished and curled even closer, closing his eyes when Severus's arms tightened against him. Severus smiled slightly, and tiny fangs pocked out of his mouth.

Severus calmed himself into a meditative state and quickly forced his feelings of anger away. Severus did not, however, attempt to control his possessive and protective impulses. Harry was simply going to have to deal with those for awhile.

Besides, his little Harry could use another lesson in trusting his dominant. Why on earth had his mate left his side!

Severus opened his wings barely an inch, just to make sure Harry was still safely curled inside. "You will not even think of leaving my arms again." Severus said flatly.

Harry squirmed relentlessly in Severus's wings, and arms, then eventually gave up. "Please Sev, at least loosen your wings a little so I can hold you back." Harry whined, anxious at being unable to control any part of this.

Severus hesitated for a split second, then solidly shook his head and ruffled his wings. "No, you will stay in my wings, where you will be protected from everything." He resolutely said.

Harry sighed and squirmed closer, nestling his head in the crook of Severus's neck and deeply breathing in. "You smell nice." he mumbled, then bit his lip and blushed when he realized he had said that out loud.

Severus smirked and lightly stroked Harry's stomach. "I smell like a dominant would to his submissive, just as you smell like a submissive would to his dominant." He replied and tightened his arms. "I meant it when I said you wont be leaving my arms again."

Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around Severus's waist. "I figured." he whispered.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was when I found you weren't safely snuggled by my side!" Severus growled. "How worried I still am? I hope you're prepared to deal with the consequences. I will not allow you have even the slightest independence right now Harry, and I suggest you not even try." Severus said firmly.

Harry groaned silently and took a deep breath, instantly regretting his action when Severus's scent lulled Harry into relaxing. "Wha-" Harry groggily questioned. "Sev, why-"

"It's the dominant allure, it's used by us when we have mischievous submissives constantly putting themselves in danger. It calms the submissive down and allows the dominant to take care of them with little or no protest." Severus said dryly.

"Ah, so you can...turn it on and off?" Harry asked curiously.

"I can, but I won't." Severus replied. "As much as you are probably trying to suppress it, you were affected just as badly, and in a worse way." Severus said lightly. "You need to relax and let me take care of you now Harry. I won't accept anything other than complete submission right now. You will allow me to care for you."

Harry closed his eyes and shuddered. Severus was right, he was suppressing the events, but was that really such a bad thing? So what if he didn't want to think about the utter terror and desolation he had felt when he was alone.

Now that Severus had mentioned it, however, Harry felt everything flooding back. He whimpered and breathed in Severus's scent. Even though he couldn't see Severus's face, he knew the dominant was shooting him a concerned glance.

"I'm fine Severus." Harry mumbled. He restlessly squirmed in Severus's arms until, with a heavy sigh, Severus opened his wings slightly so Harry had more room to cuddle with him. He could understand Harry's frustration, after all, while the wings allowed both of them peace Severus was quite taller than Harry, and that made it difficult for Harry to wrap his arms around his neck.

Harry gave him a beaming smile and wrapped his arms around Severus's neck, resting his cheek fondly against Severus's.

Severus smiled and tightened one of his arms around Harry's waist and used the other one to lightly massage Harry's neck. "Don't even think about moving so much as a centimeter away from me. You're lucky I haven't turned on my full Veela allure then cuddled you in my wings." Severus said grumpily, trying to hide then affectionate smile ready to burst out.

Severus was tempted to act upon his threat just to see how adorable Harry would look. After all, his mate was lucky he hadn't done that immediately after setting him down. Once he turned the allure on, Harry would fall into a state of complete relaxation and content.

Regardless of that, Harry looked perfectly content where he was, and Severus couldn't help but smile lovingly when he looked at Harry expression. His submissive had his eyes peacefully closed and a small smile forming on his lips as he laid his head on Severus's shoulder and tightened his arms around Severus's neck in a clear submissive position.

Severus shook his head amusedly and softly kissed the mop of inky hair. Clearly the little brat was tricking him into a false security looking all adorable and submissive like that. Then, once Severus relaxed off his vigil, Harry would go and do another little stunt.

"I love you Sev." Harry mumbled sleepily.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Even as I suffocate you with my possessive and protective actions, force you to cuddle with me, and threaten you with embarrassing things should you even think of being less than submissive?"

"Mmhhmm." Harry mumbled tiredly.

Severus shook his head with a smile and gently kissed Harry on the lips. "And I love you Harry, more than anything. Which is why I insist that you let me prove my dominance to you."

Harry roused himself when he heard that. "How?" he swallowed nervously but Severus merely gave him a calming smile.

"Relax my love, I just want to ask you a few questions, and I wish for you to take this while answering them." Severus said softly, holding up a small vile of potion.

Harry tensed and looked up at Severus with a pleading expression but the older man shook his head. "Please love, I promise that the potion is perfectly safe. It's a mild truth-telling potion. It makes the taker compelled to tell the truth for exactly fifteen minutes."

Harry bit his lip then looked at Severus. "If I take this, and answer all of your questions, will it help calm you down?"

Severus chuckled loudly at that. "Harry, I currently am calm right now. I took a calming drought earlier so that it would be easier for me to withdraw my more defensive Veela attributes, such as my claws and fangs." Severus explained while pointing to an empty vial on the bedside table.

Harry gaped wordlessly at Severus. So the man's warnings, as well as his extremely protective embrace, were that potent while still under the affects of a calming drought…

Harry would be so screwed when it wore off later.

Severus saw Harry's expression and smirked evilly at his mate. "You thought that that would be the extent of my possessiveness, did you? Don't you remember reading that, in the case of an independent submissive, a dominant will become increasingly possessive. Harry, once this calming drought wears off, I am unlikely to even allow you to move much."

Harry made a face but Severus continued. "I will require your full trust Harry, which means no protesting, no doubt, and no fear. I won't hurt you Harry, not now and now ever, but I need you to realize that as well. During this time period, you must submit to me in every way possible. Which is why I want you to take this potion, so we can talk about all your insecurities and doubts before it begins."

Harry nodded and curled closer. "But I am submissive Sev, I just don't like it when I'm treated like I'm going to break at the slightest touch."

Severus nodded and kissed Harry's forehead. "I know sweetheart. And one last thing. Harry, there may be an occasion where I will growl at you, but please listen to me when I say that it is not because I am angry. I will growl at you if I feel that you are trying to be too independent. It is a warning, shall we say, to stop trying to take on the role of dominant or else I will forcefully remind you that you are the submissive."

"And when you say forcefully…?" Harry questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Severus frowned sharply. "No Harry, that does not mean I will hurt you." Severus said, feeling vaguely sick to the stomach. "If I ever raise a hand to you, I will never be able to forgive myself."

Harry cleared his throat in protest but Severus continued. "A dominant hurting their submissive is considered one of the most deplorable acts there is. It results in either death or the dementor's kiss, depending on the submissive and his or her families choice."

Harry nodded then smiled at Severus. "I trust that you won't hurt me Severus, I was just wondering what you meant by forcefully."

Severus relaxed when he realized that Harry wasn't questioning if he would hurt him, but rather inquiring as to what it meant. "When I say forcefully, I mean that I will physically remind you that you are submissive. It depends on each dominant. However, if I feel you are getting too independent, I will mark you wherever I feel people will see it, then I will make you say things that will irritate you." Severus smirked at that.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "And what exactly does that mean?"

Severus chuckled. "I means that I will make you admit things, such as the fact that you are submissive, that you like me holding you. You get the point."

Harry blushed. "Oh." he squeaked. "And what do you consider an act of independence?"

Severus was quiet for a few seconds while he thought of everything that had the remote possibility of offending his dominance. "There isn't a lot that I will see as direct refusal of your position, however, I suggest that you allow me to cuddle with you without argument. If you protest I will believe that you don't want to be held. Another one is allowing me to help you, even if it seems ridiculous."

Harry groaned at that one. He hated it when Severus insisted he had to do even the most simple of things!

"You must allow me to summon food and drink, reassure you if you ever become distressed, and you absolutely must accept me being protective, it isn't something that is going to go away anytime soon. I will become defensive at even the smallest sound, and I will try to shield you as I see fit, which, nine out of ten times, will be in my wings." Severus explained.

"Sounds fantastic." Harry said dryly. Severus smirked and gently stroked Harry's stomach.

"Don't worry about it love. During this time you will most likely feel yourself being dictated by your feelings and impulses anyways. Your thoughts will be controlled by your submissive side, and despite what you may think now, you will have the urge for me to hold you just as I have the urge to cuddle you. You will want to submit to me, and it's best just to go along with instincts. If you have any worries then we can talk them out then. I will listen to you with my full attention Harry, always."

Harry blushed and nodded. At least Severus had warned him ahead of time what not to do. He would hate to have to explain to Sirius and Remus why he had bite marks all over him.

"Oh, and also, please put up with my affections." Severus said, amused at a thought of his. "I will be very affectionate during this time, and it would please me to no end were you to try and return it. I know that you're a cuddly little bugger, so please try and act like it."

Harry grinned happily at that, "Perfect, now I can cuddle all I want and you can't threaten to tell anyone as leverage or else I'll tell everyone that you're just as cuddly!"

Severus chuckled and gave Harry a chaste kiss on the cheek. "You know that I would never tell anyone how much you love to snuggle. After all, you're already on all the dominant's lists, how about we don't add another endearing factor of yours."

Harry hummed in agreement and lightly kissed Severus's jaw.

"Now, I believe it is my turn to ask the questions." Severus cleared his throat and rearranged his mate so Harry was straddling him. He handed Harry the tiny vial, and with a small grimace, Harry quickly gulped it down.

Severus mindlessly stroked Harry's stomach while they waited for the potion to take effect, grinning when he heard Harry's quiet purrs.

"Alright, the potion should be in your system now." Severus commented. "Harry, do you think that there is a chance I could ever hurt you?" Severus asked softly.

"No." Harry immediately answered.

"Good, do you really trust me more than anyone else?" Severus asked, wanting to get Harry to relax a bit more before he asked the hard questions.

"Of course." Harry answered just as quick as the first one.

Severus smiled happily at Harry's quick responses then he face quickly turned grave. "Harry, do you think me to be a good dominant? Why?"

Harry cocked his head to the side then buried his head in Severus's chest. "I think you're the best dominant; you're nice, and warm, and you can protect me…" Harry said, wrinkling his nose and blushing when he realized what he had just said. "I hate this potion." he mumbled.

Severus chuckled at Harry's response and smiled lovingly at him. "I'm glad you find me an apt mate. Now, I only have on last question for you, however, it is quite involved."

Harry raised an eyebrow at him then rested his head on Severus chest. "Alright…"

"Harry, why did you leave my arms? And when you answer that, please tell me why you didn't wake me up, unless you were planning on leaving." Severus growled, obviously frustrated.

Harry bit his lip and was silent for a few minutes while he tried to figure out his answer. "I didn't leave because I wanted to Sev, I left because I wanted to get my wand. And I did try to wake you up, but you were completely exhausted and didn't notice." Harry peaked a look up at Severus's face and saw that his mate looked calmer.

Harry sighed but he knew what he would have to do to get Severus to calm down all the way. "Severus, I love you. And the absolute last thing I wanted to do was leave your arms. Sev, I-I felt...safe when you held me. And Severus, I…" Harry sighed then closed his eyes. "I wanted you to find me because - because Iwantedmydominanttoholdme." He rushed out.

Severus listen to Harry's words intently, stiffening slightly when Harry got to the last part. His mate had finally admitted that Severus was his dominant without any prompting. Severus instantly relaxed and pulled Harry closer, rumbling in pleasure at Harry's words.

Harry's body slumped when he heard the noise Severus made, something between a growl and a purr. His eyes instinctively closed and he nestled himself against Severus's chest, humming in happiness when Severus helped him by tightening his arms around Harry's waist and enclosing them in his wings.

"And I wanted very much to hold my submissive." Severus cooed softly. "How about we make a deal. My calming drought is going to wear off very soon, and although you admitting that I'm your dominant helped, it will not fully abate my possession and protectiveness. If you promise me that you will allow me to mark you with no protest as soon as the potion stops, then I will promise to try and relax. I can't guarantee it will work, but as long as you continue to act submissive I will likely calm down."

Harry chewed his bottom lip silently, then eventually nodded. "Alright." he agreed then relaxed against Severus. "So when will the potion wear off?"

Severus smirked and kissed Harry's cheek. "In about one minute."

Harry knew exactly when the calming drought stopped taking effect because the first thing Severus did was flip them around and pin Harry to the bed.

Harry whined slightly and shifted but a soft growl immediately stopped him. "Let me mark you Harry, without trouble please." Severus stressed.

Harry immediately went limp and relaxed, allowing Severus to nuzzle his cheek with his nose. Harry's lips twitched slightly and he wrapped his arms around Severus's neck and spread his legs so Severus could easily kneel between them.

Severus nodded in satisfaction and nuzzled Harry's cheek more insistently, wanting Harry to look at him.

Keying into his thoughts, Harry obediently opened his eyes and smiled tiredly at Severus. "Hurry, I want you to hold me." Harry whined and wriggled again but Severus merely chuckled and lovingly kissed Harry's cheek.

He slowly trailed kisses down Harry's jaw until he got to a small pulse in Harry's neck. Severus smirked evilly then lightly bit down on the pulse, sucking lightly before drawing back to look at Harry. "Open your eyes, sweetheart." Severus whispered adoringly as he placed a loving kiss on Harry's lips.

Harry eyes fluttered open and he mewled softly when Severus continued suckling on Harry's bite mark until it turned dark purple. Severus continued to nibble and suck Harry's skin until he was satisfied with Harry's well marked neck, as well as his submissive's relaxation.

He rolled over and half-sat against a grouping of pillows, quickly settling Harry half on his lap and half lying down. "I love you." Severus murmured as he nuzzled Harry's jaw.

"Love you too." Harry whispered as he closed his eyes and curled closer to Severus's warm body.

"Harry, I-"

Harry frowned and groaned in protest then nestled his head in Severus's chest. "'m tired Sev." Harry whined and Severus chuckled then pulled Harry down so his head was resting on his lap.

He pulled the thick cover over Harry then bent down to kiss his forehead. "Goodnight sweetheart." He murmured lovingly.

When Harry next awoke he was surrounded by a soothing darkness. "Severus?" He asked groggily and was immediately rewarded with a slight shaking of the inky darkness that surrounded him.

Harry scrunched his eyebrows and yawned widely, then shifted in the welcoming arms that held him.

He could hear light chuckling from above him but Harry could rouse himself to do anything more than shift. The arms immediately tightened and the blackness brushed against his skin. Wings. "Did you have a nice nap, love?" Severus cooed.

Harry wriggled more insistently but all he got in return was a low growl, warning him to stop. Harry groaned then relaxed against the warm body. "Severus, I wanna hold you too." Harry argued softly.

"And I want my little submissive safe in my arms, where I can be sure no one will hurt him." Severus replied firmly. "You're staying Harry."

Harry sighed at Severus's response then tried to rearrange himself into a more comfortable position, growling sharply when the arms tightened to restrain him.

"Severus!"

Severus growled back at his submissive and ruffled his wings to show his agitation. "Stop protesting, you will stay as you are until I am sure you are safe." Severus said sharply.

Harry bit his lip to stop any more arguments from coming out of his mouth; he knew they wouldn't change Severus's mind. Instead he decided to fight his own way. "Please Sev?" Harry whispered softly. "I promise that I won't leave, I just want to be able to hold you and see you." Harry whimpered.

Severus hesitated when he heard Harry's pleas. Should he? Deciding that he would give Harry a chance, Severus slowly folded back his wings.

As soon as he felt the blackness parting, Harry practically threw himself out of Severus's lap and clung onto the man tightly, burying his face in Severus's neck and breathing in the relaxing scent.

Severus quickly caught Harry and crushed his mate to his chest, smiling slightly at Harry's submissive actions. He wasn't sure if the little minx was up to something, or if he was genuinely in a compliant mood.

"Sev, when can I meet your parents?" Harry slurred out tiredly.

Severus laughed loudly and pulled Harry closer. "If you would like, we can meet them right after our bond is completed." He cooed lovingly.

Harry hummed and cuddled closer. "I'd like that."

Severus smirked and kissed Harry lightly on his temple. "As would they. Now that we're both awake, would you like to watch another movie?" Severus questioned.

Harry narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "It isn't another scary one, is it?" he asked, subconsciously cuddling closer.

"Not if-"

A loud bang interrupted Severus, shocking Harry and immediately angering Severus. He snarled loudly and immediately wrapped his wings around Harry tightly, glaring furiously around the room for the threat.

Not seeing anything, Severus took out his wand and checked all of his wards, relaxing minimally when he realized no one had come into his quarters. The sound must have come from one of the neighboring rooms. What one earth had those two mutts done now, and in his dungeons!

Harry took Severus's sigh as a sign that he could move around. "Severus, what was that?" He whispered softly.

Severus growled at Harry, wishing for his submissive to settle down so he could figure out how much those idiot did to his quarters.

"Severus, if there was anything dangerous you wouldn't have relaxed, so why do you insist of suffocating me?" Harry grumbled as he shifted restlessly inside his tiny cave.

Severus growled once again but his submissive refused to heed his warning. "Harry, if you don't settle down I swear to Merlin I will turn on my full allure and not let you out of my arms for a week." He threatened.

Harry narrowed his eyes and slumped against Severus's chest, abashed when he felt his eyes fill with tears.

Severus sensed Harry's disruptive emotions and was quick to pull back his wings so he could properly hold Harry in his arms. "Shh, I'm not angry at you love, I just need you to lay back and let me take control now, okay?" He cooed softly.

Hearing no response from Harry, Severus continued on. "I love you sweetheart, but right now I need you to fully submit to me. Relax, let me hold you and cuddle with you. Don't protest so much, and eventually I will loosen up." Severus whispered.

Harry sniffed and curled closer to Severus. "And what if I don't want to submit to you," he grumbled.

Severus froze and his eyes narrowed. "You will submit to me. Harry, why are you such a stubborn little submissive?" he shook his head silently then pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead.

"What are you going to do if I don't submit? You promised that you would never hurt me, but what else could you do to break me?" Harry growled defensively, new tears filling his eyes.

Severus was about to reply but then Harry broke into sobs and buried his face into Severus's neck, squirming as close as he possibly could to his dominant.

Severus's arms immediately tightened around Harry's waist then he brought one up to gently stroke Harry's back. "My silly little submissive." He murmured lovingly. "It's alright, let it all out."

Harry continued to sob in Severus's arms for what felt like hours. Eventually, he was too exhausted to continue. "I'm sorry." Harry sighed, "Bloody disruptive emotions, which are your fault by the way."

Severus hummed and affectionately nuzzled Harry's cheek with his nose. "Don't be sorry love, you did nothing wrong. As far as your question earlier, Harry I will never try to break you." Severus looked faintly sickened at that and he protectively tightened his grip.

"You are my submissive, my little Harry, and the pure thought of ever using my position to hurt you makes my feel sick. Submissives are to be protected at all costs, not harmed, especially by their dominants." Severus said firmly.

Harry blushed and nodded. "Sev, what was that noise?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Nothing dangerous, although I still haven't figured out what caused it, although I have a pretty good idea." Severus grumbled. "Anyways, it is nothing that concerns you. If I find out what it is, I will inform you. For now, however, I want you to stay quiet while I try to control my instincts, before I pin you to the bed and mark you to my heart's content for acting so independent before."

Harry made a face at Severus's words but knew that he shouldn't push Severus any further. He was actually surprised that Severus hadn't tried to exert his dominance yet. Apparently he was learning better self-control. Either that or he had drank another calming drought.

Severus smiled at Harry's compliance then softly kissed Harry's lips, pulling away a second later to stare at Harry fondly.

"You know, I'm not listening to you because you have any power over me. I'm listening because I would rather not be pinned under you until I can fully enjoy it." Harry pointed out with a pout.

Severus chuckled. "Oh, and why can't you fully enjoy it now?" He asked silkily.

Harry blushed. "I can't exactly enjoy something like that while I still have…" Harry sighed, knowing this would only make Severus worse. But hey, it wasn't like he could hide it from his mate. "I can't enjoy it when I still feel afraid. It makes me jumpy and paranoid when I can't defend myself. Which, by the way, is your fault for making me watch that horror movie."

Severus froze at Harry's words then growled lowly and tugged Harry firmly against his chest. "Why didn't you tell me you were afraid?" He stressed. Harry's fear would explain why his little submissive had gone from acting like his usual cuddly self to struggling for independence.

Harry sighed and curled up against Severus. "Because it's getting better now, and it's not like I'm terrified or anything, I just feel uneasy."

Severus hummed lowly and tugged Harry against his chest. He pulled out his wand and quickly summoned a book that Harry had seen Severus reading occasionally.

Harry felt Severus grasp him by the waist and then gently lift him up and Severus spread his legs so Harry could comfortably sit between them and lean against Severus's chest. Harry purred in content and relaxed against the dominant male, snuggling into Severus's chest more firmly when the older man wrapped a possessive arm around his waist.

Severus flipped through the book until he found the page he was searching for. Across the top of the page, bold letters proclaimed: What to do if Your Submissive if Afraid.

He wrapped his arm more securely around Harry's waist then quietly read the book, smiling briefly when he heard Harry start to purr. Finally he finished the chapter, relieved when he realized there was an easy solution to curing Harry's fear.

"Harry, sweetheart, would you like to do something that may help you relax near me?" He cooed lightly.

Harry opened his eyes then turned around and cocked his head at Severus. "Sure," he shrugged.

Severus gently removed his hands from Harry's waist. "I want you to close your eyes, alright love?" he murmured. Harry obediently did as Severus said, and a few seconds later Harry felt Severus gradually enclose him in his wings. Right before Harry was surrounded completely, a quiet mewl escaped from his mouth and he struggled slightly.

Severus soothingly rubbed Harry's stomach and cooed in his ear until Harry was calm again. "I'm just going to stay at this point, then when you feel comfortable, tell me." he instructed softly.

Harry nodded quickly and clenched his fists, trying not to wriggle too much. Gradually he felt all his fear drain away when he realized that nothing was going to happen to him. "I'm alright." He said confidently.

Severus smiled and lightly grasped Harry's waist as he closed his wings completely, enclosing Harry in darkness. As he had expected, Harry struggled at first, but Severus quickly calmed him down by rubbing his stomach, something he knew to relax his submissive.

Harry sat tensely in Severus wings for ten minutes until he felt that all his fear had left him. He hummed happily to signify that he was comfortable, then he snuggled in deeper into Severus's hold and sleepily closed his eyes.

He mewled unhappily when Severus parted his wings, shielding away from the sudden light and trying to block it out in Severus's chest. "Come on Love, I have one more thing to do." Severus chuckled.

Harry made a face but allowed Severus to lie him down on bed then position himself over his prone body. Harry lethargically looked up then securely wrapped his arms around Severus's neck, bringing the man closer to him.

"Severus." he groaned impatiently and Severus chuckled then lowered himself to Harry could feel the pressure of his body.

Harry hummed in content and tightened his arms, causing Severus to lose balance slightly and press Harry harder into the bed. "I suggest you give me a little warning before you do that so I don't fall and crush you." Severus said dryly.

Harry made a noise in the back of his throat and hooked his feet behind Severus's thighs, making the man come even closer.

Severus rumbled in satisfaction when he felt Harry wrap his legs around him in a submissive position. He leaned down and lightly nuzzled Harry's cheek with his nose then lightly nipped the side of Harry's mouth.

Harry moaned quietly and happily obliged to Severus's wished, slumping down and completely relaxing his body when he felt Severus gently cradling his tongue in his own.

"Sev." he mewled and in response the dominant wizard separated from Harry's mouth and looked down adoringly at his flushed mate. "I'll take it that my weight no longer frightens you." He murmured roughly.

Harry shook his head and smiled up at his mate. "Decidedly not." he mumbled as he tightened his arms.

Severus flexed his muscles to stop himself from placing all his weight on Harry but his little mate merely grumbled and insistently tugged.

Severus chuckled and slowly lowered himself until he was barely supporting his weight, then he quickly rolled over so he was on his back and Harry was lying on his chest with one leg in between Severus's.

Severus scooted back until his head was resting on the pillow then kissed Harry's forehead briefly then snuggled Harry closer and covered them both with the blankets.

Harry sighed happily and closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep in his dominants arms.

Harry slept soundly for five hours, only waking up when bright light shone down from the windows into his face. Harry mumbled in protest and rolled off Severus's chest so he could curl up beside him instead.

"And where do you think you're going?" Severus demanded firmly as he quickly captured Harry's waist in an unbreakable grip and pulled the boy closer.

Harry looked up and smiled lazily at Severus. "When did you wake up?" He questioned.

"About an hour ago, I was enjoying watching you sleep." Severus smirked and lightly trailed his fingers down to Harry's thighs and stroked the sensitive skin.

Harry purred and nuzzled his head in Severus's neck. "How long until we can leave?" He asked after a few seconds of silence.

Severus frowned at Harry's question and growled lowly. "You belong to me Harry."

Harry creased his eyebrows and stared confused at Severus. "Where did that come from?" he asked, having no idea what he just did to make Severus act possessive.

"You are mine Harry, and I will not allow you to doubt that." Severus said firmly.

Deciding that Severus wasn't joking and it would be best not to get the man's ire up, Harry wrapped his arms around Severus's neck and laid against his mate. "I know."

Severus nodded and lightly stroked Harry's back. "Good, don't ever forget that," he whispered.

"I won't. Now seriously, how much longer until we can leave?" Harry prodded, snuggling deeper into Severus's side.

"About 3 more hours love. And why, may I ask, are you so anxious to leave my arms?" He questioned dryly.

"I love you Sev, but I haven't been able to have any freedom for seven days, and honestly, I'm getting a bit tired of it." Harry replied.

Severus had to laugh at that. "Oh Harry, that's not likely to get much better even after the bond is complete. I will allow you out of my arms but not much else."

Harry gaped at Severus. "Wait, why?" he quickly asked.

"Now that the second bond is complete, you are even more vulnerable and susceptible to attacks. Until we complete the final bond, I will remain very defensive." Severus explained softly, his lips twitching when he saw Harry's indignant face.

"So what does you being 'defensive' entail?" Harry frowned sharply.

Severus chuckled and adoringly kissed Harry on the corner of his mouth. "Don't worry so much love. I won't let you out of sight for more than an hour, and I won't let you be alone with anyone other than myself and your guardians. You will have to be in my arms for at least three hours everyday, which won't be a problem now that we sleep in the same bed."

Harry made a face then sighed. "You won't be like how you were after I tried to get my wand, will you?" he asked worriedly.

Severus kissed Harry's forehead. "On a much smaller scale. I will allow you to have some independence Harry, and although I may try to exert my dominance if I feel you are acting too distant, I will not be as stringent as I am now."

Harry sighed. "Well at least there's that." he said wryly. "I'm not going to like these coming weeks very much, am I?"

Severus smirked. "Probably not, but take comfort from the fact that it will be very frustrating for me trying to claim my dominance over you while warning off others. Besides, I have a feeling that you're going to drive me up the wall with your little independence adventures." He drawled.

Harry grinned sheepishly and buried into Severus's side. "Sorry in advance."

Severus snorted and ruffled Harry's hair. "An apology only counts if you're actually sorry for your actions. I have a strong feeling that you won't be the least sheepish at your escapades."

Harry shrugged innocently then beamed at Severus. "Please cuddle with me?" He pouted adoringly.

Severus snorted and sat up then pulled Harry into his lap. "Little bugger." he said affectionately as he solidly wrapped his wings around them. Merlin help him if his mate ever found out how much his submissive pleas got to him. He was wound around Harry's little finger, and gladly so.

An hour later Harry was still comfortably snuggled in Severus's wings, completely silent except for his quiet purrs. Severus had never been so suspicious before. "Just what are you up to, hmm?" Severus asked warily, pulling back his wings so he could look at Harry properly.

"Nothing!" Harry defended. "Honestly, I can't keep up with you. First you get mad when I protest you holding me, and when I'm finally comfy, you think that I'm planning something."

Severus raised an elegant eyebrow. "You've never been so complaint before." he pointed out.

"Fine then." Harry said simply. "Let me go."

Severus scowled and pulled Harry tighter against himself. "No, you're staying here."

Harry smirked and looked up at Severus's innocently. "See, indecisive."

Severus shook his head with a half-amused, half-annoyed expression. "Alright, enough. Go curl up like a good submissive and let me hold you." He finally chuckled.

Harry stuck his tongue out at Severus but peacefully closed his eyes, knowing that Severus was only teasing him.

The three hours passed quickly, and soon enough, Harry was perched on Severus's lap and staring doubtfully at the floor. Memories of the last time he had gotten up from the bed flashed through his mind and he balked at the idea of leaving Severus's arms.

"Shh, I promise that it will be okay." Severus soothed. "If you really don't want to then we can stay in bed longer." He whispered lovingly.

Harry hesitated then quickly slid off Severus's lap and stood tersely, waiting for the feeling of fear to resurface. If was a full two minutes until Harry finally relaxed and padded across the room to get his wand, shooting Severus a soft smile.

Severus returned the smile, relieved that Harry was perfectly fine. He stood from the bed and quickly stalked to where Harry was.

"Severus, really?" Harry asked exasperatedly, turning around to see Severus standing regally behind him and following his every movements with his eyes.

"Yes." Severus simply said. Harry sighed then turned around and wrapped his arms around Severus's neck. "Would you like to go inform Dumbledore that everything is fine?"

Severus hummed in agreement and took Harry's hand, pulling him to the door and leading him to Dumbledore's office. When they opened the doors, the sight of Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus greeted them.

"Harry!" Sirius jumped out of his seat and pulled Harry into a hug. "Are you alright, did everything go okay?" he asked urgently.

Severus growled and narrowed his eyes at Sirius before pulling Harry back in his arms and wrapping a possessive arm around Harry's waist.

Sirius frowned and was about to protest but Dumbledore cut him off with a raised hand. "That would not be the best thing to do right now." He said with twinkling eyes.

Remus smiled kindly at Harry then pulled Sirius back to his seat.

"Shall I take it that everything was fine, and you two have completed the second bond?" Dumbledore beamed happily.

"It went exactly as I expected it, and better than I hoped." Severus answered with a wry smile. Harry smiled sheepishly and turned to kiss Severus on the jaw. "Sorry."

Remus groaned and shook his head. "Really Harry, you knew how it would turn out," he said, correctly guessing what Harry was alluding to.

Harry blushed. "It wasn't really my fault." he pouted. Severus chuckled and tightened his arms then looked up to address the room. "It was a small misunderstanding that was quickly resolved. We simply came here to assure you that everything worked out fine."

Dumbledore nodded then looked at Severus meaningfully. "Now that that is taken care of, I believe you will want to know who the new Defense professor is?"

Severus's eyes darken and he soothingly rubbed his tense mate's stomach. "Yes." He said shortly.

"I believe his name is Henry Greene, and he has a spotless record." Dumbledore told Severus reassuringly. "He was recommended by a good friend of mine, Severus, there is nothing to worry about."

Severus nodded once then turned to the door. "Well, Harry and I have several things to do, so I bid you a good day." He drawled out then tugged Harry to the door.

As soon as they were walking back to their quarters and completely out of hearing distance, Severus turned to smile at Harry. "Would you like to meet my parents? I am sure they would delight in us visiting for dinner."

Harry nodded with a beaming smile then grasped Severus's hand. Severus chuckled and led Harry back to their rooms where he handed Harry a hairbrush with a pointed look. Harry made a face at him but took it and attempted to wrestle with his hair.

Severus smirked and made his way to their bedroom, leaving Harry to tame his hair. He stepped out of his robes and quickly stripped himself, picking another set of cloths from the dresser. He was just about to settle on a navy shirt when he heard a squeak from the doorway.

Severus quickly turned around and nearly burst out laughing when he caught sight of Harry's red face. "See something you like?"

Harry gaped and allowed his eyes to travel down Severus's body. "I..uh...just wanted to come in for some cloths." he rushed out.

Severus smirked and motioned towards the dresser he was standing in front of. "I won't bite love. If you don't feel comfortable getting dressed together, then I can go into the bathroom." he said calmly.

Harry hesitated for a few seconds then he padded to the dressed and pulled out an outfit. Severus carefully watched Harry, wondering what his little mate would do. He wasn't sure if this was too big a leap in their relationship, or if Harry was just being shy.

His latter theory was proved a few seconds later when Harry tugged off his shirt and replaced it with a soft green one. "Sev, I know what your thinking, but it's not that I'm not ready. I trust you not to...jump me or something." Harry blushed, and to prove his words weren't false, he tugged off his pants and stood there as Severus gazed at him.

"I am gratified to hear that." Severus rumbled as his eyes slowly trailed down Harry's body. Finally, they made their way back up to Harry's face and he slowly brought his face closer and lightly kissed Harry. "There." he said satisfied. "Harry, as much as I am happy you trust me, I don't want to push you too far. I don't think you're entirely ready to sleep naked in the same bed together."

Harry blushed but he knew Severus was at least partially right. It wasn't that he wouldn't be comfortable, because he definitely would, it was because he would be easily distracted, and most likely wouldn't get too much sleep. At least not the first couple of nights. "Alright Sev."

Severus nodded once then handed Harry a pair of dress pants with a smirk. "As beautiful as I think you look right now, you may want to get dressed sweetheart."

Harry, who suddenly got shy again, quickly took the pants and slid them up then tucked his shirt in. He smiled at Severus to show he was ready and the elder wizard took his hand and walked over to the fireplace. "Keep a firm grip on my hand Harry, else we'll be separated." Severus warned as he threw the floo powder into the fire and shouted out their destination.

**AN: So i'll fully admit it. This chapter was a little rocky. I originally wrote this story for my own pleasure and only recently decided to post it, and this was a chapter that was mainly my own little cuddle fantasy. On a bright note, we finally get to meet Sev's parents! I know most people portray either one as abusive, but that just didn't fit my story line very well. I forgot, does it actually say anything about his parents in the books? Haven't read the sixth one in ages. Anyways, thanks for struggling through this chapter with me, and i hope you enjoy the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the new chapter, but sadly it will be the last one for a couple of days. Not purposefully, but I had a little accident cooking my lunch. Being the memory challenged person that I am, i forgot that a pan was hot, and picked it up with my bare hands. Suffice to say, my right hand is no longer in use until all of my blisters heal. My other story will also not be updated (obviously). Once again, sorry, but i should be able to type out the next chapters and upload them by next week.**

Chapter 9:

Meetings

Severus arrived first and landed graciously on the living room rug. Harry quickly followed, but unlike Severus's landing, Harry almost fell over. Severus chuckled and caught Harry before the boy could topple over. "Careful now, love." He teased.

Harry wrinkled his nose and made a face at the man before snuggling into his side, feeling shy once again.

"Oh Severus, we're so glad you could make it." Harry turned his head to see a friendly looking plump lady who looked about in her 50s. Right behind her was a tall man who looked remarkably like Severus, albite a few differences.

Severus turned to them as well and nodded, giving them a smile. "I figured if I didn't, one of you would murder me." he pointed out dryly. Severus gently prodded Harry forward and proudly presented him to his parents. "Besides, I knew you were desperate to meet my mate."

The woman immediately walked forward and tightly embraced Harry. "How are you dear, it's a pleasure to meet you." She beamed happily.

Harry blushed and shyly returned her good. "You too, ma'am." he murmured respectfully.

The women tisked at him, "There's no such need for formalities. Please call me Eileen."

Harry blushed and nodded. Eileen released him and Severus's father replaced her. "Hello." He murmured quietly, "You can call me Tobias." He greeted as he gently wrapped his arms around Harry. Harry nodded and returned the embrace.

Severus cleared his throat and quickly took Tobias's place, wrapping a solid arm around Harry's waist. "This is Harry Potter, my mate." He introduced, smiling down lovingly at Harry.

"Come, let us sit at the table and talk." Eileen ushered them all to the kitchen where steaming food was already placed at the table. Severus pulled a seat back for Harry who gave Severus a soft smile and sat down.

Eileen and Tobias watched Severus with amused expressions. It was about time their son found his submissive. "Severus is treating you well I hope." Eileen turned to Harry and smiled happily at him. Harry nodded shyly in response.

"So, what year are you in?" Tobias asked, trying to get Harry to relax around them.

"Fifth." Severus smirked at Harry's shy responses and leaned down to whisper in his ear, although everyone at the table easily heard him, "It's alright love, they won't bite." Harry blushed and ginned slightly at Severus's parents.

"Oh Severus, I can't take it any longer. He is absolutely adorable!" Eileen cooed as she turned to the beet red Harry. Tobias chuckled loudly and nodded.

Severus smirked at Harry's embarrassment and grabbed onto his hand. "And cuddly also."

"Sev, you promised you wouldn't tell anyone that!" Harry accused.

Eileen and Tobias bit their lips to hide their laughs as Harry indignantly turned to Severus. "Sorry sweetheart."

Tobias cleared his throat to save Severus from his angry submissive, smirking the entire time. "So, how far are you two along in the mating process?" He asked.

"We just completed the second bond earlier today." Severus immediately answered, smiling with pride and satisfaction. Eileen and Tobias shook their heads at Severus's look of immense pride.

"Were there any problems?" Tobias asked, and they both knew what they were referring to.

Severus frowned and looked at Harry. "There was a minor problem."

Harry blushed. "It wasn't all my fault." he huffed.

"Oh dear, what happened?" Eileen sighed, shooting Harry a motherly look.

"My little Harry here decided he wanted independence." Severus answered dryly.

Harry pouted. "It wasn't quite like that." He said crossly, blushing at Tobias and Eileen's raised eyebrows. "I needed my wand, which was conveniently across the room."

Tobias chuckled and stared at Severus. "There's always some problem Severus. Be thankful it wasn't any worse than that. He could have completely left the room."

Severus's eyes darkened at that and he growled lowly. Harry sighed and looked up at Severus. "I wouldn't have."

Severus nodded firmly and kissed Harry's forehead. "Good."

Eileen smiled at how cute they looked then stood up and attempted to clear the table. Tobias sighed and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I'll get it later." He scolded lightly. "You know that I don't like you working."

Severus stood up and helped Harry out of his seat. "And don't you get any ideas. You will allow me to take care of you." Harry wrinkled his nose but let Severus wrap his arms around his waist and pull him into a hug.

From behind him he heard Eileen cooed quietly but Severus merely glared at her. "Don't even think about embarrassing him. He gets quite shy and I would like to be able to hold him on my lap without too much protest," he said dryly.

Harry smirked slightly and wriggled out of his arms. "I never protest."

"You protest all the time, and I wouldn't have it any other way you stubborn little bugger." He said affectionately. Harry blushed and relaxed in Severus's arms. The four stood there in a comfortable silence until the shrill whistle of a tea pot interrupted them.

"I'll get it." Tobias exclaimed as he stalked towards the kitchen and shooed the rest of them to the couches. Severus quickly sat in the armchair and pulled Harry in his lap.

Eileen chuckled and sat on the loveseat across from them, smiling the entire time. "Oh, wipe that grin off your face." Severus snarled. "What is so fascinating?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Be nice Sev!" Eileen laughed at Harry's defense and lightly winked at him. "Oh, that's just Severus's usual grumpiness coming in."

Harry laughed and kissed Severus on the cheek. "I love your grumpiness."

A small smile broke out on Severus's face and he nuzzled Harry's cheek with his nose. "I'm glad," he said warmly. Just then, Tobias came out with several tea cups and the kettle full of hot tea.

Severus quickly served Harry some tea, then made himself a cup. "So Severus, tell us how Harry came to be your mate." Tobias said, settling down next to Eileen and puling her close.

Time passed quickly, and before they knew it, it was time to go. "Well, Harry and I have had an exhausting day, so I bid you both goodnight." Severus said as he offered Harry a hand and pulled him up before tucking him into his side.

Tobias and Eileen said there goodbyes and Severus and Harry quickly flooed back home. "They're nice." Harry yawned.

Severus smiled and kissed Harry's cheek. "You can tell they liked you very much." He commented as he walked into the bedroom.

Harry blushed and followed Severus, quickly ruffling through the dresser until he found a pair of pajamas. He shot a look at Severus beside him. "Umm…?" he trailed off nervously.

Severus sighed and turned to face Harry. "Harry, sweetheart, if you don't feel comfortable with this, then just tell me." he soothed. "I won't be angry, or disappointed. I only want you to be comfortable."

Harry bit his lip and stared at Severus for a long minute. The man stood perfectly still, knowing that Harry was looking for something, although he did not know what.

Finally, Harry looked away and quickly shucked his shirt. Severus paused for a few seconds to make sure that Harry was okay, then he also took of his shirt and pulled out another black top, this one softer and obviously made for the night.

Harry blushed then quickly changed his pants, turning to stare at Severus curiously. Severus, for his part, chuckled and placed his hands on his pants, ready to pull them down. He looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow then quickly released the button and gestured for Harry to come closer.

Harry did so after a moments pause and was quickly drawn into a hug. He purred lightly and wrapped his arms around Severus's neck, snuggling into his side. Severus chuckled and released Harry. "I love you." He said warmly then shooed Harry to the bed. "Now go lie down and look adorable while I finish getting ready."

Harry smiled slightly and padded to the bed, falling in a heap and curling into a ball. Severus joined him a few seconds later and drew back the covers while scooting in. He raised an eyebrow and Harry grinned before wriggling closer and winding his body around Severus's like an oversized teddy bear. "I love you Sev."

Severus smiled and tightened his arms round Harry's frame before closing his eyes. Harry stared at him for a few moments longer then he smiled softly and laid his head on Severus's chest, falling asleep in seconds.

"Harry, wake up love, it's time for breakfast." Severus gently shook Harry's shoulder, rolling his eyes when he only got a sleepy mumble in reply. "If you don't wake up now I will march into the Great Hall and loudly inform everyone that Harry Potter is sleeping in my bed after a long, exhausting night. Just imagine the rumors that will spread by afternoon." Severus smirked.

Harry quickly threw of the covers and glared at Severus, his hair a mess and his eyes still hooded from exhaustion. "Sirius and Remus would kill you." He pointed out.

Severus smirked and kissed Harry's forehead. "I would welcome the challenge."

Harry made a face and slid off the bed, stretching for a second before plodding to the dresser and pulling out his school uniform and quickly getting dressed. "Alright, alright, I'm ready." Harry soothed the impatient Severus, quickly walking over and wrapping his arms around Severus's neck as a peace-offering.

Severus hummed and sturdily wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, pulling him in for a long kiss. "About time," he murmured as he pulled away. He placed his arms around Harry's shoulder and steered Harry out of their rooms.

The walk to the Great Hall was quiet, but not uncomfortable. Every so often Harry would look up to stare at Severus, his concern growing when he noticed the dark circles under his eyes. "Sev, what's wrong?"

Severus looked down at Harry and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Nothing love, I've just been very busy lately, what with organizing everything again after our week absence., as well as my lack of sleep during the actual bonding."

Harry frowned and stopped walking. "With what?" he questioned. Severus sighed, but at Harry's look he decided that he might as well answer his little mate sooner than later.

"I've been doing several background checks on the new Defense Professor." he said neutrally. Harry scrunched his eyebrows up. "Is he...dangerous?"

"No!" Severus said so suddenly and with such force that Harry could only stare up at him with a baffled expression. "No, he's not dangerous Harry. I won't let him even come close to hurting you." Severus said in a much gentler tone. "All of his history comes up clean, but I don't feel right about him. Just promise me that you will never be alone in his company, and that, if you can, you will come to me after every class with him."

Harry frowned then finally conceded with a sigh. "Alright Severus, I promise." Severus nodded firmly then offered him a warm smile. "But only if you promise to get more sleep." Harry quickly interjected.

Severus's eyes went flat and he pursed his lips. "I promise I will get more sleep." he agreed, "If you promise to not only agree to my prior term but to also accept. My. Role. As. The. Dominant." he stressed the last five words and Harry smiled sheepishly.

"I do Sev," Harry explained, quickly scanning his mind for a believable story that would relax Severus. He grimaced when only one came up...a very unpleasant one. "I just...don't...want my dominant to...be too tired to...protect me." Harry gritted out.

Severus missed Harry's pained face and pulled Harry into a hug, "Oh my Harry, tired or not, I am fully capable of protecting you. If you are worried though, I promise to get more sleep." Severus reassured.

Harry relaxed and gave him a beaming smile. "Fantastic, but we're gonna be late if we don't hurry."

Severus shook his head with an amused smile and quickly led Harry to the Great Hall, stopping just outside to give Harry a soft kiss, then stalking inside and taking his seat at the Head Table.

Harry quickly scanned the Gryffindor table then meandered over to sit next to Ron and Hermione. "Hey guys."

"Oh Harry, have you heard about the new defense professor?" Hermione said excitably.

Harry grimaced and nodded then told his two friends Severus's suspicions.

"We had our first class with him yesterday," Ron swallowed his food. "He seemed a good enough teacher, but he was creepy. Kept staring at everyone."

Harry frowned as Hermione nodded in agreement. "There is something odd about him."

"Well, I guess I'll find out soon enough. We have him right after lunch." Harry started but Hermione shushed him. Harry turned to look at her, but stopped wen he saw Dumbledore stand up to address everyone.

"Good morning everyone, I would like to start off today with an announcement." Dumbledore said loudly, his gravely voice echoing around the hall. "The fourth floor has been closed, due to rare circumstances. I suggest you not infringe unless you wish to die a very painful death." Dumbledore nodded then sat back down at his place.

The Great Hall was silent for a few second then whispered slowly traveled across the hall. "What do you think that means?" Ron asked Hermione, his eyes searching around.

"I don't know, the last time he gave a warning like that was in first year." Hermione frowned, obviously thinking to herself. "Maybe something else has been hidden here."

"Hey! You three stay out of that, and I mean it." Angelina said strictly. "You all remember what happened in your first year. Harry, you were out for three days unconscious in the hospital wing."

Harry blushed and looked away, cringing in the memory of that. A few other housemates, obviously having overheard the conversation teamed up with Angelina. "Don't Harry, come on, just forget about it." Wood urged. "The House Prank War is coming up, just focus on that."

Harry glared at them all. "Fine!" he snapped. Rona and Hermione exchanged grins, if there was one thing Harry hated, it was being teamed up against. "I'll leave the floor alone."

Everyone went back to eating their breakfast, satisfied with Harry's answer. Harry huffed and turned back to his food. "Bloody meddlers." he grumbled.

"Someone's a little grumpy this morning!" Hermione singed, laughing at Harry's affronted face.

"Come one Harry, relax. Like Oliver said, the prank war is going to start soon." Ron grinned somewhat evilly, making Hermione and Harry edge away from him. They had never seen Ron look so vindictive before. "There's a Hufflepuff that I really need to get back."

"Err...who?" Hermione asked hesitantly, not sure if she really wanted the answer.

"Ernie Maximillion." Ron glared. "That two faced bastard."

Harry groaned. "Ron, that was three years ago. Just let it go!" Hermione groaned too, knowing what Ron was still irked about. Ernie Maximillion was the boy who had immediately accused Harry of being the Heir of Slytherin then blamed Ron of assisting him.

"He's had it coming for those three years! Now I finally have the chance to prank him." Ron argued. Harry and Hermione shared a look but decided to leave Ron to his plotting.

"Come on, we have Herbology first." Hermione said as she grabbed her bag and stood up. "It's all the way across the grounds, so we had better hurry."

Harry and Ron grabbed their bags and quickly followed her out of the Great Hall. "Relax 'mione, we've never been late before." Ron panted as he and Harry ran to catch up with her. "Slow down."

"Not everybody has to arrive just as the bell rings." Hermione sniffed.

"We don't have to be the first one's to arrive either." Harry pointed out.

"Oh, we won't. Class starts in four minutes." Hermione said primly.

"Oh bloody-!" Ron and Harry shared looks and sped their pace up, rushing to get to class before they were late and received a detention.

They barely made it in time, sliding through the greenhouse doors just as class began. Professor Sprout shook her finger at them but turned around and began class, leaving the trio to catch their breath.

Classes passed in a blur, with Harry only paying close attention to Severus's, not that he actually made the potion correctly, and and even lunch whizzed by. Soon enough, it was time for Professor Greene's class.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione hesitantly entered the classroom and found that all the tables in the back had already been taken. With heavy hearts the three trudged to the front. Even Hermione didn't seem to be eager to be in the class, which was rare.

"Good Evening Class." Professor Greene said cheerily as he stepped into the room and stood in the front. "If you would all please take out your wands."

By this point, Harry was wondering why on earth Ron and Hermione thought him odd. It seemed the man was friendly enough, and the fact that they were having a practical lesson didn't hurt either.

"Now, today we will be learning about the compelling curse. Everyone repeat after me. 'Coactum.'" he instructed.

"Coactum." Everyone repeated with little enthusiasm.

Harry frowned at everyone around him. "What's wrong with you guy, he seems like a good teacher." He whispered to Hermione and Ron.

"Look Harry, he was weird before." Ron whispered back. "This guy isn't normal."

"Everyone! Please team up with a minimum of two people and practice this spell." Professor Greene said loudly as he came up behind Ron and Hermione. "Do you three know that incantation?"

Harry was about to answer with an affirmative when his scar seared with pain. He hissed under his breath and quickly shied away from the man. "...um..Y-yes." He stuttered out.

The professor nodded then looked at Harry for a brief second longer before walking away to as another group about the spell.

"What wrong Harry?" Hermione urged.

"Nothing. My scar just hurt for a second." Harry frowned. "That hasn't happened since...since last year." he looked away, wanting to avoid the topic of the Triwizard Tournament.

"Harry, you should tell Dumbledore." Hermione urged. "He would want to know."

Harry shook his head. "No, I'm sure it didn't mean anything." All three of them could here the doubt in his voice, although none questioned it. Harry had a sinking suspicion that this was going to be a very interesting year, what with him mating, Umbridge, and now this.

Harry shook his head and gestured to his wand. "Maybe we should practice the spell." he said evenly.

Ron hesitated, then a weird look crossed his face. "Harry...if you don't want to tell Dumbledore, then maybe you should tell Snape." Ron quickly suggested.

Harry stared at his friend for a few moments before bursting out laughing. "No way, he would go ballistic if he found out. I can't even believe you were the one to suggest it. I though it would at least be you, Hermione."

Ron blushed and Hermione clucked her tongue disapprovingly. "You really should tell him Harry, he'll find out eventually."

"Not if I don't tell him." Harry shrugged. "There would be no other possible way to find out."

Ron smirked. "If he was smart he would just get you drunk and let you spill everything." he pointed out.

"Ron! That would be illegal." Hermione gasped. "He wouldn't possibly."

Harry and Ron snickered at her affronted face. "Come on, lets practice the spell." Harry smirked.

The rest of the class period, Harry couldn't help but shoot the professor wary glances every so often. It got so frequent that even Ron noticed. "If your so worried mate, then why don't you go tell Snape?"

"Honestly Ron, what has gotten into you. I thought you didn't like him." Harry shook his head.

"Look, I don't. But you like him, and your my best mate, so.." Ron trailed off awkwardly but Hermione's squeal broke the silence. "Aww, thats so sweet of you Ron!"

Harry and Ron shot Hermione disgusted looks. "Don't get me wrong, I still think it's so weird that you two are in a...relationship."

Just then the bell rang. "Anyways, come on. Let's go back to the common room so we can help plan the pranks." Ron said as he picked up his bag.

Harry hesitated. "I'll meet you guys there in a few, I need to go tell Severus something."

Hermione nodded and quickly ushered Ron out the door, leaving Harry to walk to Severus's quarters, hoping the man would be there. When he got there he was relieved to see Severus sitting on the couch, drinking tea.

"Sev!" Harry cried as he walked over and sat next to him on the couch. It was amazing how much he had missed his mate in the short hours since morning. He was so used to being in his presence.

"Harry." Severus greeted with a soft smile. He pulled Harry closer and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I've missed you love."

Harry hummed in agreement and rested his head on Severus's shoulders. "Would you like some tea?" Severus offered, reaching over to pour Harry a cup.

Harry nodded and gladly took the beverage, closing his eyes and relaxing against Severus. "What happened, you look worried." Severus murmured softly.

Harry peaked open an eyebrow and offered Severus a shy smile. "Nothing, just tired." He said, feeling slightly guilty at the lie.

"Hmm, how about you lie here and let me hold you?" Severus suggested, wanted to be able to cuddle with his mate. It had been far too long of a day, and their separation was really getting to him.

Harry looked even more guilty at that. "Sorry Sev, but I can't. I have to go and have a meeting with my house." Here, he grinned cheekily. "After all, the House Prank War should be starting soon."

Severus scowled. "Oh joy. Try not to get caught, will you?" he pleaded. "And be careful, I know very well that Houses are unforgiving if they catch someone trying to prank them."

Harry rolled his eyes and kissed Severus's cheek. "Relax Severus, it's just a harmless prank way. Nothing is going to happen. Just as a warning though, I may have to spend some nights away." Seeing Severus's face Harry rushed to continue. "Only a few, and I promise I'll come in before."

Severus sighed and lightly stroked Harry's stomach, smirking slightly when Harry closed his eyes and hummed. "Fine, but remember love, I need to hold you for at least three hours a day or we will both feel the effects of our separation. You, with fear, and I with possessive thoughts and actions, as well as anger towards anyone near you."

Harry grimaced and curled closer. "I know, and I won't forget Sev."

Severus nodded then shooed Harry off the couch. "Now go on love, so you can go and act like a miscreant along with your housemates. And by the way, once you get back I want to know how your defense class went."

Harry halted but Severus's face showed no evidence of knowing anything about his scar hurting. "Alright." he agreed then quickly made his way to the Gryffindor Common Room, looking around suspiciously for anyone lurking around. To his surprise, so far no one had bothered him, and he made a note to ask Severus about it later.

"Hey Harry, glad you could come." Fred beamed as he pulled Harry inside the portrait hole and forced Harry to sit down in the huge semicircle surrounding the fire.

His arrival was met with several greeting. "So, we just planned out house order. First, we'll prank the Ravenclaws, then the Hufflepuffs, and finally the Slytherins." Angelina said as Harry whispered a quick hello to Ron and Hermione, whom he was sitting next to.

"So!" Angelina cleared her throat. "What do we what to do to the Ravenclaws, remember that last year they filled our common room with filthy ravens."

"Well." Angela, one of Angelina's closest friends, as well as another chaser on the quidditch tea, chimed in with a smirk. "We all know that they hate it when their work isn't perfect, so I suggest we charm all their quills so they spell wrong for a week."

Every smirked at that. No doubt at least half the Ravenclaws would have nervous breakdowns. "Any protests?" Angelina asked. No one raised their hands and she nodded. "Alright, now on to Hufflepuffs."

The next hour passed quickly, and it was decided that the Ravenclaw's quills would be cursed, the Hufflepuffs would have stuff around their common room switched and moved around every night until they finally told someone, and for the Slytherins, they would wake up on morning to find that during their sleep, their entire common room had decided to support Gryffindor's red and gold.

"Now, everyone be aware that the other houses will also be looking for pranks to pull on us. As soon as they do, we will get together to plan another onslaught of pranks, until one house gives." Oliver shouted with a wicked smirk.

Harry laughed and said goodnight to Ron and Hermione before quickly walking to Severus's quarters, already feeling the effects of not having been near him for the majority of the day.

When he finally made it he practically collapsed on the couch, only realizing a second later that it was already occupied. "Sorry Sev." Harry groaned as he rearranged himself so he was sitting on the dour man's lap. "Hope you don't mind." He sluggishly replied and he buried his head in Severus's chest, the aching of his body gradually subsiding.

"Took you long enough." Severus replied gruffly. He stood Harry up, ignoring his growl of protest and rearranged himself so he was sitting with his back against the armrest and his legs extended. "Come here love."

He pulled Harry closer then lifted him on the couch, pulling Harry in between his legs so Harry's back was resting against his chest. He rested his chin on top of Harry's head and sighed, gently rubbing Harry's stomach.

"I thought you said the bond would effect me so that I got afraid, it only ached." Harry mumbled lethargically, relaxing more when the ache slowly started to dissipate.

Severus sighed. "That wasn't the bond reacting, although in another hour it would have. That was just the effect of you being away from me for more than an hour."

"Oh." Harry said simply before closing his eyes and relaxing. Severus allowed the silence to settle for a few minutes before he cleared his throat. "Did your defense lessons go well."

Harry, too tired to realize what he was saying, quickly reiterated what had happened. "….and then my scar hurt." he explained drowsily.

Severus tensed then he forcefully calmed himself. "And you didn't think to tell me immediately?" He said acerbically.

"Wasn't going to tell you, but I guess being tired makes me...oh." Harry sat up and turned to look at Severus sheepishly.

Severus was torn between growling in frustration and laughing. If Harry was this loose-lipped while only tired, he would love to see what his mate told him while intoxicated. "And why weren't you going to tell me?" he questioned.

"Er...well, Because you kinda overreact sometimes Sev." Harry sighed and turned back around. "If it makes you feel better, I'll tell you next time my scar hurts."

"You had better." Severus glowered but pulled Harry closer to his chest and gently caressed Harry's sides. "Now, let us go up to bed. Merlin knows what other things you will spout in your sleep induced state."

Harry blushed but reluctantly stood off Severus's lap. Severus chuckled at his expression and swept to their bedroom. Harry rolled his eyes at Severus's dramatics and followed him, transfiguring his cloths instead of taking the time to change them.

Severus snorted and stripped of his shirt, smirking to himself when he felt Harry's stare. "Planning on watching me undress, love?"

"Hmm, maybe." Harry teased. Severus turned around and stared at Harry before slowly reaching for his pants, desperately holding back the laugh that wanted to erupt. Just as he had expected, as soon as Severus began to remove his pants, Harry blushed and looked away. It seemed his little mate was still shy.

When he finished changing, Severus climbed into bed besides Harry then softly pulled Harry to his chest. "Your shyness is adorable." He chuckled as he slowly stroked Harry's hair.

Harry leaned into his touch and purred softly, not opening his eyes. "Glad you think so." he mumbled.

"I do. Goodnight sweetheart." Severus smiled lovingly as he relaxed against the pillow with Harry curled into his side. "Night, Sev."

The next morning Harry woke up to find that Severus's wasn't in bed next to him. "Severus?" He groggily questioned, looking around confusedly until he heard the shower running. Harry groaned and shifted over, curling up next to a pillow which he used as a bad replacement for Severus.

A few moments later he heard the water turn off and saw Severus walk in with only a towel covering himself. "You don't know how tempting you are." Harry smirked, repeating the words Severus had said to him several days ago.

Severus smirked and turned around to face Harry. "Oh really." he gave a shark-like grin and motioned Harry closer.

Harry slid out of bed and padded over to Severus, gladly throwing his arms around Severus's neck and molding into the other body holding his. "Yes really."

Severus folded his arms around Harry's waist them trailed one of his hands down to cup Harry's arse, lifting up and forcing Harry on his tippy-toes. He roughly pressed his lips to Harry's and lightly nipped Harry's bottom lip.

Harry moaned lightly and obligingly opened his mouth, letting Severus's tongue wrestle his before quickly domineering Harry's mouth. Severus pulled away after several more seconds and looked down at Harry, love radiating off of him.

Harry relaxed against Severus's chest, trying to regain his breath. Severus smirked, and Harry pouted at how Severus didn't look the least bit out of breath.

"You don't know how beautiful you look right now." Severus murmured. He chuckled then lightly shooed Harry away. "Now, unless you want to have another kissing session with me in the nude, I suggest you allow me to get dressed.

Harry blushed brightly and immediately scampered away, lying back down on the bed and cuddling up to the pillow while he waiting for Severus to get dressed.

Apparently he fell asleep while waiting, because the next thing he knew the bed dipped beside him and his fluffy pillow was replaced by what he assumed to be Severus's thigh. "So I see I'm easily replaced." Severus smirked.

Harry hummed and opened his eyes to see that he was indeed resting with his head on Severus's lap. After a few more seconds he sighed and reluctantly got up and ambled over to the dresser where he pulled out his uniform and quickly got dressed, blushing when he felt Severus's stare.

As before, Severus walked Harry to the Great Hall, but before Severus could enter Harry grabbed his hand. "Oh, I almost forgot to ask!"

Severus raised an eyebrow but Harry didn't make him wait long. "Everyone has been leaving me alone, is that because we completed the second bond?

Severus instantly looked twenty times happier. "Yes, now that we've completely the second bond all of them should have lost interest. If there were any older potential dominants here then I would still be wary, however, everyone here is still too young to be that desperate for a mate."

Harry relaxed and smiled at Severus. "Good."

Severus nodded in agreement then bent down to kiss Harry's cheek. "I'll see you after classes." he murmured warmly then stalked inside the great hall, Harry following immediately after.

This day passed much like the other, and by the end of his afternoon classes, Harry wanted to see Severus it was like a constant ache. Immediately after his Transfiguration class, Harry rushed down to the dungeons and waited on the couch for Severus to finish up with his sixth year's potion lesson.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Severus banged open the door to his quarters, muttering something about idiots under his breath.

"Yup, I guess not everyone can brew potions as well as me." Harry grinned cheekily. Severus's head immediately snapped up and he raised an eyebrow.

"I believe the last time I let you brew something unsupervised you melted the cauldron and let out an extremely poisonous gas." He said dryly, walking over to the couch and sitting down next to Harry before pulling him into his lap.

"Details, details." Harry waved his hand in the air then turned and threw his arms around Severus's neck. Severus smirked happily. It was clear the submissive instincts had finally started making an appearance in Harry. It was about time too, considering they should have began to effect him around the same time as Severus's had, which was about a month after he had found out who his mate was and the protective frenzy had worn off.

"Did you have any problems today?" Severus murmured, lightly tracing patterns on Harry's waist.

Harry hummed in negative. "Nope, and before you ask, I didn't have defense today."

Severus smirked, "Oh, I know. I memorized your schedule before you even got it."

Harry raised an eyebrow and stared blankly at the older man. "You would." He shook his head then turned back around. Severus smirked at his response then lightly tickled his sides, delighting in the small laugh he got as reply.

Four hours later, Harry reluctantly rose from Severus's comforting embrace. "I need to go Sev." he sighed.

Severus instantly sat up and looked at Harry. "You will come back later, correct?"

Harry frowned. "I...I don't really know. Unless Fred and George plan something crazy I should." Seeing Severus's worried face he gave him another smile. "I'll send you a patronus once I get there, alright?"

Severus sighed but gave a nod. "Alright, but be careful. Oh, and pass along the message that if either of them touches you they will deal with me."

Harry rolled his eyes and walked out of their quarters, giving Severus a wave and a beam when he closed the door. Severus huffed and sat back down. "He's not going relay my message." he said flatly before shaking his head.

When Harry entered the common room, the first thing he saw was Fred and George surrounding Angelina, who was lying on the floor curled up in a ball.

"Hey, Ang. Come one, wake up!" Fred poked Angelina who merely moaned and half-heartily swatted them away.

"George?" Harry asked hesitantly as said boy fell to the ground laughing so hard he started crying. Harry was completely baffled as to why, until five seconds later, when Angelina groggily got up then caught sight of Fred.

"I'm going to kill you! What the hell Fred!" Angelina hissed as she glared furiously at him.

"Oy, Harry!" George chuckled. "Glad you could make it. We're gonna get started in a few seconds and decide how tonight's going to happen. Oh, and you might want to tell Snape that you won't be coming home tonight."

Harry raised an eyebrow at George's ominous tone but simply shook his head and walked away so he could sent Severus the patronus. By the time he was done, almost everyone was there, and Harry was quickly ushered to sit down in a circle, next to Ron and Hermione.

"So." Angelina said, still looking faintly irritated at whatever Fred or George did to her. "Tonight we will be pranking the Ravenclaws. Now, as to our game plan…" here she stopped and looked surprised. "Oh, I forgot my notebook in the quidditch stands. Harry, could you go get it?"

Harry shrugged and slowly rose. "Sure." Hermione and Ron immediately stood up as well. "We'll go with him."

Angelina nodded and as soon as the three were gone, she, Fred, and George grouped together and began plotting.

"Okay, our plan is to get Harry drunk and have him distract them while we go and charm everything." Angelina cleared her throat.

"Isn't that a bit mean to Harry?" a timid first year piped up.

"Normally we wouldn't do this, however, Harry is our one wildcard. Normally Oliver or someone else would do it, but they'll be expecting that. And if we make a first year do it, then they'll assume we forced you. Harry, however, is unpredictable."

"Besides, he says the funniest crap while drunk." Fred chimed in. Everyone who was present in the party the previous year, and who didn't have a huge back spot there, broke out in laughter.

"Oh Merlin, that was hilarious." Angela choked on her laughter and Lee had to pat her back. And it really was. During that party, someone has spiked the punch, and those that were coherent enough to remember the night all remember Harry getting drunk for the first time.

"Besides, Harry won't mind, and if it makes anyone feel better, we'll tell him when he gets about half-drunk." Oliver soothed.

Just then, the portrait hole opened up and Harry stood there along with Ron and Hermione. "Err..we couldn't find your notebook. Sorry."

"Thats okay." Angelina waved them down. "Okay, so the plan is to sneak in there and grab all their quills then spell them."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione nodded, but seeing everyone's stares Harry began to get suspicious, then seeing Oliver and several other seventh years whom Harry directly remembered being at that horrid party start to laugh, he figured out what was happening. "There is no way in hell you guys are going to get me drunk." he said flatly

"That's what you think, Harry!" Oliver smirked as he stumbled over and put an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"And Oliver's already drunk. Fantastic." Harry groaned. Everyone laughed and their circle split up, leaving Harry to be surrounded by a smirking Angelina, Angela, Fred, George, and Oliver.

Fred patted Harry's back sympathetically. "Don't worry Harry, we won't let you get into to much trouble. Maybe ask you a few questions, but really, thats it."

Everyone burst out laughing at that and Harry groaned again. "I'm never going to live that party down, am I?"

"Nope." George snickered. "You have a reputation now. Just get Harry drunk and he will literally tell you anything you want to know, and the best part is, it's all truthful."

"It's alright Harry, the fact that you can't lie to save your life whilst drunk is endearing, just unlucky." Angelina laughed.

For the next hour, All the seventh year tried to trick Harry into drinking, talk him out of leaving (twice), as well as physically restrain him when, half drunk, he threatened to tell McGonagall that they were getting him drunk.

By the end of it, The five seventh years were laughing so hard they could hardly breath. "You have to be the funniest drunk person ever." Oliver chuckled. "Here, lets test it to see if you're actually drunk. Harry, if you could describe Angelina in one word, what would it be."

"Bossy."

Angelina scowled and slapped George, the one who was closest, around the head.

"I've been trying to tell people this for years, but no one ever believes me." Oliver laughed. "Harry, where were you when I needed backup?"

"Probably in class, or doing homework in the library," Harry said seriously.

This only made everyone laugh harder. "Alright, lets go and set everything up." Angela laughed as she, along with Fred and Oliver, rounded everyone up and led them to the Ravenclaw Tower, casting a disillusionment spell on the all.

"Ang, where'd they all go?" Harry groaned. "Why the hell did I let you get me drunk, nothing makes sense now! These walls should not be purple Ang, they should be red." Harry turned to look at George beseechingly, "and where on earth did the celling go?"

"Come on sweetie, lets get you over to the Ravenclaws so they can enjoy you hilarious intoxicated state as well." Angelina grinned and she grabbed Harry's hand and led him halfway around the school until they were at the entrance to the tower.

"Now just be your adorable, drunken self, and everything should work out fine," Angelina encouraged before George knocked on the door and they both bolted away, leaving Harry to stand there alone.

"Yes?" A short boy with dirty blond hair said, answering the door.

"Hello." Harry greeted dutifully.

"Are you...looking for someone?" The boy asked dubiously.

"Err, yes." Harry agreed.

"Well, come on in then." He opened the door wider and Harry stepped into the room. Everyone's eyes immediately snapped to Harry, and before he knew it, a seventh year had led him to a couch and sat him down.

"So, Harry, may I inquire as to why you are here, during the prank war?" Someone asked icily.

Harry scrunched his eyebrows up and looked around, his eyes not focussing on anyone. "Hey, you guys...you guys have walls." he said amazed.

"Dear Merlin, is he drunk?" A burly seventh year asked. "Guys, come on, leave him be. The poor guy probably doesn't even now where he is."

"Earth." Harry answered so matter-of-factly that almost everyone smiled in amusement.

"Harry?" Cho asked in confusion when she noticed who was sitting down.

"Er yes, who are you?" He asked confused.

"I'm Cho." Cho explained.

"Bless you." Harry nodded towards her, which earned several laughs.

Cho laughed as well before shaking her head and sitting down. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Don't know." Harry slurred before yawning. He frowned for a second, then curled up and laid down, putting his head on the same burly seventh year who had defended him earlier.

"Err, do you want us to wake him up Jake?" Someone hesitantly asked.

"He's fine, just leave him." Jake, the big one, answered. What Harry hadn't known before he had picked his pillow, was that this particular man was one of the potential dominants whom Severus was talking about. Not only that, but Jake hadn't been thrown off by the Second Bond, in fact, it had just made him more determined.

"Wait!" Harry bolted up so suddenly that Jake, who was surprised to say in the least, instinctively put his hands on Harry's waist. "I forgot. I'm supposed to tell you that I will answer everything truthfully while drunk," he said in a monotone voice.

Everyone raised their eyebrows, first at Harry, then at a small group of sixth and seventh years who started laughing. "Oh Merlin, I had forgotten about that. Guys, he really will answer anything." someone from the back shouted.

"Hey, Harry. What's the password to your common room?" a tall kid whom Harry had never seen before asked.

Harry had just opened his mouth to reply when a large hand quickly covered his mouth. "I don't think your housemates would be too happy with you if you answered that Darling" Jake chuckled.

Harry squinted his eyes and stared unseeingly toward Jake. "Who're you?" he asked confused.

"I am Jake, and I am also one of the two remaining potential dominants at this school," he said proudly.

"Sev told me...told me that...there wouldn't be any." Harry said confused.

"And there normally wouldn't, however I came into my inheritance earlier than I should have, so my magical core is fully grown. The same thing happened with a Slytherin at this school, although that's all I know about him."

"Oh, well I don't think Sev would want me to talk to you, so I'll just...go." Harry mumbled, unsteadily getting up and walking to the door. Before he could leave, the same large hand grabbed his. "I'm not going to give up Harry, so tell Professor Snape that he had better be ready for a challenge."

"I'll pass along the message," Harry groaned then stumbled out into the hallway, slumping against the arms the reached out to catch him. "You stayed in there longer than I expected, well done." George said cheerily.

"Thanks." Harry said dryly and he was half led, half carried back to the common room.

Somehow, Harry made it back to his bed, although he distantly remembered Hermione sniffing in disapproval while she helped Harry up the stairs, and Ron laughing slightly as he helped Harry into bed.

The next morning Harry awoke to his head pounding fiercely. On his bedside table a small bottle sat with a note on top of it. Harry groaned then quickly read it smirking as the message it contained: Dear Harry, thought you might need it.

Harry quickly downed the potion, sighing in relief when all of his pain went away. "Thank Merlin." her groaned as he rose out of bed and quickly searched for his uniform before putting it on and rushing to breakfast, when he saw everyone already eating.

"Thanks for waking me up." He said to Ron and Hermione, who both shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry, but you looked err...tired."

Harry snorted and Hermione glared at him with clear disapproval.

They had defense again today, which instantly put Harry on guard. After that one incident his trust towards the teacher had diminished, and combined with Severus's dislike of the man, he about trusted him as much as a deer would trust the hunter.

Which is why he had no objection when Severus sought him out during breakfast and demanded Harry come to his quarters right after the defense class.

Strangely enough, during the defense class a small owl arrived for him. Harry shot a glance to the window, then looked at Hermione beseechingly.

"He won't notice Harry, everyone's up and about anyways." Ron whispered. "Quick, go."

Harry sneakily padded over to the window then untied the cream parchment, patting the bird on the head before it flew away.

He slowly unfolded it then read the letter with growing dismalness.

Dear Harry,

Although I would image most of last night was a blur to you, I remember it clearly. Please read my letter through, and do not show anyone. If you don't remember, my name is Jake Davis, and I am a potential dominant. Unlike most everyone, I was not thrown of by your completion of the Second Bond. There is one other who is still pursuing you, however, I wish to make it known that no one is as determined as me. I will prove my worth to you Harry. Please allow me the chance to get to know you. I do realize that you have a...potential mate already, however, you still have time to think about it before you are bonded. I would love the chance to meet you Darling, please, give me a chance.

Love,

Jake

"Harry, what is it?" Hermione asked, concerned over Harry's blank face.

"Nothing." Harry quickly stuffed the letter in his pocket and turned to smile at his friend. On the inside though, he was getting torn apart by two arguments. On one hand, he desperately wanted to tell Severus about the letter and let him take care of it, but on the other side, it was his fault that this had happened. It didn't matter that he was drunk, he had still allowed Jake's advances, and now he had to pay the consequences.

Finally, the logical side of his brain won out, and he decided that he would tell Severus, after of course, making sure to lock all the doors and conveniently situate himself on top of Severus.

With that thought on his mind, Harry waved goodbye to his two best friends and slowly walked to Severus's rooms, thinking about how he would bring this up.

**AN: Sorry again, really.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for such the long wait. I was terrified to pop my burn blisters, so i just kinda...left them. It wasn't advised, but for a scaredy-cat like me...well you get the picture. Anyways, I promise i'll be updating daily (Hopefully) My summer english assignment is horrendous. I have to read and memorize the key points of a 300 words book as well as reading over 50 entries in the bible. :( It's like they've forgotten what summer is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, now stop mocking me!**

Chapter 10:

More Surprises

Previously: With that thought on his mind, Harry waved goodbye to his two best friends and slowly walked to Severus's rooms, thinking about how he would bring this up.

Currently:

"I'll be out in a minute, sweetheart," Severus said clearly from around the corner as he heard their door open.

Harry ambled to the couch and took a seat next to the armrest. He waited patiently until Severus came out with a soft smile. "Good afternoon love," he greeted.

Harry waited until Severus was sitting down, then he stood up and quickly straddled Severus's lap, looking at him with a serious expression.

"What wrong Harry?" Severus asked concerned as he solidly wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him until he was supporting all of Harry's weight. "Harry?"

"Well, for starters, just read this." Harry took the letter out of his pocket and presented it to the man. Severus loosened one of his arms to read it. His face gradually changed from one of soft worry, to murderous intent. "Sev, just let me explain."

Severus took a deep breath then stared down at Harry, "You explain to me what you were doing last night, and then I will go and find him," Severus said flatly.

Harry whined at stern tone and cuddled closer to Severus. This was going to be harder than he first assumed. Severus smiled slightly at Harry's submissive whine and nudged his cheek reassuringly. Attempting to sooth the small Gryffindor, he let out a soft growl and cuddled him closer, needing the contact as much as Harry. Just the thought of someone else having feelings for his submissive...

Harry peeked up at Severus and relaxed at the soothing growl. Severus wasn't angry with him, just concerned. With that comforting thought, Harry found the bravery to continue on. "All of us were trying to prank the Ravenclaws, and we needed a distraction to get into their common room. All of the seventh years had the brilliant idea to get me drunk so I could distract the Ravenclaws while the others pranked them."

"And why were you chosen for this?" Severus pulled Harry closer and firmly planted his hands on Harry's waist. "Anything could have happened to you," Severus let out a furious growl as he thought over what could have possibly happened to his Harry, to his little submissive.

Harry looked sheepishly up at Severus. "I'm sorry, but for what it's worth, I didn't want to, they forced me to."

Apparently this was not the right thing to say, because not five seconds after hearing it, Severus broke out into angry snarls. Harry widened his eyes, clearly startled by Severus's anger. Waves of protectiveness and possession were washing over Harry like tidal waves and making him whine softly to gain Severus's attention. Harry pouted; this was not how this conversation as supposed to go!

Severus returned his attention to Harry and wrapped his arms more tightly around his frame. "I am not angry at you, my submissive," he rumbled gently. "Merely the ones who forced you into this. I am fully within my rights to kill them. I should have never of let you out of my arms," he murmured deeply, the instinctive voice inside his head demanding that he take Harry up to their room and hold him.

Harry's eyes widened and he turned to look at Severus. "It was harmless, Severus. Besides, we've gotten way off track; you asked me why I was chosen."

Severus's protective eyes met Harry's bright gaze, then he let out a soft growl. Harry seemed to understand what he was trying to say, because without further thought, he whined softly and cuddled closer to Severus's frame. The dominant Veela rumbled in approval and nuzzled Harry's neck affectionately. "You may have five minutes to explain, then we shall be relocating to our bedroom," he said definitively.

Harry opened his mouth to protest, then thought better of it. It was clear that Severus was barely restraining himself as it was, and he didn't want to push him over the edge. He wasn't stupid, he knew perfectly well that it would end up with them cuddling in bed, and Severus's wings fully around him. Not to mention to growls he would receive any time he tried to move. As much as the dominant sound soothed him, it also made him do embarrassing things that he would never do on his own accord. Like those godforsaken whines...Merlin those were mortifying.

"Four minutes, Harry. And if you believe me to be joking, I'll show you just how persistent a dominant can be when protecting him submissive mate. Rest assured, my love, you will not be pleased."

Harry pouted but decided to continue. "You wanted to know why they picked me?" Seeing Severus's nod, Harry resignedly continued, not completely being able to hide his bright blush. "During a party last year, someone spiked the drinks and I accidently got drunk, which was when everyone in my year and up learned that, while drunk, I apparently can't lie, and I'm prone to answering everything, even a rhetorical question. So, they decided that I would be the best choice to entertain the Ravenclaws," Harry explained.

Seeing that Severus was about to say something, Harry raised a hand to cut him off. "So, while drunk, I rambled on for a while and said some interesting things, right before I passed out, not on a pillow like I had originally thought, but instead Jake's lap. I regained consciousness a few seconds later and Jake explained to me everything that is in that letter, then I told him that I probably shouldn't be talking to him, and Angelina and George dragged me out before I could do anything else," Harry took a breath and looked at Severus expectantly.

Severus desperately tried to reign back any more snarls and growls. "So this Jake has not given up yet."

"Err...no?" Harry supplied.

Severus was quiet for a few seconds then he nodded once. "I will take care of this problem immediately. You will be retreating to our bedroom, where you will stay until I have this all sorted out."

Harry huffed at Severus. "I'm not just going to lie down in bed while you go and hurt someone!" he declared stubbornly.

Severus met Harry's gaze with quickly blackening eyes. "I need to take care of this, love, and I will not have you anywhere near him while I do so." Seeing that Harry was about to protest, he quickly continued. "He has to understand that you already have a dominant, and that I will not allow him to step in and assume that role. You are my submissive," he said firmly.

Harry's glare lessened slightly, but he still refused to yield. "You can't hurt him Sev. Besides, I can just send him a letter and be done with it. No one will get hurt, and he'll stop bothering me."

Finally having enough with all the protests, Severus let out a rough growl and brought out his wings, wrapping one of them around Harry and securing him to his side. Harry let out a soft mewl and pouted. "Not fair," he mumbled under his breath.

"You're lucky this is all I'm doing," Severus easily replied as he lifted Harry in his arms and walked to their room, still managing to keep Harry cradled in his wing.

Harry scowled at Severus for lifting him suddenly but snuggled back into his embrace. "I thought you were going to go…" Harry trailed off but Severus understood his question well enough.

"I will deal with it tomorrow while you are in your classes. It is clear that you currently need my attention more than he does," Severus chuckled quietly.

Harry spluttered indignantly but Severus's smirk merely grew in size. "I do not-"

Harry's sentence was cut off by Severus's lips pressing against his as he was laid down on the bed. He immediately closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Severus's neck, wriggling deeper into the warm hold and opening his mouth to Severus's probing tongue.

When it was evident Harry was running out of breath, Severus pulled away with a smug smile. "Good," he practically purred as he observed Harry's quick compliance. His eyes darkened possessively and he rested his lips against Harry's neck, not marking it, but not moving either.

Harry shifted impatiently and glared at Severus. Severus smiled against the soft skin but still didn't make a move, wanting to see if Harry would really initiate it.

His question was quickly answered when Harry wriggled impatiently and tilted his neck to the side, giving Severus easier access. Severus chuckled and pressed a soft kiss the Harry's neck before biting down and sucking at the skin till a purple mark formed.

He pulled back to admire the mark, as wall as Harry's slightly pink face. Severus could already feel his muscles relaxing as he smelled his renewed scent on top of Harry's.

Harry smiled slightly and cuddled closer to Severus, all his thoughts leaving him at the feel of Severus's wings and arms wound around him. He rested his head on top of Severus's chest and sighed happily. In a distant part of his mind he was slightly irritated with himself at how easily he had given in to his argument. The bigger part was begging his mate to kiss him again.

Suffice to say, the bigger part won. Until, of course, Severus decided that he hadn't achieved quite what he wanted. "Say it, love," Severus said insistently. "We both know I will not break my promise to you, so unless you do have feelings for him, you have no reason to continue to argue," he said, unable to hide his protective growl at the thought of his Harry having even remote feelings for that boy.

Harry pouted but he knew Severus was right. "Fine."

Severus smiled triumphantly and nuzzled Harry's neck affectionately. "Thank you, Harry. I promise to not kill him, as was the deal to our arrangement, but rest assured that he will not bother you for much longer."

Harry sighed resignedly and nodded.

Severus's chuckled warmly and kissed Harry sweetly. "I love you, Harry."

Despite his vexation at losing the fight, Harry's lips twitched in a smile. "I love you too, Sev." He shifted until he was straddling Severus then snuggled into his chest. "But…"

Severus groaned inaudibly. He just knew Harry was going to find something that would displease him.

"Sev, I need to do homework, and you need to grade homework. Surely you wouldn't want me to get behind in my studies." Harry smiled up at his mate innocently. Ha, Severus may have one that argument, but that didn't mean he couldn't have some fun as well.

Severus's eye twitched as he held himself back from using all of his Veela attributes to keep Harry with him. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself then nodded. "Don't be long please love, I thinks it's about time that we had a long cuddling night. You haven't been nearly as cuddly as you usually are."

Harry smiled sheepishly at that and wrapped his arms around Severus's neck, his plan quickly forgotten at the idea of an entire night to snuggle with his mate. "Something we definitely need to fix." Harry blushed, he had been missing Severus entirely too much, especially considering he slept with him every night and spent at least an hour sitting on his lap. "Promise you'll hold me tonight?"

Severus smiled wryly and cupped Harry's face. "You, my little Harry, have interesting mood swings. One minute you're pouting and protesting, then the next you act all cute and cuddle and beg me to hold you." Severus snorted and shook his head, bending down to press yet another kiss on Harry's already red lips. "Not that I'm protesting, of course."

Harry blushed brightly and glared at Severus. "I do not have mood swings," he poked Severus in the chest threateningly.

Unfortunately, it didn't have Harry's desired effect. Instead of apologizing, Severus merely chuckled at the irony of that statement. "Of course not, my love."

Harry rolled his eyes and pouted. "That's your fault anyways, using your stupid wings…"

Severus's chuckle turned into a full-blown laugh at that. "It's not my fault that your cute, submissive instincts like it my wings."

"You just wait…" Harry pouted and crossed his arms. "Now, I'm going to leave before this gets even more embarrassing, and you just see how early I come back," he declared.

Severus smirked and drew Harry into one last hug. "I don't want you gone for too long, Harry; I'm uneasy with you leaving in the first place. Most dominants wouldn't let their submissive out of their sight, much less out of their rooms," Severus grumbled under his breath. "I must be going senile to let you leave right now…"

"Soon you'll be just like Dumbledore," Harry snickered and quickly jumped out of Severus's arms before the man could process his words. He was already halfway down the corridor when he heard Severus spluttering, then his gruff voice shouting, "You have five seconds, then I'm coming after you, my love. And once I do you won't be leaving my arms for a century!" Severus threatened, shaking his head with an amused snort as Harry turned back and smirked playfully at him.

Until he started counting at least; he never knew Harry could run so fast.

After two hours of mind-numbing homework, Harry stood from his seat at the table and practically threw down his quill.

"Harry, we aren't finis-"

Harry was already packed and rushing out the library doors before Hermione could finish her statement, and Ron was left looking longingly towards the door.

"Hermio-"

"No."

Harry waisted no time in attaching himself to Severus as soon as he opened the door to their rooms.

Severus was up in less than a second when he heard the Harry enter. "I missed you." He nuzzled his nose against Harry's cheek affectionately before resting his forehead against Harry's.

Harry hummed in agreement and nestled closer, squeaking when Severus's reached down and cupped his bum. "Shall we relocate to our bedroom?" Severus suggested, not waiting for a reply before lifting Harry in his arms bridal-style and carrying him to their room.

"Hey," Harry poked him in the chest. "I can walk you know."

"Ahh, but this is much more fun," Severus smirked. He gently set Harry down when they reached the door then stepped in first and immediately walked over to the dresser, Harry padding along behind him.

Unnoticed by Severus, however, Harry was secretly planning with a smirk on his face. How to startle Severus, Harry mused. He finally settled on something he'd been wanting to do for awhile, but not had the bravery to. Something that he knew would also shock Severus. Who'd ever heard of a Gryffindor not being brave?

Harry casually stood beside his mate and pulled off his shirt. Severus, who was also in the midst of changing, turned his head slightly and raised an eyebrow at Harry's twinkling eyes.

He really needs to stop spending so much time with Dumbledore. Severus though amused. The resemblance between the two twinkling pairs of eyes was uncanny.

Harry returned the skeptical look with an innocent smile, instantly putting Severus on guard. What was his little mate planning?

Instead of replacing his shirt with a pajama top, Harry left his chest bare, blushing slightly at Severus's stare. He pulled off his pants and stood there in his boxers, staring at Severus whom had his pants half off and his chest also bare.

"Harry?" Severus questioned softly, having an idea of what Harry was trying to say, but not wanting to vocalize it. This was something Harry had to choose, there were more than enough Veela laws stating that.

Harry bit his lip and squirmed a bit, looking to the side while answered Severus's unasked question. "I-I mean, I'm not suggesting...sex or anything...but...err." Harry stumbled out.

Severus gently kissed Harry's cheek then placed his hand on Harry's chin and guided his head so Harry was looking at him.

"Harry, sweetheart, tell me what you want. I can't be the one to initiate this. This, whatever you are planning, has to be all you. I am bound by...certain laws," Severus murmured gently, hoping Harry would catch the obvious hint. Besides, Harry should already know of these laws. Severus would be astounded if Dumbledore did not sneak at least two books on Veela to his little mate.

Harry worried his bottom lip between his teeth then wrapped his arms around Severus's neck and buried his head into his shoulder. "C-can we cuddle?" Harry asked shyly.

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and tried to put the fact that Harry was only in boxers in the back of his mind. Harry probably wouldn't be too comfortable if a certain member of his anatomy popped up right now. "Do you want to cuddle as we normally do, or something different?" Severus asked with an adoring smile, internally laughing at how cute Harry looked while embarrassed.

"Don't know." Harry said evasively, still hiding his face. Merlin, why did this have to be so hard? He never used to be this shy, or as easily embarrassed!

Severus hummed and lightly caressed Harry's sides. "There's no need to be embarrassed love, not around me. I am fine with whatever you want, I just need to make sure that it's really what you want."

Harry sighed and looked at Severus with pleading eyes. "Can't you just...you know...tell me to do something?"

Severus smirked. "What happened to my brave little Gryffindor, hmm?"

"My quota of courage has already been used up for the day," Harry grumbled. He sighed then moved till he was standing a few inches away from Severus, but he stubbornly refused to move his arms, finding comfort in the familiar position. "It's okay if you don't want to, I mean, I can go put on cloths and you can go read or something, or I could go back to my common room if you wanted, or Sirius and Remus's -"

"Harry." Severus interrupted Harry's apprehensive rambling. "Harry, hush. Calm down, and let's talk, alright?" He was really growing to hate those damn courting bylaws. They clearly stated that, in the event that the Submissive did initiate something like this, the Dominant must ask a series of questions, and loath as he was to admit it, even he couldn't think of any loopholes.

"Now, tell me if I'm right or wrong, and please don't lie Harry, this is something we both need to be completely honest about," When Severus saw Harry nod he sat down and leaned against the wall. Harry cocked his head but followed Severus's example and sat down as well. Severus turned and gave him a soft smile. "For starters, I'm guessing by your apparel, you want to cuddle without cloths?"

Harry blushed and stayed quiet for a few seconds, before nodding.

Severus chuckled at Harry's expression and nodded. "And judging by your rambling a few seconds earlier, and also your evasiveness, you believe that I am going to reject you."

"That wasn't a question." Harry pointed out, looking steadily away from Severus.

"Should I reject you?" Severus rephrased the question before wincing and quickly trying to fix his mistake. He realized one second too late how bad that sounded when he heard Harry's breath catch.

"I-I don't - I mean, I-if you want to." Harry looked his way and tried to block all of his emotions, preparing for the rejection.

"Well." Severus started off, quickly thinking on a way to fix this, without pressuring Harry to do anything. He was just starting to enjoy life, and he certainly didn't want to get arrested anytime soon. "The last thing on earth I will ever do, or want to do, is reject you. I love you, sweetheart, and Merlin knows I would do anything for you -"

"Thats just the problem." Harry said frustrated, fighting back hurt tears. Why couldn't Severus just go out and say it already! "I don't want you to agree because of that, I want you to agree because you want to."

Severus growled to himself. He was efficiently trapped between the law and his Submissive's feelings. Furthermore, he didn't know how long it would take Harry to gather up the courage to ask him again. He would have to play this very carefully.

"Harry, I want what you want. I want everything and more, but I don't want it until you do, if that makes any sense. I want you to be completely sure of what you want. I won't have my submissive afraid because I pushed him too far. So please Harry, I know that it makes you shy, but please tell me directly what you want to do," Severus said slowly, his eyes searching Harry for any sign of hurt or distress.

Harry wrung his hands then nodded slightly and took a deep breath. "I'm only going to say this once," Harry announced with a huff. Severus nodded with a slight grin, amused by Harry's stubborn declaration.

"I really want to cuddle with you, and I really want to show you that I'm not afraid of this. So...can we lay together without cloths?" By the end of his request, Harry was blushing brilliantly and looking anywhere but his mate.

Severus scooted closer to Harry and softly folded him in his arms, knowing how much Harry hated being the one to start things like that. "Hey, that wasn't so hard, was it?" he teased lightly. "If you are completely sure about this, without hearing my thoughts on the matter, then say yes."

Harry nodded and Severus smiled at him softly. "Alright, Harry, I really want to cuddle with you, but I have one issue." Now Severus was the one who had a slight blush. Who ever knew that Severus could get embarrassed? He always seemed so together, and it amazed Harry to see him blush, as slight as it was. "Harry, it is very hard to resist holding you right now, and I just want to make sure that I... am allowed to do that."

Harry tilted his head at the question then let out a small whine, "Sev, I really want you to hold me, and frankly, this is just exhausting. So, if I can just say something, I want to sleep with you, without cloths on. I don't care what happens to your anatomy as long as you hold me."

Severus's smile warmed at the small whine and he waisted no time in stripping down. Harry stared at him for a few seconds before Severus caught his gaze. Harry blushed but didn't look away, instead focusing on removing the rest of his cloths. Seeing this, Severus smirked and climbed on the bed next to Harry. He laid down and pulled Harry close to his chest, rumbling in pleasure when he felt his mate shift closer and throw an arm across his stomach.

Severus grinned happily when he felt Harry snuggle closer. Merlin if felt good to hold Harry like this, especially after they had been separated. His grin turned vindictive when he though of what would come tomorrow. Oh it would feel good to curse that idiot of a Ravenclaw. Now that he thought about it, he had seen the most interesting book on dark curses in the library.

Harry looked slightly wary at the wicked light in Severus's eyes. "Are you...okay?" he asked hesitantly, fearing the answer. For some strange reason, he felt like this had something to do with Jake.

"I assure you my little mate, I am perfectly well," Severus smirked and pulled Harry closer to his chest. Harry relaxed at the familiar motion as purred deep in his throat. Severus smirked at the noise and answered it with a purr of his own. Unlike his mate's, Severus's purr would be better described as a rumbling growl. It was rough, deep, and loud, yet strangely, it calmed Harry down as much as his wings.

He let out a sleepy sigh and snuggled further into Severus's embrace. Severus's chest shook with his deep purrs, vibrating Harry's form in a distinctively comforting way.

"Oh, how I love you my little mate." Severus chuckled as he lightly touched his finger to Harry's cheek.

While Harry was busy blushing and looking adorable, Severus took up Harry's forgotten mission and began to look over his mate. Harry was beautiful, there was nothing else to it.

The small stomach rose and fell with each breath taken in, and unlike Severus's chest which had fine black hair dusting it, Harry's was nearly completely bare. Severus hummed in appreciation and lowered his gaze to Harry's lower abdomen. His hip jutted out perfectly, and his legs were well toned, and Merlin, Severus couldn't wait to throw them over his shoulders. "You're beautiful," he whispered.

Harry lowered his head and blushed, arms reaching up to wrap around Severus's neck. "And you're handsome," he replied with a teasing smile.

Severus broke off his purrs and chuckled when Harry let out a whine of protest. Either their bond was forming at an extremely quick rate, or Harry was finally giving in to the recent happenings. Either way, Harry was acting adorable right now, and he was going to savor it for as long as he could.

Harry's second whine brought Severus out his musings. He chuckled again and slowly stroked down Harry's bare stomach and smiled smugly. "You're mine, and no one else's."

Harry hummed in agreement and pressed an adoring kiss to Severus's chest. "Yours," he mumbled, yawning widely then closing his eyes.

Content with the willing admission, Severus settled down and cupped Harry's cheek in his calloused hand. "Mine, no matter what," he promised before kissing the soft lips then rearranging them so he was slightly sitting up and Harry was between his legs and lying against his chest. Harry purred sleepily and relaxed against Severus, closing his eyes as his dominant stroked his stomach, not even squirming when Severus nuzzled his neck and nibbled the skin before lightly lapping at it.

"Hmm, if you're this docile and cuddly just from this, I can't wait to see what your like after sex." Severus mused, his grin brightened excitedly at that. Hopefully Harry would allow him to treat him properly afterwards, it would please him to no end if he could coddle him without much protest. Maybe Harry would even allow him to do things sentimentally...now that he thought about it, he had always wanted to romantically sweep Harry off his trembling legs and bathe him, feeling the trust Harry gave him as he laid against his chest and let Severus wash him. Then he would carry Harry back to bed, because Harry's body would be too exhausted and pleasured to do anything other than curl into Severus and…

"Sev!" Harry whined and batted Severus away.

Severus instantly looked up and creased his eyebrows. "Yes, my love?"

"Why'd you lick me," Harry said disgruntled, and just a bit aroused.

Severus smirked and nudged his nose against Harry's collarbone. "I am a dominant, am I not?" he murmured, amused by Harry's reaction.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Harry looked up at Severus, clearly demanding an answer now that all his exhaustion had faded.

"All dominants lick their submissives, for several different reasons," Severus explained. "Licking is used to show our approval or happiness, leave a territorial scent, or show affection towards our submissive."

Harry narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "You never did that before," he pointed out.

"I did not feel it was appropriate before," Severus answered with a soft smirk.

Harry couldn't help but smile when Severus nudged his nose more firmly into his collarbone and lightly licked the skin before pressing his lips against the spot. Severus's smirk only grew at Harry's reaction. Deciding that he's better stop before either of them got carried away, he straightened himself out then pulled Harry even closer to his body.

Harry smiled sleepily and settled him body into a more comfortable position. He fell asleep before he could even respond to Severus's whispered, "I love you."

/

"Come on love, wake up," Severus murmured quietly in Harry's ear, frowning concernedly when Harry merely whimpered and curled in on himself. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Hurts," Harry gasped, tears filling his eyes when a sharp pain once again filled his stomach.

Severus immediately tensed when he heard that and in a flash he had left and returned with a cold washcloth, which he wasted no time in draping over Harry's forehead.

"Can you tell me where you hurt?" Severus cooed lightly, barely grazing his hands over Harry's body to see where got a reaction.

"Stomach," Harry's grimaced in pain and opened his eyes to look pleadingly at Severus. "Please, make it go away."

Severus softened his gaze even more and nodded slowly. "I will sweetheart. I'm going to have Sirius and Remus come over, then I'm going to brew some potions to make you feel better, alright?"

Harry weakly nodded and settled back down, offering no resistance to Severus's plan. Severus smiled gratefully when he observed Harry's immediate compliance and sent a quick patronus to Black, telling him what was wrong and asking the two to come quickly. Having done that, Severus quickly waved his wand and clothed both of them in simple black robes.

In less than three minutes Sirius and Remus bursted through the door to their bedroom, looking frantic. "You had better not done anything, Snape," Sirius threatened lowly.

Severus glared at them coldly then nodded to the bed. "I must go and brew potions for him, if you would please watch over him until my return?" he said quickly, his worry increasing with each second he wasn't helping.

"Of course." Remus said as he walked over to the bed and kneeled beside it, casting a cooling charm on the now tepid towel. Harry sighed in content and opened his eyes to see Sirius and Remus hovering over him with worried expressions.

"Hey." he croaked, his stomach heaving as he tried to fight away waves of pain that were increasing after every minute.

"Hey Cub, how are you doing?" Remus crooned softly.

Harry offered his a small smile then immediately gasped and curled in on himself when it felt like his stomach had been stabbed.

"Did Severus hurt you kiddo?" Sirius asked, deeply concerned.

"N-no." Harry breathed out. "Why d-do you h-have s-such a problem wi-with us being together?" he got out through clenched teeth.

Sirius and Remus both exchanged looks. "You're our godson pup, and we're just worried about you. He's much older and we know how mean he can be sometimes." Sirius explained.

"He's not mean to me," Harry protested, mustering the strength for a small glare.

"We know he's not, but it's our job to worry about you," Remus smiled softly.

"Sev's parents weren't worried, or at least not in a noticeable way," Harry pointed out with another grimace of pain.

"That's a bit different kiddo," Sirius said amused. "Their son isn't the submissive. They don't have to worry about Severus, because they know that there is no possible way you could ever harm him. Severus, on the other hand, is perfectly capable of hurting you."

Harry huffed but immediately regretted it when his stomach throbbed even more and his eyes filled with pained tears. "He won't though, you don't have to worry about that."

"Harry, he may be a friendly person," here Sirius snorted. "But you are still my godson, and I don't trust anyone with you. Hell, I would take the same stance even if it were Remus instead of Severus. Just because he's my friend, it wouldn't stop me from taking a bite out of his head if he hurt you."

"Thanks!" Remus said at the same time a disgusted look crossed Harry's face.

Sirius saw Harry's face and laughed loudly. "And what's wrong with Remy?" he teased.

"Err..." Harry shot a look to his honorary father. "Sorry, I mean it's not like you're not attractive. I...it's just that.."

"Don't worry, Harry," Remus chuckled. "I take no offense, and I completely agree with Sirius, you could be mating the person we trust the most and I would still dislike him."

After ten minutes of small talk, and Sirius attempting to sooth Harry when his pain got to be too much, Severus returned.

What he saw made his eyes narrow in anger. Godfather on not, he didn't want anyone touching his mate that way. Sirius had moved onto the bed and was sitting with a visibly crying Harry curled up on his lap while Remus was kneeling beside the bed and was comfortingly rubbing Harry's back.

Severus stalked over to the bed side and immediately took Sirius's place, carefully moving Harry on his lap and wrapping his arms around his small mate's waist. Harry sniffed and tried to bury his head in Severus's shoulder, but a hand intercepted him. "I have potions sweetheart, they'll help you."

Harry sighed and nodded, obediently holding his hand open for the first one. Instead of handing it to him like Harry had expected, Severus merely opened the bottle and brought it to Harry's lips. Harry blinked at him but obligingly drank the potion, grimacing lightly at the taste.

Sirius and Remus stood a few feet from the bed, staring at Severus curiously as he fed Harry six other potions. The results were immediate. Less than 30 seconds after drinking the last potion, Harry's body slumped down against Severus's and he let out a sigh of relief.

"What was wrong with him?" Sirius questioned.

Severus sighed and looked up, not loosening his hold on Harry. "Some sort of poison, from something he ingested. It got into his system and was slowly burning its way though him. It had not yet burned through anything, however. The pain came from the acid that was slowly building in his stomach. From what, I have no idea," here he turned his gaze to Harry. "However, I have every intention of finding out."

Harry closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Severus, not responding to his unasked question. Sirius and Remus smirked at Severus's disgruntled expression. Clearly he had wanted his mate to instantly answer him.

"Don't worry, if you don't get it out of him, we certainly will." Remus said, shooting Harry a glance.

Severus nodded. "Thank you for watching over him while I was away," he said in a clear dismissal. Guardians or not, he didn't want anyone around his Harry right now.

"Of course," Remus nodded and dragged Sirius out.

The minute the door was closer behind Harry's guardians, Severus laid down on the bed and pulled Harry until his mate was tucked safely into his side. "Harry," he murmured softly.

Harry looked up and gave him a soft smile. "Severus," he returned.

"Please tell me how you ingested poison. It could not have possibly been food from the Great Hall, I've made sure to check thoroughly before every meal." Severus rumbled deeply, the Veela inside of him ranting and raging for him to protect his mate.

"I-I honestly don't know." Seeing Severus's look, Harry let out a submissive whine and snuggled closer. "I really don't know Severus, I haven't gotten food from the kitchen's recently or anything," Harry shrugged, looking completely lost.

Severus growled lowly, anger pulsing throughout his veins. "Do not worry my little one, I will find whoever hurt you, and I will make them pay," he hissed darkly.

Harry sat up a bit and stared at Severus oddly. "What's up with you?" he asked curiously, his expression twisting with a small amount of doubt. Severus was never that...well, scary sounding.

Severus frowned and tugged Harry against his chest. "I have desperately tried to reign in my instincts lately, but this is stretching it. I will take no more untoward actions towards you." Severus continued. "The next person, other than your guardians, who looks at you with anything less, or more, than a friendly expression is going to end up in a very painful place."

"Sev," Harry whined anxiously. "What's wrong with you? You're never this bad."

Severus sighed and Harry was amazed to see a faint blush on his cheeks. "Technically I am always like this, I'm merely not as vocal. If you could hear some of my thoughts though…" Severus smirked darkly, knowing Harry would be horrified at all of the torture methods he had conjured up lately. "Besides, I know that it bothers you when I act this protective, and until I can fully convince you to completely submit to me, or until my Veela pheromones are completely grown, I will try to contain it."

"That doesn't completely answer my question, and what do you mean about the pheromones?" Harry pouted.

Severus smirked and lightly traced patterns on Harry's waist. "Once my pheromones are completely mature, I will be able to calm you at will, and without the aid of my wings. It is used by Veela when they wish for their submissives to calm down or listen to them."

"So it can force me to listen to you?" Harry said doubtfully.

"Of course not, however, it does affect you in such a way that your body instantly recognizes me as the dominant and relaxes," Severus soothed his nervous mate. "I will never force you to do anything, even if it's just to listen to me."

"Alright then, now for my original question." Harry sat up then huffed when Severus tightened his arms around his waist and drew him back down, softly growling in his ear.

"I will explain, if you do not try to leave my arms." Severus said roughly, his eyes growing even blacker. At Harry's nod, Severus continued, his almost unnoticeable blush returning. "It is mating season, and while unlike other creatures, I do not have the urge to...well mate, I do become more protective and possessive."

"Oh bugger," Harry sighed as he slumped against Severus's chest and closed his eyes. "You were serious about the whole 'the next person who looks at you' threat, weren't you."

"Afraid so," Severus said, slightly amused.

"And what about classes, I do still have them you know," Harry pointed out. "You can't just keep me here forever."

Severus frowned sharply. "You will go to classes, however if anyone tries to touch you I will rip their arms off. Sirius and Remus will be assisting me in keeping an eye on you."

Harry raised a single eyebrow then snuggled closer. "Sev...I don't think it's going to be possible for no one to touch me for an entire month, I mean, I'm constantly surrounded by people."

"Two months." Severus corrected, a grin forming when he saw Harry's irritated expression. "And people will keep their hands off you. I will take care of everything sweetheart, you just have to trust me," Severus's voice took on a gentle quality at the end and Harry sighed again.

"I do trust you Sev. Now, explain to me why you are going to be acting all weird if you always feel like this. Didn't you say that you always felt this protective and possessive, but now you simply can't suppress it?"

"That is true." Severus nodded. "However, mating season is the time when our instincts mainly rule. While I do indeed feel like this the entire year, I don't act upon it, knowing it would upset you."

"Oh," Harry sighed. "Well, I suppose there's nothing you can do. Besides, if you become really angry, then I'll just refuse to move off of you," Harry said cheerfully.

Severus scowled at that. "And what makes you so sure that I won't just remove you? We both know that I am more than capable of carrying three times your weight."

Harry pouted. "You won't, because we both know that that would upset me," he said slightly sad that Severus would really just leave him if he were that angry at someone.

"Oh Harry, I would never upset you," Severus said, distressed when he saw the hurt in Harry's eyes.

Harry snuggled closer to Severus and shyly nodded, unable to hide his relieved sigh when Severus settled down fully beside him and wrapped his arms protectively around Harry's body.

"There we go," Severus crooned, pleased by Harry's reactions to him. He settled back further into the pillows then rearranged them so Harry was resting his head on his chest.

"I love you Harry," Severus said affectionately.

"Love you too."

"But…" Severus continued. "I need you to tell me everyone who has had contact with you in these last couple of days."

"Why?" Harry asked, disgruntled that Severus had said an ultimatum on his love for Harry.

"Harry," Severus growled lightly in warning. "I will not have you questioning me on this. You could have been killed, and until I figure out who did it, you won't be leaving my sight."

Harry tried his hardest not to react to the soft growl, but unfortunately, his mouth disagreed with him. He let out a soft mew, which was immediately followed by another whine, this one sounding significantly more anxious.

Severus rested his hand on Harry's stomach and turned on his Veela allure, intending to calm Harry down some. Harry was far too anxious for his liking; his submissive should feel nothing but safe while in his arms. "Calm yourself, my submissive, less I should be forced to do it for you."

Harry let out a muffled groan and slumped against Severus. "It is way to early in the morning to be dealing with this," he grumbled sleepily before sitting up slightly, or trying to at least.

Just like before, the second Harry made a move to get up Severus's arms were tightening around Harry and settling him against the firm chest. Harry sighed resignedly and racked his brain for everyone who he had eaten with. "If I tell you, then you have to promise not to jump to conclusions," he hedged for some more time.

Severus rumbled deeply and lightly nipped his neck. "Names, Harry," he said firmly.

Harry sighed. "You, Professor Mcgonagall, Professor Flitwick, Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione, Jake, Oliver, Angelina, and Professor Greene. But Sev, I have hundreds of other people I don't even recognize-"

Severus snarled so loudly that Harry, who was well used to Severus's growls, jumped against the arms holding him. He narrowed his eyes at Severus before noticing his completely enraged expression.

"Sev?" Harry asked, his eyes wide in confusion.

"It was Greene," Severus fumed. "No one else on that list would ever hurt you, not unless there were extreme circumstances."

Harry frowned and subconsciously wormed his way deeper into Severus's side. He let out a soft whine then wriggled his hips, encouraging Severus to hold onto him tighter. "Severus…"

Severus refocused his attention on Harry and returned his hand to Harry's stomach, lying it flat and rubbing the skin with his thumb. "Shh, hush my little Harry. He will never harm you again, not if he knows what's good for him."

Harry relaxed at the touch and settled back down, nuzzling his nose against Severus's neck and breathing in the calming scent of his Dominant.

They stayed like this for several minutes until Harry pulled away to face his mate. "We still don't know anything for sure, we're only assuming," he pointed out.

Severus frowned and guided Harry's head back to his neck, growling softly in warning. "You very well believed me not ten minutes ago. You instinctively fear him, Harry, and had you not been thinking about him for the past couple of minutes, you wouldn't have doubted me."

"Well…" Harry faltered, knowing that Severus was right.

"Exactly," Severus nodded with a slight smirk. "Now, why don't you get some sleep. You must be exhausted from this morning, and I need to relax as well."

Harry closed his eyes and let Severus's heart beat lull him into a languid mood. "I love you, Sev. Despite how annoyingly persistent you can be sometimes," Harry smiled wryly and settled himself in a more comfortable position to sleep in. It was barely 7 O'Clock in the morning, and much to early to have to deal with possessive dominants in Harry's opinion.

"I love you too Harry, more than anything in the world," Severus chuckled lowly, content with allowing Harry to sleep for a few more hours. No doubt his submissive could use the extra sleep.

**AN: I was a bit iffy on this chapter, but reviews anyways! =D.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all your reviews! Here's Chapter 11, and i should have the next one up by tomorrow :)**

**Disclaimer: I think you've gotten the point by now, no? I don't own it...never will.**

Chapter 11:

Here Comes Trouble

Harry awoke two hours later completely pain free, which was a relief. Deciding that a shower was in order, Harry carefully squirmed out of Severus's arms and ambled into the bathroom, closing the door behind him and stripping before stepping into the hot water.

Harry stood there in the shower for at least ten minutes, until he was interrupted by the door flying open and a panicked looking Severus storming in.

"What wrong?" Harry started, turning around and wrapping a towel around his waist.

Severus quickly walked up to him and pulled him into a searing kiss. Harry immediately melted into the embrace and wrapped his arms around Severus's neck. Severus pulled away a few seconds later when he noticed Harry running out of breath.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?" Severus asked firmly as he took the towel from Harry, and ignoring his squeak of embarrassment, and instead wrapped it more firmly around Harry's body and dragged him into another hug.

Seeing Harry's questioning look, Severus smirked slightly. "You looked cold, and desperately in need of a hug. Like a drowned kitten."

Harry blushed and scowled at his words but snuggled closer to the man. "Why did you barge in here? I highly doubt it was so you could kiss me," he said wryly.

Severus frowned sharply and once again returned Harry to his arms, ignoring the quiet mewl of surprise. "Harry, you can't just leave and not tell me where you're going. I nearly had a panic attack when I realized you weren't in bed with me," Severus growled lightly at his next thought. "Anything could have happened while you weren't safe in my arms!"

Harry raised an unseen eyebrow and buried his face in Severus's neck. "I was fine Sev, and you aren't my keeper. I am my own free person, and I am allowed to leave the bed without asking your permission," he glared slightly at Severus for reinforcement.

Severus sighed and lightly stroked Harry's back. "I do know that you are your own person, I am not saying that you aren't. But you are mine also. You are my submissive, my mate, and waking up to find you missing is not a panic I would like to experience again."

Harry sighed, all his anger instantly deflating. "I know," he murmured then looked up with a soft smile. "Now, I need to get dressed."

Severus nodded and stepped away as Harry walked back into the bedroom and, after shooting Severus a raised eyebrow, dropped his towel. Severus instantly perked up as he stared at Harry's arse.

Bad thoughts Severus, bad thoughts, he mentally scolded himself. Thankfully he didn't have time to focus on Harry's state of undress, because not two seconds after Harry removed the towel, Sirius and Remus barged in.

Unthankfully, they also seemed to notice Harry's nakedness, and Severus's direct stare.

"Snape!" Sirius bellowed. "Keep your eyes to yourself, and Harry, put some damn cloths on," he ordered.

Severus immediately snapped his gaze away from Harry and straightened with a slight shamed look. Harry on the other hand, jumped about five feet in the air and quickly picked up his discarded towel and threw it around himself.

"Sirius, what are you doing here? Remus?" Harry asked with a bright blush.

"Checking up on our godson, which seemed to be a good idea." Sirius said dryly as Remus sent a glare towards Severus. "And now I believe it is time for Remus and I to give you a talk."

Harry blushed ever bright, having an idea about what they meant. "Err, can I get dressed first?"

Sirius and Remus both crossed their arms and glared pointedly at Severus before stepping up and blocking Harry from view. "Go on Harry, it's not like you have anything we haven't seen before. Besides, there's no way we are leaving you alone with him."

Severus huffed and glared at Harry's two mutts. "You two had bloody well turn around, I don't care if you're Harry's guardians or not, no one but me sees Harry naked."

Sirius and Remus rolled their eyes before turning to face Severus. They may have been irritated, but they both know that Snape's request was not one to be taken lightly, nor did they want to invoke the Veela's anger, especially during mating season.

Harry quickly finished dressing then padded over to his three family members. "Alright, what did you two need to talk about?"

Sirius and Remus exchanged looks before turning back to Severus. "As I'm sure you've guessed, Harry is completely innocent. In every way."

Harry flushed brightly at that but didn't try to deny it.

"So," Sirius continued. "It is mine and Remus's duty to inform him about Sex. Now, Remus, Harry, and I will be relocating to our quarters for the talk, and you are not to interrupt. We understand that it is mating season, but you are to understand that this is something Harry needs to know about."

Severus nodded then turned to Harry and immediately swept him in his arms. He kissed Harry firmly until his little mate ran out of breath. Severus ran his thumb over Harry's swollen lips and smirked then he turned back to the disgruntled mutts. "I expect him back in less than an hour. If he is not back by then, I will tear you both to shreds. And a little warning, if my little Harry obtains so much as a scratch in your care, then I will torture you both till the brink of insanity," he said silkily.

Harry groaned but Sirius and Remus merely nodded. "We will take good care of your mate Severus." Sirius said, every ounce of humor gone from his face. "We care about him just as much as you do, and rest assured that we will not test your patience with Harry during these next two months." Sirius then smirked. "Everything after that is fair game, however."

Severus smirked as well and nodded. "I'm looking forward to the challenge, as little as it might be," he mocked.

Harry sighed and shared a look with Remus. Those two would never get along, that much was certain.

"Come on Harry," Remus sighed as he led him towards the door.

"Now Harry." Sirius said as he sat down on the couch and pulled his godson to stand in front of him. "It's about time I fulfill my god-fatherly duties and give you 'The Talk'."

Harry nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He had two choices here: remain silent and hope it didn't take too long, or try his best to turn the tables and possibly embarrass his guardians. It truly was a difficult choice.

"So, what do you know about gay sex?" Sirius said bluntly.

Harry chocked a bit and buried his head in his hands. "I can't believe we're discussing this!"

Sirius and Remus contained their snickers, although the smirks stayed firmly planted on their faces. "Either you start talking, or we will go over everything...from the beginning." Sirius threatened, unable to hide his laughter any longer when Harry got the most horrified look on his face.

"Sirius!" Remus scolded. "Stop laughing, you're going to give him the wrong idea. Now Harry, what do you know about sex?"

Harry blushed brightly and Sirius muffled his laughter. "Alright fine. I...know that the...er...submissive partner...er...is you know." Harry made an awkward motion with his hand. "And the dominant partner…uh...tops."

"Go on." Remus nodded, subtly elbowing Sirius in the side when he looked about ready to laugh. Then again, he was barely restraining himself.

"Well...yea?" Harry shrugged with a helpless expression. I mean, that was all there was to it, right?

Remus ran a hand down his face and muffled his groan, not sure whether to laugh or shake his head in pity. "Harry-"

Sirius cleared his throat, cutting Remus off. "Don't you worry Remy, I'll handle this."

Remus's groans just got louder. "Sirius, I really don't thi-"

"You see Harry," Sirius began, ignoring Remus's attempt to distract him. This was his duty as Harry's godfather. "When two partners decide they love each other, they consummate their bond by having sex-"

"Severus said he loves me, and I love him, so why haven't we had sex yet?" Harry tilted his head curiously, waiting for their explanation. If he had to suffer through this, he was at least going to have some fun while doing so.

Sirius smirked, his eyes narrowing in dangerous slits. "Several reasons. One, Remus and I threatened to cut off his appendix if he ever had sex with you before we give the go ahead. Two, sex is special Harry, and it requires absolute trust. And three, you aren't ready for it yet Harry."

Remus let out a relieved sigh and nodded encouragingly. "When you do both decide you're ready to have nice, gentle sex, then the dominant is to be careful. Now, earlier you gave a quick overview on what you knew, which was all correct. The submissive does bottom, which means that the dominant takes charge and is the one to enter the submissive."

"But before he does that," Sirius interrupted, "he must first prepare his submissive so it doesn't hurt the submissive. I have it under good authority that Severus is quite large, and if he isn't careful he will rip you."

"And how do you know that?" Harry looked at Sirius with a slightly disturbed expression.

Sirius snorted. "Because he's 33, he's not going to be exactly small, I mean, take Remus and I for example. Your father too." Sirius said.

"Ahh, unwanted details, unwanted details!" Harry blushed and covered his ears. "Sirius! You can't bring up my father or you guy's sex life while you're talking about this to me."

Sirius and Remus fell to the floor laughing at Harry's disgruntled look. "Sorry kiddo, I'll keep that in mind." Sirius said breathlessly once he finished laughing.

"Now, once he has prepared you, you two will have sex. Gentle sex." Sirius stressed.

Harry nodded and smiled innocently up at his two guardians. "Sev said something about rough sex, what's that?"

Remus and Sirius exchanged furious looks. "I'll kill him!" Sirius vowed angrily.

"Why?" Harry pressured, desperately trying to keep his expression innocent and childlike.

"Its..er...well it's when you aren't as...gentle during sex. Don't get us wrong Harry, you mate still must be careful not to hurt you. It's simply not as gentle." Remus explained.

"Ahh." Harry nodded.

"Not that you will ever be having rough sex!" Sirius quickly interceded.

Remus nodded as well. "Now, as I was saying, you will have gentle sex, then you two will cuddle in bed and he will tell you he loves you, because if he doesn't, Sirius and I will cut off his manly parts and feed them to the hippogriffs."

Harry nodded and scooted away from the insane glint in Sirius and Remus's eyes. "So...are we done?" he asked, hoping for a quick 'yes.'

"Almost." Sirius smiled reassuringly at him. "We just have one last thing."

Harry looked at them confused when they both got up and walked to the book case. After a few seconds they returned with a small book which they proudly presented to Harry.

"I want you to give this to Severus to read. While I'm sure he knows quite a bit, he is still new to the whole dominant-submissive thing, regardless of how well he took to the role." Remus said.

Harry looked down and immediately blushed when he caught the title. "Sex with your submissive - a guide to Veela relationships and their final bond"

"So kiddo, keep everything in mind, alright?" Sirius smirked.

Harry nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

Remus smirked as well and sent Harry's through the door and back to Severus's quarters.

Harry quickly ran into their living room and practically tackled Severus, who was standing anxiously by the door, to the floor. "I am traumatized for life."

Severus smirked and gladly returned Harry's hug, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. "Really," he said amused.

Harry nodded and laid his head on Severus's shoulder. "They wanted me to give this to you," he handed Severus the book he had just gotten.

Severus took it from Harry's hands then smirked when he read the title. "Trust me love, I will give this my full attention" he chuckled lightly at Harry's bright blush.

"I'm going to go down to the Great Hall for lunch, do you want to come with?" Harry gave Severus a pleading expression.

Severus snorted and tightened his arms around Harry's waist. "Did we not recently talk about mating season? Do you really believe that I would allow you to the Great Hall alone?"

Harry blushed indignantly. "I can very well walk myself to a room."

"That may be so, but either way, you aren't leaving my sight unless it's absolutely necessary," Severus said firmly, his lips twitching at Harry's distinctive pout. A pout that looked he could hardly resist kissing off of Harry's face.

"What?" Harry asked, noticing the strange look in Severus's eyes.

"Oh nothing, I'm just thinking about how completely free you look now." Severus said innocently. "Which definitely needs to change."

Severus tilted Harry head to the side smiled when he felt Harry's arms instinctively wrap around his neck. He trailed a line of kisses down Harry's face until he go to right under Harry's chin, on his sensitive pulse point. Smirking evilly, he bit down on the pale skin before lightly sucking on it, making Harry mewl against him. He increased his pressure and lightly nipped and sucked at it, bringing his hands down to cup Harry's bum and support all his weight as Harry leaned against him.

Suddenly, Severus felt a sharp pain in his leg. He broke off from Harry's neck and glanced below, his glare intensifying when he saw a big black mutt baring his teeth. "Watch it, mutt," he warned.

Sirius transformed back. "Watch your hands," he returned before walking over to a glaring Remus. "You may be my godson's mate, but that doesn't mean you're able to feel him up whenever you so wish."

Severus reluctantly removed his hands as instructed, but couldn't help but smirk when he saw the dark red bruise on Harry's neck, clearly visible to anyone who looked at him.

Also noticing the mark, Sirius and Remus glared at Severus. "Keep your hands off him." Remus warned.

"Guardians or not, you can't expect me to not mark my mate." Severus returned their glare.

"Yes we bloody well can. I won't have you blatantly touching my godson in ways that suggest much more than an innocent kiss." Sirius said angrily, referring to the scene they had walked in on.

"Just because sex is always on your mind, does not mean that I think the same!" Severus scowled, mirroring Sirius's glare.

"Sirius, stop assuming bad things!" Harry blushed brightly. "And Severus, please stop trying to torment my godfather."

Sirius and Severus reluctantly broke away their glaring contest. "Fine, let us get lunch now, shall we." Severus said, wrapping his arm tightly around Harry's waist and smirking at Sirius.

"Great idea." Sirius gritted his teeth and threw his arm over Remus's shoulder, leading the werewolf out the door.

"So, shall I gather from their anger towards me that you managed to incorporate something bad while trying to discomfit them." Severus said dryly.

"I may have alluded to you mentioning something about rough sex," Harry smiled innocently.

Severus's eyes widened then he winced. "How bad were their reactions?"

"Surprising not bad. Although they did threaten to cut off your appendix and feed them the various magical creatures," Harry said thoughtfully.

"You couldn't have done anything else to embarrass them?" Severus said desperately. "Surely they must know that I would never be forceful or rough with you!"

Harry stared at him with wide eyes, surprised at Severus's strong reaction. He had never seen the man like this before. Sad, yes. Jealous, of course. Furious, all the time. But this?

"Err, did I...upset you?" Harry asked cautiously.

Severus's face immediately cleared and he firmly shook his head. "No, I'm just worried that your guardians would actually take that seriously. Harry, I would never take the chance of hurting you. I know rough sex is common, but there's still a chance of injury, a chance that I will not take."

Harry blushed and nodded. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset. If it will make you feel better, then I'll go tell Remus and Sirius that I was only searching to make the conversation more awkward."

"No Harry, you didn't upset me." Severus frowned. "I apologize for...losing my composure. I may have overreacted slightly. You see Love, I can't complete the bond with you unless your guardians give my explicit permission to take you. As you can imagine, they have not be especially welcoming to that, and if they believe there is any chance of me being an improper dominant, then they will not allow it."

"Don't worry Sev, they may threaten it, but they would never actually prevent it." Harry smiled at him. "I think they just like threatening you. Besides, if they were really worried, then they would have had a worse reaction to my words."

Severus instantly relaxed. Harry was right, he was blowing this out of proportion. He knew that the mutts would have no qualms cursing him if they believed he would ever be so rough with their surrogate son. "Now, I believe that we were on our way to the Great Hall." Severus once again wrapped his arm around Harry's waist then led him down several corridors.

Once they reached the huge oak doors Harry expected Severus to let him go so he could walk to his friends. Instead, Severus merely tightened his arms and marched through.

Harry was confused at first, but when he heard a cooes and giggles break out he started getting a little suspicious. It was only when he heard a seventh year hufflepuff whisper to her friend something about how adorable it was that Snape was possessive, did Harry realize that Severus knew very well what he was doing.

"I can't believe you." Harry blushed bright red and subconsciously brushed his hair down to cover his neck.

"Don't you dare try to cover that mark Harry," Severus warned, brushing the black strands away from the bright red bruise. "I want everyone to know your mine."

Harry flushed even brighter but didn't try to cover the mark anymore. Severus nodded smugly and kissed Harry firmly on the mouth before walking up to the head table and sitting down.

Harry didn't think his face could get any brighter than it already was as he sat down and heard everyone's croons from around the hall. He looked up and sent a glare towards Severus who merely returned it with a wink and a smirk.

"I'm scarred for life." Ron said dryly as Harry took a seat next to him and Hermione.

"Oh, I think it's cute how he's possessive of Harry." Hermione laughed.

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes when all the girls murmured in agreement. "Women," Harry shook his head.

"Oh hush you," Hermione glared at Harry.

Breakfast passed quickly, and despite Harry's protests, the Gryffindor tower dragged him back to the common room on threat of death if he didn't comply.

"No, I don't care if he is you're bloody mate, we're you fellow Gryffindors, and we demand our doses of Harry." Lee proclaimed.

"Besides, we haven't had a Gryffindor bonding day in ages." Angela said, dropping down in a seat next to a plotting Fred and George.

"Yay for house bonding!" Angelina said as she practically skipped up to the big group. She beamed at them happily and threw her arms around Oliver and Harry.

"What's up with you. You're never this happy," Harry said suspiciously.

"Ahh, Fred and George must have given her something last night, and it still hasn't worn off." Oliver said, shaking his head with an amused smile. "You should've seen her this morning. I think half the tower was ready to kill her. She woke everyone up at five O'clock."

Lee snorted. "I was ready to kill her, and I'm the most patient one of all of these idiots."

For the next hour Harry was forced to 'bond' with all the Gryffindors, which included playing Truth or Dare and Never Have I Ever, which Harry thought was frankly evil.

"So, never have I ever gotten drunk and bombarded another house's common room," Fred smirked.

Harry flushed bright red and put down a finger. Everyone started laughing when they realized Harry only had two left, which was probably because Fred, George, Angelina, Angela, Lee, and Oliver all knew almost all of his secrets. His embarrassing ones at least.

"Never have I ever snuck into the girls rooms to have a girls night." Harry raised his eyebrows innocently towards Oliver who hid his face at everyone's laughs.

"I can't believe you managed to sneak up there, then didn't take advantage of being in a room with several girls." George shook his head sadly.

"Shut up." Oliver groaned. "And I am going to get my revenge Harry, just you wait," he threatened.

"I welcome the challenge," Harry taunted back.

To Harry's uttermost relief, after another half hour, they let him go. Harry sighed in relief and practically ran to Severus's quarters, feeling the familiar ache that was caused when he was away from Severus for more than an hour.

Immediately when he opened the door, Harry felt arms encompass him. Surprised and slightly alarmed, Harry struggled against the arms, all sense completely leaving him. If Harry was actually thinking right now, then he would have realized that the arms holding him could be none other than Severus's, however, all logic seemed to have left him.

Harry felt the arms encircling him tighten, and he reflexively flinched away and increased his struggle. "Shh, hush my Harry." he heard a voice whisper in his ear and Harry instantly relaxed, recognizing Severus's voice.

"Sev." Harry said simply before cuddling closer, trying to clam down his erratic heart. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" he accused lightly after a few seconds of silence.

Severus sighed and lightly stroked Harry's hair. "Sorry." he said gruffly, then his eyes darkened. "Who were you with?" he growled softly, smelling a scent he didn't recognize as one of his mate's friends on Harry.

"Just my housemates." Harry said confused. "Why?"

Severus shook his head and insistently pulled Harry to the couch, forcing him to sit down, quickly fetching his wand before standing in front of Harry. "Ostendo Praeteritus." he muttered, his face becoming murderous when, in the air above Harry's head, a list of words showed up.

Harry glanced up and his eyes widened when he saw the words Professor Greene and the spell 'Coactum'.

"Sev…" Harry whined uneasily, looking more anxious by the second.

Severus quickly cast a few more unfamiliar spells than gradually relaxed when it revealed that the coercion spell hadn't been cast on his Harry but rather someone who had come in direct contact with him recently.

Hearing another fearful mewl from his submissive, Severus quickly swept Harry up in his arms and held him tightly, relaxing when he confirmed once again that Harry was unharmed. "You will not be going anywhere without me," he said darkly.

Harry felt like he should protest at this, but he was still shocked, and admittedly afraid. Still though, his Gryffindor tendencies wouldn't allow him to simply back down without a fight. "I can protect myself perfectly fine."

Severus's eyes darkened and he possessively tightened his arms. "You cannot, and you will not. I will protect you, and you won't be leaving our bed if I decide it isn't safe enough."

Harry hissed slightly at that, looking furious. A small smile broke out on Severus's face when he saw Harry's expression, his little mate's anger was always amusing. Like a small kitten pretending to be a tiger.

Harry, however, had quickly lost his compliance when he heard Severus utter that. "I am not someone who you can simply order around in bed, Severus."

Severus sighed and his eyes once again darkened. "No Harry, you are not. However, I decide whether you need protection, and I protect you. And if that means that I determine it's not safe for you to be anywhere but my arms, then you stay in my arms. Even if that means I have to physically stop you."

Before Harry could protest, Severus wrapped them both in his wings and turned on his Veela allure, quickly calming Harry down. "Sev…" Harry tried to growl, but it came out sounding more like a tired mewl. "I really hate that you can do that," he finally sighed.

"I know." Severus smiled adoringly as resituated them so Harry was siting on his lap with his head resting on his shoulder. Severus wrapped one arm tightly around Harry's waist and hesitantly cupped Harry's bum with his other hand, waiting to see Harry's reaction to the touch, and if it was too soon a step. He may have initiated the touch before, but never like this. When things got more heated he may occasionally grope him bum, but those times he was hardly paying attention. Besides, Harry had barely just accepted his advances in bed, and he didn't want to push his submissive too far and possibly frighten him.

Harry tensed slightly, but after a few seconds he relaxed again, not minding the intimate touch. As much as he hated to admit it, it was almost as calming as Severus's wings. Severus smiled slightly at the trust Harry was showing and tentatively lifted his wings and turned off the allure. "Oh my little love, I don't know why you protest so much when you like cuddling as much as I do," he shook his head with a small chuckle.

Harry shifted slightly and looked at Severus with an arched eyebrow. "Really, and who says that I like cuddling?" he challenged.

"I do." Severus said with a smirk, "And judging by the fact that you haven't tried to move yet, I'm right."

Harry scowled but settled back down, content for the moment to stay in Severus's embrace. Unfortunately for the two, they can almost never have a moment alone.

"Hey Har-" Sirius trailed off when he noticed the murderous look on Severus's face. "Everything alright?" he asked hesitantly, seeing Harry snuggled up to Severus with his face pressed into his neck.

All he got in reply was a low snarl coming from Severus and a weak mewl from Harry. "Is he okay?" Remus demanded, paying no heed to Severus's warning.

Severus snarled ever louder, this time directed at Remus, which in turn angered Sirius. "Don't growl at Remus, and you had better bloody well tell us if anything is the matter with our godson."

"'m fine Siri." Harry mumbled. "Go 'way."

Severus almost felt like grinning at the offended look on Sirius's face. His godson had never not wanted him near him before. The only conclusion Sirius could come to was that Harry was sick. "Harry, if you aren't feeling alright then Remy and I can take you to Madame Pomfrey," he crooned softly.

"You won't be taking him anywhere," Severus said flatly. "And if either of you tries to take one step closer to my submissive there will be blood," he bared his teeth, clearly showing his fangs.

"Sev...be nice." Harry roused himself enough to raise his head to look at his guardians. "Sirius, Remus, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." Sirius said, still concerned, his godson looked worried and exhausted. He took a few steps closer, reaching out to feel Harry's forehead, but Severus snapped.

He quickly brought out his claws and snarled loudly at Sirius, who, for his part, was finally starting to look a bit worried. "We both know I'm not going to hurt my godson," Sirius said firmly, keeping his eyes trained on the territorial dominant.

Severus straightened his shoulders slightly at that. "You may appease yourself that my Harry is not injured, but you will not remove him from my arms, nor touch him."

Harry narrowed his eyes at Severus, miffed that he had to add the 'my' to the sentence, but he didn't comment on it in favor of curling closer to Severus when Sirius stepped closer. It was a (probably useless) effort to calm Severus down, before his mate bit his godfather's head off.

Severus, however, took the movement as Harry being frightened of Sirius's advancements and responded accordingly. He lashed out at Sirius with his claws, making the man quickly retreat. "Stay away from him," Severus warned dangerously.

"Sev," Harry groaned. "For Merlin's sake, I wasn't backing away because I was afraid, I moved to get more comfortable and to try and stop you from attacking him, which, as you saw, didn't work."

"Regardless, I don't want anyone near you right now." Severus turned to Harry, his voice quickly taking on a soft quality. Harry looked irritated but he didn't push it, knowing full well why Severus was acting over-protective.

Remus sighed and looked at Sirius. "Come on Padfoot, lets not bother them any more. Something obviously just happened to make Severus this defensive, and we can get the information out of Harry later."

"You know, I am sitting here!" Harry said indignantly, getting annoyed at everyone speaking as if he weren't in the room with them. "And Severus, while I appreciate your concern, Sirius and Remus aren't going to hurt me."

Severus snorted and kissed Harry's cheek. "Don't act like you want to be around them right now either, else you would have tried to leave my arms already. In fact, your acting quite docile right now," he smirked.

"I am not!" Harry said offended. "Just because I'm comfortable…" he trailed off and scowled.

"You want to cuddle with me just as much as I want to cuddle with you," Severus said smugly.

Harry huffed and stubbornly refused to curl into Severus, trying to make a point. Severus smirked then glared once more at the two mutts. "Out," he snarled.

"Fine." Sirius said shortly, glaring menacingly towards Severus before leading Remus into their quarters and closing the door. Once they had left, Severus turned to Harry and swept him in his arms bridal-style and carried him upstairs.

He wandlessly stripped them both then prodded Harry to the bed and settled in beside him, pulling Harry to his chest. "I love you Harry."

Harry sighed and rolled closer to Severus. "I love you too, even when your acting insufferable."

Severus smirked. "Good." he remarked before enfolding Harry in his arms and wrapping his wings around them. Once he made sure Harry was comfortable he turned on the Veela allure.

"Hmm, enjoy it while it lasts." Harry said sarcastically as he snuggled closer to Severus, already feeling the effects of today's events and the allure. "I plan on being as stubbornly persistent as I can these next two months."

"I welcome the challenge." Severus whispered into Harry's ear, smirking at Harry's blush.

"Stop being mean and let me cuddle with you," Harry pouted.

"Gladly." Severus said, pulling Harry closer and affectionately licking his neck. "Go to sleep sweetheart, I'll be here when you wake."

The next morning Harry awoke to the sound of furious shouting from the kitchen. Curious as to who Severus was ranting to, Harry wrapped a robe around him and padded to the kitchen, raising an eyebrow when he saw Dumbledore sitting at the table with Severus in front of him, pacing agitatedly.

" - a coercion spell Albus! Cast on one of your students. Greene is dangerous, don't make the same mistake you did four years ago." Severus hissed.

Harry cautiously stepped through the door and ambled to Severus's side. "Sev." was all he said.

Severus sent one more glare to Dumbledore before resting his forehead against Harry's and kissing his cheek. "Good morning love." he whispered.

"Morning, Good morning professor." Harry said.

Dumbledore nodded at him benignly. "Good morning my dear boy." he greeted.

Severus growled angrily and protectively stepped in front of Harry. "Keep my words in mind. And now, if you don't mind, I would appreciate you leaving."

Dumbledore nodded once then quickly left, leaving Severus to tend to Harry. "I'm sorry if I woke you up sweetheart." Severus murmured apologetically. "However, the issue with Professor Greene needed to be worked out. I will not allow you to be near a dangerous man such as he is."

Harry wrapped his arms around Severus's neck and nodded. "I'm going to go talk with my common room, alright?" he said, reluctantly stepping away from Severus's warm embrace. "I'll be back soon."

Severus growled in protest. He needed his mate near him, especially in light of recent happenings. "You will be back in less than an hour?"

Harry smiled at him and nodded, instinctively knowing that any longer and he would begin to feel the effects of being away form his dominant during mating season.

Severus frowned but kissed Harry's cheek and pulled him into one last hug. "I want you to be careful, and I want the names of everyone who has been near you when you get back." he said firmly, pausing for a quick second before nuzzling his nose into Harry's neck and licking it.

"Why?" Harry asked curiously, wrinkling his nose but not commenting on Severus's actions.

"So if you get hurt I will know whom to blame." Severus growled, pulling away from Harry's neck only to kiss him.

"Ahh." Harry nodded once Severus pulled away. "Well, I'll be back soon. Love you, Sev." he smiled at him before walking to the door.

"I love you Harry." Severus replied with a soft smile. The minute the door was closed however, he felt like jumping up and chasing after Harry. He paced back and forth and snarled loudly, he definitely didn't like his submissive being away from him. Not at all.

Harry walked down the corridors in silence until he reached the Gryffindor Common room. Muttering the password quietly, Harry slipped inside and went to meet Ron and Hermione, whom were lounging on the couch waiting for him.

"Hey!" Harry greeted cheerfully.

"Hey mate." Ron grinned back and Hermione smiled at him in greeting. "So, I've been thinking about the warning Dumbledore gave us in the beginning of the new term." Harry said after a second pause.

"Harry." Hermione groaned. "We can't, it'll end up just like our first year."

"I'm all for it!" Ron said exuberantly.

"Perfect." Harry grinned innocently. "Come on 'mione, you can't tell me you aren't the least bit curious."

"Why must you always put your life in danger like this!" Hermione sighed then rose off the couch. "Fine, but you have to promise me that if there's something dangerous we won't stay."

Harry and Ron nodded before leading the way out the portrait hold and quickly walking towards the flights of stairs. The rode one staircase until it got to the fourth floor, then all three quickly bounded off before it could move again.

"I'll give it five minutes before something goes wrong." Hermione said dryly as they cautiously approached the door. Well, Ron and Hermione were cautious. Harry, as always, quickly sprung forwards without a care of what danger could be waiting ahead.

They could tell the minute they set foot on the corridor. There was a different air to it, forbidding, dangerous. Even Harry seemed to sense it as he drew back into himself slightly and faltered in his step.

"Maybe we should…" Hermione trailed off at Ron and Harry's looks.

The three of them were so concentrated on the strange sense of foreboding that they almost missed the faint glowing coming from one doors along the hallways.

Hermione, however, caught it and brought it to Harry and Ron's attention.

"Weird." Harry tilted his head curiously and took a step closer, but Hermione quickly grabbed his hand.

"Are you bloody insane?" she questioned. "There's obviously something dangerous here, all of us can feel it."

"Hermione, I'm sure it's nothing too bad." Ron rolled his ears and took a stance next to Harry. "Shall we?"

Harry gave Hermione an impish smile then shrugged and prodded the door open, all three of them cringing back, expecting something to jump out at them.

When it became apparent that nothing was hiding behind the door, all three straightened up and looked at each other. "Well Harry, your idea." Ron said as he poked Harry's back, urging him to step foot in the room.

"No bloody way I'm going first, you go." Harry said nervously.

"Come on Harry, you're the one who's supposed to have stupid bravery. It wouldn't be the first time you risked your life." Hermione snorted.

Risking his life. Probably not the best idea, all events considering, and Severus would be furious. But hey, curiosity killed the cat, and wasn't the Gryffindor logo just a really big cat?

"Fine." Harry said reluctantly as he bravely took a few steps in the room, relaxing when nothing jumped out ready to kill him. Hermione and Ron quickly followed him in, and for a few seconds they just observed the room.

The room was completely bare save for a large tapestry hanging on the far east wall. Although it barely took up a quarter of the wall, the colors were so vibrant that it immediately drew the three's attention towards it. Printed clearly in the middle were 2 sleeping dragons twined together with small puffs of smoke coming out of their nostrils and long spikes extending down their body. Even in sleep the dragons looked frightful, and just looking at the drawing sent shivers down his back.

Harry closed his eyes and shuddered as waved of fear assaulted him, and he wanted nothing more than to be in Severus's arms right now. Looking over at Hermione and Ron, he saw that they also looked nervous, although Hermione's eyes were wide and terrified.

"Why is there a a single tapestry in a bare room?" Ron asked, "And why was the room glowing earlier?"

"Ron, don't you know what tapestry's are used for?" Hermione said exasperated. "Usually they are used as a warning, or to tell a story or event that has happ-"

"Hermione?" Harry and Ron asked instantly.

Instead of answering them she grabbed their hands and pulled them hurriedly away. Ron and Harry turned to where she was looking and both paled. Standing not 20 feet away from them were the same exact dragons on the tapestry, although these were very much alive, and very much awake.

All three friends had very different reactions. Hermione slowly backed away, Ron immediately fled, and Harry stood there stiffly, not sure whether it would provoke them more if he stood still or ran.

Luckily for him, or rather unluckily, the dragons chose for him. With a loud snarl the two dragons charged towards the three angrily. Harry squeaked and quickly followed Ron's example and bolted, Hermione following him a second later.

They barely managed to close the door before they heard another enraged growl and felt the slamming of the huge oak doors. Hermione whipped around to Harry and glared at him menacingly. "This is the last time I follow you anywhere, you always almost get us killed!"

"I do not!" Harry said offended. "Only half the time." he added as an afterthought.

"We still didn't figure out where the glowing was coming from." Ron pointed out as he looked nervously towards the still shuddering door.

"From behind the tapestry." Hermione said impatiently. "Those dragons are obviously here to protect something, and something valuable."

"Well, I vote that we go back to the common room." Harry said cheerfully.

Ron and Hermione stared at him then shook their heads. "I don't see how he bloody does it. He almost dies at least twice a year, then just bounces back like nothing happened." Ron gaped. "It's just odd. He has to be afraid sometimes!"

"I can hear you, you know!" Harry arched an eyebrow at them.

"Let's just go back to the common room." Hermione shook her head tiredly. "You make my head hurt Harry."

Harry pouted but followed Hermione, padding along silently behind her. They were almost out of the corridor when they heard a slightly shuffling coming towards them.

Fearful of being caught out of bounds, the trio quickly ducked into a room and cracked the door so they could see out. Professor Greene walked smoothly down the hallways, heading strait for the door they had just ran out of.

"Wh-" Both Hermione and Harry respectively covered his mouth and stepped on his foot.

"Shh, what's he doing here?" Harry whispered. It apparently wasn't quiet enough because the professor quickly whirled around and stalked dangerously towards the room they were hidden in. By some lucky chance of fate, however, another noise distracted him and he quickly turned around once more and slipped inside the glowing door.

Taking this as their chance, the three friends quickly bolted out of the floor and silently hurried to the stairs, letting out relieved sighs when they were finally settled back at their portrait hole.

"I'm going to go, I'll see you tomorrow?" Harry said innocently.

"More like kill us tomorrow." Hermione snorted before kissing his cheek and stepping through into the common room. Ron waved at Harry before following her through.

Now left alone with only his thoughts, Harry's mind returned to the room. It was odd. The entire hallways radiated a feeling of fear, except that glowing room…

Soon enough Harry made it back to Severus's quarters, and it was quickly becoming apparent that Harry needed to be in contact with Severus immediately. His bones ached, his muscles burned, and he felt weak just standing up.

He whispered the password to Severus's quarters and all but stumbled in. The second he passed the door frame, arms immediately wrapped around his waist and pulled him into a tight embrace. Harry slumped against the arms and quickly submitted to Severus's objective, allowing himself to be enclosed in the protective arms.

"Sev." he said softly.

"Hush." Severus said darkly as he quickly picked Harry up and carried him to their room. "Let me take care of you now. You won't be leaving our bed for the rest of today. I won't allow it. You've been straying from my arms far too much, and I don't like it."

Harry frowned and felt like protesting, but Severus's presence was naturally calming, and right now he just wanted Severus. Sensing his compliance, Severus made a noise of approval deep in his throat and soothingly stroked Harry's bum. "There we go." he murmured softly. "Just relax."

Harry sighed but obligingly cuddled closer to Severus, mewling in complaint when Severus shifted away from him. He was about to ask why he had moved, when he felt all his cloths being vanished. Less than a second later the sheets rustled and Harry felt Severus lie beside him again.

"Sev..." Harry sighed restlessly.

"Hush." Severus commanded again, and when Harry looked up he saw that Severus's eyes had once again darkened protectively. "Please sweetheart, let me hold you for a few minutes until I properly calm down."

Hearing that, Harry immediately laid his head against Severus's chest and squirmed closer, needing reassurance himself. He decided that he definitely didn't like being away from Severus that long. It was discerning, and it made him feel weak and vulnerable.

"From now on Harry, you don't stray from my side." Severus said firmly.

Harry raised an eyebrow then glared at him sharply. "Severus, I understand that it is mating season, however, that does not mean you are able to control my life."

Severus pulled Harry tighter against himself then wrapped him snugly in his arms. "No, but it does mean that I have an excuse to exert my dominance."

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"This." Severus smirked and quickly rolled them over so he was pinning Harry to the bed. He chuckled lowly then trailed a line of kissed down Harry's cheek and throat till he got to his collarbone, where he sharply bite down on the pale skin.

Harry whined deep in his throat and arched slightly as Severus firmly licked and sucked the love bite, turning it into a dark bruise. "I suggest you not move like that, unless you want me to take this further than we both had planned." Severus smirked against Harry's skin.

Harry tried to wrap his arms around Severus's neck then mewled in frustration when he found them pinned above his head. Satisfied, Severus sat back and stared smugly at Harry. Slytherin's always won. "Promise me that you won't stray into trouble. Promise that if you have any problems you'll tell me."

Harry pouted and glared at Severus. "No fair." he accused.

"I'm a Slytherin, sweetheart, who said anything about me playing fair." he smirked.

Harry tried to squirm away from the restricting body weight, but in reply Severus only exerted more pressure. "Promise me."

"Fine." Harry went limp and stopped struggling. "I promise that I won't stray into trouble, and I'll tell you if I have any problems." Honestly, it was like Severus had a built in radar telling him whenever Harry's planning on, or has already done, something dangerous. Severus hadn't taken him planning it into account though. Harry promised that he wouldn't stray into trouble, he said nothing about purposefully seeking it out.

"Good." Severus nodded smugly before he released Harry's hands then leaned down to sweetly kiss him on the lips. "I love you Harry."

"Love you too." Harry replied, wrapping his arms around Severus's neck. "Even when your being an insufferable prat."

Severus chuckled and rolled over so Harry was free to move, almost immediately moving into a spooning position with Harry. "Go to sleep sweetheart, I know the bond reacting must have make you exhausted." he said adoringly.

Harry hummed in agreement and relaxed into Severus's warm embrace. "Night Sev."

"Goodnight Harry." Severus murmured as he wound his arms tightly around Harry's waist and pulled him back into his chest. "I'll wake you in time for lunch."

**AN: I didn't have as much time as i would have liked to proof read it, but i hope there weren't too many spelling errors. You have my permission to hex me if there are ;)**

**Review please! =D**


	12. Chapter 12

**SI realized that in my last chapter, Severus and Harry were acting kinda bipolar. Sorry about that, but I tried to tie up some loose ends and explain everything in this chapter, so hopefully it all makes more sense :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 12:

"So kiddo, what'd you do this morning?" Sirius said cheerily. He, Harry, Remus, and Severus were currently sitting at the kitchen table having a friendly conversation. Or rather, Harry, Sirius, and Remus were having a conversation. Severus just grumbled occasionally and snarled when either guardian tried to touch Harry.

"I...er...relaxed innocently in the common room and did nothing eventful." Harry smiled angelically. He wanted to find out what was being hidden, and he knew he wouldn't be able to do that if Severus knew. As much as he loved his mate, Severus was over-protective. No doubt the man would lock him up and throw away the key had he known that Harry was going to see dragons.

Severus, Sirius, and Remus all snorted. Harry, being innocent. Far more likely a chance that he had done some terrifying stunt.

"Sounds fun." Remus said dryly. "I was magically bound to the couch and unable to get up." he sent a withering glare towards a smirking Sirius. "It's not my fault you tried to leave. It's mating season Remy, you can't just expect me to allow you to be away from me." he snickered.

Severus growled quietly under his breath and Harry smiled at him innocently. "What?"

"I can't believe he let you out." Sirius remarked, clearly amused.

"I can't believe you bound me to the couch!" Remus shouted, his face indignant.

"You tried to leave, you're lucky I didn't tie you to the bed." Sirius threatened, his eyes still shining with amusement.

"Don't need to here the details of your sex life!" Harry hissed and inched closer to Severus. "I will never be able to recover from the mental pain of those thoughts."

Severus smirked at that and wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders. "I could always tie you to the bed." he suggested lewdly, making sure neither mutt was able to hear him.

Harry squeaked and blushed brightly. "Dirty mind Sev, dirty mind. We'll try that later." he replied, smirking wickedly when Severus choked on his water. Sirius and Remus shot them suspicious looks, however, neither commented on Severus's state.

"I'll make sure to take you up on that offer. Who would have ever thought the golden boy would be into kinky sex." Severus said thoughtfully, looking far too excited than was acceptable.

Harry spluttered and choked, almost slamming his head down on the oak table. "Oh God." he mumbled under his breath. "I think I'm going to regret having ever said that."

"Said what?" Remus asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Harry's face got even brighter and Severus muffled his snickers in Harry's hair.

"Sure." Sirius snorted. "Well, we both enjoyed your company, but I'm afraid we must leave now. Remus and I have unfinished business." They both rose from the table, Remus flushing bright red and glaring at Sirius.

"Have fun." Harry said cheerfully, not quite getting the sexual meaning hidden behind his godfather's words. Severus snorted as they both left them turned to Harry and kissed him on the forehead.

"For someone who can give me a run for my money for lewd jokes, you tend to miss a lot of sexual innuendos." he chuckled.

"Huh?" Harry stared up at him confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing to worry your pretty little head over, how about we retreat to the living room?" Severus laughed.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Severus's comment but got up and shifted closer to him, purring lightly when the older man wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him close. He let Severus lead him to the couch then happily cuddled into his side, content with being held.

Of course, Harry's cuddle mood didn't last long.

It was only before dinner that Severus finally let Harry go, much to the relief of the smaller man. "For Merlin's sake Sev, it's not like I'm going to disappear the minute you let me go," Harry rolled his eyes.

Severus growled loudly at the thought of that and Harry quickly stepped out of reach. "Don't you dare, I just got out of your arms and I have no intention of returning to them anytime soon," Harry glowered.

Severus narrowed his eyes as well and crossed his arms, staring firmly down at Harry. "Well that's just too bad, because the moment we get back, you won't be leaving them."

Harry pouted at his demand then sighed and submissively cuddled close to his side. Severus grinned happily at Harry's compliance them wrapped his arm around his waist and lightly tugged him to the door. "Come along sweetheart, I don't want you to be late. You're much too tiny."

Harry looked at him with big watery eyes. "Do you not like me being small?" Ha, Revenge Severus! Revenge!

Severus was dismayed to see Harry's bright green eyes fill with tears. "Of course not love, you're beautiful but you are very tiny. I'm just worried sweetheart," Severus pulled Harry into a warm hug.

Harry sniffed and melted into Severus's embrace, closing his eyes and lifting his arms around Severus's neck. "I hate to break it to you Sev, but this is as big as I'll ever get. Sirius and Remus said it's in the family genes to be short," he grimaced then tilted his head up to look at Severus. "You really don't mind though, right?" he asked anxiously.

Severus's eyes softened as he looked down at his submissive. "No Harry, I think you're adorable, and you fit perfectly in my arms," he smiled slightly and kissed Harry's temple. "Although I do wish you had told me that information earlier, I've been worrying for quite some time, love."

Harry smiled sheepishly then pulled away. "Sorry."

Severus shook his head with an adoring smile then walked with Harry, stopping right outside the Great Hall. Severus smirked and bent down, tipping Harry's head to the side before intently sucking on a spot on his neck.

"Wait, Severus no," Harry tried to pull away but Severus just growled against his skin and fiercely bit down, making Harry yelp rather loudly. "Sev, I d-don't want ev-everyone to s-see...n..." Harry broke off as Severus pulled away then smoothed over the bruised skin with his tongue. "That hurt, you know," he glared the best he could while looking so flustered.

"It was supposed to," Severus smirked, looking at Harry's red cheeks and marked throat with approval. "They will know you are mine, that you are claimed."

"I think you made that abundantly clear yesterday," Harry said dryly, lightly touching his neck when Severus had marked him. It was sore, unusually so.

Severus noticed his movements and placed a lightly kiss on Harry's cheek. "I'm sorry love, but it might be a bit more sore than usual," he said apologetically.

"Why?" Harry questioned, normally the marks only hurt right when Severus bit him, and even that went away in a few seconds. Not that he minded either way really, of course he would never admit that out loud.

Severus smiled sheepishly and opened his mouth to reveal two fangs, which thankfully weren't their full size. "They come out during the mating season," he explained at Harry's questioning look.

Harry pouted and glared accusingly at Severus. "Really," he tilted his neck to the side and placed two fingers on the mark.

"Really," Severus replied, amused at Harry's expression. "Let the soreness be a reminder to you, that you are mine and no one touches what belongs to me."

"I'm not the one that needs to be reminded of that!" Harry said indignantly. "It's not my fault that people come on to me, what am I supposed to do? It's not like I can fight them off or something."

"Which is why I will be keeping a very close eye on everyone around you," Severus narrowed his eyes.

Harry sighed and stood on his toes to peck Severus's lips. "Alright, shall we go in?" without waiting for a reply Harry gave him one last kiss then moved forwards to open the door, clearly not wanting Severus to make a big show like he did last time. People were still whispering in the halls about it.

Unfortunately for Harry, Severus decided otherwise. Harry felt iron arms wrap around his waist and tugged him backwards until his back was pressed against Severus. "And where do you think your going?"

"To dinner." Harry said innocently.

"Without me?" Severus asked archly.

"Without you," Harry confirmed. "Honestly Sev, everyone is still talking about the last time."

"Good." Severus said smugly. "By the end of the week they will know that they aren't to even look at you with anything but a friendly gaze. And not too friendly either."

Harry rolled his eyes and struggled slightly against the vice-like arms. "Alright, for Merlin's sake you can lay your claim on me. But first you have to let go," he said exasperatedly. He didn't know if it was because mating season, recent reevaluations, or just on whim, but Severus had been even more protective of him, and he wasn't quite sure he liked it.

Severus chuckled darkly and let go before wrapping an arm around his waist and pressing a soft kiss to Harry's temple. "Rest assured my little love, my claim has already been made."

Before Harry had a chance to reply, Severus firmly tugged him closer until Harry was practically clinging on to the older man. "Good submissive," Severus cooed into Harry's ear, almost bursting out in laughter at the murderous look Harry gave him in return.

"Let's just see how good I am tonight." He hissed. "I said you could hold me but I never agreed to not put up a fight."

"All the more fun." Severus responded before opening the doors and stepping through, straightening his back and glaring icily at everyone, making it clear that none were to touch Harry.

Looking up at the head table, Harry saw that all the teachers were looking on with amused smiles, and even Sirius and Remus were laughing. Although, Harry noticed with a slight smirk, Remus was currently looking as annoyed as he was. He could see why too. Sirius was making Remus sit on his lap and glaring at anyone who tried to talk to them.

Severus led him to his seat and gave him a kiss. A very long kiss. "Sev." Harry whined in the back of his throat when Severus pulled away but the man merely smiled adoringly at him. "Don't worry my love, I'll be at the Head Table making sure no one hurts you."

Harry narrowed his eyes at that. "I am not wor-"

Severus chuckled before Harry could finish and once again kissed his lips. He pulled away a second later and gave Harry one last wink before lightly squeezing Harry's bum then walking away. Harry squeaked and quickly sat down, ignoring everyone's cooes and snickers.

Hermione laughed at Harry's disgruntled face and passed him a knowing smirk. Harry narrowed his eyes at her and ran a finger along his throat, making the warning clear. Ron, completely oblivious, quickly took another bite of food.

Dinner was a loud affair, and most of it was spent talking to Ron and Hermione. During one point, however, Oliver managed to infuriate Harry to the point of wanting to kill the older Gryffindor.

"Now Harry, you may want to calm down," Angelina soothed as she laid a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Calm down, not bloody well likely!" Harry hissed furiously. "You had better watch out Wood, because I will get my revenge."

Oliver winced and looking pleadingly towards Harry. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way, I swear."

"You're so dead," Fred and George chorused, laughing at the sight of Oliver, who was about three times Harry's size, cowering away from the furious fifth year.

"What did Oliver even say?" Ron asked curiously, not having heard the entire conversation.

"Something about Harry, a cat, water, the word pathetic, and pictures." Hermione answered. "I didn't quite catch the whole thing, but judging by Harry's anger and everyone else's amusement, it was something bad."

"Not really, but the way he phrased it made it sound horrible," Lee laughed.

Oliver got up from the table and looked pleadingly towards Harry. "I didn't mean it in that way, please forgive me?" he said, giving Harry the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," Harry reluctantly agreed, making a face when Oliver wrapped him in his arms and exuberantly kissed his cheek. "Always knew I liked you," he smirked before patting the top of Harry's head and running off. Harry rolled his eyes and quickly left the hall as well, ignoring the looks of everyone still eating.

What he didn't expect was a pair of strong arms wrapping tightly around his waist the minute he walked out. "Sev!" he squeaked in alarm.

"Hush," Severus commanded darkly, his eyes sparkling protectively.

"What's wr-" Harry's question was immediately cut off by a low growl at his ear then a soft thumb pressed into the right side of his pelvis, right where his first bonding mark was. Almost immediately a wave of calm rushed over him and he mewled quietly, relaxing against Severus.

Severus chuckled and wrapped Harry in his arms before appearating back to their rooms. He waisted no time in carrying Harry to their room and lying him on their bed, quickly used his wand to strip them.

Satisfied with their apparel, Severus pulled the covers back and climbed in next to Harry, quickly pulling him into another embrace. Harry whined in the back of his throat and struggled. "You jerk, you knew that touching me there would calm me down!" he pouted.

"I did," Severus nodded flatly, his black eyes glittering. "And I will do it again if I deem you're struggling to much."

Harry scowled at the veiled threat but stopped squirming. "What has you so upset anyways?" he asked after a second pause.

Severus snarled and tightened his arms around Harry's frame, dragging him even closer to his body. "I'll kill him," he said furiously. "I've made my claim obvious enough, enough for him to know to back off."

Harry mewled lightly in protest and squirmed to look at Severus. "Don't, Sev. Please, it wasn't anything," he tried to argue but Severus growled sharply in his ear.

"No Harry, enough is enough. I will not continue to allow those miscreants to touch what is mine! I will not stand for anymore attempts towards you Harry, you are mine, and the next dominant who seeks you out will become quickly acquainted with my claws," Severus snarled lowly.

Harry sighed and finally rest his head on Severus's shoulder, closing his eyes peacefully. "But Sev, it was just a friendly gesture, nothing more. Besides, Oliver likes women, not men."

Severus hummed but didn't pursue his point; he would defend is mate as he saw fit, and right now Wood was a threat to his submissive. Deciding that Harry was still too tense, he lightly stroked Harry's hair, lulling him into a stare of near unconsciousness. "You're tired sweetheart, go to sleep. No one will hurt you, let me take care of you my little submissive," Severus cooed softly, his eyes softening when he looked at Harry's naked, cuddly form.

"No," Harry struggled to sit up but was quickly restrained by Severus and forced to lie back down. "Sev, we were...we were talking about..." Harry squinted his eyes, his tiredness making it hard for him to concentrate.

Severus chuckled warmly before resituating Harry so he was spooning him. "Go to sleep Harry, it can wait. Besides, the argument was pointless. I will take care of anyone who threatens you in any way I so wish. I won't stand for anyone else being your dominant, nor distressing you in any way."

Harry made a face but relaxed and snuggled into Severus's back. "Fine, but no killing, 'member?" he mumbled tiredly.

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and kissed the top of his hair. "No killing," he agreed. Just maiming. "No more Harry, I won't allow it. I know you are friends with this Wood boy, so this time I'll let you pass along the warning: the next time he so much as looks at you in a way that suggests something more than friendship, or upsets you in any way, then for every offense, I'll take a limb," Severus threatened silkily.

Harry just groaned unintelligibly at that. "God I hate mating season."

Severus smirked at that and kissed his cheek. "Just be thankful you haven't done anything reckless yet. I daresay you wouldn't be leaving my bed if that were the case."

Harry grimaced at that. "Good thing," he agreed weakly, imagining Severus's reaction if he knew what Harry had seen, and almost gotten eaten by. He was wondering that himself. Something was being kept there, and he wanted to know what.

"I know this is frustrating for you, love," Severus pressed an adoring kiss to Harry's temple and pulled him closer. "Believe it or not, I do realize how...bipolar I've been acting of late. I promise that I'll calm down in a few days, but until I can get used to this, I'm going to be more violent to those I think a threat, and I'm going to more firm with you. I will growl, mark you, hold you, and take advantage of all my dominant attributes to ensure that you stay protected. That can't be avoided, nor will I try to. It's a new experience for us both, and we'll learn as we go."

Harry tilted his head. "You won't act like this the entire mating season?"

Severus frowned thoughtfully as he tried to find a way to phrase his response. "Do you remember what I told you when I explained mating season to you?"

"You said that you always feel like this, but during mating season you just can't ignore it," Harry narrowed his eyes and peered up at Severus. "So…?

"Exactly. I'm always going to be this protective and possessive, that won't ever change. What does change, is the way I deal with it. Before I would growl at you till you calmed, then I would push aside my emotions until I could properly deal with them and take care of the problem. Now, however, I'm trying to do all three things at once," Severus explained it, mindlessly stroking Harry's hair as he did so.

"So you're stressed?" Harry supplemented.

Severus smiled dryly and kissed Harry's head. "Aren't I always? I suppose you could call it stress, but a better way to describe it would be new. You have to remember, Harry, that it's my first mating season as well. It'll take a few days for me to figure everything out, but I promise I'll be back to my normal grouchy self by the end of this week," Severus snorted.

Harry smiled slightly and nodded. "Good, 'cause I like the grouchy you better," he teased.

"We'll see how you like it when you're locked up in my dungeons," Severus smirked. "For the record though, Harry, I like the submissive you just as much as the stubborn one."

"I do not have a 'submissive me'!" Harry protested.

"You've been having just as many mood swings as I have, Harry," Severus scolded lightly, his lips twitching in an effort to hold back laughter.

Harry spluttered indignantly. "I have not!"

"Really, so your abrupt feelings on cuddling, aren't called mood swings?" Severus raised a single eyebrow. "You'll be perfectly content one minute, then the next you're whimpering and whining. Not to mention you're sudden bouts of fatigue and sleepiness."

Harry blushed lightly and pouted. "...fine."

"Can you tell me why?" Severus pressed, sounding genuinely curious. While he had an explanation and reason behind his own scattered emotions, he was wondering what could be the cause of Harry's changing moods. "Or rather, what gets you so upset and anxious?"

Harry's face brightened and he ran a hand threw his hair. "It's not me, well it is, but it's not," he tried to explain.

Severus knitted his eyebrow, baffled for a second before realizing what Harry was trying to say. "You're finally starting to feel all your instincts come into play, but you're not following them. That's why you've been whining, you're trying to gain my attention," Severus's smirk widened into a smug grin. "You're submissive instincts are taking control and calling for me whenever you're internally struggling between settling, or fighting."

Harry groaned and buried his head in his hands. Merlin, this was mortifying. The worst part was even he didn't understand it until a second ago, when Severus had explained it out loud. "Am not…" he protested weakly, knowing Severus would be able to see through the lie in a heartbeat.

"Cute," Severus crooned, trying and failing to hold back his chuckle. "Although that does explain why I reacted by growling most of the time. An interesting reaction I've never had, but apparently effective," Severus grin widened. "See, we're already learning things."

"Shut up," Harry moaned, nestling closer to Severus. "You're going to use this against me, aren't you?" he huffed. He just knew that Severus was going to experiment with him now, trying to see what made him react a certain way. Well, two could play at that game. He'd like to see Severus's reaction if he experimented with playing a game of hide-and-seek.

"Of course I'm not going to use it against you, but I do now know how to better calm you when you get anxious like that. In fact, now I'm starting to wonder if my mood swings were an indirect result from yours. It does seem to explain why I was more reluctant to to let you leave," Severus face cleared and he shrugged. "Regardless, this will be a big help, knowing that."

"A help in what?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"A help in taking care of your needs," Severus settled Harry closer to his stomach and soothingly wrapped his arms around him. "If you instinctively whine because you want more attention, I can figure out why you need more, and what triggered it suddenly. It's just like when you sense me getting territorial, you react in a submissive manner."

"I still don't get it," Harry decided.

"I know," Severus smirked and kissed Harry's head. "I love you, Harry," he sighed.

Harry purred and snuggled back into Severus. "I love you too, Sev." Harry paused for a second then snorted and snuggled closer. "Even when you act all smug."

Harry awoke later to the sun shining brightly in his face. With a muffled groan he tried to turn his face away, only to have two steel arms wrap around him. Harry scowled and opened his eyes, wincing as the sunlight pierced him. How were there even windows in here, they were in the dungeon's for Merlin's sake!

He closed his eyes again and turned on his stomach, realizing a second after that he was sprawled across Severus rather than the mattress, like he had originally thought. Harry yawned and settled back down, too comfortable to want to move, and too weak to try to pry Severus's arms off him. Besides, Severus smelled nice and as cumbersome as the grip was, it was also comforting. Purring, Harry snuggled close to the warm, hard chest and wrapped a leg around Severus's.

Severus smirked as he felt Harry wind himself around Severus. He closed his eyes and tightened his grip, content to relax for as long as Harry wanted. He was nearly asleep when Harry curled one of his legs up, brushing Severus's morning wood as he did so.

Severus faintly blushed and rearranged Harry so that mistake wouldn't be made again. It was only when he saw Harry's slight smirk, did he realize that it hadn't been a mistake.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Severus said amused; who would've guessed that Harry could be just as damn sneaky as a Slytherin. Taunting him like that when he knew Severus wouldn't take things farther than a heated kiss. Not without his guardians permission at least.

Harry smiled innocently at Severus, "Getting comfortable, is that a problem?" Harry's voice was amused as he watched color rise to Severus's cheeks.

"Not at all," Severus smirked back at him before quickly turning the tables and flipping them over so Harry was underneath him. Harry mewled and struggled lightly.

"Hey!" he said offended. "I was sleeping."

Severus snorted and nuzzled Harry's cheek with his nose. "Alright fine. But the next time you tease me like that…" Severus raised an eyebrow at Harry and smirked. "Well then, I'll just have to tease you right back." Severus ghosted his lips past Harry's then reached down and squeezed Harry's bum.

Harry blushed brightly and glared back at him. "I like to see you try," he challenged.

Severus turned back over and wrapped his arms tightly around Harry's waist. "Don't temp me," he chuckled.

Harry cuddled closer into Severus's side and rested his head on his chest. "So I'll take it I'm not allowed to leave today?" he asked archly. He didn't expect it, not after their discussion last night.

"No." Severus said firmly, sitting up on his elbows to stare down at Harry. "I don't want you to leave my side, not even for a second."

Harry sighed stretched lightly before mirroring Severus's position. "Fantastic," he said dryly.

Severus chuckled and sat up in bed, quickly pulling Harry between his legs, rumbling in approval when Harry relaxed against his chest and nuzzled his head under his chin. "Would you like to watch a movie?" Severus asked innocently, which was Harry's first clue. The second came when Severus refused to tell him the name.

"You want to watch a scary movie so I won't want to move, don't you," Harry said flatly.

"I won't let anything hurt you sweetheart, and during the scary parts you can cover your eyes." Severus chuckled. "And it's not so you won't move, although that is a good idea. I want to see how you'll react to some of the parts, now that I've figured out how to read your emotions."

Harry narrowed his eyes then buried his head in Severus's chest and jerkily nodded. "I just know I'm going to regret this," he muttered under his breath.

"Harry, if you get too frightened, then we will turn it off, okay?" Severus soothed. "I don't want you to be afraid love, just remember that nothing can hurt you whilst in my arms."

Harry huffed and raised his head to glare at Severus. "If this scary movie makes me cry, then I will personally cut off your manly bits and burn them," he threatened.

Severus chuckled slightly and kissed the top of Harry's head. "Shh, don't fret so much my little Harry. You'll be in my arms the entire time, nothing will hurt you."

Harry glared then lightly squirmed out of Severus's arms, quickly dodging the hand that reached out to snag him. "For Merlin's sake Sev, I'm just getting a blanket before the movie starts, because there's no way in hell you're getting me out of bed after that," Harry tried to look threatening but failed spectacularly. Then again, the fact that he still wasn't dressed probably didn't help.

Severus hummed and kept a vigil eye on Harry as he padded across the room to the cabinet and pulled out a fuzzy black blanket. Harry yawned and quickly made his way back to Severus, curling up on his lap and draping the blanket over them.

Severus relaxed the moment Harry was back in his arms. He shifted slightly then freed his wings and folded Harry in one, not covering him completely but enough to calm and relax him. "If you get frightened, don't hesitate to hide in me," Severus said innocently, his eyes glinting with amusement.

"One day I'm going to find something that scares you, then it's going to be fair game," Harry muttered. "Just you wait…"

Severus chuckled and kissed Harry's cheek. "Are you sure you're okay with watching this?" he asked seriously. He wanted see how Harry reacted with his newly-found instincts, but that didn't mean he wanted him terrified.

Harry tilted his head then gave a quick nod, cuddling closer to Severus. The elder mate dimmed the lights and quickly turned on the movie, tightening his arms around Harry for reassurance.

The next half hour passed dreadfully slow for Harry. He was torn between hiding his face, closing his eyes, or yelling at Severus. Honestly, who in Merlin's name would suggest watching a scary movie to someone like him.

Harry mewled quietly when one of the young women in the movie opened up the closet door. Severus snorted and lightly kissed Harry's cheek before tightening his arms around him and fixing the blanket so Harry was completely covered. So far Harry hadn't made any clear noses other than the mewl, but he had a feeling that had he not settled Harry back down, the sounds would of escalated into louder calls. It was something that he was curious about, but not enough to test it.

"For Merlin's sake, why would she go there alone!" Harry turned to Severus with wide frightened eyes, mentally beseeching Severus to reassure him.

"As long as you don't go anywhere alone, then I could care less what happens to everyone else," Severus murmured, ruffling his wings agitatedly. "Don't you get any ideas from this movie. You are to stay near me."

Harry was about to reply but right at that moment something jumped out of the closet on screen. Harry let out an undignified squeak and buried his face in Severus's chest, unable to hide the slight shaking of his body.

Severus chuckled under his breath and tightened his arms around Harry and soothing stroked his stomach, cupping Harry's bum with his other hand. "Shh," he murmured softly.

Harry clenched his eye's shut and refused to move from his position with his head pressed into Severus's neck. "I don't like you very much right now," he whimpered pitifully.

Severus stroked Harry's back commiseratingly. "I know." he laughed softly, knowing that Harry didn't mean it. "Just tell me if you want me to turn it off."

Throughout the rest of the movie, Harry mainly hid his face, only daring to look up when he felt that nothing scary could be happening. Severus, on the other hand, spent most of his time watching Harry. His little mate was adorable, all cuddled up to him with those wide green eyes.

"Do you wish to turn the movie off?" Severus asked concernedly when he saw Harry flinch backwards and let out a small cry as another woman got murdered. "Hush... calm down sweetheart, no one is going to lay so much as a single finger against you," he promised worriedly.

Harry shook his head slightly lightly then nuzzled closer to Severus. "How can you not be scared by that?"

Severus had to smile at that question. "Harry, I am not afraid because I know that I could easily win in a fight. I have no need to fear anything but your safety, because that is the one thing that you still seem insistent on disregarding," Severus raised an eyebrow at the end of his speech and Harry blushed slightly.

"I care about my safety!" he protested. "I haven't tried to talk to a murderer yet, have I?"

Severus narrowed his eyes and brushed back Harry's hair. "No, and the second you so much as think about it, I will hold you and not let you out of my wings until you promise me that you won't leave my sight."

Harry snorted. "I was k-" Harry almost fell off the couch when, on the screen, a scary face popped up. This time he let out a low whine and almost toppled off the side, Severus barely snagging his waist in time.

Harry sat up with a huff and glared at the screen as if it has done him a personal injustice. "Stupid movie, just trying to catch me unaware," he muttered under his breath., irritated that he'd been so shocked to have actually let out a whine.

Severus was torn between laughing and turning off the movie and cuddling with Harry. "Oh my little love, if you're so scared then why don't you just lie back and snuggle with me? This is the first time you've whined during the entire thing, and I don't want to push you."

Harry narrowed his eye's stubbornly and stared down the screen. "Because that would be admitting defeat! I am not going to cower away in fear from a movie that isn't even real, I'm not!" he declared firmly.

Severus shook his head and nudged Harry's neck with his nose. "Sweetheart, there's no point in scaring yourself even further. Please love, just come here and let me hold you," Severus crooned softly, beckoning Harry to relax and cuddle into his side in bed.

Harry stubbornly shook his head. "I'm not afraid," he said, although doubt colored his tone. "It's not like this would ever happen...right?" he looked at Severus unsurely.

Severus grabbed Harry's wrist and tugged him until he was lying down beside him, deciding he'd had enough with Harry's distance. "No love, this would never happen," he promised. "Now come and cuddle. You aren't fooling me Harry, I know very well how anxious you are."

Harry blushed and settled down. "Sev?"

"Yes Harry?" Severus smiled as he pulled Harry between his legs.

Harry closed his eyes and relaxed into the embrace, loving the feeling of Severus's warm skin against his. "Next time you suggest a scary movie, you're going to be the one getting murdered."

Severus chuckled at that and kissed Harry's cheek. "No more scary movies." he agreed, turning off the one currently playing. "Although I must admit is it endearing to see you make those adorable noises and hide your face."

Harry blushed and lightly hit Severus's chest. "Humph."

Severus smirked and rubbed his hand down Harry's bare back, stopping just above Harry's arse, chuckling at Harry's quiet mewl. "Lets go to bed then shall we? We still have a few hours of rest before it's necessary for either of us to be up."

Harry yawned and nodded in agreement, snuggling into a pillow by his side. Severus growled slightly and wrapped his arms possessively around Harry's waist then pulled him back into a tight embrace, glaring at the pillow the entire time.

Harry raised an eyebrow but decided to ignore it in favor of snuggling closer to Severus. "Love you, Sev."

"I love you too, Harry," Severus murmured adoringly and he stroked Harry's pale stomach. He pulled the covers over them both and kissed Harry's forehead before settling back against the pillows and watching over Harry.

A few times in Harry's sleep, Severus saw him twitch an eyebrow or wrinkle his nose, but there were no nightmares, for which Severus was relieved. He would never be able to forgive himself if he terrified his mate even in sleep. The horror movie was a bad idea to start with. He though he had picked out a pretty mild one, but it was clear from the beginning that 'mild' was a term used loosely.

A few hours later Severus sighed and carefully detangled Harry's and his body's then made his was stealthily into the bathroom, trying not to wake Harry. Casting a quick tempus charm, he saw that it was nearing nine. Mindful of Harry's sleep, he magically darkened the window in their room so the brightening of the sun wouldn't wake Harry up.

Harry's eyes creased when he subconsciously felt Severus leave the bed. He blearily opened his eyes then mewled quietly when his suspicions were correct. Harry looked around nervously, eyeing all the dark corners with unease. Just imagining what could be hiding there….

Harry shuddered and forced his mind away from that thought. He rolled over in bed and cuddled the pillow from before, burying his face in it as a poor substitute. The pillow, however, couldn't take away his fear like Severus could, and Harry whimpered when he felt like someone was staring at him.

He quickly jerked his head up and strained his eyes, violently flinching back when his eyes met a dark figure walking towards him. He whined in the back of his throat and looked anxiously towards the figure growing closer, feeling completely lost when tears of fear filled his eyes.

"Harry, hush, what's wrong?" Severus hurried over to the bed in concern when he heard the instinctive, fearful noise coming from his submissive. "What happened, sweetheart?"

Harry melted in relief when he realized that it was only Severus, returning from the bathroom. Severus quickly sat down and pulled Harry into his lap, ignoring Harry's blush at the suggestive position. "Is something wrong?" he murmured lowly.

Harry swallowed and shook his head. "No. I just didn't recognize you, and I...I was scared at being alone in a dark room without you," he admitted with a blush.

Severus frowned apologetically. "I'm sorry, love, I tried not to wake you, I was just going to the bathroom. There's no reason to be afraid, Harry, no one can get into my rooms unless specifically invited by me."

Harry nodded and nestled his head under Severus's chin. "I know, but that doesn't stop the fear. It's irrational, but hey, what can I say," he shrugged sheepishly.

Severus nuzzled Harry's cheek with his nose then kissed his lips. "Are you okay to fall asleep, or do you want to get up? We have nothing planned for today, so catching up on your sleep might be a good idea."

Harry glared at him sharply. "I'm not afraid," he said firmly. "Just...anxious without you."

Severus tilted his head thoughtfully. "That might not be entirely because of the movie," he mused. "I believe part of that fear and doubt is because of mating season. Just as I feel anger and protectiveness when I'm not around you."

Harry nodded then blushed slightly when Severus's shifted, immediately bringing his attention back to their position. "Severus, err, can we lie down?" he asked sheepishly.

Severus smirked and nodded, instantly following Harry's train of thoughts. He lowered his body and stretched out, pulling Harry until he was snugly fitted against his side with his head on Severus's chest. "Goodnight Harry."

"Night, Sev," Harry whispered before he closed his eyes and snuggled closer, all the tension leaving his body at the close proximity. Maybe Severus was right and it was because of mating season. After all, he didn't feel even a hint of fear now.

Harry groaned and shifted slightly, his eyebrows creasing. He exhausted for some reason, and just the though of moving made him want to burrow in a hole. He didn't understand why he felt like this, he'd been sleeping for at least a good ten hours.

Severus chuckled at Harry and ran a hand through the messy black hair. "Might as well go back to sleep love, you won't be leaving any time soon anyways" he commented when Harry yawned. "Besides, you look adorable with your sleepy eyes and cuddly appearance."

Harry scowled but settled back down, allowing Severus to wrap his arms around Harry's waist. "I love you, Harry," he whispered.

"I love you too, Sev." Harry smiled and nuzzled his head in Severus's shoulder, peacefully closing his eyes.

Severus smiled adoringly as he soothingly trailed his hand down Harry's pale stomach, marveling at his mate's beautiful body. It was amazing how quickly Harry had gotten over his shyness, Severus had expected it to at least take a week before Harry completely relaxed and allowed Severus to hold him like this. Fortunately, he was wrong, and Harry hadn't hesitated for even a second before snuggling up to Severus's naked form.

Harry yawned and stretched out groggily, opening his eyes as he gained awareness. "Sev.." he whined quietly and rolled over on his stomach. "I don't even think I got all the way asleep 'fore you woke me up this time," he grumbled sleepily

"I'm here love," Severus murmured lovingly and he licked Harry neck then kissed his cheek. Harry shifted slightly and curled closer to Severus. "Sev, I've got homework to finish, and you have homework to grade," Harry commented after a few more seconds of silence.

"Mhhmn?" Severus rumbled, carding his hands through Harry's hair.

"So, in other words, I can't just stay here all day, at some point I'm going to have to leave," Harry continued.

Severus was silent for a few seconds then he nodded once. "I will not allow you to be away for more than one hour."

"I know, Severus." Harry smiled slightly then laid his head back down n Severus's chest, snuggling more closely into his warm embrace. Severus mirrored his smile and pulled Harry closer, reaching down to cup his bum. "I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, Severus."

Severus was about to reply, but his comment was interrupted by a series of loud knocking. He snarled then steadily rose from bed and summoned a robe that he quickly put on.

Harry tilted his head then copied Severus and walked with him towards the living room door, smirking slightly when he saw Dumbledore on the other side of the door.

"What do you need?" Severus said irritably, opening to door to Dumbledore's smiling face.

"Just came to visit my two boys," he replied cheerily, not fazed by Severus's piercing glare.

"Harry is mine," Severus growled, ignoring the exasperated look Harry threw at him.

"Of course, of course." Dumbledore stepped through the door and turned to face the two mates, his eyes twinkling brightly.

"Was there something you actually needed?" Severus continued acerbically.

"Well now that you mention it, I was hoping that you and Minerva would oversee the school while I am away during Spring Break."

Harry smikred at looked at Severus, clearly waiting for the angry comments that were sure to come. Dumbledore met his gaze and winked, indicating that he was waiting for the exact same reaction.

"Minerva can handle it perfectly fine on her own. And what are all the other professors doing?" Severus hissed angrily. "There are several far more capable wizards who would want to do this!"

"I'm glad you're agreeable for this," Dumbledore smiled and nodded, not even flinching at the furious glare Severus sent him. "Good day," He inclined his head slightly then turned and walked back through the door.

Harry chuckled and wrapped his arms around Severus's neck. "Oh, I'm sure it won't be so bad."

"Indeed," Severus said dryly as he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him closer. "But if he expects me to actually do anything…well, then he's in for a rude awakening."

Harry hummed and stepped out of Severus's arms, quickly dodging the arms the reached out to grab him. "It's almost noon, Sev. I've got homework to catch up on, and I don't particularly want to walk to my common room during the most popular time."

"I will walk you there. I don't want you walking alone, especially not when there are several people around you who I don't know and trust," Severus frowned concernedly and grabbed Harry's hand, bringing it up to his lips for a brief second before leading Harry out the door.

Harry blushed slightly and followed him out the door, thankful that the hallways weren't crowded during this time of afternoon. Their walk was silent, the only noises being made were Severus's growls whenever he felt someone was staring to closely at Harry. Finally, they made it to the common room. Severus frowned and pulled Harry close, licking his neck and kissing him before loosening his arms.

"I'll be waiting here in an hour. I don't want you to go anywhere alone, sweetheart," he murmured, his eyes shining protectively.

Harry offered him a soft smile and nodded, kissing him one last time before stepping away from him and turning to walk into his common room. Severus watched him carefully until the door shut completely, then he stalked back to their rooms.

Harry ambled over to the fireplace and curled up on the armchair closest to the flames, pulling a History book towards him, content to wait until the others arrived from dinner. After twenty minutes of the dull book, however, he found himself dangerously close to falling asleep, so he got up and decided to go walk down to the library.

He was about half-way there when he felt felt it, that slight shift in the air that made him shudder. The same exact feeling he had when up on the forbidden fourth floor. Harry straightened his shoulders and tilted his head, listening intently. After a few seconds he hesitantly continued walking, his shoulders tense and his pace quick. He didn't like the feeling, not at all. It was a strange sense of danger, foreboding, and the disturbing feeling of being watched. The feeling that something was there, that something was stalking him.

He cautiously continued his walk to the library, and after a few more seconds the feeling passed, and Harry let out a sigh of relief. There were only three more corridors till he reached the library, and by the time he arrived there and finished finding his books, dinner would be out and the halls would be filled and wouldn't seem as dark and scary.

Not bothering to watch his surroundings, Harry quickly stepped on a staircase that would take him up to the third floor, steadying himself as the staircase jumped then began to steadily rise and twist, until it came to a jolting stop. He stepped off before it moved again and continued, listening to the steady echo of his footsteps in the empty halls. It was only when he stopped walking did he notice that their was a pair of feet that did not stop with him, and the sound was slowly receding in steady thuds.

Harry tilted his head and wrinkled his nose. Wasn't everyone supposed to be in the dinning hall? He hesitated for a brief second then padded after the sound, curiosity burning in his mind. He only started to become more wary when the footsteps continued up another flight of stairs, until finally they reached the entrance of the fourth floor.

Harry cautiously padded up the last few steps and turned the corner, only to find Professor Greene standing at the entrance and mumbling something under his breath. Now, Harry might be reckless, a Gryffindor, and completely oblivious at times, but he wasn't stupid. So, without further thought, he slowly turned around crept back down the stairs.

"Why can't we have a normal defense professor for once?" he grumbled softly under his breath as he made his way back to the library, making sure to stop every few minutes to make sure there were no footsteps other than his own. He was so focused on listening that he barely noticed when the creepy feeling had returned, only detecting it when he was at another standstill and leaning against the banister of the last staircase that would deliver him at the library.

He took a deep breath and stilled completely his eyes shifting around and trying to adjust to the darkness around him. Only half the candles were lit, seeing as the floor was barely used during this time, and the flickering shadows cast by them were unnerving.

He let out a small whimper and shuddered, practically flying down the stairs in an effort to get away form the feeling that was slowly becoming more corporeal. He could almost feel it stalking him, surrounding him, and it unnerved him to no end.

Deciding that he didn't want to go to the library, or anywhere alone for that matter, Harry hurried back to Severus's rooms, making sure to calm his heartbeat and erratic breathing before he entered. He wasn't quite ready to inform Severus of the strange happening. No doubt the man would throw a complete, dominant fit. The room was calling to him, and he wanted a chance to see whatever it was hiding, which would never be possible if he was locked up.

He opened the door to their quarters and quietly stepped in, surprised that Severus hadn't noticed yet. Apparently he only had superhuman sensed when he wanted to. Harry silently padded over to the couch where he was lying then surprised Severus by lying down and snuggling between his legs.

Severus nearly uprooted Harry from his spot as he hurried to sit up, his eyes quickly observing every corner of the room before coming to rest on Harry. "I though I told you to stay in your common room, love. Who knows what kind of horrible things are just waiting to get their corrupt hands on you..." he growled protectively, settling back down and pulling Harry so he was resting against Severus's chest.

Harry hummed in reply and snuggled closer to Severus, the words striking a little too close to home.

Severus sensed Harry's fear and pulled him closer, licking his neck for comfort. "Noting will harm you, sweetheart. I am fully able to protect you."

"I know, Sev," Harry smiled at him tiredly and rested his head on Severus's chest.

"Good. Now come, love, and let me hold you," Severus growled softly, picking Harry up and fluidly rising. Harry's eye twitched and he poked Severus's arm. "I am perfectly capable of walking," he pointed out stiffly.

"And I am perfectly capable of not letting you out of my arms for however long I deem necessary," Severus returned. "You're lucky I haven't taken a page out of your Godfather's book and tied you to the bed yet. No doubt you would benefit from it, what with all the trouble you get into."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "I do not get into a lot of trouble."

Instead of replying, Severus just plopped Harry down on the bed then settled down next to him and pulled him on his lap after stripping them both, curling him close before engulfing them in his ebony wings.

Harry yawned then relaxed, burying his head in Severus's shoulder blades and breathing in the relaxing scent. Severus chuckled and opened his wings briefly so he could tuck a blanket around Harry. He softly kissed his cheek then closed his wings once again. "I love you, Harry."

"Love you too," Harry mumbled sleepily, too tired to even squirm. As much as he hated the effect Severus's wings had on him, he loved it also.

Severus settled back against the headboard and mindlessly ran his hands through Harry's hair. He couldn't wait until Spring Break. In two days he would have Harry all to himself, without any interruptions. At least, he would if he could convince Dumbledore to get some other teacher to play headmaster during Spring Break. Which shouldn't be so hard, not if he played his cards right. And even if he couldn't convince him, he would just leave. It was their first mating season, and Severus fully well intended to spend every minute of it with his Harry. Besides, it was long overdue that Harry saw where Severus really lived, where he now lived.

**AN: Review! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry that this took so long to get up, but sadly, i've already finished posting my pre-written chapters. SO for the past two days, i spent all my time writing chapter 14, because i though i had already posted this one. Silly, huh? Anyways, i'm sorry to say that i will probably be posting a new chapter every three days, instead of everyday. :(**

**Disclaimer: Read previous chapters. If you haven't gotten it by now, then you probably don't own Harry Potter anyways**

Chapter 13:

The next morning Harry awoke to the familiar sound of knocking. He yawned and stretched out, deciding to take a shower before he did anything else. Severus was presumable talking with whomever was at the door, and he really wasn't tired after sleeping almost all of yesterday. He padded into the bathroom and turned on the shower, stepping in after he deemed it hot enough.

Harry purred at the feeling of the hot water running down his back. If there was anything Harry love, it was warmth. Anything really. Severus, blankets, water, anything that was warm. And that was not submissive, just because he like to cuddle up with warm things...

After another ten minutes, Harry stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist before stepping back into the room, blushing slightly when he saw Severus reclining on the bed and clearly staring at him.

Harry raised his eyebrow then padded to the dresser, quickly pulling on a set on plain robes.

Severus chuckled and rose from the bed, fluidly stalking towards Harry and pulling him in his arms, wrapping his arms tightly around Harry's waist. Harry purred and wrapped his arms around Severus's neck, nestling his head in his shoulder blades. "Who was at the door earlier?"

"Dumbledore," Severus answered, a soft smile on his face. "I have something to ask you."

Harry tilted his head curiously and allowed Severus to lead him to the bed and pull him on his lap. "As you know, spring break begins tomorrow. I was wondering if, perhaps, you would be agreeable to relocate to our house during that time?"

Shocked, and more than a bit pleased, Harry stared up at him. "Are you sure?"

"I believe it's long overdue that you visit our home. After all, you will be living there for the next couple hundred years," Severus replied, smiling lovingly at Harry before cuddling him closer. "You are completely okay with this?"

Harry nodded and nestled closer to Severus, beaming with happiness. Both at the prospect of visiting Severus's home, and the fact that Severus had said he would never leave him, even after a hundred years. As if sensing his thoughts, Severus bent down and affectionately licked his neck. "I love you Harry, more than everything in the world combined."

"I love you too, Sev." Harry pulled away and smiled at him. "But….have you told Sirius and Remus yet? Because I am not going to be the one to tell them that I'm spending two weeks alone with you."

Severus captured Harry's lips in a sweet kiss before pulling away. "Let us tell them now, shall we?" he said as he rose from the bed and pulled Harry up with him.

"Sounds great," Harry said dryly, following him out the door. Severus had been in an oddly good mood lately. He didn't know if it was because that embarrassing conversation they'd had two days ago, this sudden news, or something else, but Harry decided that he liked seeing Severus so seemingly carefree.

Severus stopped right outside the door to Sirius and Remus's quarters and bent down to kiss Harry, nibbling on his lips and suggestively licking them before pulling away. He gave an amused smirk as the light flush on Harry's cheeks and pressed another, sweeter, kiss to his lips just for good measure. "Are you sure you want to tell them?"

"They'd castrate you if we didn't. Besides, you're going to be the one who tells them," Harry smiled innocently at Severus then reached out with a confident hand to open the door.

Severus grimaced slightly then replaced Harry's hand with his own and pushed the door, holding it open for Harry as he walked in. "Little minx," he whispered in Harry's ear as he walked past.

"I don't even know what that means, but I'm just going out on a limb that its insulting," Harry pouted, looking even more confused at Severus's amused smirk.

Sirius and Remus were sitting on the couch when they entered, both men having completely different expressions planted on their faces.

Remus looked like he was close to killing Sirius, while the dog animagus was glaring back at Remus, looking as if he wanted to...well, Harry couldn't quite figure that one out.

"I have the right to leave if I want to. You can't just keep me captive Sirius. I don't care if it's mating season or not!" Remus growled irritatedly.

"I don't care. It's too dangerous, and I won't allow you to be placed in jeopardy," Sirius argued back, only stilling when he noticed an amused Severus and Harry standing in their doorway.

"Not so pleasant when it's someone interrupting your conversation with your submissive, is it?" Severus said, not being able to resist the taunt.

"What do you need?" Sirius said angrily, his expression lightening when he looked at Harry. "And hello Harry, by the way. Would you like to come over for dinner, alone of course," he taunted back at Severus.

"I'm sure he would love to, however, he'll be busy packing so we can return back to our home for spring break," Severus returned.

"What?" Both Remus and Sirius sat up at that and glared at Severus. "There's no way I'm going to allow Harry to be alone with you for two week. Who knows what things you could do in that time!" Sirius snarled at Severus at the exact time Harry smacked him on his arm.

"You couldn't have brought it up, oh I don't know, more gently?" he asked exasperatedly.

"My Harry will be coming with me, unless he decides otherwise. And as far as me doing anything, I would never do something he doesn't want, mutt!" Severus snarled back.

"And what gives you the right to just ta-"

"What gives you the right to hold me hostage!" Remus glared at Sirius.

Should someone have walked in at this moment, they would have been met with a very interesting sight. Sirius was shouting at Severus, who was snarling right back at him, leading Harry to step in and try to calm him down and giving Remus the opportunity to yell at Sirius. Suffice to say, it didn't end as well as they'll all planned. In less than a split second, Harry was settled close to Severus's body and purring contentedly in his neck, while Remus was once again moved to Sirius's lap, both under the influence of their dominant's respective allure and smell.

Sirius and Severus continued glaring at each other, neither giving any leeway. "Nothing inappropriate will happen. Harry is not ready yet, and despite your beliefs, I would never take advantage of him," Severus finally broke the silence, tightening his arms around Harry as if to prove his point.

"If I find that you have…" Sirius trailed off threateningly.

"If you did anything less I would be astounded at our lack of guardianship skills," Severus drawled, gradually decreasing his Veela Allure and smirking when Harry only wrapped his arms around his neck and let out a sleepy sigh. He nodded cooly to Sirius before detaching Harry and instead grabbing his waist. "Harry will remain in contact with you, if he so wishes," he said as a peace offering before leading the snuggly Gryffindor back to their rooms.

Sirius grumbled under his breath and turned his attention back to Remus, deciding to deal with one issue at a time.

Severus made his way over to his favorite armchair and settled Harry on his lap, nuzzling his cheek expectantly. Harry obediently opened his eyes and looked up at his mate, his gaze questioning. Severus chuckled and completely shut off his allure, his smile widening when Harry whined loudly in protest. "Hush, love, I'm not leaving," he reassured his Gryffindor before pressing a soft kiss to the pouting lips.

Harry closed his eyes again then lightly shook his head to clear his foggy thoughts. "Would you stop doing that all the time?" he grumbled. Sure the allure made him feel all cuddly and warm, but that didn't mean Severus could just turn it on whenever he so wished!

Severus snorted and spread his hand across Harry's stomach, lightly stroking the fair skin. "It all worked out, did it not?"

Harry snorted and wriggled off Severus's lap the walked the few steps it took to get to the kitchen, deciding to ignore Severus's comment in favor of making some tea. Or trying to at least. He barely got the kettle out before Severus wrapped his arms around him from behind and pulled him against his chest. "I will make us tea, Harry. Just go sit at the table, love, it'll be done in a few."

Harry suppressed a sigh but didn't argue, knowing it would be fruitless anyways. A few minutes later, Severus set two cups of tea on the table and quickly made Harry's, prideful that he knew exactly how his mate liked it.

Harry smiled at him and accepted the cup, saying a quick thank you. Severus hummed in reply and sat down, mixing his own tea and settled back to sip it. "So, we shall pack tonight and leave early morning if that is acceptable," Severus commented, looking at Harry questionably.

The day passed quickly and before they knew it, the two were packing for their stay at their house. Not needing to pack much of anything other than some cloths, the two finished quickly, and the rest of their time was spend cuddling in bed.

Harry yawned and nestled further into Severus's body, relaxing at the familiar scent. Severus chuckled lowly and tightened his arms around Harry's waist before affectionately licking his neck then nuzzling it. "Goodnight sweetheart, I love you." he whispered adoringly, pressing a kiss to Harry's lips before tucking Harry closer to his body and drawing out one of his wings so it covered Harry like a blanket.

Harry purred and settled closer to warmth, his body relaxing even further at the comforting touch of Severus's wings. "Love you too, Severus." he whispered before closing his eyes, almost instantly falling asleep.

Harry awoke the next morning to the sun shining right in his eyes. He muffled a groan and snuggled back into Severus's chest, mewling lightly when his pillow moved. He groggily blinked and looked around him, blushing slightly when he realized that he was lying on top of Severus with one leg between his...or was it the other way around?

"Good morning, love." Severus rumbled, tightening his arm around Harry's waist and lightly stroking his back with the other.

"Morning, Sev." Harry smiled at him then rolled over and stretched. Severus watched Harry's actions with an amused expression, his little mate was definitely like a little kitten, and that though was reinforced when Harry flipped over on his stomach and stretched his body out in the sun shining down from their window.

Severus rolled on his side and lovingly stroked Harry back, grinning slightly when Harry let out a tiny mewl and rolled on his back then snuggled closer to him. Severus reluctantly tore his gaze from the beautiful sight his mate made, all naked and cuddling up to him.

"Would you like to invite you guardians to breakfast?" he murmured softly.

Harry blearily opened his eyes and blinked up at Severus. "You...want me to invite my Godfather to breakfast," he said slowly.

"You will not be seeing them for two weeks, and, although I absolutely loath the idea, spending time with them before we leave will likely prevent them from ranting the second we get back at what indecent thing I probably did to you." Severus said dryly.

"Well, here's to hoping," Harry said in clear amusement. Severus didn't know what he was getting into. The best play here would be to avoid them then write them a letter as soon as they were a safe distance from the school.

"Indeed. Now hush and let me hold you. It's far to early for you to be away from my arms," Severus rumbled.

Harry happily obliged and wormed his body closer to Severus, letting out a deep purr when Severus wrapped one of his wings around him. Severus smiled at the noise and licked Harry's neck before lightly sniffing it, not satisfied with the way Harry smelled.

The shower Harry took earlier washed away most of his scent, something that Severus found extremely irritating. "Mine," he growled softly then gently bit the pale skin on Harry's neck, quickly licking it to sooth the nonexistent pain.

Harry hummed in agreement and cuddled closer to Severus's warm body, a soft, continuous purr sounding from him as Severus continued to lick and nuzzle his neck until he was satisfied that he had properly claimed Harry. He tightened his arms around Harry's waist and ruffled his wings, gently brushing the silky feather against Harry. "I love you, my little Harry."

"Love you too, Sev," Harry tilted his head and smiled up at Severus, "But we really should get up now, it's half-passed eight."

Severus frowned in displeasure but nodded in agreement then sat up in bed and pulled the naked Harry on his lap before the smaller wizard had the chance to protest. He chuckled quickly at Harry's light blush and nuzzled his cheek affectionately before releasing him. "You shyness is endearing, although unnecessary, love," he murmured adoringly, "I shall never think to harm you, nor take advantage of your body."

Harry smiled softly and settled himself comfortably between Severus's thighs, "I know."

"Good." Severus nodded firmly then uprooted Harry form his spot, smirking at the undignified yelp he got in return.

"Humph, see if I even sit with you again," Harry grumbled petulantly. "I was comfortable, you know."

"Had you stayed any longer, we would have never gotten out of bed," was Severus's only response.

Harry couldn't argue with that.

"How are we going to get to your house anyways, and where is it?" Harry questioned as he put a simple button down shirt and a pair of black slacks.

"Our house," Severus corrected. "We'll be appearating there, and it's in northern Scotland, not to far from here, actually."

Harry's face took on a pink twinge at Severus's correction and turned to look at him, liking what he saw. With an appreciative purr, Harry walked up to him and wormed into his embrace. He'd never seen Severus's wearing anything but black or dark colors, and he definitely liked this better. His mate wasn't wearing anything out of the ordinary - just a white button down shirt tucked into silky black part - but it definitely showed off his figure.

Severus smirked and solidly wrapped his arms around Harry. "Should I take you purrs as approval?" he rumbled deeply, his smirk widening when the vibrations only caused Harry to burrow further into him and wrap his arms around his neck.

"You should wear tight shirts more often," Harry suggested, looking up with an innocent smile.

"Obviously," Severus's lips twitched upwards then he reluctantly detached Harry from him. "As much as I am enjoying you're reaction, we should probably meet your guardians."

Harry pouted but separated himself from Severus, he had almost made it to the door too when he heard Severus let out a light chuckle and murmured something that sounded suspiciously like, "my little minx," before straightening his collar and joining Harry by the door.

Harry narrowed his eyes, he was going to find out what that word meant if it was the last thing he did!

"Come, love. I believe I'll allow you to do the honors of inviting them to breakfast," Severus said easily as he held open the door for Harry then followed his through.

Harry readily agreed, not wanting it to end like it did last night. He allowed Severus to walk him to the connecting door then shooed him away as Sirius called for him to enter.

"Hey, kiddo!" Sirius grinned and patted the spot next to him and Remus. "What do you need? A safe place to hide from Snape, a bed to sleep in, someone to stay with?" he fired off hopefully.

"No, I just waned to see if you wanted to eat breakfast with Severus and I," Harry smiled at them hopefully and rocked on his feet.

"We'd love to," Remus answered for his pouting mate. "We'll be over in less than a minute."

Harry nodded and shot one more beaming smile before bouncing back to his quarters and into the kitchen where Severus was boiling a pot of water. "They said yes?" For some strange reason, Severus's voice didn't hold too much enthusiasm.

"Don't sound too happy, it's just breakfast," Harry said sarcastically, leaning against Severus and smiling. "Besides, it's the last time you have to see them for a week and a half."

Severus's eyes softened and he growled at the thought of having Harry all to himself. It was perfect timing too. He and Harry desperately needed to spend some time alone so he could help Harry understand and sort out all emotions. It was clear from that Harry was trying to completely deny the urges, and going by Harry's rapid changes from content to distressed, it was turning out to be a tie.

A voice clearing their throat ripped Severus out of his thoughts. Before he could say anything rude, Harry separated himself from Severus and gestured for his guardians to sit down at the table. "Good morning," Severus replied coolly.

"To you too," Remus nodded at Severus but Sirius only scowled.

Harry rolled his eyes and gave Remus a beseeching look. "Don't worry, cub," Remus lips twitched upwards into an amused smile. "I'll make sure Sirius is good."

Severus smirked at the same time as Sirius gaped indignantly, which only cause Sirius to send him a glare. This was going to be a long breakfast. Four glaring contests, one shouting match, and thirty minutes later, and Sirius and Remus were finally leaving.

"This was your idea," Harry reminded Severus as he picked up a few dishes to carry to the sink.

"Regrettably," Severus answered dryly as he took the plates out of Harry's hands and snapped his fingers, allowing all his magic to stack the dishes and send them back down to the kitchens. "On a brighter note, we should be ready to leave now."

Harry's grin widened at that news and he wrapped his arms around Severus's neck. "Good," he purred into the older man's neck.

Severus growled quietly and wound one arm tightly around Harry's waist then used the other to anchor Harry's head to his shoulder. "Indeed, this is long overdue. I should have been able to take you home the minute you accepted the bond. It might have even made your transition into mating season easier," he kissed the top of Harry's head but didn't listen his arms around Harry.

"How so?" Harry's voice was muffled, but he didn't dare try and move away from Severus's protective embrace.

"You're fighting your instincts because it's the first time you've ever had such conflicting emotions. Had we done this sooner, it might have pushed you into facing these new feelings earlier, and it wouldn't of coincided with mating season. Under normal circumstances mating season can confuse the submissive; I can't imagine what its like for you having to battle both at once," Severus shook his head and let out another soothing growl. "I can see why your submissive instincts want more attention, even if you disagree."

Harry snorted. Disagree was a relative term, Harry felt he already got too much attention from Severus, and here his submissive side was wanting more. Harry would pass, thank you very much. Just imagining a more possessive and protective Severus….it was enough to make Harry cringe. Nope, wasn't happening.

Unfortunately his inner voice protested, and Harry found himself unable to stop the small whine, much less all the following whimpers and pleading noises. Cursing silently, Harry bit his tongue and mentally scolded his instincts. This was his body, and it couldn't just force him to start making those horrible noises!

Severus tried to reign in is chuckles, he really did, but after seeing Harry's adorable pout, he couldn't help it anymore.

"Stop laughing!" Harry demanded, still not quite able to pull himself away from Severus.

"I'm sorry, love," Severus affectionately nudged Harry's turned cheek with his nose. "But the fact that you just proved my point…"

Harry's pout just grew in size, and he wriggled to get out of Severus's arms. "Next time I'll bite my tongue," he vowed.

"I'm sure I'll be able to keep your tongue sufficiently occupied," Severus smirked roguishly. "Besides, I highly doubt you'll find the need to make those noises anyways. I'll be sure to give you enough attention, my adorable little submissive."

Severus just chuckled louder at Harry's indignant huffing. "Now, shall we gather our bags?"

Harry nodded and reluctantly peeled himself off Severus. "How are we going to appearate with them? Won't they be too big?" Harry wondered out loud as Severus led him back to their bedroom.

Severus chuckled to himself and stepped in the room, Harry following half a step behind. "Magic, love," he replied teasingly. "I pride myself on knowing a simple Reducio spell."

"Oh," Harry blinked, he hadn't expected it would be that easy. After all, wasn't everything complicated with his mate?

Severus let out an amused sigh and pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead, "I love you."

Harry blushed and offered Severus a bright smile, "I love you too."

Severus motioned for Harry to step closer then drew him in. "Out your arms around my waist, and hold tightly," he warned and he withdrew his wand. He cast a quick Reducio spell then slipped the miniscule trunks into his pocket before sliding his wand back in his holster and wrapping both arms firmly around Harry's frame.

"I thought we couldn't appearate-"

"Lets just call it a special dispensation," Severus answered before Harry could even finish his question. "Now close your eyes, love," he murmured before twisting his and Harry's body around and appearating from the room.

**AN: Short chapter, i know, and after that wait, you're probably ready to Avada Kedavra me. Next chapter is about 20 pages though, so that should satisfy you till the next-next one :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's chapter 14, and i've already started to write the next one :). For those of you reading my other story, i should have the next chapter up by tonight or tomorrow. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor am i making a profit off my fantasies ;)**

Chapter 14:

Severus couldn't help but feel smug when he saw the bright smile on Harry's face. "It's beautiful," Harry couldn't stop looking at it. He never suspected Severu - their - home would look so welcoming and friendly. In a way, it reminded Harry of the Burrow. The front yard was lush and green, with small trees popping up randomly. On the right side of the yard, there was a small pond about 20 feet across, and surrounding the edges were tall stalks of grass and the occasional blooming flowers. Distantly, Harry could hear frogs croaking and birds chirping. He couldn't have felt more at home.

Seeing Harry's questioning glance, Severus smiling and motioned with his head to the property expanding out in front of them. "When I found my mate, I wanted to bring him to a home where we could raise our children."

Harry blushed at the casual mention of the fact that someday he'd bear Severus's children, but he couldn't deny the though pleased him.

"Come, love, and I'll show you inside," Severus eagerly walked Harry through the front door into the sunny living room. Windows took up most of the walls and let the streaming sunlight naturally light the room. There was one large tan couch pushed against the wall, and opposite was an armchair that looked nearly identical to the one in their rooms at Hogwarts. Harry let out a content purr at that. He loved that chair, mainly because Severus always let him cuddle on his lap.

Severus smirked at Harry's reaction when he saw the chair. "You can cuddle with me just as easily on the couch," he pointed out with a chuckle.

Harry stubbornly shook his head. "But the chair is always warmer, and not so open," he declared.

"Are you telling me you like the chair because there's little else room than to snuggle into me?" Severus snorted and placed a kiss on Harry's cheek. "I'll keep that in mind when sleeping with you."

Harry's face turned a brighter shade of red and he squeaked. "And what would that have to do with-"

"You'd be easier to contain," Severus answered before Harry had the chance to finish his question.

"Contain me how exactly," Harry face was slowly getting brighter and brighter at the though of Severus containing him during their nightly activities. What did that even mean, was Severus talking about...bondage or something?

"What's wrong?" Severus turned and frown concernedly when he noticed Harry avoiding his gaze with an embarrassed expression.

"Nothing," Harry nearly squeaked.

"Harry, tell me," Severus demanded softly.

"I..er...was just wondering why you would need to remember that if we were mat-"

"You misunderstood me," Severus quickly interjected, his cheekbones sporting a little red themselves. "I weren't when we were actually sleeping, not consummating our bond," he reassured Harry.

"Oh Dear Merlin," Harry groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, a habit he'd picked up from Severus. "I...completely took that the wrong way."

Severus racked his brain to remember exactly what he'd said. "I could see how that would make you come to a rather...interesting conclusion. I would never tie you up and have my way with you though, rest assured," Severus was quick to add. "Everything we do will be optional."

"Pity," Harry had to say it; he really did. The cool part was though, he could always blame it n the other part of his brain, the one the forced him to say other things he'd rather not, or make embarrassing noises. Of course, Harry would be lying, but only technically.

Severus's eyes widened at Harry's comments, and he wasn't quite sure if his mate was teasing, or telling the truth. "Ahh, well, perhaps we should move on to the bedroom," Severus cleared his throat.

Harry raised a thin eyebrow and chuckled, amused that Severus was finally on the receiving end of some embarrassment. And who would Harry be if he just let this opportunity pass? "Are you sure thats a good idea?" Harry's eye twinkled brightly in a scary resemblance of Dumbledore.

Narrowing his eyes, Severus look in Harry's expression. "Little minx," was all he said in reply.

Now it was Harry's turn to assess Severus. "What does that even mean?" he grumbled.

"Be good, and you'll find out," Severus retorted, his blush slowly leaving only to be replaced with amusement. "Now hush, and let me show you to the kitchen."

"Not the bedroom?" Harry grinned at Severus's retreating back and happily trotted after him.

After another fifteen minutes of touring the house, Severus finally showed Harry their bedroom. Immediately when Harry entered, his gaze went to the queen sized four-poster bed. He turned to Severus and gave him a pleading look. Severus shook his head but obligingly led Harry to the bed and laid down, settling Harry between his legs. "I'd be careful, love, one might think you're a little too eager to...hop into bed with me," Severus his his grin in Harry's black hair. Could he have simply ignored the urge to tease Harry? Yes, but where would the fun in that be. Harry had caught him off guard earlier, and that was the first time in while. He deserved some kind revenge.

"Sev, do you have any neighbors?" Harry asked after a minute of silence.

"We do not, however, there is a town about a mile from here. There are several homes here like ours, solitary and rural, but the town connects every property," Severus explained. "We could visit it today, if you would like."

"You said the town connects everyone, not the floo," Harry observed. "I didn't know that you lived in a muggle area."

"That we live in a muggle area," Severus corrected. He knew it was going to take Harry some getting used to, but he planned on correcting him every time. It was their home, Harry's home.

"I'd love to see it," Harry smiled. "Hogsmeade is the only village I've ever seen, and it'd be interesting to compare that versus a muggle village."

"Later, then," Severus let out a content sigh and settled back against the headboard. "For now, how about we go explore the bathroom?"

Harry perked up at that and gave Severus a lecherous grin. "Really?"

"Unless you don't feel comfortable with it-"

"Nope, perfectly comfortable," Harry said, easily sliding off Severus's lap and turning to face him. Severus growled quietly in approval and fluidly rose off the bed, turning to walk in the bathroom so he could heat the water up. Harry leisurely followed him and stood near the door and watched water rush out into the tub as Severus turned the knobs. "Why so sudden?" he asked well...suddenly.

Severus took his time in replying. "I...desire this closeness. While I didn't lie when I told you I don't have the extreme urge to mate during mating season, I did underestimate the force a bit. Intimacy, in all its forms, are appealing to every human, and most certainly Veela. I could satisfy myself with holding you, but I figured why not try this."

Harry blushed lightly and nodded. "Not that I'm complaining," he made sure to add.

Severus smirked and rose from his bent over position. "I'm gad," he practically purred as he drew Harry closer. His eyes rose until they met Harry's, and the Gryffindor found himself instantly nodding. To what he was agreeing to, he couldn't of cared less. The long fingers unbuttoning his shirt only seemed to reinforce that thought. Deciding to help out Severus, Harry began to remove all his clothing, feeling encouraged when Severus's purrs deepened. He had barely finished when he felt himself being lifted up and set down in the steamy bath. Severus wasted no time in joining him, stepping in and settling against the side. He hands reached out to pull Harry onto his lap then he thought better of it. While he'd been surprising bold just now, he knew there was a limit to what he could do.

Sure Harry had sat on his lap naked before, but it seemed so much more intimate when they were both wet, in Severus's case, slightly aroused. Harry tilted his head at Severus's hesitation and let out a questioning whine, surprising himself in the process. He scrunched his eyebrows trying to figure out where that one came from. Submissive Harry - he'd decided that if he was going to have daily struggles, he may as well give it a name - wasn't upset, not as far as he could tell at least. And he could almost always tell.

Severus snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Harry's soft whine. Raising a thin eyebrow, he reached out for Harry again, this time settling his hands on Harry's waist. "You really are eager today, aren't you?" he had to smile at the disgruntled expression that immediately crossed Harry's face.

"See if I ever take a bath with you again," Harry tried to threaten.

Severus merely chuckled and took his hands of Harry's waist, instead reaching for the bottle of shampoo. He looked at it speculatively then turned back to Harry. "May I?" he tested. He fully planned on finding out Harry's limits, and what he would or wouldn't allow. It was important, and if Severus could enjoy himself while doing it, then why not now?

Harry paused, "S-sure," he stumbled, his threatening look being replaced by a light blush and lowered eyes.

Severus cautiously moved till he was behind Harry then rubbed the scented wash over his hands. He barely restrained himself from bending down to kiss and lick Harry's neck as he began to massage the scalp. Judging by Harry's suddenly relaxed posture, however, Severus believed that just maybe he wouldn't mind too much. Then again, maybe he might have.

"Can I wash your hair?" Harry challenged after a few seconds of silence.

Severus raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You may, if you sit on my lap while you do so."

Harry was half tempted to take him up on the offer. "And what if I did?"

Severus paused in rinsing Harry's hair, and Harry could of sworn he heard a quiet growl. "I think I would try very hard not to...move," he replied slowly, although the faint blush on his cheekbones and slight shift towards Harry couldn't be missed.

Harry snorted and turned his head, smiling in amusement and raising an eyebrow. "You sure you don't have to urge to mate?" Harry didn't give him a chance to reply before fully turning around and giving Severus a quick kiss.

A low, rumbling growl erupted from Severus's chest and he playfully bit Harry's bottom lip. "You're pushing it," he warned with a smile. "If I had trouble resisting the temptation before…" Severus took a step closer and their bodies brushed against each others, making Harry painfully aware of the fact they they were both wet and naked.

Severus took one look at his nebulous eyes and chuckled silkily. "Relax, my Harry. I wouldn't dream of doing anything without your absolute consent." His smile only grew when Harry blinked to clear his eyes and nodded with a impish grin. "Besides," Severus growled soothingly, lips barely ghosting over Harry's. "We should probably be getting out anyways. Mid-afternoon is a beautiful time to visit the town."

"You're a bloody tease, you know that right," Harry pouted, trying to clear his head ineffectively.

"And he says I'm the tease…" Severus chuckled under his breath as he tried to distract himself from the thought of kissing that adorable pout off Harry's mouth. "You know as well as I do that your Godfather would murder me should I take advantage of you on the first day here," he scolded lightly, standing up and wrapping a towel around his body before handing Harry his.

"Pity."

Severus smirked at Harry's answer and paused to press a kiss to Harry's forehead. "Besides, when we do finally consummate our bond, it's be in a room that I've prepared. I fully plan on making this a sickening romantic affair, so you'd best be warned," Severus promised roughly, with just a hint of a growl in his voice.

Harry smirked back at him and choose not to reply, instead choosing to drop his towel on the floor and pull out a new shirt.

"Incorrigible minx," Severus shook his head and moved to the two trunks sitting in front of his bed. "And here everyone is worrying about me seducing you," he shook his head and pulled out a pair of simple jeans.

Harry raised an eyebrow and grinned. "I didn't know you ever wore muggle cloths," he said in a teasing voice.

Severus snorted and finished getting dressed along with Harry. When they were both completely clothed, however, he could restrain himself from taking Harry in his arms. "I love you," he smiled and nudged his nose against the pale neck, quickly following it with a soothing lick and soft nips. "My little Harry."

Harry blushed and relaxed in the strong arms, purring in content when he felt a smooth hand dance over his stomach before calmly resting it on top, occasionally making small circles with the thumb. "Love you too."

Severus was half-tempted to just drag Harry back to bed and hold him. After a few more seconds, though, he reluctantly pulled away and loosened his grip, allowing Harry the room he needed to wriggle out of his grasp. "Let's go see the muggles, shall we?"

Severus tightened his grip on Harry's hand and tried to ignore the stares of everyone. You see, Severus may have owned a house here, but that didn't mean he got to visit it a lot. At the most, he spent a month of the entire year hear, and during that month, he had little reason to visit the muggle village. So he really couldn't blame the townsfolk for their bemused stares, as annoying as they could be. Then again, maybe he could.

"Come along now, love, it's not far," Severus murmured quietly in Harry's ear before looking up and sending everyone who was staring glares.

With a relieved sigh Severus settled down on the bench. It was directly in the center of the town, but the small park had a calming feel, and was less crowded than anywhere else. Harry looked around at the small trees breaking randomly from the ground and smiled, snuggling into Severus's side and laying his head on the broad shoulder.

Severus smiled too and ran a hand through Harry's hair, gratified at the close position. Slowly he took down all his guards and defenses, allowing protective posture to relax some. This was a muggle town, and there were no threats to his Harry, not here. Harry seemed to sense what he was thinking because not a second later, he promptly sat himself in Severus's lap and closed his eyes, completely relaxed despite the unfamiliar surroundings. "I think I like muggle town," Harry decided. "They're much less crowded and loud."

But like everything else, small towns also had gossip, something Severus and Harry found out the next day.

Severus's eye twitched as he caught sight of two people whispering quietly and evaluating Harry and him. Their eyes immediately went to Harry's waist, and Severus's arm wrapped possessively around it. Severus glared stonily at them and sneered, making sure that Harry's attention was occupied somewhere other than the rude townsfolk.

"Severus, I'm not blind you know," Harry rolled his eyes and snuggled closer to the irritated male. "Just ignore them, and the shock will wear off in a couple of days."

"Hmm," was Severus's only reply. With one last glare around, Severus stopped at the quaint restaurant right before the park. He had just barely glanced it over the other day, but when thinking of where he could take Harry, it immediately popped into his mind. He held the door open for Harry then stepped in afterwards, having to wait barely five seconds before a friendly looking waitress stepped in to serve them.

"Hello there, how can I help you?" she smiled brightly before catching sight of Severus's rather territorial hold on Harry.

"Table for two," Severus answered dryly, scoffing at her shocked face.

"Yes, of course," she murmured before leading them to a relatively secluded area before going off to meet another customer.

"Why is everyone-"

Severus pinched his nose and let out a low growl. "There are...concerned about the age gap between us," he answered.

"Oh," Harry's face was suddenly bright red. "Oh Merlin, they think-"

"Precisely," Severus drawled. "Silly muggles have no idea what a mate even is, much less the feelings behind it."

Harry's face was steadily getting brighter and brighter. "They think you're-"

"Here are your menu's," the same girl who showed them their table was now standing in front of them. She set Severus's down in front of him then turned to Harry and gently handed him the plastic paper as if she was afraid he'd run if she moved too quickly. "I'll be back in just a few minutes," she directed to Harry, her voice taking on a soft tone before she sent him a worried look and turned away.

"Bloody hell," Harry gaped. "She really thinks that - that-"

"Hush, it matters not what they think. You are my mate, and they can think what they want about it, but it won't change a thing," Severus soothed Harry. "You know that I would never harm or force you."

Harry just glared at Severus accusingly. "Oh no, you do not get to play the calm down card here. Not even five minutes ago you were sending everyone death glares."

Severus raised an eyebrow and directed a small amount of his allure at Harry, who instantly relaxed. "Getting anxious will not solve anything, in fact, it should only succeed in fueling their claims. Give it a few days, and they will see that this is a...consensual relationship."

Harry slowly felt all his nerves untangling. "How do you propose to sow them that?"

"Kiss me," Severus said simply, warm black eyes glittering in amusement.

Harry instantly perked up at that. "If you say so," his eyes twinkled brightly as he leaned across and smiled teasingly. Severus snorted and met him half-way, pressing his lips against Harry's and tickling the seam of his mouth with his tongue.

It was too soon that they had to pull away. "Our apologies," Severus said smoothly as he pulled away from a grinning Harry. "It seems my ma-intended, got a bit carried away."

Harry gaped indignantly at Severus, who merely sent him a smirk before returning his attention to the waitress. "What would you two like to drink?" she asked expectantly, but even Harry could see that she looked less worried after she'd seen Harry initiate a kiss.

"I will have a diet coke," Severus answered then looked over at Harry, raising an eyebrow and smirking. Harry huffed at him but didn't say anything that would ruin their plan. "I'll have the same."

She nodded and left, leaving Harry and Severus alone again. "I'm the one who got carried away," Harry said affronted. "I wasn't the one who tried to-"

"Ah, but you were the one that groaned whilst I did so," Severus countered.

Harry's blush returned and he half-heartedly swatted Severus's arm. "...felt good."

Severus's smirk widened and underneath the table Severus's foot wrapped around Harry's ankle playfully. "I should hope so."

Harry purred when he felt the leg intertwine with his. "Hush, love. I have no doubt that the muggles will be startled at best should you start to purr" He reached out and placed a heavy hand on Harry's stomach, but that only caused Harry to purr louder.

Severus could see the waiter coming nearer, so he did the only thing he he knew would quiet Harry's purr. Harry blinked in confusion but went along with the demanding kiss. Severus absorbed Harry's purrs then pulled away just before the waitress reached their table. Her eyes showed distrust towards Severus and sympathy for Harry, obviously having seen the kiss.

Harry blushed and accepted the drink, desperately trying not to begin purring away when the soothing hand returned to his stomach. He could hear the waitress asking what they would like, and he could hear Severus answering for the both of them, rough amusement evident in his voice.

"You can purr all you want once we're home, love," Severus chuckled. "For now, I think its best that they don't try to find out why a seemingly normal boy is making purring noises like a cat."

"It could be interesting," Harry shrugged and smiled at Severus. "You never now what they might dig up."

"Far more than I want them too," was Severus's only answer.

"Severus?"

"Yes?" Severus answered with a slight drawl, making Harry smile before continuing.

"The age gap doesn't bother you...right?"

Severus's smile turned into a chuckle, which quick became a rumbling laugh, shocking Harry. "What?" he demanded.

"Harry, sweetheart, surely you know better than to ask that. Have I not preached my love for you enough? You are my submissive, no matter how old you may be," Severus could barely restrain himself from reaching over and tugging Harry towards his lap, but he stopped himself knowing it would do more harm than good. He could Harry once they got home, then Harry could purr and question him all he wanted.

Harry relaxed and nodded, feeling slightly foolish for asking in the first place. "I'm sorry for asking, I-"

"Hush," Severus commanded. "I know that this situation has upset you, and that was a perfectly valid question, no matter how obvious the answer was-"

"Are you trying to make me feel better, or worse?"

"-but I promise that it will not last long."

Harry hummed but didn't get the chance to reply before both mates caught sight of the waitress weaving through the table only to stop at theirs with a smile full of trepidation. "Here you are," she sent Harry one last sad glance before returning to the kitchen.

"You know, on the positive side of this, I'm pretty sure everyone instantly likes me."

"Eat your food, you little-"

"Minx. You know, I'm going to figure out what that word mean eventually," Harry warned.

"Indeed?"

"I mean, someone has to know what I means. Maybe some of the people here could tell me," Harry said thoughtfully.

Severus nearly choked on his food. "That is definitely not something you can go ask the people here, not unless you want an angry mob to show at our house," he managed to get out.

"Why?"

Severus avoided his question and took another bite, encouraging Harry to do the same and a pointe glance. "I'm still going to find out," Harry warned before following Severus's example.

"I know," he said simply. And merlin, was it going to be amusing when he did. He could already picture the shocked blush the would appear on Harry's face.

A dictionary. No, it was too perfect. Who just happened to have a dictionary lying on their bedside table? Harry sent a suspicious glare to the bathroom where he could hear Severus shaving.

Minx, Harry quietly flipped to the M's and tried to find his word. Minx. "No, no, no, no, no, yes, n-" Harry stopped and reread the last word, a blush quickly overtaking his cheeks.

Minx: an impudent, cunning, or boldly flirtatious girl or young woman; a wanton women; object of sexual temptation.

Wanton woman...sexual...temptation…"You're horrible, Sev!" Harry groaned and felt his face light up even more as he recalled all the times Severus had uttered the word.

Harry felt arms wrap around his waist and lift him, settling him down comfortably in their lap. "Are you denying the truth of it," Severus whispered in Harry's ears, tightening his hold around the small Gryffindor and affectionately licking his neck.

"Yes-er..no?" Harry smiled innocently and leaned into the warm touches, allowing Severus easier access to mark and lick his neck. A slow purr built up in his chest and he snuggled closer to Severus, content with just forgetting that word, until Severus pulled away that is.

"Little minx," is eyes were gleaming brightly and Harry couldn't find it in him to scowl at his mate. Minx he was, so long as it was only with Severus.

A small frown graced Severus's face as the man shifted, tightening his arms around his mate. Or at least, he should have been. Instead he groggily woke up to find his arms wrapped tightly around a pillow. With a quiet growl Severus fluidly rose out of bed, fully intent on finding Harry and scolding him for leaving.

After a couple of minutes later, he found exactly what he was looking for. Harry stood in the kitchen in front of large pan, happily humming to himself as he cooked Severus breakfast. He was just about to turn up the heat on the stove when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist.

"Hey, Sev-"

A low growl in his ear quickly quieted Harry and he instinctively curled closer to Severus's body and let out a quiet whine. He felt a heavy hand move from his waist to drape itself on his stomach and he let out another quiet whine, this one sounding more pleading. He tried to turn into the arms that were holding him but he was once again stopped by a protective growl.

"Sev, food's going to burn," Harry pointed out. "Just let me-"

Severus narrowed his eyes and scowled but allowed Harry to wriggle out of his grasp and moved to the stove, turning the small knob to turn down the heat. He could feel Severus watching his every movements and in response, Harry could feel Submissive Harry preen at the attention. Stupid Submissive Harry, making him feel all these weird emotions.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, turning back to his mate to see that his eyes had blackened considerably, unsure if cuddling up to Severus would calm him or just make him more possessive.

Severus made the decision for him and took the few steps necessary before once again pulling Harry in his arms. "You're not to leave without telling me," he said decisively. He could sense that strange feeling, the one he'd come to recognize as a response to Harry's submissive thoughts. He couldn't yet feel his mate's emotions, that would come with time, but he was satisfied with what he had now.

Harry frowned and tried his best not to wriggle in the possessive hold. "I was trying to make you breakfast."

Severus sighed and kissed Harry's cheek. "I appreciate the gesture, even though I am fully capable of making you breakfast, but you still should have woken me up."

Harry mirrored Severus's sigh and turned in the arms, wrapping his own around Severus's neck. "I promise I'll wake you next time I leave the room."

"Next time you leave the bed," Severus insisted.

"I think I can handle myself walking to the bathroom," Harry met Severus's eyes, refusing to back down, ignoring the steadily growing presence of Submissive Harry's protests. He would accept that Severus was always going to be paranoid and over-protective, but he wasn't going to wake his mate up every time he had to use the loo or fetch something.

Severus growled in displeasure but he knew Harry wasn't going to back down on this one. "No leaving the room," he reminded before settling Harry closer to his body. He pressed an adoring kiss to Harry's lips, chuckling when Harry pulled himself closer and deepened the kiss. He happily obliged and traced the bottom of Harry's lip, asking for permission that his mate more than willingly gave.

Severus's soft kisses made Harry head spin pleasurably, and he couldn't stop his keening whine when Severus pulled away. "Patients, love," Severus chuckled before backing towards the table and taking a seat, pulling Harry into his lap as he did so. Harry purred at the new position and returned to Severus's lip. Distantly he could smell something odd, acidic, filling his nose, but he pushed it away and focused on Severus's stronger scent.

Severus wrapped his arms securely round Harry's waist and pulled away from Harry's ministrations, chuckling at the needy whine. "No further," he shook his head, pressing a quick chaste kiss on Harry's swollen lips. He knew that if they continued, he may not be able to stop himself, not with his instincts still wired from Harry's morning escapade. It was too tempting an offer, to just claim Harry right here and make him his. He moved down to Harry's neck and nibbled lightly at the skin before taking a deep breath, loving the scent of Harry that filled his nose. He was so tuned to Harry's smell that the acrid scent threw him off completely, leaving him disoriented for just a second.

A second used by Harry to jump from his arms and run to the stove. His breakfast was on fire and smoke was steadily rising, making Harry coughed as he fumbled for a pot-holder to pick the pan and move it to the sink.

Severus snarled when he saw Harry run towards the flaming pan. He rushed forward and pulled Harry against his chest, using his wand to vanish the pan and blow away the smoke. "Silly submissive, you don't run and grab a flaming pan. You sit still and let your dominant take care of it," he scolded as he sat back down and pulled Harry on his lap, barely remembering to flick his wand at the stove and turn it off.

"I've dealt with flaming pans before," Harry pointed out as he snuggled into Severus's hold, burying his head in the shoulder and sniffing the skin, trying to replace the smell of smoke with Severus's relaxing smell.

Severus stayed silent for a few seconds then nodded. "That may be, but you won't do so again. I can easily take care of it, as you just saw."

Harry wanted to argue his point, that he could take care of it also, and that he wasn't an invalid, but Submissive Harry wouldn't allow it. When Harry next opened his mouth, all that came out was a small whine, which immediately caught Severus's attention.

"Come, I believe we've had enough excitement for one morning. Let us go up and take a warm bath," Severus suggested, not waiting for a reply before he slid Harry off his lap and grabbed his hand, leading Harry up the stairs and into their bathroom. While Severus began to fill the tub, Harry slowly unbuttoned his shirt, letting it fall messily to the ground once he was done.

Severus joined him a moment later and unbuttoned his robe, picking it up before it fell to the ground and draping it over the sink. Harry hopped out of his jeans and they quickly joined his shirt, his boxers following a second after. Severus rumbled deeply as he looked over Harry's body. Before he could get distracted too much, he turned away and stepped into the hot water.

Harry slowly eased his body into the bath water, purring happily when it relaxed all the knots in his back. Severus smiled adoringly and sat Harry in his lap, taking a small bottle of scented oil sitting on the side and rubbing some on his hands. He pressed a kiss to Harry's shoulder then started the work out all the small kinks in Harry's back, loving the sounds he received at the motions.

Harry was nearly asleep by the time Severus finished, not even reacting when Severus pulled his limp body closer and nuzzled his neck. "I see I've found the perfect way to calm you," Severus approved.

Harry blearily opened his eyes and smiled at Severus, his body still too relaxed to do much more than sit contentedly at his dominant soothed and stroked and cuddled him closer. "Comfortable," Harry tried to say, to explain, but Severus just pressed a finger to his lips. "I've got you, just relax," he murmured sweetly.

Submissive Harry was clearly all for that idea, because not a minute later, Harry's head was slumped against Severus's chest. "Too late to sleep," Harry argued more with himself than he did Severus, but both responded never-the-less.

"Go to sleep, my love, you still have a few hours of morning left," Severus whispered reassuringly. "I promise that I won't let you get wrinkly in the water," he smiled softly and ran his hand comfortably down Harry's stomach before laying it to rest over his bellybutton.

With the warm water, Severus's relaxing hold, and Submissive Harry's prodding, Harry fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

Severus let out a relaxed sigh and cradled Harry closer, loving the weight of his submissive in his arms. It was only when the water started getting cold did Severus finally rise with a sigh. He lifted Harry in his arms and wrapped a fluffy towel around him, carrying him back to the bedroom and setting him down on the bed. He grabbed his wand from the beside table and cast a quick drying spell.

"Sev'rus?" Harry asked groggily, slowly opening his eyes and wriggling into a move comfortable spot on the bed.

"Go back to sleep," Severus murmured, slipping in beside his submissive and pulling him to his chest.

"'m'kay," Harry snuggled under the covers and draped himself over Severus, smiling when his mate's chuckle reverberated in his chest. "Severus?"

"Yes?"

"'m sorry for almost burning your house down," Harry smiled sheepishly.

"Our house, sweetheart, and you didn't almost burn it down," Severus corrected, pressing a kiss to the top of Harry's head. The last thing he heard before he drifted off to sleep was Severus's wonderful laugh and a whispered, "Dramatic little submissive, I could care less about the house, it's you I was worried about."

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter. I was re-reading it and I guess i got a little carried away with the testosterone *laughs sheepishly* Anyways, the next one should be up in three to four days.**

**Review! :) come on, you know you want to.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for such the long wait, but believe me when i say i didn't forget! I've been super busy with registering for classes and finishing up assignments. Also, i wont be able to update this coming week, as i'm going to tour college campus's. **

**To anyone who has posted stories on this website, how do you make it so your published chapters don't mess with your word format? All my italicized words straighten, and my bold turn regular, and all my slashes and such just disappear. I'm using pages to write it, then word to post it here. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own HP**

Chapter 15:

The next morning Harry knew better than to leave the bed before waking his mate up. Memories of the breakfast catching on fire brought a sheepish smile to Harry's face and a snort from Severus, who told him with no small amount of amusement that he was not to use the stove unsupervised, or anything flammable for that matter.

"-I'm not that bad!" Harry protested, smacking a laughing Severus on the arm. "For your information, I used to cook all the time."

"Well you won't here," Severus decided, reaching out and bringing Harry to him. "Unless you want to, of course."

Harry hummed and snuggled into Severus's embrace. "You'd let me use the stove again?" he smirked into his chest and wrapped both his arms around Severus's neck.

"While I'm watching, of course," Severus returned. "Merlin knows how I'm supposed to protect a submissive when it seems the biggest threat is himself."

"Not true, Voldemort's a bigger threat," Harry pointed out before wriggling in the suddenly frozen arms. "Too soon?" he guessed after a moment.

"Not a threat anymore," Severus forcefully relaxed his body and tried to resist wrapping his wings around Harry. "You don't have to worry about him any longer."

Harry forced himself to nod and not react to the words. He knew that he would have to face Voldemort some day, but he figured Severus wouldn't take that news very well, judging by the tight grip he had on him at least. "I know," he said instead, knowing it was the right thing when the arms around him loosened slightly. "Now, how abut I cook some breakfast!"

"How about I cook it," Severus said dryly, finally relaxing completely and pulling away.

"You said that I could cook if I wanted," Harry reminded him with a cheeky grin. "And I happen to like cooking very much."

Severus looked torn but finally he nodded. "As long as you give me the knife. I don't trust you not to trip and fall with it while walking to the counter," he added.

Harry narrowed his eyes at his amused mate and huffed, "Just for that, I'm making the most dangerous recipe possible."

"Are recipes with you usually dangerous?"

Silence met Severus's inquiry and he smirked, smacking the hand that reached for the knife and grabbing it himself. "No sharp objects," he mock-scolded, raising the knife above Harry's reach and watched smugly as Harry put his hands on his hips and mirrored Severus's stern expression.

Severus was just about to set the knife down when he heard a loud gasp from outside, along with angry murmuring. "What the-" Severus quickly whipped around just in time to see a group of three men standing outside the door, their fists ready to knock on the door had they not scene the scene through the side windows.

"Oh Bloody-"

"Hell," Harry finished for Severus. "Put down the knife for Merlin's sake!" he quickly whispered after that, his face turning an interesting shade of red.

Severus winced and nearly slammed the knife back down on the counter, his expression mirroring Harry's. He was embarrassed that he'd been caught that off guard, and who could blame him? For a Dominant that always boasted being the most able to protect this Submissive, being taken by surprise was not something he enjoyed.

He knew what it must of looked like from the prospective of someone who already had the wrong idea. Him standing taller than Harry, a knife raised, Harry's irritated posture, and the fact that he had his back facing the window so they couldn't see his smile, must have made it look like a very unfortunate scene. "Stay here," he instructed Harry before stalking to the door and opening it, making sure to place a friendly enough smile on his face.

Harry ignored Severus's orders and quietly crept up behind his older mate, giving the three men a happy wave as he did so. Severus may be better equipped at handling some situation, but this was not one of them. People skills was not his strong suit, and going up to a bunch of people that thought Severus was planing to torture and murder him without him was not a very good idea. "Hello," he smiled welcomingly at the now stunned men. "Can we help you? We were just making breakfast."

Severus had to restrain himself from turning and glaring at the stubborn Gryffindor. He had told him to stay in the kitchen! For all he knew, these men could have been kidnappers, or murderers, or wizards disguised in an attempt by the Dark Lord to kill his mate, or even-

"No!"

The loud, almost angry shout caught Severus off guard and he quickly straightened and glared down at the men who dared upset his Harry.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Harry's expression was a mix of irritation, disgust, and indignant rage. "What kind of sick, perverted thoughts are running through-"

Severus reached out with a calming hand and placed it protectively around Harry's waist, drawing him back unnoticeably so the small Gryffindor was now relatively his behind his back. Harry narrowed his eyes and resisted the temptation to ignore Severus's protective gesture and jump right back next to him. He held himself back, however, knowing that it would do far more harm than good. No doubt his mate would respond accordingly, and he didn't think the men would react very well to Severus growling and moving him back. So instead he simply crossed his arms, and told Severus what they had asked him, knowing that he would be able to take care of it.

"If you ever assume that I would raise a hand to my subm-husband again, you'll be wishing that you never met me. Am I clear?" he growled angrily. How dare they accuse him of ever hurting his little submissive?

The men ignored Severus at first and turned back to Harry, holding a hand out as if he thought Harry were an injured doe. "You're alright, right?"

It took at Severus's willpower not to curse them, despite his common sense telling him that they were only muggles, and that he couldn't curse muggles.

"I'm fine!" Harry nearly snarled back at them, crossing his arms stubbornly and trying to copy Severus's offensive position. Severus couldn't help but twitch his lips at that. What looked threatening on him, only made Harry look even more cute.

"This is a private property. Unless you wish for me to forcefully expel you from the grounds, I suggest you leave. Now," Severus interrupted before Harry could get even more upset.

The three men shared one more doubtful look before backing away from the door. "We'll be back," they warned before turning around and walking back.

Severus's lips curled upwards and he slammed the door shut on their retreating backs. "I'm sure you will," he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Now they think you're mean," Harry pointed out.

"I am mean," Severus replied with an amused snort.

"Not to me," Harry argued, "You're nice, but now they think you're mean and...and abusive," he wrinkled his nose and turned his head, obviously upset with that thought.

"Harry," Severus began but he trailed off and shook his head. "How about we go back in the kitchen and I'll make you breakfast and we can discuss your discomfort and why your upset."

"I can cook," Harry protested, "And I'm not upset or discomforted. I just don't like what they said."

Severus didn't bother replying before he wrapped a warm hand around Harry's and lead him into the kitchen. "Sit down while I make some tea," he instructed as he pulled the black kettle out of a drawer and filled it with water from the faucet.

Harry made a face at Severus's commanding tone but obligingly sat down at the table and waited patiently as the water began to boil. "I'm not upset."

"You're not upset," Severus placated. "But that doesn't mean we aren't going to talk about it."

He carefully set a mug of tea in front of Harry and gave him a look that clearly told him to drink it. "Talk about what?" Harry said in exasperation.

"Why you were so disgruntled by what they said. They know nothing of our relationship," Severus returned. He would play this game until Harry finally submitted, but no matter how long it took, they would still be talking. Something they had said has upset Harry, upset him enough to yell at them. Which for Harry, was quite rare.

Harry scowled in Severus's direction and brought the tea to his lips, taking a careful sip and nearly choking when he realized what was in it. "Hey!"

"Yes?" Severus smirked into the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of eggs, quickly turning around the ensure that Harry couldn't see his amused expression.

"You can't just drug me!" Harry gaped in an affronted manner. "I didn't even see you put it in," he continued suspiciously.

"It's a mild calming drought, sweetheart. Stop fretting so much, or I'll up the dosage," Severus scolded lightly. "I don't want you upset, and if that means I calm you by the means of warm tea and few drops of calming drought, so be it."

Harry glanced down at his tea and swirled it around thoughtfully. "What if I don't drink it?"

"There are several ways I can calm you while we talk, and there are several things that I'm already planning on doing. The tea was simply there to make it easier to coerce you into talking," Severus answered with a smirk as he cracked the eggs in a pan and scrambled them, his smile growing even larger when he heard Harry pick the mug up again and tentatively take another sip.

"Can I put a calming drought in your tea?"

"I would not stop you should you want to even the fields, but know that I would never give you calming drought to take advantage or subdue you."

Harry finally relaxed at that and nodded, taking another drink and settling back in his chair. "I'm still not upset though."

"Of course not." Severus carefully carried the heavy pan to the table and set it down on a potholder. "Should it catch on fire, don't grab it," he said sardonically, chuckling when his only reply was an indignant growl. "Eat," he said firmly as he set a plate down in front of Harry and filled it with food. "A calming drought won't feel good in an empty stomach, no matter the small amount."

"Stop being so bloody demanding," Harry glowered.

"Stop being so bloody stubborn," Severus returned. "Now will you tell me what's bothered you, or will I have to slowly pull it out of you piece by piece?"

"You're being cynical today. Maybe you should drink some coffee," Harry suggested, his eyes brightening considerably as gave Severus a smile. "As far as your question goes...no. There's nothing to tell. Sometimes I just...overreact a bit. It was stupid anyways," he shrugged.

Severus glared at Harry and scowled. "I do not need coffee, and I'll decide if it's stupid. Please tell me, love, then I'll leave you be to drink your tea in peace."

Harry scrunched his nose up for a second and then set his cup down with a sigh. "You would never hurt me, and its not right to assume something like that, or that you're just using me for sex!"

Severus's eyes widened and he chocked on his piece of toast. Sure he at least had an idea of what they were thinking, but hearing Harry say it simply sounded wrong. "You know thats not true, right?" he said anxiously.

"Of course I know you would never hurt me," Harry took a deep breath and took another, longer, sip of his tea. "But that doesn't mean I want to hear it."

"I would never use you for sex, you know that also?" This time Severus didn't get an immediate answer, and he didn't bother to wait for one either. "If I wanted you for the pleasure, then I would have already taken you. I am prepared to wait for however long it takes until you feel comfortable. I love you, Harry, not just your body."

Harry looked up and Severus was wrought with guilt when he saw tears dancing along the rim of his eyes. "Even if I get pregnant?"

Severus couldn't stop the laughter from bubbling out. He knew it was an inappropriate time to laugh, but he simply couldn't hold it in. "Yes, Harry, even if you're pregnant. How many times must I say I love you before you finally start to realize it?"

"But I'll look ridiculous," Harry pouted and took another drink before taking a bite of food at Severus's look.

"You'll be even more beautiful," Severus corrected. "Now stop that crying, you're not pregnant yet so there is no reason for you to be so hormonal."

Harry sniffed slightly and glared at Severus. "I'm not hormonal, and you don't get to walk around today and treat me like I'm about to break! It's not my fault you messed up my emotions then gave me a damn calming drought."

Severus chuckled again and nodded. "You aren't hormonal," he agreed. "Just a submissive who's internally fighting with himself, denying his problems, having trouble sleeping, not allowing his dominant to take care of him, and-"

"I get it," Harry interrupted.

"-and who's in desperate need of my presence."

"I am not in desperate need of you," Harry pouted and slumped against the table, not even bothering to soften loud bang of his head hitting the wood. So what if he was constantly fighting with Submissive Harry? And so what if it made him tired all the time, and who cared if he cried for no good reason or got overly emotional. It wasn't his fault his body decided to start disagreeing with him and siding with Submissive Harry.

"Come here, sweetheart."

Harry didn't even bother to make a sound in protest as he dragged himself up from his chair and walked over to Severus. Submissive Harry won. He always won, yet somehow, Harry didn't seem to mind much. Not when Severus was pulling on his lap, not when he could feel himself responding o the light, affectionate touches, and certainly not when he nuzzled his head under Severus's chin and felt him respond by nestling him even closer and lying a hand on his stomach.

"Couch?"

Harry nodded slightly in agreement then squeaked slightly when he felt Severus lift him up.

"I believe I like emotional Harry. He let's me pick him up and cuddle him," Severus whispered in Harry's ear as he carried him over to the living room couch and sat down lengthwise, pulling Harry to rest between his legs and against his chest.

"There are too many Harry's. There's Submissive Harry, and regular Harry, and emotional Harry," he said drowsily. He could feel the presence of the calming drought combining with his want to cuddle and sleep, and it was all Harry could do to not pass out.

"Go to sleep, my stubborn little Gryffindor. Obviously your internal struggle has taken a toll on your body, and I won't have it any more. You're going to get some needed sleep, then we're going to try and figure out why mating season has been affecting you in such ways," Severus promised softly, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to Harry's lips before lowering a heavy hand to Harry's stomach and softly stroking the skin.

Harry didn't last two seconds. His entire body slumped against his mate's and he sleepily sighed before squirming closer and mumbling what Severus assumed to be an agreement.

Severus shook his head silently and pressed another kiss to Harry's lips before quirking them into a half-smile. Harry was beginning to baffle even him. He had never heard of a submissive struggling through their first mating season like Harry was. He had expected Harry to be emotional and to have his doubts, but he had certainly not expected it to affect Harry's health. He was sleeping nearly three fourths of the day, and when he wasn't asleep it was obvious even from the outside that Harry was struggling with his own thoughts.

Hp

"Sev'rus?" Harry mumbled blearily as he raised his head form the sweet-smelling pillow. "Wha-"

"Hush, I'm here," Severus quickly soothed him and pressed the head back against his chest. "Would you like to sleep more, or shall we talk now?"

Harry scrunched up his nose and tiredly shook his head. "Neither," he tried to say, but his mouth felt fuzzy, and even his tongue was lying leaden in his mouth. "Sev-"

"Drink this," Severus held a glass full of water to Harry's lips and expectantly tipped it forward, smirking when Harry immediately yielded and let Severus feed him. "Good, now if you aren't still tired, I think it's time to talk."

Harry tucked his head back under Severus's chin and nodded with a small grimace. "I know I'm acting...hormonal, but it's not my fault!" he stubbornly huffed.

"I know it isn't, but we need to figure out what is causing this. I fully expected you to be more emotional, and most certainly more bipolar, but I will simply not accept it affecting your health. Now, We've already learned why you whine and whimper, now we just have to dissect what's making you so tired," Severus began. "I can guess easily enough that the town's gossip has been what's making you upset, but that still leaves your constant exhaustion."

"You drugged me with a calming drought. That doesn't count, they make me tired," Harry pointed out, "and I'm not constantly exhausted, only when you-" Harry cut himself of and blushed an interesting shade of pink.

"Harry?" Severus prodded gently.

"...only when you touch me," Harry reluctantly admitted, his face steadily growing brighter. "I'm fine when we're sitting down and walking, but I can't stay awake when you hold me."

Severus raised a thin eyebrow and thought that over for a few seconds. So Harry's exhaustion seemed to come from touching him. "Are you tired now, love?" Harry tilted his head upwards and that was all Severus needed. Harry's eyes were dull, and even his pupils were dilated more than they should have been. "So whenever I hold you, you get tired, correct?"

Harry nodded slowly in agreement.

"If I ask you a few questions, would you answer them truthfully, or do I need to get a truth compelling potion?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow, waiting for Harry's nod before continuing. "Good, do you only feel this when I touch you?"

Harry was quiet for a few seconds before replying. "Only when you touch me," he affirmed.

"You don't feel tired when someone else touches you? Not Sirius or Remus?" Severus pressed.

"No. No one else," Harry wriggled lightly in Severus's lap then flopped against him with an irritated sigh. "You make me want to curl up and sleep, even when I'm not tired."

Severus's expression turned from concentration to amusement and exasperation in less than a second. "You feel more tired the more you protest and deny it, don't you?" Harry's sheepish expression gave Severus all the information he needed. "You cannot continue to refuse your instincts, Harry," he scolded gently.

"Easy for you to say," Harry glowered at Severus and frowned stubbornly. "Your not the one who has to do it."

"No, but I am the one who's going to make you do it," Severus countered. "You cannot and will not continue to disobey me and your instincts, not if its causing you to rebel against your body."

"it's my body not yours," Harry replied hotly. "You don't get to control me."

"Your body has decided otherwise," Severus growled quietly against Harry's neck and pressed him further into his body, smirking slightly when he felt Harry instantly become pliable in his hands. "Whether it was a conscious decision or not, you've now given me the ability to calm you down at will, control when you sleep, and stop your protests."

Harry froze against the arms and growled quietly, a noise that sounded far more threatened that threatening.

"Hush, I will not abuse that power, and we both know you trusted it to me for a reason," Severus soothed, lifting his hand off Harry's stomach and replacing it with an arm.

"I didn't-" Harry's protests was cut off by a sharp whine which was quickly followed by a series of small whimpers.

Severus growled in the same spot on Harry's neck and lightly bit the skin. "Hush," he commanded roughly.

"No-" Harry's growl was cut off by a much louder one coming from Severus before he gently bit Harry's neck, holding the skin in his mouth without marking it.

"Settle," he whispered firmly before releasing him and affectionately nuzzling the bite mark.

Harry took a steadying breath and barely nodded, feeling too...well tired, to protest. "Can I...can you just…" Harry swallowed and squirmed lightly, feeling a blush travel across his cheeks. "Can you hold me?"

Severus smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of Harry's head. "I will do whatever you wish, you need only ask," he murmured sweetly before loosening his arms and allowing Harry to sit up. "There, do you feel tired at all right now?"

"A bit," Harry admitted. "I don't like it."

Severus ran a comforting hand through Harry's hair and tried to relax, feeling Harry respond in kind. "Now?"

Harry shook his head and rested calmly against Severus's chest. "Do you really think they're going to come back?" he finally asked after a few minutes of complete silence.

"I will handle it when they do."

"I will too," Harry glared sharply at Severus when he tried to interrupt. "You can't tell them that I'm fine if I'm not even in the room. It will make it look like you did something."

Severus reluctantly agreed but the scowl didn't leave his face. "Bloody meddlers."

Harry snorted and pressed his face into Severus's neck. "At least they didn't walk in on me crying," his muffled voice offered.

"No, only while I was holding a knife," Severus pressed Harry's body closer and rumbled in pleasure, smiling when Harry responded with a purr of his own. "You are not still upset, right?"

Harry was glad his red face was hidden in Severus's neck. "No." It wasn't as if he was perfectly fine with it either, but he wasn't upset. He trusted Severus not to treat him badly, but the feeling of lethargy was not exactly welcome, especially not when he wanted to do the exact opposite of cuddle. Besides, he knew Severus would stop if Harry asked him to, and Severus trusted him not to abuse that.

Hp

As it turned out, the three men did return, just not how Severus and Harry expected.

"I can't believe it," Harry shook his head and gaped incredulously out the window, not even reacting when Severus quickly grabbed his wrist and yanked him away from the door.

"For Merlin's sake, sweetheart, have some common sense. You most certainly don't want them to barge into the house because you have a horrorstricken expression," Severus scolded as he tugged Harry behind him and carefully pulled his wings back into his back. He would hate to have to explain to the ministry why he obliviated a group of muggle police officers. "Now let me answer everything, unless they ask you directly. Tell the truth, even if it seems like the wrong thing to say, understand?"

Harry tilted his head to the side and frowned in concentration before looking up and pulling Severus's lips into a smile. "There, now you don't look so grim and sarcastic."

"Brat," Severus snorted before turning back to the door. Looking out the windows he could see the police cruiser slowly climbing their driveway until it came to a slow halt outside the front door. Severus patiently waited until he heard the first knock then opened the door wide open, resisting the temptation to hide Harry behind him.

"Hello officers, what can I do for you?" he asked pleasantly.

Harry peered around Severus's shoulder and made out the shadows from men from the other day sitting in the back of the police car. He controlled his snickers and turned his attention back to Severus and the officers, only to find them all staring at him. He blinked in confusion and titled his head. "What?"

"I was wondering if you would mind speaking to me privately?"

Harry turned his head to look at the woman who spoke; she looked friendly enough so Harry turned his head to look at Severus.

"Go on, love," Severus nodded.

Harry offered the lady a short smile and nodded in agreement, quickly following her as she led him to the far corner. "My name is Officer Keels," she greeted.

"I'm sure you already know, but my name's Harry."

Officer Keels cracked a smile before nodding for Harry to it down in the chair set off to the side. "You don't mind if I ask you a few questions, do you?"

"No," Harry continued helpfully. At least he got the female officer instead of the male. Maybe this conversation would be less awkward and invading...maybe.

"Good. When did you meet Mr. Snape? Was it him who sought you out?"

"Severus," Harry corrected. "I met Severus a couple of months ago, and he sought me out."

"Severus, then. Now can you tell me if he has ever done anything you're uncomfortable with? Ever tried to pressure you into doing...anything?" Officer Keels continued, pulling out a small notepad from an unnoticed pocket

Harry made a face at the dreaded paper. Merlin, it was like he was at the mind healer or something. At Keels prodding expression though, Harry quickly refocused and thought about the question. Severus told him to tell the truth, but surely this would be a good time to lie. Then again, he did say that it might sound wrong but to say it anyways.

"You can tell me, Harry," Keels encouraged softly, sensing Harry's hesitation.

Harry chewed on his bottom lip before deciding to tell the truth. Severus knew what he was doing. "It bothers me when he gets overly protective and makes me stay in his arms," Harry made another face and scoffed. "And sometimes he pressures me into cuddling with him, and he won't let me cook! He says I'll burn myself, just because I picked up a flaming pan one time."

Harry's irritated expression matched Officer Keels befuddled one perfectly. "Oh," she said in a surprised tone. "Well I-I suppose that's good. Do you have any...concerns about anything?"

"I think he should relax more. Being so tense all the time probably isn't good for his blood pressure," Harry continued seriously. Severus had been right, not only was this working well, it was also amusing. The fact that he knew his mate could hear everything only made it that much more entertaining.

"Any concerns about your relationship, I mean?" Officer Keels corrected, tucking her notepad back in her pocket with a quick glance towards Severus and the officer. Harry followed her gaze and smirked at the sight that met his eyes.

Severus was clearly not having as easy a time as he was. The male officer had his own notepad out, and was writing down information at a furious pace. Severus looked entirely unconcerned, in fact, a smirk that mirrored Harry's was adorning his face, and even his position was completely at ease. Now that Harry thought about it, it almost looked like Severus was enjoying himself.

There went Harry's theory that he was doing better then his mate.

"Harry?"

Harry blinked and returned his attention to his own corner of the room, blushing slightly in apology. "I'm sorry, what was your question?"

"I was wondering if you had any worries or concern about you relationship," Officer Keels repeated, placing her hands on her knees and leaning in Harry's direction. "Everything you tell me is confidential, unless it poses a risk to you," she promised.

"My only concerns are for your fellow officer," Harry jerked his chin to the side and smiled mischievously. "I think he may be on the verge of having a heart attack. That color red truly is worrisome."

"Oh dear," Officer Keels sighed and rose from her seat, turning towards Harry in apology. "Well, it seems that you and Mr. Snape-"

"Severus."

"-that you and Severus have a good relationship. I will discuss more with my partner, and hopefully we won't have to bother you again," she bowed her head respectfully and quickly walked to the male officers side, grabbing his arm in a steadying grasp and nearly pulling him back to the police car where Harry and Severus watched the three men's expressions turn from judgmental to surprise and embarrassment.

"It appears that you had fun," Severus said dryly, motioning for Harry to walk over to him.

"Apparently not as much as you," Harry countered, a smile playing around his lips as he followed Severus's request and met him at the door, looking up at him with a hopeful expression.

Severus hummed noncommittally and grabbed Harry's hand, gently tugging him back into their abandoned living room.

"You're not going to tell me what you said, are you," Harry sighed in defeat and allowed the older man to pull him on his lap, pouting when all received was a shake of the head above him. "Not even a bit?"

"Considering you have nothing to offer me…." Severus smirked into Harry's hair and gave it an affectionate kiss. "I never knew that I did so many things to irritate you."

"Yes you did," Harry pulled away form the gentle caresses and turned to give Severus a mock glare. "I'm starting to think that you like annoying me," he said reproachfully. His mock glare soon turned into a real one when Severus began to chuckle. "You're a prat. Now you have to tel-"

Severus easily cut Harry's scolding off, smiling into the kiss when Harry fully turned around in his lap and leaned against his chest. "I could think of many more things I'd rather do than talk about them," he murmured once he'd pulled away.

Harry managed to nod in agreement before pressing his chapped lips against Severus's again. He nibbled carefully on the warm lips, grinning with delight when Severus moaned quietly and grasped at his hips. His triumph was cut short, however, when he discovered that the hands that had previously reached out for him were now pinning him down. He barely had a chance to take a breath before Severus's firm lips were covering his, gentle massaging and nibbling until Harry could only repeat Severus's moan, his unfairly sounding much louder than his mate's.

Severus smirked at the sound and carefully titled Harry's head to the side, a quiet growl of approval sounding when Harry immediately complied and bared his neck for him. "Tell me who you belong to," he coaxed as gave the pale skin a feather-light kiss then rest his lips against the same spot.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on breathing. "You," he nearly whimpered.

"Good," Severus teasingly brushed his lips across another patch of skin and tried to hold back his chuckle when Harry whined rather loudly and wriggled against him. "Patience, love."

Harry opened his eyes and glared at Severus, another impatient whine breaking past his lips before Severus finally conceded. Harry eyes fluttered shut for a second time and his arms took on a life of their own, one hand reaching out to clutch onto his dominant's shirt while the other reached around the neck and anchored him closer. A whimper fell past his lips when he felt Severus begin to suck at his neck, making him sound all too helpless and vulnerable.

Severus cooed soothingly and removed one hand from Harry's waist to wrap it securely around his stomach. Harry could feel feel an odd sensation start to built up in his stomach, and Severus seemed to sense it too, because not a second later he pulled away with an amused expression. "Adorable," he murmured lovingly as he observed Harry's pink tinted cheeks and confused expression.

Harry blinked and shook his head slightly, trying to clear his unfamiliar, yet not entirely unwelcome, thoughts. "Huh," he buried his head in Severus's shoulder blades and took a deep breath, finding that to be a mistake when his eyes unwittingly began drifting closed. He knew it was Severus's doing, but he couldn't find the strength in him to move away. His body felt like jelly, and his mind was quickly joining the slush pile he was becoming. "Stop it, don't want to relax, want to kiss you more," he mumbled unconvincingly, his body betraying his words as he snuggled closer and sniffed familiarly at the chest in front of him.

"Silly submissive," Severus snorted, lifting Harry in his arms and rearranging himself so he was sitting lengthwise. He laid Harry down between his legs and guided his head until it was resting on his thigh. "There now, take another breath and stop trying to ground yourself. If your body is tired then you need to let it rest. I won't have my little mate running around and putting unwanted stress on himself if there's a perfectly easy solution. You can kiss me to your hearts content afterwards."

"Good," Harry smiled and pressed a kiss to the thigh underneath him, feeling more willing to relax once he heard the catch in his breath that Severus tried to hide.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Finally, a new chapter! Right in time too, considering I begin school again tomorrow, which is conveniently on my birthday :( Rotten luck that was. Also, how do you recruit a beta? I realize that my spelling hasn't been getting corrected by me :) ****Anyways, i hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: J.K. owns it all!**

Chapter: 16

"Have you seen my plain black shirt?" Severus frowned in confusion and lifted the corner of the comforter off the floor, searching under it in vain. "I could've sworn that I brought it with me."

"Nope," Harry said innocently, sitting cross-legged in the center of their bed, having already finished packing his meager amount of cloths in his bag. His cloths and a certain shirt belonging to Severus. He'd always heard of girlfriends taking their boyfriend's cloths, and who could blame him for doing the same? He'd always scoffed at the idea before, but he was definitely beginning to see the benefits.

Severus shook his head slightly then straightened, raising a suspicious eyebrow at Harry's angelica expression. If there was one thing he was positive of, it was that Harry was never innocent. "Really?"

"Uh huh," Harry's eyes danced mischievously and his pink lips quirked upwards in a smile.

"Then why don't I believe you?" Severus mirrored Harry's smile and fluidly stepped closer until he was close enough to touch him.

"Because you're an overly suspicious old dominant."

Severus's smile widened at those words and he shook his head slightly. "I'm just as suspicious as I need to be," he answered, taking a seat next to Harry and pulling him until he was reclining against his chest. It was obvious from Harry's expression that he had taken it, and Severus knew exactly why. "As endearing as your notion is, tell me why on earth you would want a shirt when you'll always have me?"

Harry pouted at having been found out so easily, making Severus chuckle. "You're face tells me everything I'll ever need to know, sweetheart. You can't lie to save your life."

"That's what you think," Harry challenged. "I've lied before, without being caught."

"You'd better no have lied to me about anything important. If I find you've been hurt or endangered without telling me, you'll be a very displeased submissive," Severus kissed behind Harry's ear and settled him closer.

Harry scowled at the threat and wriggled closer, knowing that Severus's idea of punishing him is holding him captive for an indiscernible amount of time. In Harry's opinion, that should have been called torture instead. The fact that Severus wasn't far off from base was worrisome too. He could only imagine how long Severus would capture him should he find out about the room or Harry's shadow follower.

"Does that mean I can keep the shirt?"

Severus snorted and nibbled lightly at Harry's collarbone before licking it. "You may, although I still don't understand your thoughts on it. You can have me whenever you want, there is no need for you to cling onto a shirt when I would happily hold you instead."

"I thought you had already given up trying to understand me," Harry grinned cheekily, turning his head so he could give Severus a quick kiss.

"I've given up trying to understand submissive's altogether, you're just an added bonus," Severus said dryly. "Now I need to finish packing, so you're going to have to give up my lap for a few minutes."

"See, now would be the perfect time to use your shirt," Harry pointed out as he sat down on the spot Severus had just abandoned.

Severus shook his head and let out a quiet chuckle. "And people think Veela's are the unnatural ones…"

"You are unnatural," Harry smirked.

Severus ignored Harry's cheeky reply and scanned the room one last time to make sure that he and Harry had packed all of their belongings that weren't staying here. "Are you ready?" he turned around and offered his hand to Harry, who happily disregarded it and got up himself.

"Yup," Harry finally took the hand and wrapped his own around it, smiling slightly when Severus tightened his and settled Harry closer to him. "I can't wait to watch Sirius and Remus's interrogation when we get back."

Severus's eyes narrowed and he let out a noise sounding like a mix between a growl and a huff. "Damn mutts," he muttered.

"I bet you they're thinking the same thing about you right now."

As it turned out, Remus and Sirius weren't the only ones waiting for them in their living room.

No, they had more than just two intruding guests. They had four.

"Hello, mother," Severus sighed and set down his and Harry's bags, enlarging them with a quick flick of his wand before turning back to his four guests.

Harry offered everyone a small smile in greeting and scooted just a bit closer to Severus, nearly wincing at the thought of what dinner would be like. That is, if Severus didn't kick them all out in the next five minutes.

"Oh, Severus, we were just waiting for you to come home from your trip," Eileen beamed and gracefully walked to were Severus and Harry were hid-standing. She held her arms out and Harry shot a look a Severus before tentatively stepping forwards into her arms.

Sirius scowled and crossed his arms, his glare not even faltering when Remus pointedly elbowed him in his side. He had wanted to be the one to hug his godson.

Remus let out an exasperated sigh and patiently waited for Harry to be released from his mother-in-law. Which, hopefully, would be soon, because he wasn't sure how much longer Sirius would wait. Trying to contain a worried godfather for a week while he believed his godson was being taken advantage of was not an easy task, and trying to contain him when his godson was right in front of him...well that was near impossible.

Harry turned his head and gave Sirius a smile then politely stepped away from Eileen and walked over to him. He only made it halfway before a large black dog pounced on him and knocked him to the floor, giving him a long lick to the cheek and an affectionate bark.

Severus growled quietly and took a step forward, fully prepared to throw Sirius off his mate, but before he could get close, Tobias stepped in front of him. Severus straightened and turned his glare on his father, who didn't look the least bit affected. "Harry is not hurt, he is not protesting, and he is not looking towards you for help," he said firmly. "Leave him to his godfather."

Severus growled louder this time, but he did not move from his spot, instead turning so he could keep an eye on Harry.

"Siri, get off," Harry made a face and pushed Sirius's snout from his face, narrowly missing the lolling tongue, "Stop that!" he scolded, his face turning a light pink at the sound of Padfoot's amused huffs.

"Sirius, get off of Harry," Remus shook his head and pulled Sirius away by the scruff on his neck. "Let him catch his breath before you go and jump on him."

"Sorry, kiddo," Sirius grinned and offered a hand which Harry gladly accepted to pull himself up. "You hungry? I could make you something to eat-"

"I think I'm good," Harry rushed to get out, his small wince not going unnoticed.

"If he's hungry, I will make him lunch," Severus interceded, stepping around his parents to stand beside Harry. "And you," he turned his glare on Sirius and sneered, "don't ever tackle my submissive to the floor again."

Sirius scowled at the word submissive and returned the glare. "He was my godson before he was your mate."

"My submissive," Severus corrected, a smirk forming when he caught the slight clenching of Sirius's fists. "He's-"

"Standing right here," Harry finished dryly.

"How about we all sit down at the table!" Eileen clapped her hands, interrupting Sirius and Severus's glaring contest. "Why don't you sit near us, Harry? We haven't seen you in such a long time."

Harry sent the couple a relieved glance then turned back to Severus. "Sev, you have to let go of me first," he softly prodded, wriggling his hips slightly to encourage his mate to release him.

Severus frowned but allowed Harry to step away from him. "I believe you know how to find the kitchen," he sneered at Sirius before turning and following Harry and his parents through the door. The last thing the four could hear before that passed the doorway was a soft thud and Remus whispering something that sounded a little like, "damn mutt."

Hp

Dinner was a long affair; too long in Harry's opinion. It had taken Sirius and Remus nearly thirty minutes before they stopped questioning Severus, and it was another thirty minutes until Severus finally stopped growling. That wasn't even including that fun game of tug-of-war that Harry played with all three, his only reprieve being Tobias and Eileen.

So it was a bit of an understatement to say that Harry was a bit peeved with Severus. Sure, he had expected the protective game with Sirius and Remus, but he had hoped that his mate would have been at least a little understanding, or at least better at hiding it. But no, instead he had to deal with Severus growling at him, at him! As if he had done something wrong by trying to get away from all the horrible male, dominant male, testosterone.

"Sev-"

"It's late, Harry. You're tired, we both are, and we haven't had a moment to ourselves since we've arrived back. I understand that you're upset with me, and I apologize for involving you, but I could not simply stand by and let him claim you."

"He was not claiming me!" Harry's spluttered, his face taking on a bright pink coloring. "He's my godfather. Sev, that's just-"

"Not that way, Harry," Severus rolled his eyes in exasperation. "For Merlin's sake, not that way. But he was trying to claim you before me, and no matter what his intentions were, I won't have it. Not only that, but he licked you," Severus's expression could only be described as irritated and desperate as he grabbed Harry's waist and pulled him a bit further away so they could properly stare at each other.

Harry touched a brief hand to his cheek and shuddered at the memory of the soggy canine tongue against his face. "Sirius does that all the time though, and you've never had a problem with it before."

"I beg to differ," Severus said dryly. "I had a problem, but it wasn't as big an issue before. Now, with your-"

"Just say it."

"With your new emotions, I don't want him getting too close. I also don't want you to smell like him, so if you don't mind me saying, you need a bath. You smell like a filthy mutt."

"Hey!" Harry yelped indignantly. "Just for that, you don't get to take a bath with me," he tried to threaten, but his protest was cut short by a pair of warm lips pressed against his, softly massaging them until Harry couldn't help but let out a quiet mew, allowing Severus the room he needed to slip his tongue inside.

"Really?" Severus murmured against Harry's lips, smirking when Harry tried and failed to form any words. "I assure you, my little mate, that you're only punishing yourself with your restriction. I am perfectly capable of taking a bath alone. You, however-" he nudged Harry's cheek with his nose and pressed another, softer, kiss to his cheek. "You manage to find danger in even the most mundane of actions."

Harry smiled against Severus's skin and hummed quietly. "Maybe I should take a bath with you," he agreed, his smile only widening when he felt Severus's approving growl against his neck. "Then again, you always complain that I never do what I should." He pulled away and tilted his head at Severus, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "Do you want to take a bath first, or should I?"

Severus's smile quickly turned into an affronted scowl. "Should have been a bloody Slytherin," he grumbled under his breath.

Harry's eyes brightened at the comment but at Severus's gentle prodding he made his way over to the bathroom, making sure to take off his shirt in plain view.

Severus looked at Harry unbelievingly. Since when had his little Gryffindor become such a tease, and a good one at that? It was almost like Harry was trying to-

That little minx.

"I am not going to be the one who breaks first, love, so I suggest you just give in already. I am a very patient man," Severus said firmly, shaking his head in a mix of amusement and incredulousness. "As entertaining as it is, there is no need for you to test me. I am not going to join you if you don't wish me to." He listened closely for any reply, but the only sound that met his well-trained ears was the slight splashing indicating that Harry had just climbed into the bath.

Apparently Harry could be patient too, because he lasted an entire half-hour before Severus heard a quiet voice calling for him.

"Yes?" Severus walked into the bathroom, desperately trying to keep the knowing smirk off his face. No doubt Harry would not be pleased to see it, and Severus really didn't want to ruin this. He was feeling quite proud of Harry for calling on him instead of needlessly torturing himself and playing martyr.

When Harry looked us Severus couldn't hold back his smirk any longer, not after looking at the adorable pout that was adorning Harry face. "Would you like me to join you?" Severus said consideringly, not expecting Harry too actually ask him. Harry was prideful, there was no doubt about that, and Harry had already given up some of that pride when he lost at his own game.

Harry nodded and turned his head slightly while Severus undressed, starting slightly when he felt a solid body press up behind him.

Severus rumbled quietly in approval when he felt Harry immediately react to his presence. "Good," he murmured smoothly as he pulled Harry's relaxed body flush against his chest and nibbled at the small bone below his neck. "Now I don't see why you couldn't have just admitted defeat earlier. Surely you couldn't have thought that you would win," Severus smiled affectionately and splayed a hand across Harry's stomach to show he was only teasing.

"I'd be careful, you know," Harry returned playfully, his pout nearly gone from his face. "In case you've forgotten, I happen to be sitting between your legs. All it would take is a-"

"Point taken," Severus interceded quickly, taking his hand off Harry's stomach and instead wrapping it tightly around his waist to stop any movements.

Harry snickered and leaned back into his mate, content to just sit there and relax until Severus was ready to get out. The warm water was lulling him into a state of deep relaxation, and paired with the days tiring events, he wanted nothing more than to just sit back and let Severus take care of him for the moment.

Severus brought one hand up to Harry's peaceful face and softly stroked the cheek that Sirius had licked, smoothing over the skin with his fingers until he was sure that his was the only scent present. "Am I making you tired?" he asked softly, making sure to keep his new power under control. It was still hard to tell when he was affecting Harry's moods, but with Harry's help, he was slowly getting better.

"Not right now," Harry sighed and wriggled in discomfort, his relaxed mood vanishing at the mention of Severus's newfound control over him. Really, it was as if Fate was watching from above and laughing. Severus already had the Veela allure to calm him and make him sleepy, and his wings, and the bonding mark. Now itt was just getting ridiculous.

"I know," Severus read Harry's thoughts and let his fingers trail back down to the pale stomach, his lips twitching upwards at the thought of what Harry must think of everything. "I know," he whispered calmingly, now pressing down firmly with his hand in an effort to stop Harry's agitated shifting. "I am sure that, once you catch up on your sleep and stop exhausting yourself, you'll take back that control. It won't be mine forever, Harry," he reassured.

"It had better not. You already had an unfair advantage," Harry laid his head back against Severus's shoulder a looked up, offered a small smile to the gentle face above him. "It's getting cold. Do I smell enough like myself now?"

"One better. You smell like me," Severus replied, nudging Harry forwards with a firm hand to the small of his back. Once they were both standing on dry ground Severus cast a quick drying spell and motioned for Harry to follow him back into the bedroom. "Come," he instructed softly, drawing back the covers and taking a seat in the center of the bed, expectantly patting his lap.

Harry didn't seem to mind the proprietorial gesture, quickly clambering up besides the man and cuddling to his chest. Severus smiled and kissed Harry's cheek before leaning against the pillows behind him and settling Harry's pliable body closer. "Close your eyes, love, it's been a tiring day."

Harry slurred something in reply, but neither submissive or dominant had a clue of what he was trying to say.

"I love you, Harry," Severus kissed Harry one last time before inching down, still with his arms carefully holding Harry in place. He pulled the covers over their joined bodies and muttered a quiet, "Nox," closing his eyes as the lights vanished, leaving only peaceful darkness and the reassuring weight of Harry curled in his arms.

Hp

Harry yawned widely then nestled back into Severus's warm embrace, closing his eyes sleepily and letting out a rough purr as hands immediately began stroking his bare skin.

Severus watch on amusedly, snorting occasionally when Harry whined and shifted in his sleep. "Are you awake yet?" he whispered gentle in Harry's ear, his smile widening at the small mewl that sounded in reply. "Come now, love, usually you'd be up and arguing with me by this time of morning."

Harry rolled over at the sound of his mate's deep chuckle. "'m sleepy. Make me go to sleep more," he commanded, nuzzling his face into the crook between Severus's neck and shoulders. "Please?"

Severus tilted his head and narrowed his eyes in incredulity at the request but nodded in acquiescence, concentrating for a brief moment to allow his magic to force his Veela allure on. "There now, that should sufficiently calm you."

Harry's purr deepened and he whined quietly, seeking his mate's arms around him. Severus more than happily obliged, wrapping solid arms around his small frame and tugging him close, mirroring Harry's purrs with his own, rougher, ones. "Would you care to tell me why you're so tired?"

"Not t-tired," Harry managed to get out. "Comfortable. Want to stay in bed with you."

"And Merlin's knows I can't deny my beautiful little submissive anything," Severus returned, "but I thought you were anxious to see your friends after that letter you wouldn't inform me about."

"Oh," Harry immediately sat up in bed, wide awake now at the memory of the letter he had received the day before they left. "Forgot about that."

Severus raised a single eyebrow and sat up as well, still supporting most of Harry's weight. He took one look at Harry's still cloudy eyes and smirked, mentally debating wether he should just turn the Allure off or enjoy watching Harry realize that he isn't capable of moving from his arms. Finally his good conscious, as rare as it was, decided for him, and Severus reluctantly turned it off.

Harry shook his head to clear it then offered Severus a beam. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, thank my good conscious. If it were solely up to me, you would be locked up in my room until you forgot everything except for me," Severus whispered in Harry's ear, a small smirk playing on his lips as Harry's eyes clouded over again, this time for a distinctively different reason.

"Huh," Harry shook his head for a second time then turned to give Severus a mock glare. "I think I may just take you up on that offer. After I talk with my friends of course," he smiled.

"Of course," Severus drawled before pressing a kiss to Harry's hairs then nudging him off his lap. "Luckily for you, I have business to take care of as well. Will you be back before lunch?"

Harry bright eyes instantly turned curious, but Severus cut him off before he could even begin. "It's none of your business, little minx. I will be back by noon, and where I am before that does not concern you," he chided gently, trying to keep his amused smile off his face.

Harry made a face at his mate and scoffed. "What I'm doing with my friends does not concern you either."

"You're my submissive, everything you do concerns me," Severus said dryly as he stood up from the bed and stalked to the dresser, disregarding all of his colored clothing and instead reaching for his black robes.

Harry sighed and rose form the bed as well, taking a second to stretch before joining Severus in getting dressed. "You know, it's still Spring Break. Surely you don't have to wear your heavy black robes already."

"Do you not like them?" Severus raised a thin eyebrow as he slipped one arm through the sleeve, mentally chuckling at Harry's soft pout.

"They're heavy, and harder to take off," he said in way of explanation.

"How would you know, you've never taken my cloths off before," Severus returned, feeling slightly juvenile at the relief Harry's answer caused.

"Pity, that," Harry grinned and picked out his own outfit, a simple pair of dress pans and a sweater.

"Hurry up, brat, I have somewhere I need to be," Severus retorted, a small chuckle filling the air as Harry ignored his command and wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Harry," he warned halfheartedly as Harry continued, moving from his cheek to his lips and tightening his arms, forcing Severus to do the same. "I suggest you stop kissing me like that if you want to get out of these rooms anytime soon."

Harry reluctantly pulled away and took a step backwards, pouting up at Severus adoringly.

With Harry's neck bared so temptingly, Severus couldn't help but notice how unclaimed it looked, how bare it looked, and it took all of his willpower not to pull Harry back to him and mark it.

No, he told himself firmly. You have a meeting, and there would be plenty of time afterwards to mark your mate.

But Merlin was it tempting him. "Harry, perhaps you should go now," he said firmly, confusing Harry with his stressed voice.

"O-okay," Harry blinked then gave Severus a hesitant smile and walked out of the room, giving Severus instant relief.

"I really need to learn more restraint," Severus sighed to himself as he followed Harry out the door, giving him a few minutes to get down the hallway before he exited their quarters.

Harry immediately made his way to the Gryffindor common room, knowing that that was were Ron and Hermione would be.

"Oi mate!" Ron called form his armchair. "You wouldn't believe what we saw!"

"We didn't see anything, Ronald!" Hermione huffed. "You think you saw, but you have no proof."

Harry blinked confusedly and quickly walked over. "You said that you saw a dark mark on Professor Greene," he whispered. "Where, when?"

"He didn't actually see it! It doesn't make sense, Ron. Why would a dark mark be on his shoulder? It's always on their arms, every source says so," Hermione glared sharply at Ron.

"It was on his neck?" Harry's eyes showed doubt. "Really?"

"I had a detention with him, and when I went to his rooms I saw that he had his robe off and on his shoulder was the dark mark! As soon as I knocked he rushed to put his robe back on. Why would he do that if he wasn't trying to hide something, huh?" Ron shot back at Hermione, the tips of his ears beginning to turn bright red in anger.

"Well I don't know that-"

"Oh really?"

"Yes! Just because you thi-"

"Guys!" Harry shouted, instantly bringing everyone in the common room's attention to him. "All we have to do is try to catch him without his robes on again," Harry whispered. "It shouldn't be too hard, I mean, he had to take it off sometime."

"Alright, so we catch him, maybe, with the dark mark. What do we do then? Should we tell Dumbledore?"

"No, I reckon Dumbledore hired him for a reason. He's not just gonna fire him," Ron reasoned.

"How about Snape, Harry? He could take care of it, and Dumbledore listens to him," Hermione urged.

"Yea," Harry nodded. Severus could take care of him easily enough, and he wouldn't have to tell him about the room either. "Alright. Is he here now?"

"I don't think so. He was here earlier, but we didn't see him at any meals yesterday," Hermione concentrated deeply.

"Maybe he's sick," Ron offered. "We could sneak into the Hospital wing. He wouldn't have his robe on then."

"And what would we say if he catches us?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "We have to wait until he's back in class. Then one of us could use the guise of asking him for a book of some sort."

"That'll work, as long as he doesn't catch us in a lie," Harry nodded. "We should probably wait a wait or so, else we'll look suspicious."

"Next Tuesday," said Hermione definitively. "That way we'll also have time to think up a good cover story."

"And figure out how to tell Snape."

"If we have to."

Hp

After Harry's talk with his friends he returned to Severus's quarters, casting a quick tempus charm. It was nearing noon so Harry picked up his pace, wanting to beat Severus home. He almost thought he had, too, when he felt solid arms wrap around his waist and pull him inside.

"Harry," Severus greeted with a smile. "Did you have fun?"

"Did you?" Harry returned, scowling when Severus sent him a teasing smirk.

"Would you like to dine in the Great Hall or out quarters?" he asked instead of answering Harry's question.

"Great Hall," Harry decided. "I miss that ceiling," he smiling brightly and held out his hand for Severus to grab, making a face when Severus chuckled and ignored it, instead wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

Lunch was a silent affair. Most of the students were returning that night, so as a result, the tables were all bare save for a few Gryffindor stragglers, one ravenclaw, and all the professors. All of them sat at a combined table in the center of the Great Hall, much to Harry's amusement and Severus's irritation, and Dumbledore made sure to include everyone in conversation.

"Old coot," Severus snorted as he sat down on the couch and gestured for Harry to come to him.

Harry huffed and crossed his arms at the proprietorial motion and glared. He was not just some submissive who was going to listen and do whatever Severus wanted just because he was the submissive. Regardless of his thoughts, though, he walked over to Severus and let the older man pull him on his lap

"Harry, you know I don't mean it like that," Severus scolded mildly, correctly guessing Harry's thought process. "You didn't seem to mind before when I did that."

"Before I was tired, that doesn't count," Harry explained with a huff, shifting into a more comfortable position.

"You wanted to be comfortable, you wanted to be in a submissive position," Severus corrected smugly, knowing his guess was correct when Harry began to blush.

"Did not. I was just tired, and you were sitting on the bed," Harry challenged Severus.

"Oh really?" Severus said amused.

"Yes." Harry said firmly.

"What do you call what you're doing now? Is this considered a submissive position?" Severus smiling lovingly down at Harry as he kissed his cheek.

"Definitely not." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Then what is?" Severus continued the game, internally laughing at Harry's stubborn personality.

"When I do lie in a submissive position, you'll be the first to know." Harry replied, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"I'll be the only one to know." Severus said firmly as he boldly flipped them over so Harry was sitting with his back pressed against the back of the couch with Severus standing between his knees, leaning over him slightly to appear closer, stifling his laughter at Harry's indignant pout.

Harry scowled and tried to cross his arms, but mewled in dissatisfaction when he found them held above his head by one of Severus's hands. "Admit it." Severus demanded with a small laugh.

"Never." Harry replied stubbornly, knowingly issuing a direct challenge to Severus.

"Really?" Severus smirked, his eyes bright. "I guess I'll just have to prove my point then." he said thoughtfully, before tightening his hold on Harry's hands and leaning forward to passionately kiss Harry.

A few seconds later he pulled away and admired Harry's full lips, which were slightly bruised. "Admit it yet?"

"Sev…" Harry whined. "Let my hands go," he said disgruntled.

"As soon as you admit that you love to submissively cuddle with me, I'll let you go," Severus grinned at Harry's pout.

"Fine, I love to...submissively cuddle with you." he reluctantly admitted, his face bright red. "Now Sev, let me go or I swear I won't ever sit on your lap again." he threatened, squirming slightly.

Severus let Harry's hands go and was ecstatic to find that Harry's arms immediately retreated to around his neck. "You're mean." Harry said petulantly, forcing the man to sit down so he could cuddle into his side.

"And you issued a direct challenge to me." Severus replied amused, "Surely you didn't expect me to merely let it pass."

"Maybe I did," Harry replied easily.

"Then maybe I need to teach you what you should expect," Severus smirked and lowered his lips to Harry's once again.

Harry hummed and obligingly let Severus's tongue through his lips, purring in delight when he felt the slippery appendix massage his own tongue into life. "And here I thought you were always a horrible teacher," he managed to get out past Severus's pleasurable assault.

Hp

Dinner passed much the same as lunch, except this time Harry persuaded (Using methods that were decidedly unorthodox) Severus to sit with his friends.

Hermione was delighted that Harry had finally made that move. Ron, on the other hand, was less than pleased. It was slow at first, almost awkward, and Harry cringed every time something went wrong. It took a while, but slowly everyone became more comfortable. Severus lost his threatening scowl, Ron stopped looking so green, and Hermione calmed herself down, and Harry. Well, Harry stopped worrying so much.

Everything had worked out so well, in fact, that Hermione even gave Harry a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so glad you're becoming more relaxed and comfortable around him!" she said happily.

"Uh huh," Harry agreed quickly, feeling Severus grow tense besides him. "I'll see you tomorrow," he nodded before carefully backing away and grabbing Severus's hand in a tight grip. "Please don't attack my best friend," he begged almost inaudibly.

"She kissed you-"

"On the cheek," Harry cautioned.

"In front of me!"

"Better than away from you," Harry reasoned.

"Stop that, stop trying to defend that wolly-headed-"

"I understand that you're mad, but she didn't mean anything by it! Be rational, she's my best friend, and you're my mate."

"Precisely. A good mate wouldn't allow her to get away with that," Severus snarled. "I'll be having a word with her tomorrow, make no doubt about that."

Harry opened his mouth to protest but Severus cut him off with a shake of his head and a low growl. "No, you are not allowed to object to this. The only thing you're allowed to do right now is come back to our rooms."

Harry took one look in Severus's black eyes and whined quietly, not entirely sure whether he was whining in protest or agreement. It seemed good enough for Severus either way, and in less than five minutes, Harry found himself staring at the door to their quarters with Severus's protective hands softly urging him inside.

"Sev, I don't unders-"

"You don't have to understand anything. Right now, your only job is to let me do my job," Severus said firmly, leaving no room for any argument, not that Harry was even sure if he could form any arguments at this moment.

Harry let his Veela mate guide him upstairs and into their bedroom, he even let him help take off his clothing and settle him into bed. It seemed to help too, as least a little, because Severus stopped growling at him every time he moved.

Severus pulled down the covers then laid Harry in bed, quickly joining him and pulling Harry close. Harry closed his eyes and comfortably rested his head on Severus's chest, content to just lie there until his mate calmed down from his possessive, mating-season induced frenzy.

Severus rumbled in approval and kissed Harry cheek gently. "Good," he murmured lowly. "Just lie here, my little submissive, and let me take care of you."

"I can take care of myself," he said out of habit, not really meaning the words, or at least meaning to say them, but Severus reacted all the same.

Severus quickly moved until he was pinning Harry to bed. "I will take care of you, and you will like it," he said firmly.

Harry squeaked in protest and tried to shift, immediately stilling when Severus nuzzled his neck and licked one of his marks he had made earlier. "Severus…" Harry instinctively relaxed a bit and allowed Severus to take charge.

Severus smiled against Harry's skin and began to sniff at his neck, his nose twitching every so often. "Sev, what are you doing?" Harry mumbled sleepily. Dammit, this shouldn't be relaxing him! He should be struggling and fighting and winning darn-it, and now he was just letting Severus sniff his neck as if it were the most natural thing.

"Hush, sweetheart," Severus crooned softly. "Calm yourself, or I will be forced to do it for you. I am merely making sure that her scent is not on you."

Harry pouted at Severus's warning but relaxed at Severus explanation. "Oh," he said simply.

After sniffing down his entire body, Severus relaxed a bit more and rolled over so Harry was no longer trapped underneath him. "I love you Harry," he cooed, pulling Harry till the younger wizard was nestled warmly against his chest.

Harry smiled and nuzzled his face on Severus's chest. "I love you too Sev, even when you act like this," he smiled wryly. "And lick me."

Severus chuckled now and relaxed enough to loosen his arms slightly. "That was merely to get every scent but mine off you. Your friends must understand that they are not to touch you. I will hurt them, friends or not, if they appear a threat to you or our relationship," he said seriously.

Harry squeaked but Severus laid his hand on Harry's bum to calm him back down. Harry grumbled a bit but settled back down. "Go to sleep, love, I'll be here when you awake," Severus nuzzled Harry's cheek then gave him one last kiss on the lips before pulling the covers over them.

Harry settled in and draped himself over Severus, smirking when he felt Severus tense underneath him and shift him slightly so Severus's half-hard member was no longer poking into his hip. "Your playing with fire sweetheart," Severus whispered amusedly.

"I don't know what your talking about," Harry said innocently. "I was just getting comfortable so I could fall asleep, which, by the way, I'm not getting any closer to, now that your done with your possessive rant."

"Then let me assist you." Severus smirked, lightly stroking Harry's stomach before trailing his hand down to their first bonding mark. Harry whined and tried to shift away but Severus wouldn't have that. He kissed Harry on the cheek and soothing rubbed Harry's bum, allowing his other hand to softly caress Harry's right hip just above the mark. He kissed Harry's lips one more time before softly pressing down on the oval mark, making Harry mewl.

"Hey," Harry pouted, his eyes glowering. "You can't just do that whenever you so wish. You have to have a reason." he whined, squirming ever-so-slightly.

Severus chuckled and removed his finger from the mark, only to begin stroking Harry's hair. "I told you you were playing with fire, sweetheart, and fire always wins."

Harry purred and leaned into the hand stroking his hair, closing his eyes and he relaxed even further. "Hey, you do not always win," Harry managed to get out, the mark doing its job to calm him.

"I do," Severus chuckled, kissing Harry softly on the lips. "Go to sleep, love, no one shall touch you."

Harry yawned and snuggled into Severus's embrace, not able to open his eye even if he wanted to. Damn mating marks and their stupid effects….

Hp

Harry shifted and whimpered slightly, shying away from sudden onslaught of light. He felt a heavy hand rub soothing circles on his bum and instinctively relaxed. He was calm for a few seconds before tensing up and squirming against the hand, letting out a small whine when it refused to move. He could barely remember anything form last night, other than a few flashes of Hermione kissing his cheek and Severus reacting. He couldn't even remember falling asleep, or how he fell asleep.

"Harry?" Severus murmured gently, his eyebrows furrowing at Harry's odd behavior. "What's wrong love?"

Harry's head tilted when he heard the familiar voice, memories flooding back into his brain. "Sev…" he mewled tiredly, curling back into the embrace and wriggling his bum, encouraging the hand to continue its soothing movements, not that Severus had stopped in the first place.

Severus smirked and tried to resist feeling up Harry's bum, but Merlin it was hard with him looking so cute and cuddly and sleepy, curling up around him. Still though, Harry's immediate confusion and distress when he woke up concerned him. "Why were you so agitated when you woke?" he murmured. "What had you upset, love?"

Harry blushed and didn't answer, at least not until Severus growled protectively in his ear. "I just couldn't remember anything from last night," he tried to explain.

Severus instantly calmed at that. He settled his body into a sitting position them pulled Harry's limp body on his lap. "Hmm, if you're this docile and cuddly now, I can't wait to see what your like after sex." he mused, his grin brightened excitedly at that. Hopefully Harry would allow him to treat him properly afterwards, it would please him to no end if he could coddle him without much protest. Maybe Harry would even allow him to do things sentimentally...now that he thought about it, he had always wanted to romantically sweep Harry off his trembling legs and bathe him, feeling the trust Harry gave him as he laid against his chest and let Severus wash him. Then he would carry Harry back to bed, because Harry's body would be too exhausted and pleasured to do anything other than curl into Severus and...

Severus was quickly brought out of his musings by Harry indignant whine. "Sev!" he blushed, clearly embarrassed. Severus creased his eyebrows until he realized his last comment wasn't as quiet as he assumed.

"Sorry, love," Severus smirked.

**AN: I'm just going to start replying to reviews this way, so I hope it doesn't bother you much. **

**Marcusfan24: Thank you for the review! I'm glad you like it, and i hope you continue to do so :)**

**GoddessonmyKnees: I loved writing the cop scene :) things needed to lighten up some, so why not add in intrusive cops haha. As for the kiss, well, there's going to be plenty more of that. I've been putting of and "M" rated scenes just out of fear of my story getting deleted, but there will definitely that scene at the end. Thanks for your review!**

**Cyiusblack: Suffice to say, i updated ;). Sorry it took so long, but hey, at least its hear.**

**Lou: I promise you that they'll get further along by the end of this story. Maybe even a little sooner. Who knows, i have no plan for any chapters, i just write them as i go lol.**

**Saggyherman: I'm glad you like the story so far, and i'll try not to take so long, but no promises :). Btw, love the name lol.**

**MAFITA: Well, the next chapter is up. I'm so happy that you like the story, and the mating will be completed in a few chapters after everything is revealed...can't say too much now ;)**

**MichikoMichiyo29: I'm honored to be the first sev/harry pairing you've read! I'm glad i haven't ruined this pairing for you lol. I'm looking forward to that longer review :)**

**Lady Arachne: Wow! Thank you so much for all the reviews! I was completely blown away, i usually hope for around ten reviews, and you made my day! About the underlined part, i took that directly from the book, so i underlined it just so no one would report me *smiles impishly* i got a bit lazy that chapter. And Harry not telling Severus just drags the story on longer. If he told him all the trouble he got into, then there'd be no story lol :) Seriously, your reviews made my day**

**Guest: Haha yea, that slippery E keeps on invading me, another reason why i want a Beta. I just don't proof-read my chapters anymore. I'll watch out for clothes from now on though. Thanks for your reveiw!**

**SoulMore: Thanks, i'm glad you're such a fan :D**

**Lina03: I tried to make them as in character i could in a creature mating fic, lol, but i guess it didn't work so well :) I'm glad you like it, and i hope you continue to read and review.**

**Review, so i can review your review! haha**


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow. I am incredibly sorry for such the long wait, and i completely understand if you have all abandoned me. I have been so so so busy these past few weeks. School just started, and with 4 AP classes, Leadership class, starting my volunteer club, and doing Homecoming float, i have been stretched thin. I will try to update as often as i can, but obviously my hope that i'd be able to update every week was very very wrong.** **I think i am going to start making my chapters shorter (sorry!) but each chapter of mine used to be around 20-25 pages long, and writing that much on a few free minutes is very tiring, so most of my chapters will probably be more around 10-15 now. **

**For those of you who are reading my other story, i promise that I'll try to post another chapter soon. really, i really do promise!**

Chapter 17:

Harry leaned back against the couch cushions and held a pamphlet up to the candle by his side. Written clearly in bold letters across the top of the waxy paper was the title Aurors.

It was only their third day back from spring vacation, but every fifth year student had already been given stacks upon stacks of pamphlets and leaflets concerning their future careers. Harry had always been so sure of his future. He would fight Voldemort, become an auror, or maybe even a teacher, then hopefully settle down. Now, however, he wasn't sure what he wanted to do. Being an auror was still high up on his list. He had been told countless times what a great dueler his father was, and told even more how far he could go should he choose to enter the program, but did he even have the necessary courses?

For a moment Harry couldn't help but feel irritated. Why couldn't they have just given everyone the packets in their third year when they were choosing their electives? What if he had to take Ancient Runes for his auror training?

He let out a heavy sigh and set the pamphlet down. His meeting with Professor McGonagall was scheduled for tomorrow afternoon, and he would be able to talk further on it then.

Just one step at a time, he thought to himself. You can only do so much at once.

He, Hermione, and Ron had set up their plan to catch Professor Greene the day after the next, and Harry could feel the anticipation run its course through his body. Soon it would be over. Soon Harry would be able to rid himself of his shadow follow and ignore the nagging presence telling him to go to the fourth floor.

He'd yet to tell Ron or Hermione, or anyone for that matter, about the dark presence he felt when he was walking alone. It felt wrong somehow, as if he was keeping a dark secret and talking about it would only make it worse. It was taboo, it was dangerous, and it was stalking Harry as if he were its prey.

"Harry, I've told you there's no need to worry about finding a job. The Snape family is quite wealthy," Severus commented, shutting the door with a soft thud and making his way over to Harry.

"What if I want a job," Harry challenged, quickly shuffling his auror packet to the bottom of the pile.

"I would not stop you should you want to work, but I want you to understand that it is not necessary. I don't want you thinking that you need to help with anything financial. I have a steady, well-paying job," Severus explained, sitting down next to Harry and moving the papers off his lap so he could pull the small Gryffindor closer.

"I know, and I'm not entirely sure if I do, but why not keep my options open," Harry reasoned. "Just because I'm going to this meeting doesn't mean I'm going to sign up immediately."

The Veela nodded and looked curiously at Harry's substantial stack. "Have you any idea what interests you?"

"A bit," Harry worded carefully. "I've always found the departments in the ministry appealing."

"Which departments?"

Harry offered Severus a hesitant grin and shrugged evasively. "I don't know that part yet."

Severus was torn. On one hand, he wanted to offer his help, on the other hand, he didn't want Harry to think he was encouraging him to get a job, because that certainly wasn't the case. Harry was his submissive, and he would prefer for him to stay safely in their quarters all day long. "I'll support you in whatever you decide," he promised, tilting Harry's head to the side so he could press an affectionate kiss to Harry's lips. "With a few restrictions, of course."

"Restrictions-"

"Should you choose to work," Severus returned, heavily hinting that he hoped Harry wouldn't.

Harry scowled at the tone Severus used. "You, Sirius, and Remus are all the same. What so wrong about wanting to work?"

It wasn't even that Harry especially wanted to work, he had a substantial bank account already. No, Harry didn't want to find a job. He wanted Sirius, Remus, and Severus to start taking him seriously. Yes, Severus was his dominant, and yes, Harry could get into trouble like no one else, but he was also capable of sustaining himself and keeping a steady job. He had no problem admitting that he depended on Severus for some things, but there were other things that he could do just fine.

At least, that was what Harry was telling himself as he knocked on the door to McGonagall's office.

"Come in," Professor McGonagall's voice beckoned from inside her office.

Harry twisted the handle and pulled the door open to reveal McGonagall sitting behind her mahogany desk and tidying up a few loose papers. "Good afternoon, Mr. Potter," she greeted with a barely noticeable smile. "Please take a seat."

Harry padded over to the chair she motioned to a took a seat, shuffling a few papers out of his pocket and setting them down on his lap.

McGonagall caught his movements and nodded approvingly. "So I see you already have an idea on what you want to do?"

"I have a few, but I wanted to ask you a few questions about them," Harry drew his auror packet out of the pile and set it down in the middle of both of them. "I was wondering what the requirements are for auror training."

"Mr. Potter," Professor began softly, which instantly caught Harry on guard. "Perhaps you should look at a few other career choices. You are a wonderful teacher, perhaps thats something to look at," she offered.

Harry narrowed his eyes calculatingly then widened them in realization. "Severus told you not to tell me, didn't he!" he accused.

"Severus expressed his concern-"

"Severus does not get to choose this for me. I understand his point of view, but with all do respect Professor, his opinions on this matter do not concern you. You are not my mate, nor my guardians," Harry said angrily, his green eyes lighting up with indignity. Severus had gone too far this time, and he was going to make sure that his mate knew that as well. He was well prepared for the dominant's disapproval, and he had even resigned himself to the protective actions that were sure to follow, but he hadn't thought Severus so low as too talk to the professors and demand that they not tell him about all the dangerous jobs.

Professor McGonagall looked torn, but finally she nodded. "The path of an Auror is not easy, Harry. You will need to a minimum of five NEWTs earning nothing lower than an 'Exceeds Expectations' in every class. Once you graduate, you will then be forced to partake in several tests and exams to show if you would be a good fit, and all of this takes place before you even enter the program," she explained sternly. "Once you complete your training, supposing you are accepted, you will participate in many high-risk tasks."

Harry supposed he could understand Severus a little better now. His mate grew overly-protective when he was missing for a few hours in the library, much less running off somewhere to do potentially deadly missions.

McGonagall spotted Harry's hesitant expression and relaxed slightly. Maybe Severus wouldn't be too furious if he saw that she'd done all she could to discourage Harry. "Very few are admitted into the program, and even less come out of it without violent stories and injuries."

Harry swallowed and looked back down at his pamphlet. Did he really want to do this? Risk his life and Severus's sanity just so he could prove to his dominant that he was capable? "What other career choices would you recommend for me?"

"I would suggest you look into both healing and teaching.," Professor McGonagall contemplated as she picked up two pamphlets and handed then to Harry. "For Healing the courses required are very similar to those of Auror's. You will need all five newts with Herbology as well. If you are interested, I'm sure Madame Pomfrey would be more than willing to mentor you. She hasn't had someone interested in healing for a very long while. Not to mention you already have an added bonus, what with you being holed up in there most of the year," Professor Mcgonagall remarked casually, her lips forming a barely noticeable smile at Harry's indignant expression.

"I don't do it on purpose!" he protested.

Mcgonagall shook her head silently and looked down to hide her amused expression. "Now thats something I have no doubt about. Now for teaching. Should you wish to pursue this career, you will need to obtain a mastery in the subject you will wish to teach. Like the other two, you will need Newts in all the core subjects offered, such as potions and transfiguration."

Harry nodded, already figuring that little piece of information. He'd heard Severus talk about potions enough to know that it wasn't easy to obtain your mastery. Years of work were put into it, both independently and with a mentor, and only after every member of the Wizengamot approved your work were you granted the title. "I'll guess I'll think about all of them."

"I'm sure you'll find in time that it's always best to leave all your options open, Harry. If you have any questions about any of them, don't hesitate to ask. I'm sure Sirius, Madame Pomfrey, or any instructed here would be willing to help should you ask for it," she comforted.

Harry snorted. "Not likely. Sirius, Remus, and Severus aren't in the most helpful of moods when it comes to me working. It wouldn't surprise me if Severus has already gone around and threatened all the teachers not to tell me." He took all the pamphlets and stacked them up in a neat little pile in front of him.

Mcgonagall didn't know what to say in reply to that. No doubt Harry was right, after all, it had only taken him a matter of minutes to make his way to her. "I would suggest you try to view things from their side, maybe it will help you see their point of view, and even help them see yours," she finally sighed. "Sometimes all it takes is a bit of communication and compromise. From what I understand, Severus doesn't want you in a risk-risk job just as you would not want him doing such dangerous missions."

Harry nodded as he stood up and grabbed all of his papers under his arm. "I guess. Thanks for the help, professor."

"Of course, Harry," McGonagall smiled slightly and gestured towards the door. "Now I believe you have someone waiting outside for you."

Harry snorted and took his time in opening the door, smirking when he heard the nearly silent huff of annoyance. "Oh, I didn't know you were waiting, Sev," Harry said innocently, however his gleaming eyes gave away his true intent.

"I see."

That was all, no explanation whatsoever. Harry narrowed his eyes at Severus's expression; it almost looked at if his dominant didn't think he had done anything wrong. "I see," Harry repeated.

Severus carefully studied Harry's expression and nearly flinched when he saw the irritation and indignation reflected in those beautiful green eyes. "Harry-" he tried to explain, but his throat caught on the first word and he quickly revised his sentence. "Now I know you're not happy right now, love, but you have to understand that I can't-"

"You could've simply told me that and being an auror is dangerous and that you didn't want me to do that," Harry crossed his arms and pointedly began walking down the hallway back to the dungeons.

Severus sighed and began to follow Harry, ignoring the need to catch up to Harry and walk besides him. "Would your reaction really have been different had I approached you about my feelings first? Would you not have been frustrated and angry all the same?"

Harry's step faltered and he tried to straightened his back and regain some dignity. "...well no," he admitted, quickly continuing when Severus began to smirk knowingly. "But you still shouldn't have gone behind my back!"

"I'm sorry that I upset you," Severus said truthfully, lengthening his step until he was walking beside Harry. It was silent for the few minutes remaining until they reached their room, and Harry didn't protest when Severus took hold of his waist and pulled him to sit on his lap on the armchair.

Harry broke the silence first.

"I'm not going to let you decide all aspects. I am not going to be in a authoritarian relationship. I let you hold me and defend me and I don't really mind when you get possessive, but I won't let you dictate my life. I can't-"

"Hush," Severus tightened his arms around Harry and pressed him closer. "I am not trying to be a dictator, Harry, I am not trying to control you completely. I am not going to hurt you or anything of the sort." He laid his palm against Harry's cheek and gently forced Harry to meet his apologetic gaze. "If you are truly this upset, I promise I will confront you on the issue before I do anything."

Harry looked at Severus skeptically then gradually relaxed and let out a breath of air. "Good, 'cause I don't like being mad at you," Harry shifted closer to his mate and smiled slightly against the chest. Oh, he knew that Severus wasn't likely to keep his promise completely, but at least he would try to talk before acting, which brought Harry to his next topic.

"By the way, what did you say to Hermione? She'll barely even look at me, and never in my eyes!"

Severus carefully evaded Harry's searching eyes and rested a hand on his stomach. "You must have had a stressful day, let's save that topic for tomorrow, shall we?"

Harry thought nothing of the swift change in topic and nodded, his eyes brightening when he though of a way to pay Severus back. "You know, I've heard that back massages are great when you've had a tense day."

"And everyone insists Slytherins are the tricky ones," Severus shook his head amusedly and urged Harry from his lap. "Alright then, you little creature, but I'm warning you now, I'll be massaging more that just your back."

Hp

Moan

Sirius and Remus exchanged curious glances when they heard the soft moan drifting down the hallway. "Harry? Snape?" Sirius called out in confusion.

"Oh yes, right there. Harder."

Remus frowned deeply and took a step closer to the hallway door, trying to listen to the incoherent mumbles

"Does it feel good when I touch you there?"

"I think it's coming from down there," Sirius pointe doubt obviously, joining Remus in his hunched position. "Do you think it's Harry? I'm pretty sure I heard a moan before. Do you think he could be hurt?"

"It's possible," Remus said doubtfully, tuning in his ears so he could try and make out the mumbles drifting from down he hallway.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Sirius shifted impatiently and tapped his foot. "Let's go see if he needs help."

"Alright," Remus pacified, reaching for the doorknob and twisting it, revealing the dimly lit hallway that lead to an assortment of private rooms. They had barely begun to walk when they heard another moan, this one obviously louder.

Sirius and Remus quickened their pace, beginning to fear for their young godson. "Harry?" Their worry rose when they heard nothing in reply, only to be replaced by horror and anger when they heard the next sentence.

"Stop squirming so much, love, it's hard enough to put it in as it is."

Remus and Sirius charged through the doors and were met with the horrifying scene of Severus's kneeling behind a shirtless Harry, holding a bottle clearly labeled as lubricant in one hand with the other still firmly planted on Harry's arse.

"Snape!" Sirius bellowed.

Harry squeaked in surprise and froze. "Sirius! This isn't - we aren't-"

"You had better have a damn good reason for what we heard!" Sirius threatened, his blue eyes now a steely grey. "Fit it in! I'll fit my fist in your jaw, you cradle-robbing-"

Severus's face betrayed none of his surprise or amusement as he rose off Harry's legs and set down the bottle of massage oil. "I assume you are referring to the massage that I was giving my mate," he drawled. "I was merely talking about the cork that doesn't seem to fit this vial."

"Massage," Sirius scoffed, ignoring the hand at his elbow. "Preposterous! You tell me why I heard moans and other suggestive things!"

Harry moaned again, this time in embarrassment, and buried his head in the pillow underneath him. "For Merlin's bloody sake, Siri, he was just giving me a back massage."

"It certainly didn't look like his hand was on your back," Sirius returned icily. "And I know what I heard - things no godfather should ever have to hear!"

Harry flushed brightly and scrambled into sitting position next to the standing veela. Alright, so maybe he could've been a bit quieter, but Severus didn't seem to have minded that much…

Severus rolled his eyes to the ceiling and stared stonily at Sirius and the surprisingly silent Remus. "If you're done, I'm sure both Harry and I would like to get back to our activities." Severus reached for Harry's hand and pointedly tried to get Harry to lie back on his stomach.

Harry hesitated and looked between his almost bored looking mate and his furious godfather. Now, his choice wasn't too difficult. Side with the one who has just given his a wonderful back massage, or side with the one who had interrupted said massage. Like he said, the choice really wasn't that hard.

Severus grinned smugly when Harry laid back down and stretched out in front of him. "I believe your godson has chosen who to side with. Now, unless you wish to watch, I suggest you leave. Our. Rooms."

Sirius spluttered indignantly and straightened his back stubbornly. "I am most certainly no-"

Sirius's protest was quickly cut off by a disgruntled Remus pulling him towards the door. "Seeing as neither of us are able to stop him, I say it's best to save this confrontation until later!" he hissed. "I do not want to watch this debauchery take place, and neither do you."

Harry muffled his snort in the pillows as the door slammed shut behind his godparents.

Severus leaned down to whisper into Harry's ear then smirked, "Debauchery indeed."

Hp

Ron and Harry exchanges uneasy glances as Hermione knocked on the heavy wooden door that barred the entrance to Professor Greene's office.

"Oh, stop being so ridiculous, Ron. It was your idea in this first place," Hermione rolled her eyes and leaned back on the heels of her feet as she waited for the door to open.

"Yea, but that was before-"

"Hello, what can I help you three with?" Professor Greene opened his door wider and stepped aside so Ron, Hermione, and Harry could step through.

Professor Greene's face was amicable enough, but Harry couldn't help but swallow nervously when he met the cold, suspicious gaze.

"We were just wondering if I could look at your course outlines so I can know what to study for," Hermione smoothly lied, stepping in front of Ron and Harry and boldly standing up to the man.

"That'll be no problem, let me just go get them," Greene said easily and the glint in his eyes softened some, obviously not feeling as dubious at their arrival as before. "I'll be back in just a moment."

Harry wasn't sure whether the last phrase was meant as a warning or a reassurance, but either way the three were quickly left on their own in the professor's room.

"C'mon, before he comes back!" Ron urged in a not-so-quiet whisper, causing both Hermione and Harry to shush him passionately.

Hermione pulled out her wand from the pocket in her robe and muttered a quick heating charm, smiling in satisfaction when it immediately began to take effect and the room began to hear up.

By the time the Professor returned, the room was now sweltering hot. "Here's the papers. Should you have any questions, do not hesitate to ask me tomorrow," he smiled as he handed Hermione the stack of written on parchment. "I expect them back by the end of the week."

"Yes Sir," Hermione replied with a not entirely faked grin then she turned back to the door and slowly began walking out of it with Harry and Ron in tow.

They relaxedly walked out then hid behind the corner and anxiously waited for Professor Greene to take of his robe. They were there for nearly two minutes before the heat finally got to him. Snarling a frustrated curse, Greene practically ripped of his robes and waved his wand in an elaborate motion, no doubt a spell that would cool the room down quickly.

Of course, the three didn't notice that. They were too busy staring at the prominent Dark Mark placed exactly where Ron said it was - on the back of his shoulder. Before Harry could let out any noise Hermione slapped her hand over his mouth, not bothering to close her own the was wide open.

"See! I told you-"

"Shh!"

Their warning was too late. Professor Greene whipped around and saw the tips of their heads ducking around the corner and stalked over to the door, slamming it shut furiously and making the trio cringe fearfully.

"Bloody hell," Ron said palely. Hermione and Harry could only nod in agreement before rushing down the hall back to their common room.

**AN: ONce again, truly, truly sorry for your long wait :(**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's chapter 18 for all you wonderful readers and reviews! I hope you enjoy it :)**

Chapter 18:

"Harry, you _are _going to tell Snape about Professor Greene, right?" Hermione asked urgently as they slowed into a more comfortable walk. "I'd imagine Dumbledore would want to know, he wouldn't have just hired a Death Eater to teach us, after all."

"Yea, I'd better go do that now," Harry worried his bottom lip between his lips, unintentionally bruising and brightening his lips, making them look as if he had just been snogged. "I'll talk to you later to tell you how it goes."

Hermione and Ron nodded in agreement and watched as Harry turned his back to walk down to the Dungeons. It was a quiet walk, most students being outside to enjoy the fleeting sun, and it gave Harry the time necessary to plan out how he would broach the subject with his ever-worried mate. Flashes of images crossed his mind, each a different scenario of how Severus could act. Anger, concern, surprise. They all circled around his mind, preparing him for the inevitable reaction, good or bad. Then again, in hindsight, Harry probably should have known better than to predict Severus's reactions. Maybe, just maybe, if he hadn't been so focused on those three sequences, he might have been a little more prepared for Severus's response, and might not have woken up that morning to find himself openly splayed across the couch with an inappropriately amused Veela mate sitting across from him, who, not to mention, refused to tell him exactly _what _had transpired the night before.

"Good morning, beautiful," Severus smirked as Harry's befuddled expression quickly turned to surprise then chagrin when he realized the position he was in.

"Morning," Harry managed to get out before he scrambled into a sitting position and draped the offered blanket over his lap.

"No use in covering it now, my love," Severus's roguish smirk only grew in size when Harry blinked up at him in confusion.

"What? I don't-" Harry's confusion turned to realization in less than a second. It took even less time for his face to match his embarrassment. "Oh Merlin."

"Merlin wasn't the name you were calling out last night," Severus's smug voice answered Harry's lamination. "Nor was he the one who got such...fascinating reactions from you."

Reactions.

Oh yes, now Harry remembered how he had ended up like this...all because he misjudged _Severus's _reaction.

**Flashback:**

"What?" Severus asked slowly, positive he had misheard Harry's statement.

"Er, Professor Greene...has the dark mark on his shoulder?" Harry repeated uneasily.

"You are sure? It looked like this?" Severus drew back his sleeve and presented his marked arm for Harry's scrutiny.

Harry reached out and lightly ran a finger along the edges, tracing the pattern. Severus allowed it for a few seconds before pulling away. "Harry?"

"Yes, it was the dark mark," Harry confirmed, glad that Severus didn't seem too furious. "We'd thought that Dumbledore would probably want to know. Are you going to g-go...tell him?" Harry's voice slowed down at the end and he eyed Severus's possessive expression carefully. The looks sent shudders down his back, and not necessarily in an unpleasant way.

Severus stepped closer to Harry and reached out to cup Harry's face. "Later," he answered, curling a single finger around Harry's cheek and running it lightly across Harry's bitten lips . "Later. I have something I'd much prefer to do right now." His bond screamed at him to reclaim Harry, and he had a sinking suspicion that a simple kiss wouldn't be enough to satiate both his and Harry's active instincts.

Harry gasped when he felt Severus's lips press firmly against his. "Severus, you have to - umph," Harry's words were abruptly cut off as Severus gently nibbled on his bottom lis then used to distraction to push his tongue inside Harry's heated mouth.

"It will be taken care of, do not worry about it any longer," Severus breathed once he had pulled away. "Now be quiet, it is increasingly hard to kiss you while you try to talk."

Harry gaped indignantly but he didn't have time to dwell on Severus's words before his mouth was once again invaded. This time he didn't protest. His tongue pushed back with equal, if not more, vigor, and soon, his brain was lost in a haze of pleasure. "Sev-"

Instead of answering, Severus let his hands release Harry's neck to trail down the body beneath him, skimming them over the slight hips then using them to slide Harry onto his lap.

He thrust himself up against Harry's growing erection and smirked smugly when Harry moaned quietly and buried his face into Severus's neck to hide his expression of surprise and pleasure. Despite his obvious enjoyment, he couldn't help but tense his muscles as the unfamiliar feeling of arousal buried itself deep in his stomach.

Severus's actions slowed at the unconscious reaction and his hands stopped their path downwards, not wanting to rush his love.

Harry forced his body to relax, unwilling for Severus's hands to leave the delicious paths they were making down his chest. "Don't stop," he managed to get past through his uncooperative lips, but he was immediately rewarded for his effort.

Severus didn't bother to ask for affirmation of the softly spoken words. He skimmed his hands down Harry's body possessively, roaming around the pale chest and stopping right above Harry's pant line when he felt a small another small shift. He looked up at Harry for acquiescence, prompting an impatient whine from Harry and a short wriggle. "Sev!"

Severus could feel his - their - bond reacting to his mate's need and he growled quietly. "Harry, now is your chance to say no. If you don't wish to-"

Harry's green eyes opened to give Severus a demanding glare. "Stop being so bloody responsible." He shifted closer to Severus and wrapped his arms around his neck. "I can feel it too," he then added in a softer voice.

Severus knew his earlier suspicions had been correct when he heard Harry's plead. Their bond was driving them closer together, and Severus couldn't find the want, nor the willpower, to pull himself away from Harry now. The pull couldn't be ignored, but Severus retained just enough commons sense to know that he couldn't take Harry now. Disregarding Harry's guardians was one thing, but disregarding the Veela Council would only create more problems than even he could handle.

The Veela was drawn out of his thoughts by a short whine issued directly from his mate's mouth.

"Hush," Severus commanded, for Harry's sake as much as his. The small Gryffindor was hard enough to resist _without_ the deliciously submissive calls. "Patients is a virtue," he bent down to whisper in Harry's ear, grinning when Harry ignored his teasing and took charge, detaching his arms from around his neck to begin unbuttoning Severus's shirt.

Seeing Harry's desperate expression, Severus couldn't resist his teasing. In one swift movement he'd managed to capture Harry's hands above his head, and was now delighting himself with watching Harry squirm futilely on his lap to gain some friction. Harry groaned in loss and pouted up at Severus. His haze filled mind could only register two things: his own need, and Severus's refusal to alleviate it.

Severus chuckled and switched his grip so Harry's hands were now held in only one of his and his other was now cupping the obvious bulge in Harry's jeans. "My innocent little submissive," he murmured before he bent forward to recapture Harry's lips, his own impatience sparking up as Harry mewled happily into his mouth.

He finally let go of Harry's other hand and used it to softly tug Harry's shirt over his head before making his own vanish next to Harry's in a small heap on the floor. "Stand," he commanded gently and Harry eagerly obeyed him.

Severus rose from his seat as well and stood directly in front of Harry. "Place your arms around my neck," he instructed next. Harry obeyed this as well, and solidly wrapped his arms around Severus's neck as his mate finished undressing them.

"Good," Severus used Harry's vulnerable position to his advantage and quickly flipped them around then gently pushed Harry back until his legs his the couch and he toppled backwards.

The possessive look was back in Severus's eyes, and Harry couldn't find room enough in his mind to worry about what would come next. "Please," he whimpered in need.

"What do you want?" Severus ran his long, slender fingers down Harry's thighs then separated them with a bit of pressure.

Harry whimpered again and stretched forward, trying to tempt the fingers back into action. "Please, Sev."

Severus eyes darkened and he smirked smugly at Harry's begging. In one fluid movement he had kneeled on the ground and drawn Harry's thighs further apart and held them in position. He lowered his head and lightly nipped at the inside skin before pressing a gentle kiss on the same spot. He continued this teasing until Harry whined pitifully and began pleading again.

"Eager, aren't we?" Severus murmured darkly in amusement before biting into the soft flesh once again, this time, however, he didn't pull away but rather began to suck and lick at it. By the time Harry realized what was happening, Severus had already pulled away and was now examining the mark he made with smugness and pride, completely ignoring his now aching cock.

His bond had settled down after he'd placed his private mark and the possessive haze that had filled his mind was now gone, leaving him clear headed and alert. Fortunately, or unfortunately on Harry's part, his mate was still under the influence of his own bond, and obviously wasn't completely lucid. Then again, Severus's hand between his legs might have had a little to do with that as well.

"You had better not leave me like this," Harry threatened, opening his bright green eyes to glare at Severus's smiling face.

Or perhaps he was more lucid than Severus originally believed.

Severus chuckled at Harry's threat and took a seat on the couch then pulled Harry so he was straddling him, making their erections bump together. "I assure you, my little mate, that I have no intention of leaving you for quite some time," he whispered seductively, unable to help his own moan when Harry wrapped his legs around his waist, jutting their hips together and making their appendixes rub against one another.

"Please, do something. _Move_," Harry let out a deep breath of air and nestled his face between Severus's neck as his mate began to just what he'd requested. Move.

Soft mewls and growls filled the air as Severus rocked against Harry's trembling frame. While Harry's hands were busy wrapped around his neck trying to anchor himself, Severus's were roaming Harry's body possessively. "You're mine," He whispered against Harry's ear at the same time as he grabbed Harry's arse and pulled him to meet his thrust.

Harry could only nod in agreement as he felt his figurative rope start to unwind. He reached down to grab his cock but Severus's hand quickly intercepted him and a small growl warned Harry that his attempt was not appreciated.

"Mine," Severus stressed again, his voice still containing a growl. As if to prove his words, he reached down to do exactly what he had stopped Harry from doing. "I'm the only one allowed to see you like this. _I _am the only one allowed to bring to pleasure, understand?" he continued roughly.

Harry bit his lips to silence the submissive noises bubbling up in his throat and instead nodded.

"Good," Severus purred, and for a moment, Harry was irritated at how stable and steady his voice sounded, but when the Slytherin ran the pad of his thumb over his engorged member, he found that all thoughts of irritation vanished to be replaced by searing pleasure and an intense pressure in his lower region.

His eyes clenched shut and he cried out Severus's name in ecstasy as he shuddered then released himself on his stomach and Severus's hand. In the few seconds he remained conscious after the blinding pleasure faded, he distantly felt Severus's lips press fiercely against his as he came to his own completion then heard a whispered "I love you."

**End of Flashback**

Harry groaned in embarrassment and not-so-subtly tried to cover the prominent mark between his legs. "I can't believe I made such...obscene noises!"

Severus's eyes alit with amusement and he pressed a sweet kiss to Harry's cheek. "I would have figured you'd have been more embarrassed about the begging," he casually remarked, although even he couldn't hide the interested twitch in his member at the thought of Harry's sweet begging. Never had he expected Harry to be so vocal...not that he was complaining of course.

Begging. Harry had forgotten about the begging, and that just seemed to make the situation all the more embarrassing.

"Do you regret it?" Despite his unwillingness to voice the question - and hear the answer- Severus had to ask it. "Did I...progress to rapidly?"

Seeing Severus's worried expression, Harry was quick to reassure him, even at the embarrassment the answer cost him. "Does my begging not answer that question for you?"

Severus's lips quirked upwards in a half-smile and he nodded smoothly. "I suppose it does," he bent forward and pressed his lips against Harry's in a gentle kiss that soothed his still bruised lips. He pulled back after a few short seconds then his expression turned serious.

"Thank you for telling me," he said solemnly, his eyes darkening to reflect his thoughts.

From the darkening tone of voice, Harry figured that Severus wasn't talking about their recent conversation any more. "Have you told Dumbledore yet?"

Severus shook his head then slowly took a seat and pulled Harry onto his lap. "I haven't left; I wanted to be here when you awoke," he explained in his soft baritone. "After breakfast I shall go and tell him the news."

Harry nodded then carefully climbed off Severus's lap. "Are you going to take a shower with me?"

"Would you like me to?" Severus's smirked then followed Harry's lead and stood from the couch, waiting for the answer to his innocent inquiry.

Harry mirrored Severus's smirk and flitted closer to him, snuggling back into his arms without a moment's hesitation. He stayed in that position for several long seconds before standing on his tippy-toes and pressing a light kiss to Severus's nose. "Nope!" he sang then quickly escaped Severus's arms.

The Slytherin looked at Harry's mischievous expression and snarled sourly under his breath. "Little imp."

"Ah, but you love me all the same," Harry reciprocated. "You know that if we took a shower together it would take twice as long."

Severus snorted in agreement but his expression didn't change. "I believe I liked you better as the irresponsible one."

"Still irresponsible," Harry's eye's sparkled brightly and Severus raised a thin eyebrow, waiting for what was to come next. "Still irresponsible, but I think thats part of my charm."

"Go take your shower, before I decide to ignore your decision and join you," Severus's tried but he couldn't keep the scowl on his face. Harry's happy grin effected him in strange ways, and even when the boy had his back turned and was walking down the hallways, Severus couldn't get the pure image out of his mind. "Charm, indeed," he sighed and walked to the kitchen, figuring that he'd better have at least one cup of coffee before the rest of the day.

Harry's smile remained firmly planted on his face throughout his entire shower, despite the thoughts that were wearing tracks inside his head. He and Severus had had sex last night. Well, sure, it wasn't penetrative, but that didn't actually make a difference, did it? And Harry had enjoyed it, but had Severus?

Harry looked down and lightly touched the sensitive mark on the inside of his thigh before smiling slightly and relaxing. Yea, he'd wager that Severus had enjoyed it too. There was only one questions till plaguing his mind, however, and that was why the hell hadn't they done it before. Severus hadn't been worried about Sirius or Remus, that was for sure, and not once was the mysterious _Council _brought up.

Putting aside that thought, Harry made sure to make a mental note to ask Severus about it. After, of course, he'd told Ron and Hermione about tell Severus, and his mate had gone to talk to Dumbledore.

Harry stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel firmly around his waist and opened the door, allowing the steam that had built up to be released.

"Severus?" he called out as he walked down the hallway, not bothering to get dressed quite yet. His decision proved to be a mistake when he saw that, along with Severus, Dumbledore was also sitting in their kitchen and enjoying a cup of coffee.

Harry froze and a bright blush slowly crept up his face. "Oh!" he squeaked. "I, er, didn't know you'd be in here, Sir. I'll just be a minute, let me go get dressed."

Harry awkwardly turned to leave after making sure his towel covered his entire backside, but Dumbledore's voice stopped him before he even got to the door.

"Not to worry, Harry, I'll be gone in a few moments. I must say, though, my dear boy, you and Severus are looking more relaxed than I've seen you in a long while," Dumbledore's expression gave away no amusement, however, one look into his eyes told Harry that the old man knew what had transpired and found at least some joviality in it. "Severus, If we may finish this conversation afterwards?"

"Of course, Headmaster," Severus nodded in agreement and watched as Dumbledore threw a handful of Floo power into the fire and was whisked away.

"You could have given me a warning you know," Harry made a face at Severus's smirk and uselessly tried to tug his towel down so it covered more skin. "I would've figured you of all people would have wanted to me to be covered for this meeting."

Severus's smirk didn't leave, and for a second Harry thought on Dumbledore's last few words. Apparently all Harry had to do to calm Severus was exploit his body, and Harry was more than willing to do that everyday day. It was a small price to pay, after all, for- "Sev!"

Harry's startled yelp made Severus look up in part amusement and part concern. "Yes?"

Harry reached to pull his towel tighter around himself only to realize that it was now half-hazardly thrown into a small lump next to Severus's kneeling form. "What are you doing?" Harry hated how his voice sounded more like a squeak than actually words, but Severus seemed to understand never-the-less.

"Proving a point," Severus answered before easily separating Harry's legs and nuzzling his mark.

Harry wanted to protest, he really did, but Severus had a dizzyingly enjoyable effect on him, and he soon found himself incapable of mouthing anything other than soft pleas as Severus moved onto his other thigh and worked on making another mark.

All too soon Severus pulled away and stood up. Harry blinked to clear his foggy eyes and mumbled something unintelligible although it could have been anything from a plead to a complaint. After all, Severus couldn't just distract him with that whenever he wanted to, no matter how pleasurable it was.

"The only body parts Dumbledore could see had already been marked by me. Don't worry, my little mate, I would not have allowed it otherwise." Severus grinned smugly and handed the towel back to the still fumbling Gryffindor. "Besides, I believe I've just found another way to silence you, and quite an enjoyable one at that," he whispered.

"Bloody hell," Harry finally managed to get out. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" he then aid in a flustered voice, not liking, or perhaps liking to much, the predatory look in which Severus stared at him.

With a short chuckle Severus gave Harry one last kiss then made his way to the fire. Harry watched him go then shook his head out and walked back into their bedroom to get dressed. He might as well go tell Hermione and Ron now as well. He didn't think Severus would be so open to the idea of him leaving later, after all.

It took him less than a minute to pull on his jeans, but he stopped right before he tugged on his shirt. He had the strangest urge to pull on the shirt he had stolen from Severus, and after a few seconds of debate, he decided not to ignore it. It was the bond, Harry decided, and he had learned by now that ignoring the bond could only result in embarrassing consequences, like hunting Severus down in the middle of school hours and refusing to leave his side even through all his classes.

Merlin, Harry couldn't believe he had actually done that, even though Severus had explained to him that it was only because Harry hadn't been so used to spending such time away from him after their break.

Being so deep within his thoughts, Harry hadn't even realized that he'd already pulled on the black shirt and was now making his way down the hallway. He did, however, notice when his way was suddenly blocked by a towering figure.

"Hmm?" Harry murmured uninterestedly, before doing a double-take and stumbling backwards a step. "h-hello?"

A hand quickly reached out to steady him, but Harry flinched away and stood himself. "Thaddeus Markmson," the burly boy introduced himself as.

"Er..Harry Potter," Harry tentatively reached out to grasp the other's hand. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you...here?"

Thaddeus straightened himself then tilted his head forward so he was looking directly down at Harry. "I am your dominant," he boasted.

Harry spluttered at that and stood straighter, bringing his frame up to an impressive 5'3. "I already have a dominant," he replied scathingly, deciding not to waste any time on politeness. He had thought Jake had been the last, but as soon as that thought came up so did a memory.

Jake had said he was one of the two remaining. He had said it was him and another dominant from -

"Slytherin! Merlin, you do realize that Severus is your head of house and therefore has as much power as Headmaster over you?" Harry asked incredulously. "And here I thought the Slytherin house had a sense of self preservation."

"I am from the Slytherin house, yes," Thaddeus explained patiently. "But I cannot ignore you any longer. Not when you walk out into the hallways smelling like that!"

"Like what?" Harry asked offendedly. He was this close to just walking away, but he had a sinking suspicion that any attempt to leave would just be blocked by the giant in front of him.

"You reek of arousal and the scent of another dominant," Thaddeus's voice held a hint of a growl in it, and the sound make him flinch. The growl didn't sound remotely comforting like Severus's growl, no, this sounded threatening.

"And after this conversation, I'm going to smell like another Slytherin, one that Severus will no doubt recognize," Harry shot back defensively, hoping that the mention of Severus would scare the other boy off.

No such luck. In fact, the mention of Severus only seemed to spur the dominant on. Or maybe it was the idea that Harry would smell like him instead, which, now that Harry though about it, probably wasn't the smartest thing to say. So Harry tried another tactic, one that supposedly worked with angry wolves and bears that were about to eat you. "You now, I'm really not a good submissive. I'm disobedient and I argue and I don't being held. Really, I'm not at all a good choice."

Thaddeus settled back on his heels and watched Harry with amusement. "All the more challenging to try to get you to submit. I think you'll find that I like a good challenge, and you, my soon-to-be submissive, are a very enticing prize," Thaddeus purred, stepping closer to Harry and wrapping his large hands around his waist. "Besides, someone has to help you with your excitement."

Harry's breath caught in his throat as the Slytherin's hand crept under his - Severus's - shirt and thumbed the zipper on his jeans. All else having failed, Harry did the one things he believed would stop him. After all, he was still a dominant, and Severus had told him that dominant's, no matter how overzealous, would never hurt the submissive. "Please stop," he whimpered and clenched his eyes shut, desperately trying to summon up tears. "I don't want this."

Thaddeus's hand froze then slowly retreated, but Harry kept his eyes firmly shut. "Don't, please."

"As you wish," Thaddeus's voice was rough, but it contained no malice and Harry gave a barely noticeable sigh of relief. "But know now that that excuse will not work forever. Soon neither you or I will be unable to resist, not with such strong pheromones coming off you. You may go for now, but I will not be far."

Harry raised his face to look into Thaddeus's determined eyes then looked down just as quickly. He didn't say another word, and Thaddeus let him pass with nothing more than a soft pat on his bum.

Harry rushed to the Gryffindor common room, not doubting Thaddeus's words for a second. He knew that the older boy was following him, he could feel the tingling on the back of his neck, reminding him of his other shadow follower.

Hermione and Ron immediately noticed his distress, but thankfully neither asked him about it and Harry was able to get through his explanation without much delay, allow there was quite an awkward gap in his story when Hermione asked how Severus had reacted to the news. Harry had stumbled through a lie, his face taking on a red quality and his voice little more than a squeak, but neither face showed any hint that they had seen past Harry's lie, and for that he was thankful.

After he was done with his story, Harry decided that it would be best if he just stayed in the common room. Severus would eventually find him, and any irritation Severus felt would hopefully vanish when Harry gave his reasons.

"Are you sleeping here tonight, mate?" Ron said curiously when Harry settled down in an armchair next to the fire. "Would've expected Snape to make ya stay down there."

Harry dismissed Ron's question with a tired wave of his hand. "No, I'm just gonna stay up here until later."

Hermione, intuitive as always, elbowed Ron sharply in the side when he opened his mouth to question him again. "Err, alright mate. Want to play exploding snap?" Ron asked instead, rubbing his side and sending a heated glare towards Hermione who just shrugged him off.

"Sure," Harry's face lit up at the offer, it had been a long time since he'd been able to enjoy a game with him common room.

One game turned into two then three, and after that, it became an entire tournament. By the fifth game, though, Harry was beginning to get tired of the loud bangs and bursts of flame, so when the Portrait hole opened up to reveal Severus, Harry couldn't find it in him to be anything other than happy.

"Severus!" he exclaimed tiredly and lurched up to meet him by the door.

Severus hummed and led Harry outside the common room, making sure the door was firmly shut before he drew Harry against him and pulled him into a scalding kiss. "What were you doing there?" he asked when he had pulled away.

Harry sighed in relief at Severus's familiar tone and nuzzled his face in the pale neck. "Don't be angry, I had a good reason why I wasn't where I promised to be."

Severus raised an eyebrow at Harry's sudden cuddliness but didn't question it. "Let us get back to our rooms, then I will hear you explanation."

Harry nodded and reluctantly separated from the sweet-smelling skin. "Put your arm around me," he pouted after a second of walking.

Severus's mouth quirked upwards in a smile and he obliged Harry's request and wrapped an arm tightly around his waist. "Demanding, aren't you?"

Harry smiled in agreement and walked closer to Severus so that their robes brushed against each other's with every step taken. By the time they were halfway to their rooms, Harry mind had relaxed enough that it apparently decided that then would be the best time to blurt out what had happened in the hallway they were approaching.

And Severus could only repeat what Harry had said countless times in the past few hours. "Merlin!" Of course, the string of four letter words that followed that lamentation were strictly original, and, though Harry afterwards, quite creative.

**AN: The poll that I took yesterday had many yeses, however, there were some of you who said no. So, to try and make everyone at least semi-happy, I decided to wait until they had sex. That will be coming up within the next couple of chapters, as will, sadly, the end of this book...and the start of a sequel! Yay!**

**Writers love reviews!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Whew! Finally updated my story after keeping you, my wonderful fanfic readers, in the dark of our dear Severus's reaction. I really should stop leaving of at dramatic scenes like that when I know I wont be updating for awhile, so please, accept my humblest of apologies. I've had a busy week (Just found out I have to move to Nevada for my senior year at High School) Cue sad sad face and lots of tissues.**

**Now, onto important matters! A few reviews have expressed their concern that Severus isn't respecting Harry enough, so I hope I cleared that up in this chapter. Sometimes the thoughts that go through my head aren't explained nearly as well as on the paper...or maybe there just something wrong with my thoughts. Who knows :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, not only would I scar children's minds, but Sirius would also remain alive. For eternity, like Voldemort...if he didn't eventually die in the end. Well, you know what I mean. **

**Happy Reading and I hope you all had a fabulous Thanksgiving filled with wonderful, mouth-watering food!**

Chapter 19:

"You know, I would think that Slytherin's would have a bit more self preservation," Harry said calmly, trying his best not to react to Severus's angry growls and tight posture.

"He won't be a Slytherin for much longer," Severus said lowly, his black eyes flashing furiously. "How dare he approach you while you're unattended? The least courtesy he could have made would be to meet you while you were within the company of another!"

Harry paused at that and scrunched his eyebrows together, unsure of what to make of that last statement. "You say that as if you actually expected him to arrange a meeting," he finally said slowly to the Veela who was now focusing only on him.

With just one glance Harry could see that Severus was still furious, but that still didn't help the doubt from trickling inside his thoughts. "Why are you acting like you knew he would do this?"

"I assure you, my little mate, had I believed he would have approached you I would never have left you alone. It was not within his rights to do so, and even I must say I am...curious to know what caused such carelessness, particularly when he knows that such an action could very well cost his life," Severus bared his teeth in a distinctively threatening manner and tightened his arms around Harry, who was currently curled around the dominant's frame and being clutched onto quite tightly.

"Tell me!" Harry demanded, his green eyes lighting with something akin to distress. "Why would he seek me out, and why do you seem so calm about it!" Despite feeling quite ridiculous for it, Harry couldn't help the small bit of hurt that seeped into his voice. After all, someone had just tried to claim him in the hallways, and Severus was acting like he had expected it!

"Harry." The hands that were previously clutching on to him possessively were now gently rubbing his stomach and stroking him. "I am not calm by any means, however, there are things at play right now that you don't understand. This _boy_," there was a distinctive sneer to the word and Harry relaxed a bit more at the venomous tone, as opposite as it sounded, and leaned tighter into the man that was more than willing to mold him closer. "Markmson, is the only remaining dominant with an inheritance of a creature who selects their mates-"

"But I'm your mate," Harry growled in protest.

"You are," Severus's terrifying frown left his expression for a just brief second as he stared down at his young mates adorable defensive countenance. "However, the council demands that every eligible mate be given a chance with the submissive."

"But you didn't have to do that with anyone else," Harry pointed out angrily.

Severus chuckled, the dark sound, and well as his claiming embrace, soothing Harry's anger into peace. "I cheated," he whispered, "although some would, depending on their position in the council, accept my explanation. All of the other dominants had one thing in common - pre-chosen submissives. Allowing them to court you would have been pointless. Once their submissive came along the entire equation would change, despite any previous relationships."

The Gryffindor nodded thoughtfully, reflecting back on Severus's words before one in particular caught him. "Court! He's allowed to court me like you?"

Sensing his mate's distress at the idea, Severus soothingly growled against his neck. "Not in a typical sense, love. I promise I will explain this to you fully later, however, I do not believe now it the right time to bring up such issues. I am not in the right state of mind to calmly explain it, nor are you calm enough to listen."

"You seem calm to me," Harry pointed out, mirroring his previous statement.

The Slytherin's eyes darkened considerable and the lips that had been previously resting against his skin now nipped at the surface sharply. "If you truly wish to see the ill-composed state of my mind I will not refuse, though you may wish I had." The velvety tone, if heard by anyone other than Harry, would have been described as threatening, and not just a little dangerous, but Harry saw it for what it was - a considerate warning. Neither of them would like the results of Severus losing control; him with the inevitable growls and dominating touches, and Severus with an angry submissive.

"So, you're...not going to let him court me?" Harry frowned and shifted in the lap, bringing himself face-to-face with Severus. "You're still my mate."

Severus's eyes softened and he brought a hand up to cup Harry's cheek and pull him into a loving kiss. "Yes, darling. I am still you mate, as will I always be. I am fully prepared to go against the council if that is what it takes to make you mine."

Harry let out a sigh of relief and nodded trustingly. "And you'll explain it to me later. Tomorrow?" he pressed.

"Tomorrow," Severus nodded with a slight smile, even though his eyes still showed displeasure with the topic. "And tomorrow you will explain to me _exactly_ what happened, leaving out no details."

Harry nodded in agreement and Severus offered him a brief smile before fluidly rising with Harry in his arms. "Bath," he said definitively, not waiting for any agreement or protest before starting down the hallway to their bathroom. Not that Harry would have argued anyways. He was much to pleased with the idea of a warm bath with his mate to protest, especially with Severus's growls sending soothing waves down throughout his body.

Once he was set down on solid ground Harry reached up and began to unbutton his shirt, only to stop when Severus gently tugged them away and began undressing him himself. Harry pouted for a brief second before smirking and reaching out to tug away his domineering mate's instead.

Severus paused when he felt Harry finger the waistline of his pants before continuing with Harry's cloths, smirking himself when Harry drew in a gasp of air as his thumbs brushed past Harry's sensitive nubs. "Play nice, Harry," he rumbled before discarding Harry's shirt by the sink and quickly making work of his own.

"Not as fun."

Severus smirked at Harry's remark and followed Harry into the warm water, chuckling quietly when Harry demandingly tugged him down and settled between his legs.

Hp

Severus met Harry's gaze from across the table and sighed lightly. "I apologize for now telling you earlier, love. Even I did not receive the new till last week."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed before realization dawned on his face. "The meeting that you wouldn't tell me about?"

"I did not tell you where I was going simply because I did not know anything other than that it was between myself, the council, and another unknown party," he explained, barely catching the relief that fleeted across Harry's expression. The emption surprised him and he paused for a second to assess his mate. "Harry?"

Harry could feel a light blush blossoming across his face and he avoided the older man's gaze. "It's nothing," he said in assurance. "Just a stupid thought."

"Tell me," Severus demanded in a typical Slytherin fashion. "_I _will deem whether it's stupid or not."

Harry's raised his face to glare slightly. He'd tell Severus if he wanted to, not because he was commanded to do so. "Well, what am I supposed to think when my mate refuses to tell me where he's going and who he's meeting with? I may be the submissive, but I deserve respect."

Severus's expression softened and he reached forward to grab Harry's hand. "I know I may not act like it, sweetheart, but I do respect you, and I do respect your position. Sometimes I do not...think through my decisions completely. I should have realized how my actions could be misconstrued. It is not my intention to make you feel as if you have no power. Far the opposite, in fact," Severus's thin lips curled upwards in an amused smile.

Harry returned his slight smile and nodded. "I know, I suppose I may overreact sometimes too. It's just that me and Hermione were talking, and she was concerned and…" Harry trailed off and his blush brightened. "Sometimes she can be a worrier," he said in way of explanation.

"I see," the Veela tried desperately to keep his scowl off his expression. If his mate's sidekicks kept it up, he'd have to talk with them. Harry had enough doubts without those two filling his head with more.

"So, what was the meeting about?" Harry asked when it was obvious Severus would say no more.

"The council acted as a liaison, and perhaps a defense, between me and Markmson. There, he made his plea to the council for allowance to court you. The council agreed on the terms that he would abide by yours and mine restrictions. After the formalities were taken care of, Markmson addressed my personally," Severus's lips turned upwards in a vindictive smirk and Harry was almost afraid to ask what his possessive mate had done. "He requested he be given exactly four months to court you. I have allowed for one month, the minimum that can be given."

Harry's eyes blazed bright green before he narrowed them. "And I have no say in this? This is my life that you two were meeting about, I should be able to decide who I do and don't want to see!"

"You have the most say in all of this, Harry," Severus assured him, mindful of his mate's fury. While I was decidedly amusing to see it directed at the idiot of a boy, having it turned towards himself was something he wished to experience. "He will discuss a meeting time with us as a couple. You may either accept or deny his request."

"So then why were you so angry about him in the hallways?" Harry asked. If he was already going to approach him, then what did it matter if Severus wasn't with him?

Severus's eyes blackened and he growled quietly. "It was not proper for him to approach you alone. I am your mate, despite whatever fallacies he may have created inside his mind, and it is considered an act of courting for him to do what he did." The Veela's expression grew even darker and Harry resisted the urge to get up and walk around the table to him. "But for him to even think about touching you...I am fully within my rights as your mate to kill him on site. Unfortunately, the council disagrees."

Harry took a few seconds to process the information that was given to him. "So...he's going to ask to meet me, but I can say no?" Harry asked slowly, his eyes holding a mixture of doubt and hope.

Now Severus smirked and the darkness in his eyes faded slightly. "You can deny him as many times as you want. He has one month to court you, if he cannot convince you to agree to a meeting and any future excursions, then his chance is gone. I will not allow this to happen for a second time, nor will the council."

"Then why is this such an issue?" Harry frowned and took in Severus's erect posture and barely tolerant facial expression. Sure, he understood his dominant's anger, but why would he be worried, not only about Markmson, but also about his reaction? "What aren't you telling me about this?

"There's nothing more for you to worry about," Severus promised. He placed his palms flat on the table and pushed himself up before walking around the side to offer his hand to Harry. "Now, shall we retreat to the living room?" he suggested.

Despite still having unanswered questions Harry took the offered hand and followed him into the living room, where he was promptly pulled down on his mate's lap. "I think I like this position," he purred, rearranging himself so he was straddling Severus with the Veela's arms tightly wound around his waist.

"I believe I agree," Severus leaned forward and pressed his lips against Harry's, molding his mouth against his counterpart's and softly massaging the skin until Harry was mewling into his mouth.

"Wait-" Harry placed his hands against Severus's chest. Just as he had expected, Severus immediately separated himself from Harry's frame and met his expression.

"Yes?"

"Just making sure that you'd stop," Harry's eyes brightened mischievously and he leaned forward again to kiss Severus's cheek. "After all, you did just say I had all the power."

"_Some_," Severus corrected in a soft growl before tilting Harry's head to the side and nibbling lightly at his neck. "Let us not forget who the dominant is, my love."

"Mmhmm," Harry agreed with a relaxed, happy sigh. Now this type of dominating he didn't mind, not in the least. It was only when his mate got overly possessive and controlling did he ever protest, and really, who could blame him? For a man who claimed to have remarkable self control, Severus very rarely managed to control his anger whenever he was hurt. Then again, perhaps that was normal for a dominant mate. Either way, Harry resolved to himself to tell Severus whenever he felt that he wasn't treating him like an equal part of their relationship.

"Stop thinking so much, sweetheart," Severus rumbled quietly, not bothering to move his lips from Harry's neck. "You have a penchant for over-thinking matters. Trust me, and I promise I will not abuse that trust. You are mine to love, mine to dominant, and yes, you are mine to respect and cherish and relinquish power to."

"I know," Harry sighed and tilted his head slightly to the side, unconsciously urging his mate to continue his soft caresses. "I suppose I just need to get used to the idea of you being able to tire me out easily."

Severus snorted at that and finally looked up. "I have no doubt you'll be ecstatic to hear that that ability is beginning to wane along with the mating season."

Mating season was ending? Harry hadn't even realized how much time had passed. It had been two entire month's since the start of mating season, and Severus had promised that it would only last for 60 days. "If it's stopped with mating season, does that mean that the ability will come back next year?"

The Slytherin frowned as he thought over the question. Too many factors played a part to be able to confidently answer his mate's question. "I am sure many dominants develop magical abilities during mating season, if the issue comes up again, I will ask about it. Until then, however, you'll just have to satisfy yourself with the knowledge that I can still tire you out using vastly..._different _techniques."

The last words were said in a smooth whisper and Harry couldn't help the slight shudder that ran through his body, and by Severus's suddenly darkened eyes, Harry new Severus hadn't missed it either. "And what would those be?" Harry asked in a teasing voice. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Severus's neck before tantalizing leaning closer until his lips were inches from the other male's. Green eyes looked down and met restrained black ones and Harry smiled mischievously.

Restraint.

Harry snorted at that and leaned down once again to nuzzle his cheek against Severus's. Lets see how long that would last.

Unbeknownst to Harry, Severus was thinking quite the same thing. In his opinion, he had already shown remarkable restraint by not flipping Harry over and pinning him to the couch to have his way with the over-confident Gryffindor. Not that he felt Harry would have anything to say in protest at that idea. No, in fact, Harry might enjoy it a bit too much. And truly, who would he be if he didn't test his own restraint, and perhaps a bit of Harry's. All for educational purposes of course. Definitely not so he could watch Harry squirm and whine and beg for him to kiss him. No...definitely not.

Harry narrowed his eyes when Severus didn't react to his well planned allusion of innocence and cuteness. "Sev?" He murmured as untangled his arms from the taller man's neck and replaced them on his mate's cheeks.

"Hmmn?" Severus feigned ignorance even as Harry's bright green eyes bore down on him.

Harry sighed and frowned once again. If Severus wasn't going to make a move, then Harry very well planned to. "Can I kiss you?" he tested, wanting to see if Severus would catch the hint and kiss him instead.

"You may."

His question was answered in a bland voice, and Harry nearly growled in frustration before leaning forwards to press his lips against his mates. Severus instantly reached out and curved his hands around his waist in a distinctively possessive grasp, and for a brief second, Harry felt like he had succeeded, but them the hands retreated once Harry had balanced himself out.

Severus's lips were warm against his own, but still unresponsive and Harry wanted right then to take back his earlier amusement at the notion that Severus had no restraint. With no other plan in his mind, Harry threw caution to the wind and softly ground himself against the older wizard.

He could feel the body under him react to his less than subtle movements, but even as he continued, Severus still managed to keep his expression in the perfect semblance of a poker face.

"I give up!" Harry wrinkled his nose in distinct frustration and sat back, resolving to ignore his own burning desire as well as his mate's obvious excitement.

"I thought you wanted to be in control," Severus's lips lifted upwards in an amused smile.

Harry huffed and shifted awkwardly, trying to relieve some of the uncomfortable pressure on his legs and other parts. Severus seemed to sense his plight and took pity on him, rearranging their positions so Harry was now kneeling with his knees on either side of Severus body and his arms wrapped around his neck for support.

Once he was a bit more comfortable, Harry took the time to think out his retort to Severus's offhand comment. "And I thought that you hated for anyone _but_ you to be in control."

"_You _thought I had no restraint," Severus corrected, looking even more amused when Harry didn't deny it and instead shifted on his lap.

"So what was your point in this, to show that I'm wrong and your right?" Harry returned.

"That you wanted me to be submissive for once," Severus answered with a slight grimace at the notion.

"But I'm your submissive!" Harry, finally having had enough, pressed himself up against Severus and whined for the attention that Severus had been denying him, the soft whimpers clearly contrasting his previous, near hysterical, declaration.

"Yes, you are," Severus said with only a hint of the pride and possessiveness that Harry had come to recognize in his tone every time Harry admitted something of the sort. "And I think we've now proven that I do in fact have restraint. Restraint enough to resist doing all the things my mind is screaming at me to do to you," he added as an afterthought.

Harry shuddered and settled his weight on his knees so he could bring himself closer to Severus, hoping to convey what he wanted without words.

Severus nearly laughed at the sight of Harry aroused to the point of not caring that he was whining in a voice that was less adorable and more wanton than anything Severus had ever heard before. Not to mention his seemingly unembarrassed profile even as he tried to rub against Severus, who's restraint was now, admittedly, slipping to match his little mate's.

"Just think what your dear Godfather would say if he saw you right now," Severus mused with a vindictive smirk.

"Don't care," Harry mewled softly before impatiently kissing Severus again.

Severus raised an eyebrow at his mate's impatience and smiled into the lips, barely resisting the urge to grind back against Harry.

Note to self: teasing his little lion led to decidedly pleasing results.

That though was reinforced when Harry blinked open cloudy eyes and demanded that Severus do his job and take care of him, or he was going to do it himself.

Besides, Severus couldn't leave Harry aroused knowing full well what happened last time. So really, did he have any choice but to give in to his submissive's pleas?

The question answered itself and Severus wasted no time in pinning Harry's hands in one of his own and using the other to reach down and palm Harry's erection.

For the safety of his mate, of course.

**Review, Review, Review! I running out of fuel, wonderful readers, and romantic music and comfort food can only last so long!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, here's chapter 20 for you! :) For those of you wondering about my other story, I'm going to begin writing that chapter right after i finish posting this! To all of you who reviewed last chapter, Thank you very much! Sometime I'll get around to answering all of them, just know that i greatly appreciate any criticism, compliments, and what not. A few of you have commented on my grammar, and I realize that I have a lot of mistakes where i write too fast so I'll use the wrong word or just let auto-correct fix it. I will get around to fixing those too, i promise.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it...unfortunately ;)**

**Chapter 20**

All thoughts of Markmson and their upcoming meeting were completely forgotten when Harry came upon the sight of Professor Greene whispering in a dark alcove in the dungeons.

After the previous day's events Harry had slept for nearly fourteen hours, and seeing as everyone, including Severus, was busy, he'd decided he might as well join the land of the awake and walk up to the dinning hall. He had just barely gotten out of Severus's hidden chamber doors, however, when he heard harsh whispers coming from down the hall.

Harry frowned slightly and moved to turn and walk in the other direction. Whoever it was, they obviously didn't want to be overheard, and Harry didn't particularly want to encounter angry Slytherin students. He'd heard rumors about how viscous they could be with unwelcome intruders.

He was almost halfway down the hallway when he began to fell the curling tendrils of fear wrap around his chest and tug, leaving him breathless for a moment. Harry shuddered and clutched his cloak tighter to his body. If it hadn't been for the fact that Dementors had a very striking appearance, Harry would have thought that his follower was exactly that - a dementor put in place to torture him.

Harry scanned the hallways around him but he could not catch glimpse of the lurking fear that was haunting him.

He felt more uneasy this time, as if today had been a bad day to run into _it_. Where fear took up most his emotions usually, now it was half occupied with unease and slight dread.

Should he continue making his way to the dinning hall, interrupt the talking voice in hopes the man could help him, or retreat back to his rooms? Harry glanced at the chamber doors leading into his and Severus's rooms and immediately put the thought out of his mind. It was a childish notion, Harry knew, but the thought of the _thing _being able to enter the rooms he felt most safe in made him more terrified and nervous than he was even now.

With the only options left being to risk walking up alone or find the voice, Harry chose the voice.

Strangely, instead of fading as he walked towards his attempt at safety, the feeling of terror only increased the louder the voice got. But still, Harry pushed through the fear and turned the corner, only to stop dead in his tracks at the sight of his Professor whispering darkly to a dark blob. For that was the only thing Harry could describe it as - a terrifying blob of blackness.

Harry clamped down on his tongue to quiet the surprised exclamation at the sight. He looked around frantically before ducking behind a conveniently placed tapestry and prayed to Merlin that the thing could not sense him.

Harry clenched his eyes shut and tried to control his breathing, making sure to take deep, measured breaths that didn't give away his hiding spot.

"...too well guarded-"

"It'sss two ssssmall sssserpents!"

Harry shuddered at that voice and instinctively placed a hand over a mark on his neck that Severus had given him only hours ago. Strangely, when he touched the mark it calmed him enough to continue listening to the serpentine hisses.

"Go tonight. We need thisss book for the ressssst of our planssss. Thisss form takesss too much energy to maintain. It mussst be done tonight!"

"Yes, Lord," Professor Greene spoke respectfully, although Harry noticed that even his voice was shaking with underlying fear.

At the sound of footsteps walking towards him, Harry held his hand over his mouth and closed his eyes, but his worry was for naught. The steps passed him, and a few seconds later, Harry could hear them clanking up the stair steps. Just to be safe, Harry stayed for a few extra seconds before peeking his head out the tapestry and looking towards the alcove that had been occupied just seconds ago.

Just as he had expected, it was now empty. It must have been Greene who had just walked upstairs and by his lack of fear, he knew the darkness must have gone.

Until tonight, that is.

Harry felt worry rise up in his chest at that thought and he quickly cast a tempus spell. Seven O'Clock. That left Harry exactly five hours until midnight to find Severus, tell him what he had heard, and pray to Merlin that his mate didn't ask for any explanations before helping.

After the recent revelation Harry didn't feel quite as hungry as he had before so he returned to their quarters and curled up on the couch. Unease was twisting knots inside his stomach as he thought about what would happen in less than a few hours. What if Severus got hurt because of him? Harry would never be able to forgive himself if his mate got injured while following his own sketchy information. After all, how did he even know that he was thinking about that same dragons that Greene and the shadow were? What if there was another source-

Harry took a calming breath. No, he was right. Everything had been leading up to this, he should have realized it before. Seeing the Professor walk down the forbidden corridor, the dark mark, and now this?

Speaking of the Dark Mark, why was Greene still here? Severus had promised he would take care of it and had even had a meeting with Dumbledore about him. That had been almost two days ago. Had Greene been fired and was now only hanging around, or had Dumbledore completely overlooked the entire thing?

"You're awake."

Harry was jolted out of his thoughts by the amused voice sounding right at his ear.

"I told you I could successfully tire you out without the aid of mating season, now didn't I?" Severus smirked at Harry's speechlessness and lovingly ran his hand through Harry's hair. "You should know, I never break my promises."

His sudden speech deficiency disappeared as quickly as it came. "Speaking of promises, I thought you told me you would take care of Greene?"

Severus smirk vanishes off his face to be replaced by a frown. "I did," his expression darkened considerably when he realized what Harry was implying. "Did he come to the door?"

Severus didn't wait for an answer before raising his head and glaring straight at the door. It didn't feel as if anything dark had been there, but with his own leaving and entering, he never could be sure. "As soon as I addressed the issue with the headmaster, Greene was fired. He should not be in this school, and certainly not around you."

Harry reached out to lay a palm on Severus's arm, hoping the effect would calm him down some. "He didn't come to the door, I left to find you when I...heard whispering." Harry held back on the information of the shadow until after he had explained this part. They didn't have any time to waste, and he knew should he tell Severus about this, neither of them would be leaving for quite some time. Not when Severus knew something had been haunting him and causing fear for the past few months, and that Harry had hid it form him.

"So I figured it was just lost students or someone and I went to go see. It wasn't students, it was Greene. He was whispering to my shadow follower and they were saying something about having to get the book tonight," Harry explained, knowingly leaving gaps and holes. He could fill those in later.

"Your _shadow follower_?"

Harry winced, hoping that that slip would have been missed. "Severus, I promise I'll explain everything to you later, but for now, could you listen to me without interrupting?"

Severus's eyes narrowed even further but he didn't protest Harry's plea.

Harry nodded in thanks and shifted closer, feeling instantly gratified when Severus merely pulled him on his lap and nestled him closer. "They said they were going to go after the book to finish something. The tapestry - it's behind is in the forbidden hallway-"

"And exactly _how _do you know that? The only persons involved in the hiding of the books were Dumbledore and I," Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, took a deep breath and tried to contain his anger at the thought of his submissive anywhere near that hallway and the dangers it held. After a few seconds of silence, Harry not daring to interrupt the Slytherin's inner thoughts and the other not knowing what to say, Severus finally tugged Harry closer to his chest and rested his lips on the pale neck in front of him. "There is nothing to be concerned about. The Headmaster and I have placed protections, no one will be getting anywhere near the book."

"The dragons, yes I've seen them," Harry answered impatiently. "Like the thing said, they're just two small serpents."

"You've _seen _them?" Severus's voice came out as a strangled gasp and Harry mentally snorted at the tone the usually composed man used. Never would he have imagined his mate to say something so...panicked. It almost made him guilty for telling him the truth. Surely he could have just made up a weak excuse about him overhearing someone else talking.

No matter though, what's done is done, and now he just had to salvage what was left of his dominant's sanity. "Only for a few brief seconds," Harry reassured him. He was silent for a few seconds, giving Severus the time he needed to recuperate from that shocking information before pressing on with an important question. "What's in the book that everyone's so desperate for?"

Severus nearly growled at the question. "It's a book of very powerful and dark spells. In the hands of Voldemort, this could prove to be very dangerous. That is all I will say on the subject for now," he warned when Harry opened his mouth to ask another, more specific, question.

Harry nodded, respecting the man's refusal to say any more. He could understand that these matters were delicate and very closeted, and he was thankful for being told even a small bit.

"Now that you've finished, please explain this _shadow follower_." Severus requested tightly.

"Ah, well," Harry twisted in Severus's lap and offered the man an adorable smile. "You see-"

"The truth only, please," Severus nuzzled his nose against Harry's neck affectionately before resting his lips, and a slight bit of his teeth, against the skin exposed to him.

Harry didn't miss the subtly warning and instead just cuddled closer to his lover. "For the past few...months," Harry added meekly, trying desperately to ignore the submissive noises wanting to break out at Severus's protective growl. "I've been randomly feeling a sense of fear. The first time it happened it lasted for a few minutes before it just...stopped. After it started happening more often, I realized that this wasn't just weird effects of the mating season, or our bond. It had to be something causing it, but I didn't know what it could possibly be. I just made sure to hurry back to our room whenever I felt it."

"And you didn't feel that then would be an optimal time to tell me of this development?"

"Like I said, at first I just assumed it was normal, and after that, I didn't know what to describe it as. What would I have possibly told you? It wasn't until today that I saw the fear had a corporeal form," Harry reasoned.

"That something was harassing you. That you were afraid of something. You could have said anything - next time you _will _say something."

Harry shuddered pleasantly at the feeling of a rough mouth nipping at his neck and nodded briefly. "I promise-" Harry placed a hand at Severus's chest and turned to stare at Severus as he stopped. "-as long as you promise to make sure the book is still safe."

Judging by the narrowed, blackened eyes, Severus wasn't too pleased with Harry adding his own terms.

"I will, if you swear you will remain in our bed chambers whilst I do so. I will not have you getting anywhere near those infernal beast again. I can handle it, and when I return, I expect you to be nothing less than completely submissive and adorable, understood?"

Harry nearly snorted at the contrast between Severus's affectionate words and the stern tone he said them in, "Yes, love. No one will would ever be able to guess that I'm anything but the perfect submissive," he smiled angelically up at his mate.

"I doubt that," Severus said sarcastically under his breath before softly urging Harry up off his lap to motion towards the kitchen. "Let us adjoin to the kitchen. I, for one, am in desperate need for tea...or perhaps strong coffee."

Harry could have sworn he heard another "or alcohol" added at the very end, but he choose to ignore that in favor dancing to the cabinets and pulling out a tea kettle.

"_Completely _submissive," Severus reminded sharply before pulling the kettle away from Harry's hands and sending him to the table.

"You said after," Harry reminded with a teasing glint in his eyes.

"I changed my mind. I still have several hours before this supposed attempt and I plan on enjoying them with you in bed."

A light blush covered Harry's cheeks at that. No matter how intimate they got, Harry didn't think he'd ever stop blushing at his mate's words. "Am I at least allowed to get out the cups?"

Severus smiled briefly at his submissive's pouting lips and gently kissed them before filling the kettle with water and putting it on the stove-top.

Taking his silence as agreement, or at least acceptance, Harry rose from his seat and walked over to the cupboards next to where Severus was standing. The cabinets were placed low enough that Harry could reach then without any aid, but even so, he still had to stand on his toes to reach for them.

Severus glanced to the side and smirked when he saw the barest sliver of Harry's stomach showing where his shirt had risen. Harry was so engrossed in his task that he didn't notice Severus stepping behind him nor the hand that slowly extended only to dance a trail across the line of his pants.

Harry shuddered and reflexively drew back at the unexpected touch. Unfortunately, Harry had nothing to fall back on but the potions master, who was all to willing to steady him.

Harry let an indignant sound fall past his lips as the hands that had just now steadied and calmed him now dipped below an acceptable line. His mate was supposed to be making tea - not groping him under the pretense of saving him! "And what do you think you're doing?" Harry squirmed away from the cold hands to face Severus with a demanding glare.

"Simply ensuring that you aren't too shaken from your near fall," Severus answered smoothly, his lips quirking upwards as Harry's eyes shone with a renewed feeling of indignity. "After all, darling, you'll need your full senses to keep up with me tonight," the last words were spoken in a whisper and all of Harry defenses failed as he closed his eyes and tilted his neck backwards in his own way of asking for his mate's touches.

Severus obliged him by planting a gentle kiss on the smooth expanse of skin.

"And what will we be doing tonight?" Harry's voice sounded more like a whine than actual words, but Severus seemed to catch the gist of it regardless.

"_You_," Severus emphasized, laying a pointed lick to Harry's pulse-point, "will be doing nothing but lying down and allowing those intoxicating sounds past your lips._ I_, on the other hand, fully well plan on enjoying your compliant little reactions."

Harry's blush deepened. Now what was he supposed to say in reply to that? He couldn't say anything without either challenging his mate, or even worse, admitting something horrifyingly embarrassing like his active want for whatever Severus would do to him. It was a lose-lose situation, really.

A shrill ring interrupted his thoughts and Harry flinched slightly at the loud, unexpected noise. Severus looked down at the unintentional movement and kissed Harry's cheek in apology. "Sit down, I shall get the cups," he commanded softly before stepping towards the stove and taking the kettle off.

Harry wrinkled his nose at the gentle, yet no less expectant, command. "Merlin, are all Slytherin's as bloody demanding as you, or am I just special?" he said sarcastically in reply as he took a seat at the table.

Said Slytherin smirked at the vitriolic comment from his supposedly innocent mate but didn't say anything in response. His attention was now occupied on the small dish of sugar that had been infused with small dosages of sleeping draught. While Dumbledore was going senile, he still did have some fantastic ideas.

In the bak of his mind, Severus couldn't help but feel a bit guilty at the thought of drugging his mate without his knowing. Slipping him a calming drought was one thing, but a sleeping potion was crossing into different territory. No matter what momentary guilt he was feeling, however, Harry's health was more important that his own personal feelings. He wouldn't allow his mate anywhere near those dragon, or any other for that matter, again.

Severus looked backwards and smirked silently at the sight of Harry raising an eyebrow at him. Yes, protecting his mate was definitely more important that any personal emotions associated with drugging his submissive. After all, he would explain himself later, and Harry could take retribution then if it pleased him.

He turned back to finish his plan only to snarl silently when he realized that he had left his wand inside their room.

"I will be back in a moment, my love, it seems as if I left my wand in my room," Severus said smoothly.

"Alright." Harry watched Severus glide out of the room and frowned. His dominant was acting decidedly weird tonight. Probably because of all he had told him, Harry reasoned after a few more seconds of staring out the door Severus had walked out of. After all, it probably wasn't good for his poor mate's sanity to release all this information in...less than thirty minutes.

He may as well make his time useful by making Severus a cup of tea. Harry rose from his seat and smiled as he walked over to the kettle. A nice warm cu of tea would surely relax his mate more. Harry finished pouring the tea then looked over at the dish of sugar. Severus never took cream or sugar with his tea, this Harry knew for a fact, but surely a little sugar might also help clear his mind. And if Harry didn't tell him it was in it, then perhaps he wouldn't even notice.

His resolve made up, Harry dropped a cube of sugar into the tea and stirred it with a self-prideful expression. Who ever said the submissive couldn't take care of the dominant?

Still smiling, Harry took out a small canister of cream and poured a small amount into the bottom of his cup before adding tea. Deciding that the vanilla cream would be enough sweetener, Harry gathered both cups in his hands and happily danced to the table. Just in time, too. As soon as he had sat down, Severus walked into the room.

"Surely even you could not have misinterpreted the words 'completely submissive," Severus snorted sardonically as he walked in to see Harry with a beaming expression and two cups of tea on the table.

Harry offered the potions master a mocking glare. "I will be completely submissive with you in bed, or on your lap, but I am not so helpless that I cannot make tea," he replied scathingly.

Severus snorted again and sat down on his chair. "Very well then, come here."

Harry raise an eyebrow but didn't hesitate before rising and walking to Severus's side.

The Veela pulled his mate onto his lap and smirked when the body instantly relaxed and leaned against him. "Good," he purred into the Gryffindor's ears, nearly chortling when Harry shuddered and tilted his neck back. "Now, as per our deal, I expect you to be nothing less than adorable and submissive."

Harry opened one eye to give his mate a semblance of a glare before wordlessly straightening from his lax position and picking up his tea. He definitely didn't regret sugaring Severus's now, helpful intentions or not.

Hp

It didn't take long for the effects of the drugged sugar to take effect. It had only been ten minutes since Severus had climbed into bed and wrapped Harry in his wings. His instincts were rampart by this time, so, when the sudden tiredness set in Severus was suspicious to say the least. "Harry, sweetheart, did you put any sugar in my tea?" Severus murmured softly, mindful of his mates similar state. If his instincts were enraged and worried, he could only imagine how Harry was faring with his own side. Completely bonded or not, Harry's instincts will still react to his own, even while separated.

Harry shifted in the black wings that surrounded him and made a small noise of complaint. He had nearly been asleep, thank you very much, and he didn't appreciate his dominant of all people waking him up and rustling his previously warm and fluffy wings.

"Harry-"

"No," Harry whined, unsure of what he was actually answering to.

Severus smiled briefly at Harry's submissive response and lightly stroked the black hair that blended in well with his own inky wings. "I apologize for disturbing you, love," He whispered softly before resting his hand on Harry's barely moving stomach. Clearly either Harry's instincts were dealing with the in the only way they knew how, his wings were affecting him, or the sugar was beginning to take effect.

Now that the worry of being drugged had been erased from his mind, Severus could also relax. He tightened his hold around Harry and rustled his wings before settling down and casting a quick smell to sound an alarm at exactly eleven. The sound would not wake up Harry's induced sleep but he was positive that even the slightest noise would alert himself, especially in his current state.

How wrong he was.

**Reviews make me more willing to please in return for pleasing me :)...hint hint...REVIEW! :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here's chapter 21 for you all. I had a lot of trouble with this chapter mostly because it's missing the usually harry/Sev fluffy that seems to occupy all my others. In fact, it's kind of depressing writing something without regular hugs and kisses and cuddles :( Ah well, as a reviewer kindly gave me the idea - all credit goes to you Snarryfan! And also, I just wanted to address you Ellie, you have given me some excellent ideas that I'm going to be using for the sequel ( Because this and one more chapter will probably be the end!) then I'll start writing the sequel.**

**Anyways, what's a story without some angst, so here all you go! One chapter (with more coming) of Snarry angst with an angry Harry and a desperate to be in good graces Severus!**

**Chapter 21:**

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

Harry groaned at the load noise and buried his head into the warm chest beneath him.

_Ring!_

"Severus," Harry whined tiredly, knowing that it must have been alarm that his mate had set, and therefore, had to be taken down by the caster. "Sev, your alarm."

Still hearing no response from his usually alert mate, Harry frowned and peaked open an eye to stare down as the sleeping Slytherin. "Severus?" Harry lightly shook the shoulder, and when that failed, pressed his lips against the potion master's in hope that the sudden intimate touch would jolt him.

His kiss not eliciting any reaction from his mate, Harry frowned and roughly shook a shoulder for a few seconds. "Severus!" he called in a louder voice, wrinkling his eyebrows when even his shout didn't make his mate so much as twitch. "Bullocks," he cursed under his breath and leaned over the side of the bed to reach his wand so he could cast a quick tempus charm. As Harry had expected, it was nearly eleven O'clock. "Severus, wake up," Harry urged loudly, his eyes slightly widened in his panic - why wasn't his mate waking up?

Severus _had _promised to check on the book, right? Harry racked his brain, trying to remember all that had been said earlier. They had gone to the kitchen, Severus had gone up to get his wand while Harry made their tea...and what was it that Severus had asked once they were in bed?

The Gryffindor growled to himself as he futilely tried to remember what the man had told him in his tired state. He had been so worn out and comfortable that he'd just mumbled out an answer to the elusive question.

Wait.

Sugar. Harry's eyes widened then clenched shut a second later as a bright blush overtook his expression. He was very familiar with his mate's penchant to drug his food with calming droughts and things of the sort, and Harry vaguely remembered a trip up to Dumbledore's office where the senile old man had hinted, well more like suggested, that his lemon drops were infused with some inducing drug.

That suggestion had clearly been aimed at someone, and it hadn't been him.

_Ring!_

Harry nearly whimpered in complete frustration. He had drugged his mate. His mate, who was going to help protect the book. Severus had been the only one he had told, and now he was unconscious. He knew, no matter what fallacies others created about him, that he would not be able protect the book himself. Not from a death eater and a decapitating form.

Unless..

Harry took a deep breath then carefully squirmed out from under Severus's wing, taking care not to ruffle the feathers or possibly bend them. Greene didn't say he would make an attempt until midnight and it was barely eleven now. As long as he hurried, he could do it with no problem. After all, he planned to get there before Greene, take the book, and run to Dumbledore's office before anything could possibly happen to him.

Harry looked down at Severus and gave him an apologetic kiss on the lips. "I promise I won't interfere if anyone is already there," he whispered before grabbing his wand and padding out the door. It was already ten minutes past the time Severus was supposed to rise, and he still had to figure out how to prevent Greene from reaching the book without getting himself involved.

Halfway down the hallway Harry paused and debated between bringing his map or not, however, his panic at the time limit make him quickly turn back around and make him way up to the forbidden floor. In fact, it was only halfway there that he realized he had no plan if Greene happened to already be there. He could try to hide, but there was no guarantee he wouldn't be found, and he couldn't just leave the book to them without doing anything.

For a few brief seconds Harry couldn't help but be irritated with his mate. What gave him the right to drug him in the first place? He had given his word not to interfere, but apparently that wasn't good enough for his _mate_. And now he was running down a hallway towards a professor obsessed with the dark arts at eleven thirty to protect a book that he really had nothing to do with. All because Severus had drugged him of course. He would have never done it if he didn't have to….never mind what has happened in the past…

Harry shook his head. He couldn't really afford to be distracted by thoughts of anger. After all, he'd have all the time in the world to make Severus repentant after he had checked on the book. And, he thought, if greene was already there he could run to Dumbledore's office and tell the headmaster about it. The old man wouldn't ask too many questions, and if he did, he could merely shrug him off using Severus as a vague excuse. With that in mind, Harry picked up his pace and jogged up the final flight of stairs to arrive at the corridor that lead into the forbidden area.

Coming up to the turn Harry couldn't hear a single thing, however, he still didn't relax completely. Greene could already be in the room, or could have heard him coming and quieted. He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his frantic heartbeat and loud breathing before taking a step forward, his entire body twisted and tensed in trepidation.

"Unlock the door!"

Harry's heart jumped in his chest and he quickly pressed himself against the wall and clenched his eyes shut. The loud, hissing voice would have been recognizable from yards away. Greene had gotten here first, and it seemed his companion had come along as well.

Having no doubt in his mind that he had to escape - and quickly- Harry slowly began creeping backwards, making sure to keep his back pressed firmly against the wall. Despite his best attempts at keeping quiet, the muffled sound of his footfalls couldn't be missed, and his heat nearly jumped out of his when he heard the voices falter for a second, only to release some of his tenseness as they resumed a few seconds later.

There, only a few steps left…

Harry finally reached the stairs and quickly rushed down them, not worried about making noise now that Greene and his companion had were around the corner and no longer within eyesight. Even with that reassurance, however, Harry still hadn't managed to calm himself down after that close encounter. A mere twenty yard away, Greene was trying to get past the protections to get to a book that Harry had been told held unheard of dark spells.

He had to get to Dumbledore, and quickly too, if he wanted that book to be saved on time. Thoughts of what would happen in Voldemort reached that book ran through his mind and sped his pace up until he was nearly running. Not for one second did he spare a thought of patrolling teachers or even Severus and his vengeful plans. The only thing he could think of was reaching Dumbledore in time and making sure the headmaster understood the truth of his words.

Thud, thud thud!

Harry barely noticed the noise he was making as he ran. He was almost there...almost to the winding stairs leading to the only chance they had. Just a few steps further...just a few seconds more of waiting, then finally, Harry was frantically banging on the huge oak doors standing imposingly in front of him.

He reached forward to bang his fists against the door again, but before they could reach the surface, the door was pulled open and an old, bemused face stared down at him. "Harry? Did you have another nightmare, my boy?"

Harry shook his head negatively. "No, but this is about Voldemort."

The wizened face morphed into an expression of surprise and he quickly motioned Harry inside. "Please, continue," he said gravely, and for once, didn't even offer tea. He obviously noticed Harry's tense shoulders and hurried expression.

"The book, Voldemort's trying to get it right now-"

"How do you know about the book?" Despite the question, Dumbledore didn't too surprised at the information bestowed on him by the usually included Gryffindor.

"I found the corridor a while back, but I overheard Greene talking about the corridor today and Severus informed me what it was hiding. I know there's protections around the book, but Greene had Voldemort with him, and they're there right now trying-"

Dumbledore raised his hand to silence the worried rambling and walked over to a collection of odd trinkets. He fumbled with one in particular for a few seconds before stepping back and viewing the small projection that appeared a second later.

Harry's eyes widened at the clear visual of Greene and the black shape struggling with the door before the black figure irritatedly stepped forwards and raised his hand. Harry didn't have the chance to see what Voldemort did. Dumbledore cut off the projection and turned to face Harry, his face unusually grave and his eyes fierce as he walked to the doors leading out of his office. Harry turned to follow him but before he could get close, the older man shook his head.

"No, I must do this alone."

Harry frowned and immediately tried to protest but he didn't get far before Dumbledore turned to walk out the door. "Go back to Severus, Harry. Surely he'll be waiting for you to return, no doubt worrying."

Harry narrowed his eyes in irritation, not only at the command, but also at the insinuation that Severus was his keeper. His mate apparently thinks its perfectly fine to drug him whenever he wants, and now Dumbledore believes that he's incapable without his _dominant_. Well won't they be in for a surprise later. Harry wasn't going to forgive Severus that easily. No, he would make his make suffer before he finally gave in, and he would definitely be making it obvious that under no uncertain terms would we be submitting to his mate any time soon.

Without another word said, Dumbledore nodded to Harry and stalked out the door, the Gryffindor following a second later. He took the path to the dungeons after briefly considering sleeping in the Gryffindor room. Eventually, however, his own reluctance to sleep alone won and he unlocked the door to Severus and his rooms and slipped inside. Now that he was once again within the warmth of his own rooms, he felt slightly bad for his plans against Severus. After all, he had technically been the one to drug his mate, even if it hadn't been his intention, and the humiliation of finding that your own submissive had managed to get one up on you surely would be enough to make his mate feel bad.

But not apologetic.

Harry frowned at that thought and his eyes narrowed. No, not apologetic. And the next time something came up, Harry knew that Severus would probably try to drug him again.

He didn't usually mind it. A calming drought didn't hinder him, and for the most part, his mate usually asked permission or offered to take one himself. And really, he never would have raised the issue if it didn't concern his own personal word, and Severus's seeming distrust in it.

He quietly pulled off his shirt and draped it over a chair before undressing the rest of himself and climbing into bed in his vacated spot ad curling up to Severus. He would be angry in the morning, after he got some much needed sleep.

Hp

Severus groaned and shifted slightly in bed, frowning in his half-asleep state when he didn't feel the familiar warmth that was always by his side when he awoke. "Harry?" he murmured softly and opened his eyes, groaning at the slight pounding that resounded in his head at his actions.

A small shift brought his attention to his side and he looked over, only to find himself face to face with his mates beautiful green eyes. Taking a closer look, Severus realized that not only were those pretty eyes looking at him, but they were narrowed and glaring quiet furiously. "Sweetheart?" he murmured cautiously, wondering what in Merlin he could have possibly done this early to irritate his mate.

"Do you know what I did last night?" Harry growled in a voice Severus could only describe as cute, although he wisely kept that opinion to himself.

Despite the distraction of his mate's angry appearance, Severus refocused on the question directed at him. Last night? Now that he really thought on it, he could only recall a few groggy memories of the night before. He distantly remembered the feeling of anger, and more importantly, his defensive feelings for his mate. What had caused such a reaction from his, especially when he couldn't recall someone else being near his Harry?

Harry crossed his arms and glared down at his mate as Severus tried to regather his memories of the night before. If was a few more seconds before Severus finally remembered all that had transpired the night before, and in less than ten seconds, his countenance went from surprise, to irritation, anger, then finally protectiveness.

Harry watched the changing expressions with something akin to fascination. He had truly never seen his mate go through such a wide range of emotions, and watching it while his mate was still groggy from the sleeping aid only added to the irony of the situation.

Finally having remembered the previous days events, as well as connecting it with Harry's leading question, Severus quickly shook of the remnants of his sleep and sat up quickly, pulling Harry until the Gryffindor was practically on his lap. "And what did you do last night?" his eyes darkened at the implication that his submissive was anywhere near danger and a soft growl erupted from his throat, making Harry jolt slightly in his arms and push against them.

"No!" Harry declared, stubbornly refusing to relax into those comforting arms like the sound made him want to do.

Severus faltered at that, did his mate just tell him no? "You have just informed me that you, my submissive, have been placed deliberately in harms way, and yet you are still trying to-"

Severus's slytherin arrogance had finally managed to push Harry over, and after a few brief seconds of glaring and hissing angrily, Harry finally erupted into shouting. "You have no right to be angry or defensive over anything I did," his bright green eyes flashed furiously, warning Severus that now would not be a good time to try and exert his dominance. "In case you didn't put all the pictures together, you were the one who assumed you could simply drug me whenever you feel like it, and I was the one who was _lied_ to, then inadvertently made to protect the book myself!"

The Slytherin faltered at the words coming from his submissive's mouth and immediately drew back slightly. While the words were venomous, Severus could still detect and underlying tone of hurt and distrust, and if that wasn't enough to make him repentant, the resisting and stiff form on his lap was. Finally realizing that the was in the wrong here, and nothing other than complete repentance would calm his mate down and hopefully restore some peace, he immediately began lower himself in front of his mate by something he knew every dominant would eventually face in their relationship - groveling. "Harry, sweetheart, I apologize for crossing the line and lying to you, but please believe me when I tell you that it was not my intention to hurt you or create distrust. I only wished to keep you safe, but now I realize that that is not the way to go about it. I am deeply sorry for the callous mistake I mate, and I assure you that I will treat you with nothing other than respect from here on out," he began, lowing his eyes as the implications of his actions finally hit him. He, the man who so often boasted that he was the best option for Harry, had done something that every dominant, good or bad, knew to never risk with their submissive - breaking their trust.

Harry snorted and twisted his head to look at his mate. "Sure you are," he said scathingly before pushing the arm around his waist away and standing from the bed, not failing to notice the watching eyes and worried expression Severus now sported. Oh no, he would not be making it this easy for his mate. A few simple words wouldn't be able to appease him this time, not after lying to him and proving that Harry obviously couldn't trust him as much as he used to...well not unless he wanted to be drugged, or even worse, made to run up to a forbidden corridor at some horrible hour only to save a book that he really had no business dealing with. He had just hoped that Dumbledore was able to successfully get the book too.

"Would you let me make you breakfast?" Severus tested as he slowly rose after Harry, trying his best to refrain from touching the familiar body in front of him. He knew for a fact that Harry would not react well to hugs or kisses or anything of the sort. Not until he could gain back his loved one's trust at least.

Harry debated in his mind whether or not he should then after a few seconds shook his head. "Wouldn't want to be slipped something, after all," he said sarcastically. Immediately after he said it, Harry felt slightly bad. His irritation may have been extended, but he didn't want Severus to get the impression that he didn't trust him, or even worse, didn't want him anymore. He knew that other dominant's were a sore subject for Severus, and knowing that the man was still tense from the other dominant revealing himself, he did pause for a brief second to hesitantly touch Severus with his right hand and give him an apologetic look.

For Severus, the actions only reinforced his previous thought. He had broken Harry's trust, and he would try his very best to bridge that gap. And if Harry wouldn't accept an dominant touches or actions, then he would have to do it the only other way he knew - courting rituals.

He would regain his little mates trust by any means possible, even if that included trying to woe a resistant, stubborn Gryffindor by means of courting. It had worked that first time, after all, and even after weeks of nearly constant fighting and shouting, Harry had finally given in to the notion of being mates. Once his mate saw how repentant he was for his actions, and how truly devastated he was to learn that he had lost the trust he had worked so hard for.

His plan in mind, Severus followed Harry into the kitchen, fully prepared to begin the courting cycle tomorrow, after apologizing several more times of course.

Anything he could to reestablish their relationship to the place it once was after overstepping his boundaries and hurting his mate.

Anything that could relieve his pain at the thought of his little submissive not trusting him, even if he had felt as if he'd been in the right while he was doing it.

**Like I said, not a very good chapter, but some time I'll go back and fix it if I ever become a better writer.**

**On other note...PLEASE REVIEW. Tell me if you liked the angst, because this is the first time I've ever written anything of the sort. :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here's chapter 22 for you all! I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter :) and thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I delighted in reading them, they made my days and made it easer to write this chapter. I love it when you all give me ideas on what to write about or tell me what you didn't like about the last chapter. I'm thinking I'll probably have one or two more chapters tying this story up, then I'll get to work on the sequel. Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this**

**Chapter 22**

Severus knew the moment he awoke that he was forgetting something. It wasn't his mate, like he'd first expected when he woke to find that Harry was in the shower. It wasn't that he forgot to be quiet when he saw the note taped to the bathroom door with the words "Don't you dare," printed, and it wasn't even that he forgot to get dressed when Harry finally did step out of the shower.

In fact, it was taking so long to guess what he had forgotten, that he forgot he forgot anything, until of course he and Harry had a nice visitor from the Veela council confirming their meeting for today.

Harry and Severus had the same reaction, surprise, then anger. Harry, because he didn't want to meet another dominant, and Severus, well because he didn't particularly want Harry to meet the dominant. Either way neither of them were very happy with the situation, least of all Severus who now had to actually compete against someone who he was sure was probably looking a bit more appealing than someone who drugged him.

Harry sighed and looked up at the unusually quiet Slytherin. "I'm not going to say yes to him you know," he frowned, then after a few seconds of debating, followed it with a snarky comment. "Not that I'm going to be saying yes to you either."

For a brief second Severus's lips twitched upwards at the sarcastic comment. He could almost hear Harry's thoughts at he came up with something to say that would negate his earlier words. "I don't expect you too," he replied with just as much ease. And he really didn't expect Harry to give in so easily. No, he knew there would be hoops to jump through to satisfy his mate, and he would do them all and more. He also knew that Harry was already on his way to forgiving him. He could sense that his mate wasn't too angry - frustrated perhaps, but not furious. This was a test, an honest one, but a test nonetheless, and one Severus intended to pass.

Indeed, his predictions turned out accurate, and after a few hours with his mate, Harry was even beginning to give him those shy smiles he loved so much to see.

Hp

Harry snorted in amusement at the sight of the usually stiff and unforgiving man staring at his with a wanting expression and following him like the kitten he often compared Harry to. It tugged at his heartstrings and made him want to immediately give in and go back to their normal ways. Or at least he did, until he heard him mate utter that fateful tone that Harry hated even when he wasn't incensed.

"You will not be alone with him at any point during this meeting," Severus said definitively after watching Harry's eyes soften more relaxed and a small amused smile appear on his face. After all, it was better to give that new now when he was happy, rather than when he was upset. Hopefully his good mood would leave him more willing to cooperate. Of course, any cooperation at this point would be welcome.

Harry immediately bristled at that comment. "I'll be alone with whomever I want! I am not helpless, and I am certainly not dependent on you _or _your wishes. Merlin! You are so-" Harry broke off and growled angrily at the man standing in front of him. "-arrogant!"

Severus cringed back from the obvious fury of his mate but didn't retract his statement. He would give Harry his desired time alone, just not when the invasive Veela Council and dominant were both eager to get him alone. "There are too many risks right now - certainly you cannot find fault in my decision to protect you from them after everything that has happened previously with overly eager dominants."

Harry winced lightly at the mentions of his near rape and quieted, immediately making Severus regret bringing it up, even if it did make Harry complacent. "I won't let that happen to you again, my love, however, I won't take that risk by having you alone," Severus softened his voice and took a step closer to Harry, risking some ire by placing his arm around the tensed waist and pulling him closer.

For a moment Harry closed his eyes and rested against his mate, not bothering to remember that he was supposed to be irritated and mad. It was worth it too, feeling Severus tug him closer and kiss him. It had only been a few hours of his self declared independence, and yet he was already feeling like it wasn't worth the fight. After all, did his mate truly do anything that bad? It was a sleeping drug, sure, and he hadn't told him about it, but he'd already apologized and, surprisingly enough, hadn't even tested his boundaries. Not that it's been that long a time period, but it was still more than Harry expected…

Severus's lips curled upwards in a smile that only ever appeared around his mate and lightly kissed the neck in front of him. "Thank you," he murmured smoothly in his ear, unaware if he was thanking Harry for not fighting him, or if he was thanking him for the embrace.

Harry opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted before he could begin by a series of short, rapid knocks on their chamber doors.

"Yes," Severus called out shortly, his temper flaring at the interruption when he had nearly made some progress with his mate.

The door opened to reveal a few representatives from the Council who all stood there silently, appraising the affectionate embrace that the two mates were still in. Noticing their direct stares, Harry's face brightened and he quickly squirmed out of the hold to stand beside the man instead.

"If you would follow us, please," a man cleared his throat and motioned out the door as the other three stepped aside to allow the two to pass.

Severus maintained a steady hold on Harry's hand as they walked, despite the small squeaks he got every time one of the men who comment or smirk. It made Severus want to turn around and go back to their rooms, where he and Harry could return to re-conciliating. Harry, seeming to sense his thoughts, took a brave step closer and held his hand tighter. It wasn't quite a sign of forgiveness, but it was a start, and one Severus would gladly take.

When they finally reached the door to the meeting room, Harry was showing a bit more anxiety than he had in their rooms. "You are not required to do anything, sweetheart, only to hear his words," Severus whispered in his ear before they were separated and draw to two side-by-side seats.

Harry scowled, not particularly liking the arrangement, and stared hard at the empty seat in front of him. So what if he wouldn't have sat in Severus lap, he still would have enjoyed the added comfort. Surely they wouldn't be able to find fault in his actions should he just stand up and walk to him mate. After all, Severus had told him he was in control of how the meeting went...besides, it might even through the other man off enough for him to cancel the meeting. Yes, Harry liked that plan.

Severus carefully watched Harry's expression change with a whole spectrum of emotions. It was concerning, not knowing what his mate was thinking, but his nerves calmed slightly when the green eyes finally settled on determination and a small smirk settled on those lips.

When he saw Harry rise from his seat, however, his smooth face changed to one of surprise and an eyebrow rose. "Harry-" his question faltered in his throat when Harry crossed his arms and glared firmly at the veela council before dragging his chair closer to Severus.

Still slightly surprise, and a fair bit amused, Severus drew his wand and lazily flicked it, morphing his and Harry's two chairs into a couch that they could both sit on with ease. One glance towards the three representatives showed that they were also partly amused by the antics of his young mate.

"What?" Harry asked snappily. Both Severus and the council were staring at him with raised eyebrows and smirks that only succeeded in making his cross his arms and glare at them.

The pout having an opposite affect of what Harry wanted, Severus just settled back and chuckled silently until the door creaked open behind them. Both he and Harry stiffened but the men seemed perfectly calm as they let the other man in the room.

"Hello," he smiled amicably at Harry and his smile changed to a smirk as he regarded Severus's narrowed eyes and tense posture. "It's very nice to see you again, Harry."

Harry scowled in his direction and huffed when the older boy dragged his chair closer to them and sat down so he could better look at Harry. "You know, this meeting is utterly pointless, Markmson"

"Thaddeus," he corrected easily. "And I would hope that you would be able to hear me out. Surely Snape would allow you that," he suggested without the slightest hint that he was intimidated by both glaring parties.

Severus bristled at the clear challenge and flexed his wand wrist. "I can not, now will I, forbid Harry from talking. Whether or not he wants to say something is up to him, and I assure you neither of us appreciate your assumption."

Thaddeus nodded calmly and held out his hand for Harry, only frowning briefly when Harry looked at it distrustfully and rejected it. He pulled back his hand and cleared his throat instead. "Harry, I would be honored to have the change to court you for a month. I will not ask for any more time, and I will respect all boundaries you have. One month is all I ask for, and I hope that you would give me that time to show my attraction to you." Thaddeus's voice was light and calm and reassuring, and Harry didn't believe it for a moment.

"_I _already have a mate, why would I want a different one?" Harry glared icily at the man before him. "Maybe if you hadn't assaulted me in the hallway I would have been more open to it!"

The council all raised their eyes at that. Surely that couldn't be true, an assault on a submissive was highly unusually and usually brought on by some action or another. Having a dominant - Veela or not - attack a potentially mate was practically a myth, and one they regarded as a high crime.

Despite knowing that his Harry would deny the other mate he was still quite relieved as he said the words. Seeing Markmson speechless with the words Harry had said too, was quite interesting to watch. That was until the male rose from his chair and approached their couch.

Unaware of the intention of the other man, Harry shrunk back into Severus. His only experience with Thaddeus had been filled with anger and lust and Harry didn't know which one would be worse.

"I would suggest you back up," Severus said smoothly, his voice filled with an anger Harry rarely witnessed. "How dare you attempt to be so toward with my mate? Have you any idea of how damaging your actions could be?"

The Veela council tensed up as Severus viciously berated the younger Slytherin. What started out as a seemly innocent enough event had turned into an argument, and they were all hesitant for it to become anything more.

"Severus-"

"How dare you try to touch my submissive without even asking him or me!"

Harry spluttered indignantly at that. "I am the only one who gets a say in who touches me!"

Severus rolled his eyes, very much used to his submissive's protests on matters such as those. Whether his mate found it acceptable or not, he wouldn't be allowing someone he didn't trust to lay a hand on him. "He's not touching you," was all he said in reply as he lifted Harry on his lap and folded his arms around him.

"You're not allowed to touch me right now either!" Harry growled indignantly at the sudden movement and twisted to narrow his eyes at his lover.

Thaddeus scowled at Severus. "If he doesn't want you touching him, then that is his choice."

"He's my submissive," Severus replied, wincing at the sharp hiss in his ear. Better words could have been chosen, but he'd been focusing more on Markmson than he had been on Harry's reaction.

"I'm not going to be submissive for a long time if you keep assuming that," Harry said angrily. Despite his fury-filled words, however, he made no move to rise off the lap he was sitting on nor did he spare any one else in the room a glance until Thaddeus cleared his throat. "Thaddeus, I _appreciate_ your interest, but I already have a mate who I love, despite how bloody arrogant and controlling he can be. I don't want you, not in any way, so please stop bothering me."

Harry's voice was still growling from Severus's calm ownership of him, but Thaddeus wasn't bothered by it, not was Severus judging by the amused smirk on his face.

"Now that my Harry has made himself clear, we will leave. You will not seek him out, alone or with me, is this understood?" Severus's face was still smirking, but his eyes were blackened in fury and his hold on Harry hadn't loosened since the first advance. He stood himself and Harry up, nodded coldly to the council, and pushed past the door, still growling.

_Thump_

Severus caught Harry's hand just as it hit his chest and couldn't help but chuckle at the indignant swat his mate has sent towards him.

"Now, Harry, must you solve everything with violence and anger?" he mocked amusedly, watching Harry's reaction avidly.

"You're the one who-" Harry broke off off and hissed when he realized Severus was only teasing him to get a rise.

"Bloody Slytherins….can't go a day without being all arrogant and assuming and annoying," he uttered under his breath as he slipped out of Severus's arms and walked beside him instead.

Severus relaxed his gait and allowed Harry to lead the way back to their rooms, wanting to see his mate's reaction to his first courting symbol. Even throughout the meeting and his own advances, Harry had not acted with a much venom as Severus had expected. He was angry, yes, but not so much more than he would've been on a normal day, and he could even discount that to the stress put on by the other _boy_. Yes, Severus was fairly confident that Harry would forgive him soon, with a little more groveling on his part of course.

Hp

Harry looked at the sweet note on the bedside table and his resolve weakened. His mate was clearly repentant, and judging by the restrained stares, worrying about his decision. Harry knew that he would never pick another dominant, even if his mate did make him so angry he never wanted to speak again.

"Severus-"

Severus immediately looked up at the sound of his name. "Yes, love?" he rumbled softly, trying not to let it show how eagerly his own Veela instincts were attempting to free themselves from their self prison. Harry was his submissive, and yet, he had not acted like it all day. It had been nearly two days since Severus had last held him without there being reason or kissed him without him initiating it, and it was clearly having an affect on both of them.

Harry sighed and carefully scooted closer to Severus, laying his head on the black clothed chest. "I forgive you for trying to drug you," he murmured softly. Now that he was resting, he was even more aware of the soft protesting of his body at his refusal to relax near his mate.

"And I apologize for breaking that trust in the first place. It was not acceptable for me to attempt to give you a sleeping aid without asking your permission first," Severus said firmly. He carefully carded his fingers through Harry's hair, loving the silky texture and the way Harry leaned into his touch and smiled.

"I do trust you, sev, you didn't break that. I was angry that you got drugged, and that I was helpless to do anything about it. You shouldn't even have those kinds of drugs around, what if there were children and one of them got into it?" Harry's green eyes blinked open and stared challengingly at Severus who smirked.

"Not that I'm not delighted you're thinking of children-"

Harry spluttered and lightly hit the chest he was resting on, providing a clear contrast in his actions and making his mate's smirk widen. "I was _not_ thinking of children yet, thank you very much. I was just pointing out the flaws in your plan!"

"Of course not," Severus soothed, unable to rid of his smirk completely. "Although it's nice to see that I'm still stuck with your stubborn, protesting self. Merlin knows I would've been fainted from the shock of you actually submitting for once. Of course, I never expected you to be angry that I was drugged rather than you," Severus's tone changed from amused to slightly amazed in the end.

"I'm not angry that you were drugged, I'm angry that because of your stupid plan I was left alone!" Harry pouted soft and curled up further against his mate, feeling a comforting feeling he he hadn't felt since before the incident when Severus wrapped his arm securely around him and pulled him on his lap. "I'm irritated that you tried to force me asleep, but you apologized even though Slytherin's never apologize. Besides, courting was annoying the first time, and I don't particularly want to repeat that long process," Harry made an odd face and sent a look towards the note, a simple enough gesture but one that brought memories of embarrassing notes and dates and the humiliating reactions he'd had to all of those.

Severus hid his smile in the black hair and chuckled lowly. "Make no mistake, my love, the courting will continue. I know exactly where your thoughts are right now. Besides, while you may have been embarrassed, I delighted in you adorable little reactions. I don't believe I've heard as many cute noises as I did during that time than in all the time since we've completed the second bond."

"I've already forgiven you, so surely there is no need for courting," Harry tried in vain to protest. Expecting Severus to just stand down on this would be like asking a man who'd been raised on the dark side to just with Dumbledore.

"If your so adamant on this issue, then clearly there's underlying factors. Clearly there's some mishap in the last courting that I must make up for," Severus waited patiently for Harry to get his voice, and once he did, he was certainly not disappointed.

"You embarrassed me...repeatedly, in front of people!" Harry glared at the seemingly unaffected potions master.

"I have no idea what you're insisting, however, if I will assure you, I promise I will stop. Of course, there will be formal dinners-"

"No," Harry said flatly. "Every restaurant we went to, I was stared down by the workers, and you got jealous and possessive and actually had the nerve to _claim_ me in front of everybody - hence my embarrassment."

Severus snorted out a laugh and calmly stroked Harry's cheek. "Now I hardly see why that had gotten you so worked up on the issue of courting. After all, a simple threat took care of most everyone, and I have no qualms with threatening anybody who gets a bit too involved."

"Of course you don't," Harry sighed and leaned further into the chest. "And I suppose nothing I say can talk you out of this idea?"

"You suppose correctly," Severus gave Harry one last kiss on the back of his neck before urging him off his lap and standing behind him. "It's late," he said quietly, waiting to see if Harry would say anything on the subject.

He wasn't disappointed.

"Will you take a shower with me beforehand?"

"If I refuse, will you make a more enticing offer?" Severus couldn't help but tease the waiting Gryffindor.

Harry just gave him a dirty look before shrugging off his school robes and draping them on a chair, along with his shoes, socks, and tie.

"Now who am I to refuse such an offer?" Severus caught Harry before he could step away and quickly began to unbutton Harry's shirt before moving on to his own.

After successfully undressing Harry then waiting for his love to do the same to him, he lead the way into the wash room and turned on the shower, letting it heat up before he pulled Harry in with him.

As soon as the spray hit his back Harry relaxed and breathed out a sigh. It had been stressful day with the added problems of his anger as well as the meeting, and he was really just glad it was over. A warm kiss interrupted his musings and he quickly responded to it, allowing his body to be pulled between the shower spray and a warm body. Unwittingly his body began responding to the careful ministrations directed upon him by his mate and after only a few strokes his eyes were clenched shut and his breathing was uneven.

Despite being in a similar predicament, Severus couldn't help but gloat in his mind at how easy it was to get Harry like this. It was a nice feeling, knowing Harry was still so eager for him, that he trusted him enough to relax and let him take control even after he'd been fighting.

"Sev-"

"You don't have to do anything right now, love, I'll take care of it."

Harry sighed and let Severus rearrange them so his back was pressed against Severus's chest and his head resting on the shoulder behind him. He let a soft moan fall from his lips and the motions started up again, and without being completely aware of his actions, began to whine quietly spread his legs father apart. In a distant part of his brain, he could feel Severus chuckling behind him, but that quickly faded out of his brain at the intensifying feeling in the pit of his stomach as Severus began to slightly kiss and bite down his neck, remarking the skin there so it supported little teeth marks and claiming bruises.

Behind him he could feel Severus begin to growl light and felt him bite a little harder, making him cry out in an odd mixture of burning pleasure and slight pain. The twinge from the bite was worth it, however, when he felt the proof of Severus's pleasure against his back and then felt his own overtake him. He let out another startling whine which turned into him moaning Severus's name, something he could tell pleased his mate to no end.

It took a few seconds for him to regain awareness, but once he did, the first sight he saw was Severus staring at him with a smug expression. Harry faltered for a second then said the first thing that came to mind. "You bit me!"

"Ahh, I apologize for that," Severus said in such a way that Harry immediately knew he was the opposite of sorry. Not that he called him on it. No, he was much to tired to say anything for that matter. If he'd been tired before he'd gotten in the shower, then he was bloody near exhausted now.

Then again, Harry thought, that was probably Severus's plan...sneaky Slytherin.

Severus chuckled softly as he looked at Harry's vaguely irritated expression and kissed the tired pout from Harry's lips before grabbing a cloth from the rack inside the shower and carefully cleaning both his own and Harry's stomachs off before sliding into the spray and taking the sleepy Harry with him. "I believe I like you like this," Severus said as he turned off the spray and cast a quick drying spell over their bodies and picked Harry up with little protest and carried him over to the bed when he slid in after Harry. "Quiet, complacent, adorable, and for the most part, acting unaware of you actions," he murmured as he rearranged the blankets so they were covering Harry's bare form. He let his fingers linger against all the slight marks he had left on Harry's neck. They were small enough not to bother Harry or bring unnecessary attention to him, but big enough to be a warning to anyone who was looking closely. Then of course, there was the fair sized bite mark he had left on his collar bone. That one, though unintentional, making Severus smirk with amusement and propriety. He settled back down after kissing the mark - he knew it must have twinged when he bit him - and tucked Harry inside his wings.

Yes, he believed he'd keep Harry this way.

**Remember, I love all your input. Good, bad, suggestions, they're all welcome!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey Guys, because there were so many reviews, I decided to post Chapter 23 earlier than I expected! So here you go, hope you enjoy this one...because it's the last chapter of this story! I'm not sure whether to be happy or sad :) Also, because there were so many reviews with questions and concerns last chapter, I'm going to do my best to answer them at the end of the chapter - so read them!**

**Chapter 23:**

Harry smiled when he realized that he had woken up before Severus. It was a rare event, seeing as his mate was usually up with a cup of coffee by the time he even rose from their bed.

He shifted slightly in the comfortable arms that were wrapped loosely around him and wormed into an upright position, cracking his back as he did so. Severus awoke at the subtle noise and gentle brought his hand to the bridge between his neck. "Uncomfortable position?" he asked concernedly when he noticed Harry's wince as he stretched.

"Not in the least," Harry smiled slightly to himself in remembrance of the night before and leaned forwards to press a soft kiss to the lips in front of him. The shower and Severus's gentle treatment had done wonders in relaxing him and being able to sleep a full night was nice.

"Do you want breakfast, or shall we wait till later?"

The softly posed question was met by a raised eyebrow and a soft smirk. "I'll take it that you, the mighty Slytherin who is above everyone else, is hungry?" Harry said mockingly in an attempt for retribution. He'd been found on the receiving end of too much teasing in his opinion, and apparently his friends as well. He may have loved Ron and Hermione dearly, but even he didn't want to ever end up having a conversation like that with his mates again.

_Flashback_:

It had been right after he'd gone off to eat breakfast with his friends, after refusing to eat it with Severus, and both of them seemed to notice his scowl and seeming avoidance of everything related to Severus.

Neither of them really suspected anything either, until Severus came walking past the table to talk to him.

Neither Ron nor Hermione could hear their hushed conversation very well, however they came away with the gist of it being about a sleeping aid, book, and a lot of apologies on Severus's side. It wasn't even until they saw Severus's walking away with a lowered, respectful expression that they put the pictures together.

"Oi! He did what?" Ron's eyes were starting to turn a light pink in anger, but Harry merely waved him off.

"Ron, it's not what you think," he tried to explain to his hotheaded friend unsuccessfully. And it really wasn't either. Severus had already apologized and promised never to attempt to do anything of the sort again, not without asking permission, and he had even offered to go and apologize publicly - Harry shot that one down rather quickly. There was no need for the schools population to know of their private business after all - but the point was, Severus understood what he did wrong and had tried to rectify the situation the way he knew best. Not that Severus had much experience in the art of apologizing, but it was enough for him.

Of course, attempting to explain that to anyone else came as a bit of a problem. Hell, even he didn't completely understand their relationship fully yet. It was complex, he knew that better than anyone, but he also knew that they had a better understanding of each other than anyone else. Severus could tell when he had gone too far or asked too much, Harry knew when it was time to stop fighting, and it was that simple. Until you try to explain it, and especially when you try to explain it to your two protective best friends.

"What do you mean its not what I think? Did he bloody drug you?" Ron asked angrily, drawing a fair bit of attention to their table and making Harry cringe.

"He attempted to give me a simple sleeping drought," Harry tried to explain, but Hermione cut in before he was able to finish his sentence.

"Regardless of what it was he still gave you a potion without your consent. It's illegal, Harry, not to mention completely disrespectful," Hermione, for the first time in ages, shut her book at the breakfast table and promptly turned to face Harry, her expression now beginning to mirror Ron's.

Harry frowned slightly at their argument and tried to come up with an acceptable way to explain his own thought process, without releasing some embarrassing information along with it. "Look, I realize what he did, but I've chosen to look past it. I'm not going to hold a grudge over something that has already been discussed. The important thing is that he realizes it too and has promised never to do it again. If I don't-" Harry cut off and looked away with a slight blush, thinking over what he was about to say. "If I don't trust that he'll keep him word, then I'm really no better than him, am I? He tried to give me a potion because he didn't trust that something might happen, but now I'm choosing to trust in him because I know I can - trust him that is. He won't make that mistake again, not when I've made it clear that I won't accept it if he does."

By the end of his little speech, his cheekbones were stained a light pink and both Ron and Hermione seemed to be a little shocked.

"You should have at least discussed it together!" Hermione's previously angry brown eyes had calmed somewhat into a gentler look but her expression was still tinged with disapproval.

Harry's cheekbones got just a little brighter at that and he mentally cursed his penchant to get embarrassed easily. He wasn't going to discuss his and Severus's private talks, no matter how many times his friends asked. They were far too revealing and contained much information that he'd like to keep hidden from everyone other than Severus. Yes, they had discussed the incident, but that was as much as he was going to tell anyone other than his mate. Some information he just didn't want disclosed, and he knew Severus would mirror that sentiment when it came to more intimate details. "As I've said, we've discussed it and Severus accepted my views. As long as he listens to me and listens to my opinions and feelings."

Ron and Hermione had left it at that, thankfully, and none of them breached the subject again.

_End Flashback_

Severus smirked amusedly at the sarcastic comment and fluidly rose from their bed before making his way over to the large dresser and pulling out his usual outfit. "I am, however, if you aren't I would much rather wait."

"No, I'm feeling hungry myself. Will we eat here or in the Great Hall?" Harry followed Severus's example and slid out of bed to drag a school uniform out of the same dresser. He quickly dressed himself and ran a hand through his hair, attempting to tame it so it looked at least semi-presentable.

"Here, if you wouldn't mind." Severus offered Harry a smile and nodded towards the door leading out of their sleeping chambers.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Severus not only motioned for him to go first but also to lead to way. Not that it was normal for Severus to do so, but never had he insisted. "Severus-" he began but the Veela cut him off before he could actually get worried.

"Relax, love. I'd like to think that I know you well enough to know what you like and dislike," Severus soothed gently.

Harry gave him a suspicious look but didn't comment again, that was, until he reached the kitchen and saw the table. It was anything extravagant, and for that Harry was thankful. Instead, there was breakfast already sitting at the table along with a single red rose placed in front of the seat Harry usually sat in. Unable to hold back the small smile, Harry turned to Severus and blushed lightly.

Taking that as approval, the Slytherin smoothly walked over to the table, picked up the rose, then presented it to Harry with a smile that mirrored Harry's. "There now, I told you that I do actually listen when you tell me things." The comment was light, but not teasing, and Harry took the flower from Severus's hands and lightly smoothed over the blood red petals with his fingers and nodded in agreement.

"I know you do," Harry's voice softened slightly on the last comment and his smile faded lightly. Severus noticed the shift in expression and frowned concernedly.

"Do you?" Severus prodded carefully, knowing that occasionally his personality got the better of him. While it never was intentional, he did realize that occasionally he didn't give enough confirmation of acknowledgement to Harry.

Harry didn't answer Severus's question immediately. Rather he sat down and poured himself a cup of coffee and thought about it as Severus took the seat across from him. After a few seconds of dreadful silence, Harry looked up and smiled. "I know you do take my words into account. You've never done something intentional that you know upsets me, nor have you purposefully embarrassed me, even though you do do it quite often without meaning to," Harry gave a half embarrassed smile at that and his eyes showed amusement, clearly thinking of some funnier moments. "And even if I am relatively scared of staff waitresses now, I know that your only doing what your instinct tells you to do."

Severus couldn't help the small chuckle that fell out of his mouth at the ending. Even he had never expected restaurant staff members to be so bold. Harry had been correct about his assumption on behavior as well. He had never attempted make Harry feel embarrassed, nor would he ever even think about it. When he claimed Harry it was to prove he was his mate, nothing else. He wouldn't accept anyone else trying to do that, and while he was regretful that it ever made Harry chagrinned, both he and Harry knew that he would not be backing down when it came other trying claim Harry as their own. "No restaurants then?"

Harry smirked at Severus's reluctance to say those words. It was almost if the man enjoyed having to defend Harry. He supposed it made him feel more useful. Harry snickered at that thought and turned to the food to begin eating. Before he took a bite though he raised his head to meet Severus's warm back eyes. "No restaurants with overzealous staff," he challenged.

Severus hid his smile behind his coffee mug and nodded. "Or I could make my point early. Share a kiss over the table, have you sit on my lap, really any affectionate touch will do nicely to throw them off before they can even think about looking at you as anything more than a customer."

"Good luck, of course, if your unsuccessful you're not allowed to get into any loud fights with the staff," Harry took a bite of his food and watched with an entertained smile as Severus tried to come up with something to say.

"It's a good thing that I know how to be subtle then," Severus finally said.

Harry agreed with a small hum and yawned lightly before reaching for his coffee. He was just about to take a sip when a small knock sounded at the door and Dumbledore's voice sounded from the other side.

Severus's eyebrows twitched in a distinctively irritated way but he rose from his seat nevertheless. That didn't stem his annoyance of the Headmasters interruption, however.

"Yes," Severus pulled the door open to come face-to-face with the wizened face of the headmaster. In the corner of his eyes he could see Harry walking towards them with an interested and slightly worried expression.

"Professor Dumbledore-"

Dumbledore raised a hand before Harry could even form his question. "If we could discuss this in a more private setting? I understand you both must have many questions."

Harry and Severus nodded and stepped aside so the Headmaster could walk past them and to the couch.

"Now, I'm sure Harry has filled you in on the details of the events two nights ago," Dumbledore addressed this to Harry who simply nodded and walked over to Severus who had already found a seat. The Veela simply smiled slightly and motioned for Harry to sit on his lap - a request Harry followed gladly.

"Good," Dumbledore offered the two mates a smile then folded his hands in his lap. "Now, beginning from when I left the office-"

Harry and Severus listened with rapt attention as Dumbledore recounted how he had stopped Voldemort and greene from getting the book.

Harry frowned slightly, confused over why Severus was listened so attentively with such an angry expression. Dumbledore had just told them good news, and yet, Severus was acting as if Dumbledore had just told him the voldemort had gotten the book and all the power it held. "Wait - that's good, why are you both acting as if thats something bad?" Harry frowned and gave both Severus and Dumbledore an angry glare that demanded an answer.

"While the book is safe, we now know that the Dark Lord has more power than we had expected," Severus finally began to explain after a few seconds of silence. "What the Headmaster is describing is essentially a mass of dark magic," Severus's eyes flashed for a second then he took a calming breath. "You yourself have encountered this form."

Harry's eyes widened in realization. "The black mass was dark magic?"

Severus soothed his hands over Harry's body at the fearful twinge of his mate's voice. He was tempted to simply leave it at that and leave out the rest, but he knew this was something Harry would want to know, and something he would be very displeased about should he keep it from him. "What you were sensing as not only dark magic, my love, it was black magic. Magic that only one as evil as Voldemort would be able to touch."

Dumbledore cleared his throat and leaned forwards so he could peer into Harry's face. "We may have been successful in securing the book this time, but I'm afraid it will do us no good if Voldemort already has Black Magic at his disposal."

Harry took a deep breath and twisted his head to look at Severus, his expression worried. "So, what does that mean for us, for me?"

Severus growled lightly and tightened his grip on Harry's waist. "It means nothing for you, I will not allow the Dark Lord to get near you." Severus looked up and matched Dumbledore's bright blue eyes with his own black ones. "We must regather the Order."

"Severus, surely that can wait. Event's have not become that progr-"

Severus's growl became more like a snarl and Harry reached up and touched his cheek in an attempt to calm him. "Don't be a fool, information collecting must be done, and with my position no longer existing, it will take much longer to get the information we need."

"We will gather the original Order, however, these are not decisions that are to be made in a hurry. Think logically Severus, don't allow your emotions to cloud you mind," Dumbledore's eyes flashed to Harry's frame sitting on Severus's lap. "Actions will be taken, but not yet. There have been no hints of activity yet, and with our blindness to his plans, waiting is our best option." Seeing no more arguments forthcoming, Dumbledore stood from his seat and nodded to the couple. "I shall inform the members of the order today."

Harry watched Dumbledore leave silently. It was only once the door was firmly shut did he turn to Severus. "What's the Order?"

"An organization of people dedicated to brining down Voldemort," Severus explained wearily.

"I want to join." Harry's green eyes flashed brightly and he rearranged himself so he was straddling the Slytherin and staring stubbornly into his black eyes. "I am a part of this war, whether you like it or not, and being left in the dark won't help me."

Severus lips turned downwards in a grimace. "You will not be getting anywhere close to VOldemort, nor do you need to worry about him."

Harry frowned lightly then bent down to kiss Severus on his lips. "I don't want to be in the dark, Sev. I've had enough of that feeling lately" his expression was sad and his lips were outing as he stared at Severus.

The Veela growled calmingly and folded his hands around Harry's waist to pull him closer to him. "You will not be left in the dark, but you will not be joining the Order. Joining would be as effective as painting a target on your forehead."

"The Ord-"

"You will not be left in the dark. I will relay the meetings privately, but you will not be joining it."

Harry let out a soft sigh and let himself relax into the arms that were holding him. "When will the Order begin to form again?"

"Soon," said Severus solemnly. "It will be called soon."

**Review Responses:**

**Qwerty124: Well, as you've probably assumed because this is the last chapter :0 the final bond will be in the beginning of the next book, so keep reading!**

**marcusfan94: thanks, I'm glad you were one of the ones who like the chapter. I hope i continue to make good chapters.**

**"Guest": Lol, I'm sure Harry will have something to say about t. Too bad Severus has enough charm to distract him :D**

**Thatsallwegot: Wow! Thanks for the long review. I really did enjoy reading it, and don't worry, you weren't rambling :). As the writer, something's i realize that i don't explain things as well on paper as I do my head. It wasn't intentional to make Severus seem like a prat, but I honestly think that's just his personality, and Harry understands that Severus's intentions are harmless. I also think that while Harry did forgive Severus early, the dynamics of their relationship is different that normal. And now I'm the one rambling. I just wanted to tell you that I do appreciate criticism and I hope I successfully eased your questions. **

**dadysprinces1994: Thats, I'm glad you really like the story :) I'm not quite sure if this will be a mpreg story yet, but if it is, it won't be until harry is either in 6th or 7th year or out of school. They will bond probably in the first few chapters of the squeal though :)**

**mat309: Lol, no, Harry just attracts bad luck and trouble. Of course, I think a fair bit of that is caused by him and Severus. As for the Veela council following up and Harry's revelation, that will be addressed in the sequel as well. Can't give everything away, after all ;)**

**Snarryfan: Thank's for the long review. I'm sorry that you didn't like this chapter, but i hope this one was a bit more fitting. As for your concerns, sometimes I don't explain things very well on paper :) Rest assured though, that Severus being a prat is just a bit of his old personality showing. He is, after all, still a Slytherin. Severus does respect Harry, and Harry knows that. For some of your other concerns that were left unexplained, in chapters I will often have internal thoughts just to provide explanations, but they're easy to miss sometimes. Easy enough that sometimes i even forget i put them in lol. But if you read carefully, some of your questions actually were addressed in the last chapter, just in hidden lines. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, but if not, feel free to send me another response with some suggestions or critique!**

**adad: Haha, the council meeting was a bit fun to write. I lost how Harry tries to be so stubborn but so submissive at the same time lol. About Harry's accusation in front of the council, that will be talked about in the sequel ;) A little incentive to keep you reading lol. In response to the questions about Severus groveling, i did address that in this chapter. While we personally never saw any extreme groveling, it was assumed that it happened. And to your last question, Severus wants to keep Harry calm and Happy, not drugged :)**

**Dwats: I think that's Harry's inability to old a grudge for long makes him seem more like a character. Of course, that might also stem from my reluctance to write Harry furious with Severus, after all, those chapters aren't nearly as fum ;)**

**PrincessBetty01: Haha, don't leave your homework. I would feel entirely to guilty ;) then again, reading about Severus and Harry is much more fun than anything else. Im glad your enjoying the story, and don't worry, the sequel will be staring soon!**

**newby: WEll, you got your wish! A chapter mostly dedicated to Harry and Severus talking through things. I hope this clears things up a bit :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**alwit: Fluff is definitely a main focus of mine, lol. Call it my guilty little pleasure...or harry's...whichever you know ;) About the last chapter, I think of it as a little bit of both. while Severus sometimes acts like a prat, Harry knows that Severus still has the best attentions, and when harry's being too stubborn, Severus knows that it's natural because he'd asking him to change lifestyles completely. It takes a little bit of work on both parts, as does any relationship. There's is, of course, a bit different though. Thanks for reviewing, it's greatly appreciated.**

**AlwaysASlytherin: Haha that does seem to be the way things work. poor poor harry, having to deal with a Slytherin mate. Of course, i'm sure having Harry deny him in front of the veela council and another dominant was probably embarrassing enough, not to mention that fact that his submissive actually drugged him with the drugs meant for Harry. :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews everybody, and i hope i get some more soon! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys, just wanted to drop in to tell you that the sequel to this story has been put up. You can either find it on my page, or look it up under "Only for You." I hope you enjoy the first chapter!**


End file.
